INVITACION DE BODA
by ela fordyce
Summary: Bella Swan solamente ha perdido una vez la cabeza por un hombre; y eso fue durante un fin de semana hace seis meses. ¿Qué pasaría si descubres que ese hombre que puso durante un instante tu vida boca arriba es el cuñado de tu mejor amiga? ¿Lucharías por una segunda oportunidad o volverías a huir?
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad. Este capitulo va en especial dedicado a mi querida Ali, gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda, me hace muy feliz haber encontrado una amiga como tú.**

**CAPITULO 1: EL CAMINO A CASA**

Por fin viernes, pensó Bella nada más salir por la puerta de Vulturi Editorial, y es que este último mes había sido una carrera de fondo en el trabajo; por una parte Bella como editora jefe, se había tenido que encargar de preparar el lanzamiento del último best-seller de la escritora del momento, Irina Denali, y no había sido nada fácil complacerla debido a su carácter de diva caprichosa.

Pero sin duda, ese obstáculo, se quedaba en una mera anécdota comparado con el calvario que estaba sufriendo por parte de su querido jefe, nótese el sarcasmo, el cual se encontraba en pleno proceso de divorcio descargando esa frustración sobre su mano derecha, es decir, Bella; y aunque Aro dijera que para él, Bella era como la hija que nunca tuvo en estos momentos lo ponía muy en duda, ya que cada vez se tenía que morder más fuerte la lengua para no mandarlo a la mierda en una de sus inútiles exigencias.

Bella respiró profundamente una vez que sintió la ligera brisa tan característica del mes de octubre en Madrid y decidió ir caminando a su casa, y es que pasear por la gran Vía de Madrid era algo que la relajaba y ayudaba a desconectar, observando a las variopintas personas con las que se cruzaba y creando en su mente historias sobre sus vidas, sin duda, ese era su juego preferido, el cual todavía era más divertido cuando lo compartía con su querida amiga Rosalie.

Rosalie y ella se conocieron el primer día del colegio y solo necesitaron un intercambio de miradas para saber que a partir de ese momento serían inseparables, ya que tenían demasiadas cosas en común…ambas eran londinenses, ambas tenían 10 años y ambas se incorporaban en mitad del curso escolar en un colegio en otro país y con un idioma totalmente diferente, lo que las hacía diferentes era las causas de su traslado, en el caso de Rose era debido a la boda de su madre con el embajador de Inglaterra en España y en el de Bella debido a la necesidad urgente de un cambio de aires para ella y su madre, René, tras el fallecimiento repentino de su padre Charlie por un ataque al corazón mientras estaba en viaje de negocios a los 42 años.

Al principio fue difícil la adaptación, demasiados recuerdos se quedaban atrás, Bella sabía que si no hubiera sido por Rose y la hermanastra de esta, Alice 2 años menor que ellas, no lo hubiera logrado nunca.

Estaba ensimismada en sus recuerdos cuando sintió que empezaba a sonar su móvil, como una desesperada metió la mano dentro de su inmenso bolso y lo buscó, una vez que lo encontró se formó como siempre le sucedía cada vez que la llamaba una sonrisa en su boca.

- ¡Alice! - exclamó con entusiasmo, era su pequeña duende

- ¡Bella!- dijo entusiasmada-¿Por qué narices no estás aquí conmigo? Te necesito…- se la podía imaginar poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado y haciendo un mohín.

- Creo recordar que no fui yo la que se marchó a estudiar a Londres, con una beca por un año, y desde entonces han transcurrido ¿cuántos?, ¿5 años?

- 6 años, son 6 años Bella- dijo suspirando- pero te recuerdo que en mis planes no entraba el enamorarme hasta la médula de Jasper y menos aún dejarlo todo por amor- dijo de manera atropellada, como era su forma normal de hablar, a veces tenías la sensación que te arrollaba un tren de mercancías mientras hablaba con ella.

- Ains mi duende enamorada-dijo entre risas-¿Cómo llevas los preparativos de la boda?

- Uff, ni lo menciones, espero sobrevivir, es por eso que te llamo os necesito a las dos aquí conmigo y que me deis muchos mimos- Bella se la podía imaginar haciendo un puchero de los suyos lo cual la hizo sonreír- ¿cuándo llegáis?.

Y es que Alice se casaba dentro de tres semanas con Jasper, su perfecto y paciente caballero inglés, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Alice casándose de blanco por la Iglesia; pero solo alguien como Jasper podría lograrlo y por eso y por cómo la cuidaba, tanto Rose como Bella lo adoraban; solo esperaba que a ella si le saliera bien la apuesta.

- Si no surge ningún contratiempo, el miércoles nos tienes allí- contestó entusiasmada-a las 12.00 en punto de la mañana hora londinense- y como solía pasar tuvo que retirarse el móvil para no sufrir una sordera permanente por el grito que dio Alice.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el miércoles, allí os estaré esperando con una pancarta enorme - Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Alice no serás capaz

- Claro que sí y los sabes, además iré con mi futuro cuñado, porque Jazz tiene que trabajar, y de paso lo conoces- podía imaginarse la mente de Alice haciendo engranajes de cómo ejercer de casamentera con ella y su cuñado.

- Alice por favor no hagas de casamentera- dijo suspirando

-Tú déjame a mí y mis corazonadas, bueno te dejo que me reclaman en el trabajo un beso enorme y no vemos el miércoles.

- Ciao Alice- y colgaron, de pronto Bella se dio cuenta, de cómo echaba de menos a su duende y es que ella sabía cómo sacarle esa sonrisa que desde hacía un año parecía no querer salir.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, una vez que entró como siempre se quitó sus zapatos y fue a su dormitorio a ponerse ropa cómoda y preparar algo de cenar mientras que llegaba Rose, con la cual compartía piso desde hacía un año.

Inevitablemente la melancolía la embargó, cuando recordó a Mike, su ex, todavía no entendía cómo no se dio cuenta de que le había sido infiel durante tanto tiempo, y con Jessica su compañera de trabajo, Dios qué ciega estuvo, menos mal que no llegó a cometer la locura de casarse con él poniendo fin al compromiso dos meses antes de la boda.

Si de algo se sentía orgullosa, es que fue ella quien lo finalizó y eso sin saber que le era infiel, pero ya llevaba un tiempo dándose cuenta de que no existía amor en la pareja y gracias a las conversaciones y consejos de Rose y Jacob, sus mejores amigos, pudo abrir los ojos y poner freno a tiempo al que sin duda hubiera sido uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Al principio lo pasó bastante mal se encerró mucho en ella, hasta que se enteró de la infidelidad, todavía recuerda la imagen de Mike y Jessica encima del escritorio de él en una posición poco decorosa…y cómo ese momento le sirvió para que algo en su cabeza hiciera click y no volviera la vista atrás y empezara a salir del agujero.

Y vaya si salió, no podía evitar recordar esa noche de hacía seis meses, donde salió a tomarse unas copas con unos compañeros del trabajo ya que, Rose estaba en Londres visitando a su familia, y por un momento se atrevió a improvisar y dejarse llevar sin pensar en el mañana. Estaba tan ensimismada en esos recuerdos mientras preparaba la ensalada para la cena que no sintió cómo le cubrían los ojos- ¿quién soy?- dijo una voz sugerente, que hizo que a Bella se le formara una sonrisa en la cara, dándose la vuelta encaró a Rose- ¡Tú eres idiota!, menudo susto me has dado.

Rose muerta de la risa, estaba justo enfrente suya, su amiga de alma y es que todavía no entendía cómo podían encajar no sólo eran diferentes en la forma de ser sino en lo más evidente a primera vista en lo físico. Rose era alta, exuberante y con una melena rubia con ondas que le llegaba por la cintura; sin contar con una cara preciosa con unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules y labios carnosos; mientras que ella era más bien menuda, es decir 1,60 y delgada, según Alice, con las curvas en los sitios justos, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida; y en cuanto a su pelo era marrón chocolate con algunos reflejos rojizos largo y con ondas fruto de su carácter indomable y su cara también común, ojos chocolate, labios carnosos y el rostro en forma de corazón, todo eso según dice Alice, porque ella más bien definiría su rostro como común.

- ¡No te enfades!, seguro que si hubiera sido un bombero macizorro no estarías de morros.

- Muy graciosa Rose, muy graciosa-dijo entre dientes, mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, entre risas, recogieron la cocina preparándose para una noche de chicas, ya que ambas la necesitaban antes de emprender el viaje y verse envueltas en la vorágine de los preparativos de la boda.

- Hoy he hablado con la duende- dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del salón dándole un sorbo al mojito que llevaba en la mano- ¡Dios, Rose, esto está de muerte!-

- Algo bueno tenía que tener, salir durante un mes con el cubano, no sólo iba a ser su "pirulo tropical".

- ¡Rose!-le interrumpió Bella, mientras se tapaba los oídos- luego tendré pesadillas por la noche

-Si, si pesadillas, dirás sueños húmedos mi amol- dijo imitando el acento cubano entre risas Rose, mientras impactaba en su cara un cojín lanzado por Bella.- Bueno y qué te dijo la loca de mi hermana, se arrepintió y nos pedía asilo político.

-Muy graciosa, ella llegará hasta el final- dijo Bella con convicción- no le va a salir mal, a ella no, es el correcto; su príncipe - dijo en susurro mirando fijamente la copa que tenía entre las manos.

-Eh! Belly, claro que Jasper es el correcto, que a nosotras nos saliera rana el príncipe, fue por culpa de la venda que teníamos en los ojos, y gracias a Dios que se nos calló a tiempo. O es que ¿te arrepientes de no haberte casado?- le dijo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro qué no!, por supuesto que no, es más admiro a Alice que con nuestros antecedentes ella se atreva a dar el paso; yo no sé siquiera si volveré a confiar en otro hombre.

- Mira Bella- Rose se quedó en silencio meditando muy bien lo que le iba a decir a continuación- mi matrimonio con Alex, al igual que tu noviazgo con Mike tenía fecha de caducidad antes de empezar solo que no supimos interpretar bien las señales y pensamos que eso era lo que queríamos en nuestras vidas…y gracias a Dios hubo un momento en que algo hizo que la venda se cayera y permitió que no siguiéramos viviendo una vida de mentiras. Además mira a Jacob a él le funciona el matrimonio y de qué manera ya van a por su segundo hijo- ese último comentario les sacó a ambas una gran sonrisa y es que sin duda Jacob para ellas era ese hermano mayor protector que siempre estaba ahí cuándo lo necesitaban.

- Por cierto, Jacob al final cuando va a Londres- preguntó Bella

- Irá el miércoles antes de la boda, no quiere dejar a Vanesa tantos días sola con el embarazo; aunque entre tú y yo- agregó Rose muerta de risa- creo que si por él fuera se montaba mañana y huía de ella; ya que este embarazado está siendo más hormonal de lo que esperaba- provocando que ambas se carcajearan recordando algunos sucesos que Jake les contaba.

Tras ese ataque de risa de una manera muy solemne, Rose llenó las copas de ambas, y obligando a Bella a ponerse en pie al igual que ella, levantando ambas copas dijo:

- Vamos a hacer un brindis, porque aparezcan pronto nuestros príncipes donde quieran que estén y que sobre todo no se nos conviertan en rana ¡salud!.

-¡salud!- dijeron amabas a la vez mientras se miraban a los ojos.

En ese momento a Bella se le formó en la mente la imagen de un hombre semidesnudo dormido en una cama con las sábanas revueltas, esa imagen que se le colaba en sus pensamientos más de lo que ella deseaba, quizás lo había encontrado y por cobarde había dejado escapar a su príncipe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era miércoles y se encontraban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Heathrow; después de los controles pertinentes estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta de salida, cuando una sensación extraña se instaló en el estómago de Bella y no le gustó nada, tratando de dejar a un lado ese mal presentimiento inspiró un par de veces para darse valor antes de salir al encuentro de la pequeña duende y el cuñado de ésta, al cual se moría de curiosidad por conocer ya que las anteriores veces que había venido de visita a Londres, no había coincido con él porque se encontraba en algún congreso médico.

No pudo evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa, ya que su príncipe también era médico.

- Toc, toc, ¿hay alguien?- le dijo Rose mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara.

- Perdona Rose, estaba pensando en mis cosas- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

- Ya, en tus cosas- siseó Rose, y es que últimamente Bella estaba más distraída de costumbre, algo se le estaba escapando y no sabía qué podía ser, tendría que hablar con ella.

En ese instante las puerta se abrieron, provocando que los rostros de ambas amigas se tornaran de un rojo intenso ante la pancarta que se mostraba ante ellas donde se podía leer en letras bastantes grandes "Bienvenidas a casa Belly Bells y Osita Rosie"

En la cabeza de Bella se formó la magnífica idea de darse media vuelta y regresar a España, estaba comenzando a girarse cuando un abrazo asfixiante se cernió sobre ella unido a un aluvión de besos por todo el rostro.

- ¡Estaba deseando de veros! ¡Dios mío qué guapas estáis! ¡qué tal el viaje! ¡hasta cuándo os quedáis! ¡os gusta la pancarta! ¡creía que no llegábamos a tiempo nos pilló atasco y al llegar no encontramos aparcamientos y entones Ed..- en ese momento Rose consiguió separar a Alice de Bella y dándole la vuelta para poder realizar contacto visual con Alice le empezó a susurrar – expira, inspira, expira, inspira- mientras seguían ambas las instrucciones de forma rítmica.

Y como siempre sucedía desde hacía muchos años la consiguió relajar.

- Rose cuánto te he echado de menos- y acto seguido la abrazó.

Bella observaba la escena entre ambas hermanas con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto a sus espaldas, escuchó una voz que pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar.

- Alice, menos mal que llegaste a tiempo.

Se encontraba en estado de shock, no puede ser se repetía una y otra vez, era consciente de que su cara debía ser un poema, ya que no tendría color alguno, no se atrevía a moverse, es más estaba convencida que si se quedaba muy quieta nadie se daría cuenta de su existencia, pasaría totalmente desapercibida.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- le susurró Rose con verdadera preocupación.

Bella miraba a Rose con verdadero pánico, se sentía incapaz de hablar y con la garganta seca, confirmándole que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. Alice la cual se encontraba totalmente ajena al intercambio de miradas entre su hermana y amiga, cogió a su cuñado por el brazo para acercarlo al grupo y poderlo presentar.

- Rose, ¿te acuerdas de Edward?.-Rose no respondía, no apartaba la mirada de Bella, qué coño le pasa - ¿Rose?- repitió Alice, mientras le tocaba el brazo, dando ésta un respingón- qué si, si claro que me acuerdo ¿cómo estás Edward?- le dijo acercándose dándole dos besos.

- Estupendamente, espero que vuestro viaje haya sido agradable- contestó mientras miraba de reojo a la amiga de su cuñada, la cual aún se encontraba de espaldas a ellos en un estado claro de tensión.

- Si el viaje no estuvo mal, aunque casi perdemos el vuelo ya que había huelga de taxis, pero aquí estamos- "Bella reacciona", pensó Rose mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación sin sentido lanzando miradas de reojo continuamente a Bella; si de aquí a 30 segundos no reacciona juro que le daré una bofetada; y en ese instante la voz de su hermana captó toda su atención.

- Pero qué maleducada he sido, Edward te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan.

Bella inspiró un par de veces de forma profunda, no tenía escapatoria y lo sabía, debía enfrentarse a esa mirada verde que desde hacía seis meses se le aparecía continuamente en sus sueños la cual le hacía sentir viva y que no era dueña de sus emociones, una mirada por la que sería capaz de dejar todo por seguirlo, una mirada que le hacía sentir pánico por no poder controlar sus emociones como siempre había hecho desde que murió su padre …y ella no era así, ella nunca había perdido la cabeza por nadie ¿ o sí?.

- Bella, ¿me escuchaste? ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada Alice.

- ¿Qué?, sí estoy bien- vamos allá pensó.

Y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta, aceptando que en el momento en que se vieran iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

Y se enfrentó cara a cara a él, su príncipe, volviendo a sentir la misma conexión que tuvo la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos verdes tan maravillosos y expresivos, más bien, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre más perfecto que el que tenía ante ella; sus manos se morían por acariciar de nuevo ese maraña de pelo cobriza tan maravillosa y sus labios le picaban, necesitaba besarlo y dejarse llevar de nuevo por esa burbuja en la que vivieron ese fin de semana…pero al observarlo algo hizo que se quebrara su interior porque se dio cuenta que para lo que de verdad no estaba preparada era para ver esa mirada que mezclaba la frialdad con la sorpresa terminando en la indiferencia; pero por encima de todo para lo que de verdad nunca se preparó fue para su recibimiento.

- Buenas tardes Isabella, encantado de conocerla- le decía Edward mientras le daba la mano.

Y ahí fue donde Bella se dio cuenta del error que cometió seis meses atrás por cobarde.

**Aquí les dejo mi primer fic, espero que disfruten de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**La parte que aparece en cursiva es un flashback.**

**Os dejo los enlaces de las imágenes y música de este capítulo.**

** tinypic view . php ? pic = kyxd3&s=7 (vestido discoteca)**

**.**** .es / articles /0 /15 / 80/ / 4646-en-vert-592x0-1 . jpg. ** ( vestido casa de Esme, en tono azul y negro)

_**Canción del capitulo: Sex of Fire- Kings of lion. www . youtube watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0 **_

**Nos leemos abajo, espero que os guste el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 2: LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVO**

-Encantado de conocerte, Isabella- le dijo Edward mientras le tendía la mano.

-Un placer Edward- le contesté estrechando su mano, y ahí estaba, la descarga que siempre sentía cada vez que él me tocaba.

Edward retiró la mano como si le quemara y se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Bella lo miraba con ansiedad, esperando su siguiente movimiento, y entonces sucedió, levantó su cabeza para mostrarle una mirada de total indiferencia.

-Alice, te importaría que nos vayamos ya, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender y no quiero llegar tarde- decía mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-Sí claro! No hay problema, vamos- contestó Alice.

Bella estaba estática sin poderse mover, tratando de entender lo qué acaba de suceder en el aeropuerto, pero qué esperaba, eso es lo que recibes cuando te portas como una maldita cobarde, recibes una total y absoluta indiferencia.

El sentir la indiferencia por parte de una persona que es importante para ti es algo doloroso, sin embargo ese dolor se queda en nada cuando quien te la muestra es la persona de la cual te acabas de dar cuenta que estás enamorada.

A la edad de 10 años Bella se quedó huérfana de padre, en ese momento sintió que su corazón se rompía y dejaba de latir, ella siempre había tenido una conexión especial con su padre, solamente necesitaban mirarse para saber lo que sentía o necesitaba el otro. Es por eso que cuando Charlie murió puso una barrera en su corazón no permitiendo que nadie llegara a él de la forma en que llegó su padre, no deseaba sentir más ese "dolor de corazón" cuando la abandonaran.

Nunca más en la vida había vuelto a sentir esa conexión tan especial con nadie hasta que volvió a ver a Edward en el aeropuerto y se dio cuenta que su corazón volvía a latir con la fuerza y con la intensidad que la primera vez que lo vio en aquel bar de Madrid hace seis meses, con una intensidad mayor que la que sentía cuando estaba con su padre. Y ahí tuvo su epifanía, Edward había conseguido romper esa barrera autoimpuesta hace tanto tiempo y se había instalado dentro de su corazón, provocando que volviera a latir con fuerza, que volviera a amar y por eso le dolía tanto la indiferencia que él le mostraba.

Una vez que se montaron en el coche de Edward las llevó al apartamento de Alice donde se quedarían a dormir mientras estuvieran en Londres.

Durante el trayecto en el coche solo una vez se cruzaron las miradas a través del retrovisor, provocando que el corazón de Bella se estrujara más; ¿dónde estaban las miradas cálidas y ardientes que tuvieron ese fin de semana?, se preguntaba Bella. La tensión dentro del coche era palpable, las conversaciones superfluas y muy cortas, Bella se estaba dando cuenta que tanto Alice como Rose sabían que algo pasaba y que en el momento que estuvieran a solas las someterían a un tercer grado para averiguar qué pasaba entre Bella y Edward.

Una vez que llegaron se despidieron con un simple _hasta luego_, y entraron en el coqueto apartamento de tres dormitorios de Alice.

- Bueno pues la habitación azul, es la Bella y la verde es la de Rose, si queréis podéis refrescaros ante de comer; os recuerdo que esta noche cenamos en casa de mis suegros – dijo Alice mientras la conducía por el recibidor del apartamento indicándoles dónde estaban sus habitaciones.

_Mierda, _pensó Bella, _otra vez lo veré esta noche no sé si sobreviviré hasta la boda, _se lamentaba internamente.

- Alice- dijo de pronto Bella- si no te importa yo prefiero descansar un rato, anoche me acosté bastante tarde y viendo que hoy también trasnocharemos prefiero dormir antes de almorzar, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito- cruzó los dedos esperando que la mentira surtiera efecto y ganar así más tiempo antes que la torturaran con preguntas.

- Sí, sí claro no importa- dijo Alice mientras la evaluaba mirándola fijamente al rostro- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó bastante preocupada.

- Si, solo es cansancio de verdad- Dios, qué mentirosa eres, pensó Bella, por qué no reconoces que estas completamente asustada con todo lo que estas sintiendo, ellas son tus amigas seguro que te ayudaran, se decía a sí misma.

- Vale pues que descanses.- comentó Alice.

- Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, sintió que algo la bloqueaba, al mirar al frente se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Rose, la cual hasta el momento se había mantenido en un segundo plano.

- Descansa Bella, pero a mí no me engañas, se que algo ha pasado entre Edward y tú y sé que no voy a parar hasta que me lo cuentes con pelos y señales- Bella sintió un escalofrío ante la dura mirada de Rose- y ten muy claro-prosiguió esta- que no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a cerrar como pasó cuando terminaste con Mike, no voy a dejar que caigas otra vez- terminó diciéndole con una mirada cálida.

- Rose, de verdad necesito descansar- le decía Bella suplicante- luego te prometo contestarte todo lo que tú me pidas, pero ahora necesito descansar y organizar mis ideas.

- Está bien Belly, pero prométeme que luego hablaremos.

- Te lo prometo Rose- y Bella entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Se sentía derrotada, agotada, lo único que necesitaba era poder tumbarse en la cama y dormir tanto tiempo como pudiera, después de dar varias vueltas en la cama y dándose cuenta que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, decidió coger su Ipod y escuchar música, esperando así poder relajarse.

Buscó entre las distintas pistas, hasta que encontró Kings of Lion, cerró los ojos mientras que se dejaba envolver por las canciones sintiéndose cada vez más relajada hasta que empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de _Sex of Fire; _provocando el mismo escalofrío que sintió la primera vez que la escuchó con Edward, haciendo inevitable que su mente se trasladara al día en que se conocieron.

"_Era la primera vez que salía después de haber descubierto la infidelidad de Mike; mi secretaria Carmen había insistido hasta la saciedad para que fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que había pasado con Mike y al saber por boca de Rose que ese fin de semana me quedaría sola en casa, se autoproclamó mi ángel de la guarda por lo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta a su invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños._

_- No pienso dejar que te recrees en tu mierda, Bella- me decía Carmen con los brazos cruzados delante de mi escritorio._

_- Cuidado Carmen, podría apercibirte por falta de respeto._

_- Atrévete- me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja dirigiéndome una mirada de suficiencia._

_- Carmen, de verdad, no creo que vaya a ser una buena compañía- trataba de poner la mirada de Alice de cordero degollado, pero me daba cuenta que no surtía efecto._

_- Bella, por favor, reacciona- dijo mientras daba un golpe en la mesa, esta mujer da miedo, pensé- necesitas salir, divertirte y echar un polvo en condiciones, ¡te van a salir telarañas de no usar tu co..!- ¡Carmen! ¡por favor! ¡Te pueden escuchar!- dije totalmente roja de la vergüenza._

_- De verdad , no me apetece, no tengo ganas de arreglarme y mucho menos meterme en un bar llenos de tíos babosos y borrachos._

_- A las 9.00 te espero en la Bella Italia y de ahí nos marcharemos al bar de Jake y bailarás y te reirás como todo el mundo ¡Entendido!- dijo mientras me señala con un dedo y su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía._

_- Está bien, pero en el momento que decida marcharme, me dejarás ir y no me obligarás a quedarme._

_- Está bien- dijo suspirando- pero prométeme que al menos te tomarás una copa en el bar de Jake, al menos dame ese regalo de cumpleaños- me dijo mientras hacía un puchero._

_- ¡Serás chantajista!, está bien al menos una copa- dije mientras Carmen empezaba a realizar un extraño baile de la victoria; la verdad es que si se juntara con Alice harían una pareja temible._

_Y aquí me encontraba delante de la Bella Italia, cogiendo fuerzas para pasar una noche de diversión, o al menos eso intentaría. Me había arreglado para la ocasión desempolvando el vestido que Rose me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, todavía no sé cómo me había atrevido a ponérmelo, era un minivestido con escote asimétrico en blanco y negro, con la espalda descubierta me había calzado unos zapatos negros con el tacón de strass que me habían costado un dineral; el pelo me lo había dejado suelto con mis ondas naturales y me había maquillado de forma natural resaltando sobretodo mis ojos. Cogí aire y entré._

_La cena transcurrió entre risas y brindis, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me volvía a sentir de nuevo feliz y relajada, alrededor de las 11 de la noche nos dirigimos al bar de Jake, "la cara B", o como él lo llamaba "mi sueño hecho realidad", desde siempre había deseado tener un bar diferente a todo lo que había y lo había logrado, empezando por la música que sonaba que era música rock, nada comercial, hasta la decoración del mismo que simulaba a una calle. _

_El bar se dividía en dos plantas la de arriba con los reservados, donde se podía escuchar música y beber mientras se mantenía una conversación y una planta baja en la que se encontraba la pista de baile, un escenario para conciertos en directos y dos barras para servir copas. _

_Durante mucho tiempo había sido el punto de encuentro de los tres mosqueteros, como nos llamaba de forma cariñosa la mujer de Jake, era donde acudíamos Rose y yo cuando necesitábamos recargar pilas, huir de una pelea o ser simplemente nosotras sin ningún tipo de cortapisas…era la primera vez que aparecía desde hace 6 meses y me daba un poco de miedo la reacción de Jake ya que estaba algo molesto conmigo._

_Nada más cruzar la puerta unos brazos más fuertes de lo normal me rodearon, dejándome prácticamente sin aire._

_- ¡Jake!me asfixias! - intentaba soltarme de su abrazo-¡Bella! ¡has venido!, sabía que Carmen te convencería._

_- Un momento, tú hablaste con Carmen- como sospechaba la salida era una encerrona en toda regla, Carmen nunca había hecho referencia a sus gustos por la música rock, más bien no le gustaba mucho…_

_- Solo tuve que mover un par de hilos para que aceptara venir a mi bar- me quedé mirándolo con mi "mirada del mal" para que confesara- vale, joder das miedo con esa mirada, le ofrecí el mejor reservado, con 3 botellas del mejor champagne y ser atendida toda la noche por Eleazar._

_- Tenía literalmente la boca abierta, pobre Eleazar, me temo que iba a ser una noche muy larga par él ya que Carmen se moría por sus huesos desde la primera vez que lo vio._

_- Jake eres malvado… ¿no te da pena Eleazar?_

_- A mí no me digas nada- dijo mientras levantaba ambos manos- fue él quien se ofreció cuando supo que era el cumpleaños de Carmen, creo que pretende ser su regalo de cumpleaños- finalizó levantando las cejas varias veces de manera cómplice._

_- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Al menos tendrá un cumpleaños feliz- y nos empezamos a reír._

_Una vez que dejamos de reírnos nos dimos un abrazo muy cariñoso, la verdad es que había echado mucho de menos a mi amigo, pero desde la ruptura me había encerrado demasiado en mi echando de mi lado a todos aquellos que me quieren._

_- Prométeme que te divertirás._

_- Te lo prometo… y Jake perdóname por haber sido una gilipoyas estos meses_

_Se quedó mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa marca de la casa donde me enseñaba todos sus dientes blancos- Te perdono, pero por favor no nos vuelvas a apartar, tanto Rose como yo solo queremos cuidarte y que te sientas bien._

_-Lo sé, lo sé; pero ahora me voy a brindar y a presenciar en primera línea el acoso y derribo por parte de Carmen a Eleazar- dije muerta de risa._

_- Anda enana, márchate que luego te veo._

_Me dirigí a la planta de arriba donde teníamos el reservado, desde ese lugar podíamos controlar perfectamente todo el bar sin ser vistos, en la mesa de al lado había también un grupo bastante grande que estaban en un congreso médico, según me contó Ángela, la cual al enterarse que eran médicos había fijado un objetivo para esa noche y no hacía otra cosa que mandar miradas libidinosas a la mesa de al lado._

_- Ángela voy al servicio_

_- Aha…-dijo sin mirarme- vale que te diviertas- me decía mientras se lamía el labio superior de forma provocativa mirando fijamente a un hombre moreno con los ojos oscuros que se encontraba en el reservado de al lado…pobre pensé creo que no tendrá escapatoria._

_Me dirigí al servicio donde tuve que esperar cola para entrar, una vez que salí, fui a la barra donde servían los cócteles, para pedirme un mojito._

_- ¡Bella! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin venir! ¿te preparo lo de siempre? ¿un mojito?- me decía Tyler con su sempiterna sonrisa._

_- Veo que no te has olvidado, un mojito como tú sabes por favor, wow ¿has estado entrenándote duro?, estás más fuerte- le decía mientras le tocaba su bíceps._

_- Sip, la verdad es que me he machacado últimamente a fondo, estoy tratando de entrar en la policía- me dijo mientras me colocaba un mojito en la barra- aquí tienes cariño, luego hablamos estos está lleno hoy- y se marchó a atender a otros clientes_

_Me iba a dar la vuelta para marcharme cuando de repente siento como alguien me bloquea el paso, me fijo y era un tipo que se notaba que estaba algo borracho y me miraba con lascivia._

_- ¿Estás sola encanto? ¿quieres compañía?- me decía arrastrando las palabras._

_Resoplé, un par de veces, por esto no me gustaba salir de copas los viernes por la noche, para no tener que aguantar a borrachos babosos._

_- Lo siento, pero no estoy sola mi novio me está esperando, así que si eres tan amable permíteme que me marche- intenté moverme cuando me veo atrapada entre la barra y el cuerpo de él- Vamos, muñeca, te llevo toda la noche observando y sé que estás sola, así que por qué no vienes a bailar- me decía mientras que me sujetaba por la muñeca._

_- Te he dicho que me sueltes- trataba de soltarme pero cada vez me apretaba más fuerte acercándose más a mí- me estás haciendo daño._

_En ese momento noté como alguien tiraba de mi brazo, consiguiendo soltar el agarre del otro individuo y me daba un abrazo fuerte mientras me susurraba al oído "sígueme la corriente", no había reaccionado cuando sentí unos labios suaves encima de los míos; mandando continuas descargas a mi cuerpo; me envolvía un olor maravilloso a menta y canela provocando que mis feromonas se activasen y mi centro empezara a palpitar; de manera instintiva me apreté más a su cuerpo necesitaba fundirme con él. El desconocido al sentir que me acercaba más a él me apretó más hacia su cuerpo envolviéndome con un abrazo fuerte, tanteando de manera simultánea con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para invadir mi boca y sin pensármelo se lo di, abrí mi boca deseando sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca y así fue como comenzó una batalla por ver quién dominaba ese beso; era el beso más excitante que me habían dado en toda mi vida y no deseaba que acabara a pesar de que cada vez me faltaba más el aire. Sabía que en el momento que nos separáramos la burbuja se rompería y me daría de bruces con la realidad._

_Y ese momento llegó, la falta de aire nos separó, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, me daba miedo abrirlos y ver que ese desconocido era un indeseable que se había aprovechado de la situación, pensaba que si mantenía mis ojos cerrados mi fantasía no desaparecería y entonces volví a escuchar esa voz que provocaba que mi piel se erizase._

_- ¿Estás bien?, perdona que te haya besado pero es que veía que si no era de esta forma ese tipo no se daría por vencido- me decía de forma vacilante._

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mientras que internamente le pedía a Dios que al menos fuera una persona normal la que estaba delante de mí, cuando focalicé mi vista en él pude jurar que no estaba preparada para esa visión, tenía ante mí al hombre más perfecto que alguien pudiera imaginar, era un Dios griego, con los ojos más verdes que nunca había visto, una boca carnosa que pedía a gritos besarla hasta que te doliera y un pelo cobrizo totalmente rebelde que parecía que acaba de salir de una sesión de sexo salvaje._

_Mi cara debía ser un poema, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces tratando de decir algo, pero la voz no me salía, se ve que le pareció divertido mi estado, porque pasó de una mirada preocupaba a una divertida con un tono de suficiencia mientras esbozada una amplia sonrisa, lo cual me hizo reaccionar._

_- Veo que te parece muy divertido ir dando besos a desconocidas para después reírte en su cara- le decía mientras apretaba mis puños evitando darle una bofetada._

_- ¡Qué!no!no! de verdad no me estoy burlando de ti, solo que vi que ese tipo te estaba incomodando y no se me ocurrió otra forma de actuar- me decía mientras se tocaba el pelo desordenándolo aún más…por favor qué hombre más sexi, pedía a gritos un polvo._

_- Muchas gracias, pero lo tenía todo bajo control- le dije mandándole una mirada de autosuficiencia._

_- ¡Controlado! Dices, perdona que te diga que desde fuera no se veía así- y ahí teníamos otra vez la sonrisa mojabragas_

_- Pero serás chulo, mira muchas gracias por nada y hasta la vista- me disponía a marcharme cuando siento que me sujetan la muñeca- Por favor espera- me decía de forma suplicante- perdona si te he dado la impresión equivocada no era mi intención; empecemos de nuevo, por favor, mi nombre es Edward Cu…_

_- ¡Nada de apellidos!, solo con tu nombre me basta- se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido como evaluándome_

_- Está bien, nada de apellidos, me llamo Edward- y me tendió la mano._

_- Bella- le dije mientras se la estrechaba sintiendo de nuevo esa corriente que atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente cuando empecé a escuchar los primeros acordes de Sex Of fire; sentí como nos envolvía la letra de la canción y hacía que la temperatura empezara a subir y lo besé._

_Estaba loca, nunca había tomado la iniciativa en mi relación con Mike, me dejaba llevar por la inercia; era la primera vez que provocaba un beso cargado con tanto deseo y Edward me lo estaba devolviendo; provocando que deseara desnudarlo allí mismo y que me tomara hasta el final; ¿qué me estaba pasando?, esta no era yo ¿o sí?, la falta de aire provocó otra vez que nos tuviéramos que separar e iniciara pequeños besos en mi cuello, me estaba poniendo a 100._

_- Vámonos de aquí- me dijo mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la boca- no quiero que terminemos dando un espectáculo, que estoy seguro que daremos si seguimos aquí unos minutos más- me miró con las pupilas totalmente dilatas de deseo- eres hermosa y me muero por estar contigo._

_Me quedé mirándolo por unos minutos, no sabía qué hacer, pero deseaba irme con él, no sé si era por la canción que nos envolvía, el tiempo que llevaba sin sexo, el que no lo conociera; juro que no sé cuál era la causa pero me iba a ir con él, quería volver a sentirme viva._

_- De acuerdo marchémonos de aquí"._

En ese momento me desperté sobresaltada, sentía la almohada húmeda, me toque la cara estaba llorando… ¿Cuándo podría volver a dormir sin soñar con él? ¿Cuándo dejaría de doler el no volverlo a tocar?, eran preguntas que me hacía continuamente, preguntas para las cuales sabía la respuesta que me daba tanto miedo aceptar.

Nunca dejaría de doler y nunca dejaría de soñar con él, porque era la única forma de recordar que ese fin de semana fue real.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sobre las 8 llegamos a la casa de los suegros de Alice, Esme y Carlisle, eran un matrimonio encantador; unos prefectos anfitriones que buscaban en todo momento el que nos sintiéramos como en casa.

Para la ocasión me puse un vestido de coctel en tonos negros y azules ajustado por encima de la rodilla, complementándolo con unos zapatos de tacón negro. Como era mi costumbre no me maquillé mucho, me gustaba pintarme de forma natural resaltando mis ojos. El pelo me lo había recogido en un sencillo moño bajo con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban mi cara.

Estábamos tomando una copa mientras esperábamos a Jasper y Edward, los cuales se habían entretenido debido a que el coche de Jasper se había estropeado y Edward lo había tenido que recoger a la salida del juzgado donde Jasper trabajaba como abogado.

Deben de estar a punto de llegar- dijo Esme mientras miraba el reloj y se dirigía fuera del salón- le diré a Sue que vaya calentando la comida.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse junto con unas risas y unos pasos que se iban acercando, mi estómago estaba encogido había sido incapaz de mantener una conversación mientras los esperábamos, sus padres debían pensar que era retrasada o algo parecido.

- Ya están aquí- dijo Carlise mientras se levantaba.

En ese momento entró un niño de unos 6 años en el salón, moreno de piel y con los ojos y el pelo más negro que había visto en mi vida, parecía un indio americano y de un salto se echó a los brazos de Carlise mientras se reía.

Detrás del niño aparecieron Edward y Jasper, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando al niño.

- Seth, ten cuidado no le hagas daño al abuelo- le dijo dulcemente Edward al niño.

Un momento, había dicho abuelo, oh Dios mío, no puede ser, sentía como empezaba a temblar todo mi cuerpo y un sudor frío se apoderaba de él.

- Bella, Rose- nos dijo Carlise- os presento a mi nieto Seth, el hijo de Edward.

**Quería agredeceros la dedicación y el tiempo que empleaís en leer esta historia que ha salido de mi cabeza, para mi es todo un honor.**

**El día de actualización será el jueves o el viernes.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos, aletas o se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un rewiev, me ha hecho una ilusión enorme.**

**Gracias también a las lectoras silenciosas y anónimos.**

**Este capitulo está dedicado a:**

**LorenaFF, yasmin cullen, Leona St, eugiis19, Paty06, Sharito SD.**

**Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**Espero qué disfrutéis de este capítulo, ha sido difícil porque los personajes se me rebelaban una y otra vez, así que al final he dejado que hicieran lo que de verdad querían, a fin de cuentas yo solo me dedico a contar su historia.**

**Nos leemos al final del capítulo, espero que os guste **

**CAPITULO 3: CONFESIONES A MEDIANOCHE**

Un hijo, Edward tenía un hijo, me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, sentía como me faltaba el aire, nunca mencionó que tuviera un hijo, ¿estaría casado?, si aparecía ahora su esposa sería incapaz de mirarla a la cara, mire hacia la puerta de forma automática esperando ver aparecer una mujer despampanante, pero no había nadie, miré a mi alrededor y todo el mundo estaban conversando de manera relajada entre ellos mientras esperábamos que Esme nos dijera que podíamos pasar al comedor; sentía que estaba empezando a perder el control de la situación y eso no era nada bueno, no me podía estar pasando esto a mí, para una maldita vez que me dejo llevar y no pensar en las consecuencias…en ese momento en medio de mi verborrea mental sentí como me tiraban de mi vestido repetidas veces; me giré para ver quién requería mi atención y ahí estaba delante mía unos curiosos ojos negros mirándome muy atentamente y haciéndome señas con su dedo para que me pusiera su altura.

- ¿Eres Bella?- me preguntó Seth

- Sí, soy Bella es un placer conocerte Seth- en ese momento sentía correr un sudor frío por mi espalda.

- ¿Sabes que tienes nombre de princesa?- me dijo con emoción

- Bueno, mi nombre real es Isabella, lo que pasa es que a mí me gusta más Bella- me sentía cada vez más nerviosa, necesitaba una vía de escape, en ese momento me di cuenta que Rose nos observaba fijamente mientras mantenía una conversación con Carlise y Edward.

- Seth, ¿sabes que Bella conoce aJ. ?- le dijo mi futura ex-mejor amiga, el cual ahora mismo me miraba con verdadera adoración.

- ¡De verdad! ¡De verdad conoces a J. ! ¡la autora de Harry Potter! ¡Son mis libros favoritos! ¡los tengo todos! ¡a que sí papi!- decía cada vez más emocionado mientras miraba a Edward- ¿no te parecen los mejores libros del mundo mundial?

- Ehh, si son muy buenos- le dije con mirada interrogante- ¿no eres un poco pequeño para leer esos libros?-

Sip, acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo, muy bien Bella cada día te superas más me decía a mí misma, al ver cómo la expresión de admiración que tenía hacía unos segundos Seth se transformaba en una de enfado absoluto.

- ¡No soy pequeño!- me decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba su barbilla de manera desafiante- ¡tengo 7 años!

Wow, 7 años, pero con cuántos años tuvo Edward a Seth, trataba de recordar su edad, el cual, no debía ser mucho mayor que yo.

- Seth, por favor compórtate con la amiga de tú tía Alice- le dijo Edward mientras me dirigía una mirada dura.

- No, tranquilo, si no me importa de verdad- me iba a replicar cuando en ese momento entro Esme anunciando que ya podíamos pasar al comedor.

Necesitaba un respiro y recomponerme para poder superar el resto de la velada.

- Esme, me podrías indicar dónde está el baño.

- Claro, el baño está al final del pasillo la segunda puerta a la derecha- me dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto en mi vida.

Entré en el cuarto de baño para poder refrescarme antes de enfrentarme a la que sin duda estaba siendo una de las peores noches de mi vida, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese fin de semana iba a desembocar en una situación tan esperpéntica; y lo más doloroso de todo esto era la actitud que Edward tenía conmigo, debía encontrar un momento para poder hablar con él y aclarar algunas cosas, antes que todo nos pudiera saltar en la cara; me eché un poco de agua en la nuca, hice un par de inspiraciones tratando de infundirme un valor del que carecía y me dirigí al comedor, total ya nada más podía salir peor.

¡Mierda el único sitio libre era justo delante de Edward!, desde luego hoy no era mi día. Ocupé mi lugar y empezaron a servir la cena, trataba en todo momento de mantener la vista clavada en la crema de marisco que me habían servido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me susurró Jasper, el cual se encontraba a mi derecha.

- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada- _mentirosa-_ este mes ha sido horrible de trabajo, quería dejarlo todo organizado para poder disfrutar de los preparativos de vuestra boda- Jasper se quedó mirándome con asombro, no se tragaba seguramente mi repentino entusiasmo por su boda.

- Wow Bella, yo creía que odiabas todo lo relacionado con las bodas, desde que rompiste tú compromiso con Mike.

- Bueno…verás… mi compromiso con Mi…

- ¿Estuviste comprometida?.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando escuché esa pregunta, sobre todo al identificar de quién era la voz.

- ¿no lo sabías Edward?- le dijo Jasper- Bella rompió su compromiso con Mike hace un año.

Edward me miraba fijamente, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan fuertes como estaban apretados

- Es evidente que no sabía nada- decía Edward sin apartar su mirada- y por qué rompiste tu compromiso.

Definitivamente alguien ahí arriba me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, miraba de reojo a Alice que se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Edward, pero ella estaba enfrascada en una interesante conversación sobre el banquete de su boda con Rose y Esme; no tenía escapatoria…

- Bueno, supongo que todo se volvió algo monótono y…- respire un par de veces antes de reconocer en voz alta que Mike me había sido infiel, todavía dolía- resulta que luego me enteré que me había…

- ¡Bella! Dice Alice que mañana tenemos que ir a probarnos los vestidos de dama de honor- salvada por mi recuperada mejor amiga- luego podríamos ir de compras y hacer un poco de turismo.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto más, centrándonos a partir de entonces en la apretada agenda que nos había organizado Alice para que todo estuviera a punto para el día de su boda. Una vez que finalizó la cena pasamos a tomar una copa al salón; el pobre de Seth se estaba quedando dormido por lo que tras discutir Edward con su madre, este cedió a que se quedara a dormir en casa de sus abuelos.

No encontraba el momento para poder mantener una conversación privada con él, y se me estaba acabando el tiempo hasta que observé como se excusaba para ver si Seth se había dormido ya, esa era mi oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas.

Esperé a que saliera, para disculparme diciendo que iba al servicio, al salir al pasillo me dirigí a las escaleras ya que la habitación de Seth debía de estar en la planta de arriba.

Cuando subía las escaleras no sabía si ir hacia la derecha o a la izquierda; ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, hasta que de pronto empezó a sonar una melodía de piano. Fui andando hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa melodía y vi una puerta que estaba entreabierta, me armé de valor y la abrí muy despacio quedando impactada con la imagen que tenía ante mí…Edward estaba sentado ante un piano tocando una dulce melodía que no lograba identificar, era la imagen más sexi que había visto en mi vida, sin lugar a dudas este hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Una vez que finalizó la melodía me di cuenta que había llegado el momento de tener una de las conversaciones más difíciles de mi vida.

- Edward, ¿ podemos hablar?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward seguía sentando de espaldas, rígido, con las manos sobre sus muslos, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y Bella estaba a punto de darse por vencida esperando una reacción por parte de él; no sabía qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento.

Caminó despacio por la estancia, era una especie de estudio de música, con estanterías llenas de libros y cd recubriendo las paredes blancas con un equipo de música de última generación; en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el piano de cola negro donde estaba sentado Edward, el cual estaba rodeado por un sofá y un diván y en medio de estos había una mesita con una lámpara que estaba encendida iluminando de manera tenue la estancia ; colgadas en una de las paredes había tres guitarras eléctricas. Poco a poco se acercó hasta colocarse a la espalda de Edward, de manera tímida posó su mano en el hombro de él.

- Edward-susurró, en ese momento éste reaccionó poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el mueble bar.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Isabella?- le decía mientras servía dos copas whisky; volviéndose a ella mientras la miraba fijamente ofreciéndole una copa.

Bella se acercó de forma titubeante aceptando la copa, desde luego necesitaba algo fuerte para hablar con él.

- Me gustaría darte una explicación por la forma en la que me marché del hotel- le dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

- Creo que las explicaciones llegan un poco tarde ¿no?.- le decía de manera desafiante- además creo recordar que desde un principio dejaste muy claro las reglas, nada de preguntas personales, nada de mezclar sentimientos y nada de reproches al separarnos, solo será y cito palabras textuales "un fin de semana de sexo sin compromiso". Así que para qué querría yo una explicación por tu parte.

Vale tocada y hundida, desde luego me había comportado como una estúpida con él en el hotel, tomé un trago del whisky para poder seguir hablando.

- Soy consciente de que en todo momento no te saltaste ninguna norma, pero reconozco que no me marché de la mejor manera; al menos te merecías un despedida- terminó la frase susurrando.

- ¡Una despedida!- se rió sin ganas- Wou gracias Isabella, por tu generosidad, dices que al menos me ¡debes una despedida! después de haber estado todo un puto fin de semana completamente dedicado a satisfacer TODOS. TUS. DESEOS.- me dijo mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa.

Edward mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados pegados a su cuerpo y miraba a Bella de una forma dura encontrándose a una escasa distancia de ella; por su parte ella estaba totalmente inmóvil siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Lo siento de verdad, Edward, al menos permíteme disculparme como es debido, por favor- le decía de manera suplicante.

Edward se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz, estaba al límite, Bella no sabía a qué atenerse ya que nunca lo había visto así, tras un par de respiraciones profundas se acercó aun más quedando demasiados juntos. Ella sentía que estaba temblando.

- Tienes un minuto para disculparte, una vez que acabe no quiero volver a saber nada más, ¿entendido Isabella?.- Edward tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

- De acuerdo, un minuto, verás… lo que me pasó contigo en el hotel esa noche…- Bella titubeaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Edward, yo nunca había sentido…en toda mi vida.. – mierda Bella céntrate- empecé a salir con Mike cuando tenía 19 años fue…bueno ha sido mi único novio; estábamos prometidos y hace un año terminamos- le decía Bella mientras se retorcía las manos.

- De puta madre, eso quiere decir que he sido tú paño de lágrimas ¿No?, bueno pues estupendo Isabella esperaba algo más de ti... ya ha pasado tu minuto- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¡Qué ¡ ¡no, Edward espera! No es así – le sujetaba el brazo intentando evitar que se marchara- te ruego que me dejes terminar de explicarme, por favor- sentía que sus ojos se estaban llenado de lágrimas.

Edward permanecía inmóvil sin darse la vuelta para encarar a Bella, ella esperó y al ver que no decía nada lo tomó como una señal.

- Dos meses antes de casarnos, decidí poner punto y final a nuestra relación por mucho que me doliera no estaba enamorada de él, el casarnos era como el paso lógico que teníamos que dar después de 12 años de noviazgo- Edward se giró mirándome con el ceño fruncido- sip aunque no te lo parezca ahora mismo, soy una chica muy formal y de relaciones serias- le dije mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa , la cual me fue devuelta por él, y ese pequeño gesto hizo que me relajara un poco para poder continuar mi historia- al principio me sentí muy perdida durante 12 años había dependido de alguien, había estado acompañada por alguien y me sentía muy sola-me terminé mi copa y la dejé en la mesita junto a la lámpara- y esa soledad dio lugar a una frustración absoluta por lo que al cabo de dos meses de mi ruptura y tras la insistencia de Mike de que le diera una nueva oportunidad, desoí las advertencias de Rose de que cortara cualquier comunicación con él para evitar volver a caer en una relación vacía, y decidí darle una sorpresa en su despacho dispuesta a aceptar una nueva oportunidad…- todavía me dolía recordar esta parte, pero el dolor no era porque estuviera enamorada de Mike; sino por la mentira que había sido mi vida con él.

En ese momento me fijé en él, estaba relajado, pendiente de mi relato esperando a dónde quería llegar con esta confesión, así que tras respirar sonoramente me dispuse a terminar de abrir mi corazón.

- Me arreglé para la ocasión, a fin de cuentas se suponía que iba a ser un momento especial para los dos, y vaya si lo fue- sonreía sin ganas- cuando llegué a su despacho vi que Jessica, su secretaría, no estaba, por lo que supuse que se habría marchado y él estaría como siempre trabajando en su despacho, así que entre sin llamar y te puedo jurar que encontrar a tú ex prometido con su secretaría follando como locos en la mesa de su despacho no es algo nada agradable- la expresión de Edward en otro momento hubiera resultado muy divertida ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al igual que su boca- si sé que parece una escena sacada de una película barata, pero te juro que existen los líos entre jefe y secretaría, doy Fe de ello.

Guarde silencio esperando algún comentario por su parte, pero nada no abría la boca, estaba alucinado con lo que le contaba.

- Como te imaginaras, se montó todo un espectáculo, con las frases típicas de "no es lo que parece" y " te lo puedo explicar" , al cabo de la semana me enteré por una compañera suya que ellos mantenían una relación desde hacía cerca de un año y ese descubrimiento fue la gota que colmó el vaso- nunca imaginé que abrir así mi corazón a alguien pudiera sentar tan bien, cada vez me sentía más relajada por lo que me envalentoné para terminar mi relato- me encerré en mí, apenas hablaba y comía, tanto Rose como Jake estaban desesperados no sabían que hacer para que reaccionara y volviera a ser yo…

- Y todo esto qué tiene que ver conmigo- ahí estaba otra vez su voz dura y enfadada.

- Todo Edward, tiene que ver todo- me acerqué un poco a él, deseaba tocarlo y abrazarlo pero sabía que era mala idea, así que procure mantener una distancia de seguridad- el día que nos conocimos era la primera vez que salía desde que rompí con Mike, y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volví a ser feliz.

- Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar- se acercó un par de pasos- por qué no reconoces de una vez que fui un polvo donde descargar tú frustración- se estaba enfadando por momentos, podía ver palpitar la vena de su frente.

- ¡Pero eso no es así Edward!- estaba perdiendo los nervios con él- ¡nunca fuiste un polvo! ¡no te das cuenta!.

- ¡De lo que me doy cuenta! Es que fui un polvo rápido y fácil- me decía mientras su tono de voz iba en aumento- fuiste una cobarde al marcharte de esa manera, aunque supongo que al igual que yo nunca imaginaste que nos volviéramos a ver- cada vez estaba más tenso y más cerca de mí- y ahora al reencontrarnos estás buscando el pasártelo bien con este gilipollas hasta que termine la boda y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo o ¿me equivoco?- me dijo ya a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

- ¡Estás loco!- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-¡yo no estoy buscando un polvo fácil!- de verdad, los hombres a veces eran muy simples pensé para mí misma- ¡es que no te das cuenta! ¡es verdad que fui una cobarde! ¡y me arrepiento por cómo me marché!, pero si me fui de esa manera fue, porque, fue- me sentía intimidada por Edward, su cercanía, su olor y su agitada respiración me estaba afectando demasiado- mira Edward déjalo, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo…

Otra vez estaba siendo cobarde y cogiendo el camino fácil de no enfrentar los problemas, me estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme cuando sentí una mano apretando mi brazo y situándose demasiado cerca de mi espalda.

- ¿Por qué te marchaste?- me dijo remarcando cada sílaba- ¿por qué te marchaste así Bella?- el escuchar de nuevo mi nombre pronunciado por él, me desarmó provocando que me lanzara al vacío, y si me iba a lanzar al menos lo haría de frente y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Edward, si me marché así, fue porque en ese fin de semana por primera vez en muchos años me volví a sentir viva, toque tantas veces el cielo a tu lado, que me dio pánico, nunca en mi vida se habían preocupado por mí de esa forma, nadie me había entregado tanto a cambio de tan poco y me dio miedo el darme cuenta que cuando regresara a mi casa volvería a una soledad que no deseaba; quería mucho más de ti y me daba miedo no poder contralar esos sentimientos. Te quería en mi vida…

Juro que no estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación, de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, reclamando mi boca, mientras me sujetaba por mi cuello y mi cintura para acercarme más a él; tras unos segundos de shock, abrí mi boca para darle libre acceso a ella mientras tiraba de su pelo en un estado de frenesí, necesitaba volver a sentir sus caricias abrasadoras, sus labios ardientes, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Mientras devorábamos nuestras bocas y en medio de un baile de caricias nos fuimos acercando al sofá y allí me tumbó colocándose de manera delicada encima de mí, estaba rendida a él, me miró por unos instantes y vi de nuevo sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, atacando de nuevo mis labios mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de mi vestido en una ardiente caricia. Arquee todo lo que pude mis caderas buscando el contacto con su miembro, necesitaba su roce, necesitaba calmar mi ardor y logré rozarme con su duro miembro; sacando ese roce un gemido ambos. Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire atacó con su boca mi cuello dando pequeños bocados que me estaban volviendo loca, mientras logré desabrocharle la camisa para volver a acariciar su duro pecho quería volver a memorizar a través de mis caricias su cuerpo esculpido.

De pronto, me levantó, sentándose él en el sofá y colocándome a horcajadas sobre él, mi vestido estaba totalmente remangado, mientras devoraba mi cuello sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis pechos, provocando que mis pezones se pusieran aún más duros, doliéndome ante la necesidad de ser liberados de mi braiser; mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos sentí como sus manos se dirigían a la cremallera de mi vestido, la estaba bajando de forma lenta, estaba siendo una verdadera tortura necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

- Edward, sabes ¿dónde está Bella?...

Estábamos estáticos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, sin atrevernos a movernos de esa posición, sin duda alguna Rose no iba a dejar escapar esta situación así como así, tendríamos que darle una explicación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tras el episodio del estudio, Rose nos dejó un momento a solas para que nos arregláramos las ropas antes de volver a reunirnos con el resto de los invitados, nos dábamos miradas fugaces sin pronunciar palabra alguna; cuando ya iba a salir del estudio, Edward me retuvo diciéndome que teníamos una conversación pendiente, para salir todo lo rápido que pudo dejándome totalmente sola en el estudio.

El regreso a casa no fue mejor, Alice nos miraba a Rose y a mí tratando de averiguar qué nos pasaba, ya que apenas nos dirigíamos una mirada.

Una vez que entramos en el apartamento me escabullí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación tratando de evitar el enfrentamiento con Rose.

Estaba a punto de meterme en la cama, cuando sentí cómo se abría y cerraba la puerta, no hacía falta que me diera la vuelta para saber quién era.

- ¿Qué quieres Rose?, estoy cansada- le decía mientras me metía y arropaba en la cama.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero?- decía mientras me obligaba a dejarle sitio en mi cama- sabes de sobra lo que quiero, ¿de qué coño conoces tú a Edward?.

- Dios Rose, por favor tú con reproches también no, ya estoy cansada, mi límite de reproches está superado con creces por hoy.

Rose se quedó mirando a Bella, y lo que vio la dejó totalmente desarmada, nunca había visto a Bella tan insegura y derrotada, ni siquiera cuando se enteró del lío de faldas de Mike.

- Está bien- le decía mientras la acurrucaba a su lado- nada de reproches, pero por favor explícame que hay entre Edward y tú para que al menos comprenda lo que he visto en el estudio; siempre nos hemos contado todo.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, Rose sabía que Bella necesitaba coger fuerzas antes de contarle lo que pasaba, por lo que aguardaba pacientemente.

- Tienes razón, siempre nos hemos contado todo- susurró- conocí a Edward el fin de semana del cumpleaños de Carmen en el bar de Jake…

Y así Bella se volvió a enfrentar por segunda vez en una misma noche a sus miedos, le contó con todo lujo de detalles cómo se sentía tras descubrir la infidelidad de Mike, cómo conoció a Edward y por qué se marchó con él a su hotel; también le explicó el motivo de su huida ese domingoasi cómo todo lo que había sucedido en la casa de los padres de Edward entre ellos. Rose la escuchó atentamente sin emitir ningún juicio, se limitó a apoyarla y consolarla cuando Bella se rompía y lloraba en algunos momentos de la historia, tratando de entender en todo momento cómo se sentía ahora al darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida no controlaba la situación. Nunca había visto a Bella tan vulnerable, siempre había sido la más fuerte de las dos, la más madura y esta situación era totalmente nueva para ambas; ahora le tocaba a Rose ser la madura y la fuerte y apoyarla como había hecho Bella tantas veces con ella.

Una vez que terminó de contar su historia ambas permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, absortas en su pensamientos, hasta que Bella recordó algo que se moría de curiosidad por saber.

- Rose, ¿cómo es que Edward tiene un hijo? ¿tú lo sabías?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o 0o000o0o0o0ooo0

**N/A: no me maten por dejar el capitulo así…se que la mayoría deseáis saber de Seth, tranquilas todo se andará. Por cierto menuda pillada, cuando más ardientes estaban y aparece Rose. ¿Cómo pensáis qué reaccionará Edward a partir de ahora?, me encantaría saber vuestras teorías.**

**Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos, alertas****, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF, **yasmin cullen**, Leona St, **eugiis19**, Paty06, **Sharito SD**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Tanya Masen Cullen, **Caniqui,** guasonaladygaby, **Bitha Granger**, ** .**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Maya, esto es una de las cosas maravillosas del fandom, te permite conocer a personas muy especiales y sin duda una de ellas eres tú. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**Bueno y ahora a conocer la historia de Seth, nos leemos abajo.**

**CAPITULO 4: INDISCRETA**

- Rose, ¿cómo es que Edward tiene un hijo? ¿Tú lo sabías?- Rose miraba asombrada a Bella, ante su pregunta.

- ¿Tú no sabías que tenía un hijo?- le interrogaba su rubia amiga.

- A la vista está, cuando te lo estoy preguntando- le decía mientras se retorcía sus manos de manera nerviosa- ¿Está casado?- terminó susurrando.

Rose se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella, mientras sopesaba cómo contarle la historia de Edward, no lo conocía mucho y lo poco que sabía era por su hermana Alice.

- Bella, no sé si soy la persona adecuada para contarte una cosa tan privada, ¿cómo es que no te dijo nada?.- le interrogaba con la mirada

- Verás cómo te explico esto…- decía Bella más para ella que para Rose- cuando nos conocimos, antes de acostarnos, le puse una serie de reglas…- terminó diciendo con la mirada fija en el edredón de su cama que en este momento le parecía realmente interesante.

- ¡Qué pusiste reglas para echar un polvo!- exclamo Rose- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre poner reglas en un momento así!- decía mientras se tapaba la cara evitando que su amiga viera que no podía contener el ataque de risa que estaba a punto de sufrir.

- Ni se te ocurra reírte Rose- le amenazaba mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice en clara señal de advertencia.

Aunque el tono de amenaza no duró mucho ya que ambas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, logrando relajar el ambiente. Cuando pudieron nuevamente hablar, Bella le explicó las normas que le había impuesto a Edward durante ese fin de semana y cómo él las había respetado no revelando nada de su vida privada, salvo que era médico y vivía en Londres.

- Desde luego que cumplió las reglas- afirmaba Rose, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama y se disponía a salir por la puerta.

- ¿Dónde crees qué vas?- reclamó Bella a su amiga- ¡No piensas contarme nada!.

- Claro que sí - le dijo desde el umbral de la puerta- pero esta charla se merece una jarra de margarita bien cargada, y aprovechando que la entrometida de mi hermana pasará la noche en casa de Jasper, nos emborracharemos para ahogar las penas- le dijo con una sonrisa muy misteriosa.

Al momento apareció Rose con la jarra llena de margarita y dos copas, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y sirviendo una copa a cada una.

- Lo que te voy a contar lo sé básicamente por mi hermana- comenzó relatando Rose, mientras bebía de su copa- como sabes no he coincidido mucho con él y las pocas veces que nos hemos vistos, tampoco es que hallamos hablado una barbaridad, es muy reservado.

Bella la miraba asombrada, nunca hubiera pensado que Edward era una persona reservada por la forma en que se conocieron, y por lo vivido con él en ese hotel mostrándole una persona atrevida y muy pasional, cualidades que no casaban en absoluto con una persona reservada.

- Como sabes Edward es médico- prosiguió Rose- él entró en la carrera de medicina junto con su mejor amigo Emmet.

- ¡Emmet! ¡Es el mejor amigo de Edward!- decía alucinada la castaña- qué calladito te lo tenías, guapa, parece que todas tenemos secretos- comentaba mientras la miraba con la ceja alzada.

- ¡No tengo secretos!- replicó la rubia- Y cómo te pongas muy pesada con el tema de Emmet, no te cuento nada más- finalizó cruzándose de brazos en clara señal de advertencia.

- Vale, vale no tocaremos el tema de Emmet- por ahora, pensó para sí misma Bella.

- Bueno como te decía- empezó de nuevo en una postura más relajada- Emmet y Edward estudiaron juntos medicina, ellos al igual que nosotras, son amigos desde la infancia estudiaban juntos, salían juntos, hacían los trabajos juntos, seguramente hasta habrán compartido alguna novia…- terminó diciendo con el ceño fruncido, quedándose pensativa.

- Rose- le decía Bella moviendo su mano delante de su cara- ¡Rose!- gritó Bella

- ¡Joder, Bella qué susto!- decía mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho- perdona es que me he ido un momento- Bella la miraba ansiosa haciéndole señas para que continuara- bueno lo que te decía, siempre estaban juntos, hasta que a mediados del primer año conocieron a Sam, el cual era 4 años mayor que ellos y estaba casado con Leah, rápidamente se integró en el grupo y pasaron de ser un grupo cerrado de dos a un grupo cerrado de tres con Leah ejerciendo de madre de ellos dos. El matrimonio era americano, y habían venido a Londres cuando los padres de Leah murieron, por lo visto, pertenecían a una especie de tribu india y era costumbre de su pueblo, casarse jóvenes, mientras que vivieron en su poblado convivieron con los padres de Leah, ya que Sam era huérfano, y ellos lo habían criado, vamos un amor desde la infancia o algo así- dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- El caso es que cuando se quedaron los dos solos decidieron vender la casa y el negocio que regentaban allí y aprovechar el dinero para que Sam cumpliera su sueño de ser médico.

Bella, la miraba asombrada mientras digería la información que recibía, con cada frase que Rose decía se daba cuenta lo poco que conocía a Edward, ya que jamás hubiera pensado que fuera poco sociable.

- En el último año de carrera, se produjeron unos cambios sustanciales en el grupo, Sam anunció que Leah estaba embarazada, Edward empezó a salir con Angela una compañera de clase y Emmet, por no ser menos- dijo de manera despectiva, hecho que no pasó desparecido para Bella- se hizo novio de Kate otra compañera de clase y así es como ese grupo de tres se transformó en uno de seis.

Al procesar esa información, Bella se tensó, ya que sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas y Edward podría estar casado con Angela, volvió a servir otra copa para poder quitarse el nudo que se le estaba formando en el estómago.

- A los nueves meses de anunciar el embarazo de Leah, nació Seth- Bella miraba a Rose con la boca abierta.

- ¿Seth no es hijo de Edward?- logró pronunciar de manera entrecortada.

- No, Bella, Seth no es hijo de Edward, es el hijo de Sam y Leah- afirmó Rose, muy seria.

- No entendiendo- decía la castaña tratando de comprender el relato de su amiga- ¿dónde están entonces los padres del niño?.

- El día que cumplía un año de vida, decidieron salir a celebrarlo de manera adulta por la noche, debido a que desde el nacimiento del niño no habían podido salir los padres con sus amigos de fiesta por los cuidados que requería el bebé- tras dar un largo suspiro, Rose continuo- Emmet no los acompañó porque estaba de guardia esa noche y como hacía poco tiempo que había roto con Kate, por un tema de infidelidad por parte de ella, no quería ser un mal tercio- la rubia no pensaba que hablar de Emmet le pudiera doler tanto, al ver la mirada interrogante de Bella decidió continuar para evitar que la conversación se desviara por otros caminos que no le interesaban- tras la cena se fueron a bailar y como suele pasar bebieron más de la cuenta, Leah como no podía probar el alcohol porque le daba el pecho al bebé , condujo de camino a casa el coche donde iba con su marido; mientras que Edward y Angela cogieron un taxi.

Bella tenía el corazón en un puño temiéndose lo peor, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su amiga ansiosa para que terminara el relato.

- Por lo visto, en el camino a casa se salieron en una curva debido a los restos de aceite que había en la carretera, dando el coche varias vueltas de campana mientras que caía por un terraplén- Rose tenía los ojos con lágrimas ya que era consciente de cómo afectó ese accidente a la vida de Edward y Emmet- Sam salió disparado del coche muriendo al instante, mientras que Leah llegó viva al hospital donde estaba Emmet de guardia, aunque debido a la gravedad de las heridas murió a los dos días.

Bella no era consciente de que había estado aguanto la respiración, hasta que dejo escapar todo el aire de golpe, pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía, se sentía aturdida. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se tuvieron que sentir tanto Edward como Emmet ante la pérdida de su amigo del alma, ella no podría soportar el perder a Rose o Jacob, los sentía como parte de ella, como una prolongación más de su ser…

- ¿cómo es que Seth terminó siendo hijo de Edward?- preguntó Bella.

- Edward, era el padrino de Seth, como Sam y Leah no tenían familia habían hecho un testamento donde especificaban que en caso de morir ambos, Edward pasaría a ser su tutor legal hasta la mayoría de edad del muchacho- le explicaba Rose a Bella ante la atenta mirada de esta.

- ¿Edward sabía de ese testamento?.

- Si- afirmó de manera enérgica Rose- aunque seguramente nunca imaginó que terminara convirtiéndose en tutor de Seth.

Rose aprovechó para vaciar la jarra de margarita en ambos vasos y proseguir con la historia.

- Edward no dudó en ningún momento en aceptar la última voluntad de sus amigos, y una vez leído el testamento inició los trámites para legalizar la situación- Rose se paró a tomar aire antes de narrar la parte más complicada- sin embargo, hubo alguien que no lo aceptó tan bien.

- ¡Emmet!- interrumpió Bella

- ¡Qué!- exclamó sorprendida Rose- ¡no!- dijo de manera categórica- tanto Emmet como los padres de Edward se volcaron en el cuidado del niño, aman a ese niño con toda su alma, fue Angela- finalizó de manera despectiva.

- Angela- Bella no daba crédito a las palabras de su amiga.

- Por lo visto, Angela nunca terminó de encajar en el grupo- prosiguió Rose- ella era…cómo decirlo- se preguntaba Rose mientras pensaba las palabras correctas- era, digo es demasiado ambiciosa y egoísta; por lo visto cuando Edward le comunicó que pensaba adoptar a Seth para evitar que pudiera surgir algún problema legal en el futuro, ella puso el grito en cielo y sacó a la luz su verdadera cara- Rose se rió sin ganas, al recordar cómo en una ocasión estando con Emmet, se la encontraron en un restaurante con un hombre mayor de alta posición dándose el lote- Angela nunca estuvo enamorada de Edward.

Bella se quedó congelada en su sitio procesando las palabras que acaba de decir Rose, estaba segura que si la pinchaban no le saldría sangre, cómo era posible que alguien no se enamorara de él, ella sólo necesitó 48 horas para caer rendida a sus pies.

- Pero si llevaban más de un año juntos, no lo entiendo- se decía Bella en voz baja.

- Angela salía con Edward por el estatus que otorgaba en el mundo de la medicina y en la sociedad inglesa el estar con un Cullen, ten en cuenta que Carlise es el director de unos de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Europa- explicaba Rose a una alucinada Bella- sus planes eran casarse, ascender en el ámbito profesional por la posición que le otorgaba ser una Cullen y malgastar la fortuna de Edward- decía Rose con una mirada de desprecio- pero lo que desde luego no entraba en sus planes era tener hijos y muchos menos adoptarlos.

Bella, no daba crédito a las palabras de Rose, nunca se hubiera imaginado que detrás de una pregunta tan simple como la formulada al principio de la noche, se escondiera una historia tan triste.

- Edward no tardó en echar a Angela de su vida- prosiguió la rubia- centrando a partir de ese momento su existencia en terminar su especialidad de neurocirugía y en criar a Seth como su propio hijo.

- ¿Pero lo pasaría mal?- preguntó Bella extrañada- descubrir la cara oculta de Angela le tuvo que afectar.

- Claro que lo pasó mal- exclamó Rose- según Alice, desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, es más desconfiado con la gente que no es de su familia y no ha vuelto a tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer; supongo que habrá tenido sus desahogos, pero nada estable.

Esa última frase le dolió a Bella, aunque sabía que no podía reclamar nada por la forma en que huyó de él, le gustaba pensar que había significado algo más que una aventura, a fin de cuentas después de su encuentro en el estudio tenía esa esperanza.

- Seth sabe esta historia- preguntó la castaña.

- Si, y ese es un problema añadido,- Bella miraba a Rose con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender esa frase- se enteró de que era adoptado hace un año, y al principio no lo pasó bien pensando que en cualquier momento Edward lo podría abandonar si se portaba mal.- _pobrecito_, pensó Bella- lo llevaron a un psicólogo, que le ayudó a aceptar su adopción, pero a cambio se ha vuelto muy posesivo con Edward llevando muy mal las separaciones por cuestiones de trabajo o el que se acerque cualquier extraño a su padre, sobre todo si es mujer- termino Rose con una media sonrisa.

- Vaya- dijo Bella.

- Sip, vaya-afirmó Rose- tienes un doble problema cariño, por un lado aclarar la situación con el padre de la criatura y por otro conquistar a la criatura para que te dé permiso para cortejar a su papi- finalizó Rose muerta de risa.

- Muy graciosa Rose- le decía Bella mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cara.

- Nos hemos quedado sin bebida- exclamó Rose- ¿te apetece otra ronda para poder digerir la historia que te acabo de contar?- le decía mientras cogía la jarra para rellenarla en la cocina.

- Por favor- suplicó- tenías razón con lo de emborracharnos esta noche, necesito procesar esta historia con ayuda del alcohol- terminó diciendo Bella.

Se tomaron la jarra entera mientras trataban de hablar de temas más vánales y relajarse después del día de tensiones que llevaban, entre copa y copa, Bella desconectaba de la conversación de Rose tratando de averiguar cómo afrontar un próximo encuentro con Edward sabiendo lo que sabía ahora. Por más vueltas que le daba a la cabeza no hallaba un camino. En algún momento de la noche, el exceso de alcohol fue evidente, haciendo que las conversaciones se centraran en cómo conquistar Bella a Edward y a Seth, siendo esas estrategias a cada cual más absurda. Finalmente terminaron durmiendo borrachera una al lado de la otra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido persistente de un móvil amenazaba con romperle la cabeza en dos a Rose, no podía levantarse, ni abrir los ojos, desde luego los efectos del alcohol se estaban haciendo evidente y si no silenciaba ese móvil pronto no podría retomar su sueño reparador.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, volvió otra vez a sonar el móvil de ella.

Mierda- susurro Rose mientras trataba de levantarse- quién coño llama a estas horas- exclamaba Rose, buscando el móvil en la mesita de noche y logrando salir de la habitación tras los gruñidos y blasfemias por parte de Bella.

Una vez que salió de la habitación, descolgó el móvil sin mirar quién llamaba.

- ¿quién es?- preguntó de mal humor.

- Uoh, bombón hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

_Genial lo que me faltaba, pensó Rose_- ¿qué quieres Emmet?, no tengo ganas de juegos así que al grano, para qué coño me has llamado.

- Sip definitivamente nos hemos levantado de mal humor, cuándo aprenderás que el alcohol y tú no sois una buena mezcla, bombón- finalizó diciendo de manera divertida.

- Mira Emmet- dijo mientras cogía aire- primero si me has llamado porque estás aburrido y necesitas que alguien te caliente la cama, estás perdiendo el tiempo y segundo No. Me. Llames. Bombón- terminó acentuando sus últimas palabras.

- Primero qué más quisieras tú calentarme mi cama, segundo haz el favor de no creerte el centro de mi existencia y tercero te llamo por unos amigos en común que necesitan una ayudita, te ha quedado claro, bombón- finalizó Emmet remarcando la última palabra.

Rose contó hasta diez antes de volver a hablar, solamente había una persona en este mundo que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con tanta rapidez y ese era Emmet, ni siquiera su ex marido Alec había conseguido enfadarla con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Quiénes son esos amigos en común que necesitan nuestra ayuda?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Cuando pensabas decirme que eras amiga de Bella- le preguntó Emmet.

- De qué conoces a Bella- exclamo Rose, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza por la punzada de dolor que le había dado ante su tono de voz alto.

- Rose, por favor, céntrate- le decía al borde de la desesperación Emmet- llevo seis meses escuchando a Edward hablar de una Bella, que conoció en Madrid durante el último congreso al que fue y que lo había abandonado en el hotel sin una triste despedida; y resulta que esa Bella es TU BELLA- terminó alzando la voz.

Rose estaba muda, tratando de procesar ese descubrimiento, es decir, Edward le había hablado a Emmet sobre Bella, y a ella, la que a partir de ahora sería su ex mejor amiga del alma, no se había dignado a contarle absolutamente nada, si no los llega a descubrir en el estudio dándose el lote. Oficialmente Rose estaba muy cabreada con Bella.

- Rose- llamaba Emmet- sigues ahí.

- Si sigo aquí-dijo a regañadientes- se puede saber para qué te tendría que llamar y explicarte algo así- decía cada vez más molesta.

- De verdad, bombón, me estás decepcionando, es algo bastante obvio, tenemos que hacer que estos dos se junten.

- ¡Qué! ¡quieres que hagamos de casamenteros! ¡estás loco!- Rose no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Vamos a ver, bombón- decía Emmet al borde de la desesperación- no eras tú la que decía que te encantaría que Bella conociera a un hombre que la amara.

- Sí- dijo titubeante.

- No eras tú la que decías que te encantaría que Bella volviera a ser feliz- prosiguió

- Sí- afirmó sin saber a dónde llegar.

- No eras tú la que decía que el día que Bella encontrara a su media naranja, tú volverías a ser feliz.

- Sí- finalizó cada vez más perdida.

- Pues, permíteme que te diga bombón, que ese hombre es Edward- afirmó de manera rotunda Emmet- y como yo deseo lo mismo para él; te informo que la mujer ideal para mi amigo es Bella.

Rose, se pellizcó con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo, tragándose el grito de dolor mientras se daba cuenta que esa conversación era real y no fruto de su imaginación.

- Emmet, me estás diciendo que Edward te ha dicho que está enamorado de Bella.

- No con esas palabras, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está totalmente enamorado de ella, y es por eso que he pensado que es nuestro deber de amigos el darle a ambos el empujón necesario para que reconozcan sus sentimientos y acaben juntos.

Rose, estaba con la boca totalmente abierta ante las palabras de Emmet, no daba crédito a lo que le decía.

- Y se puede saber qué es exactamente lo que propones- preguntó muerta de la curiosidad.

Durante más de media hora ambos se centraron en una conversación sobre qué estrategias utilizar para conseguir que sus queridos amigos terminaran juntos y reconociendo los sentimientos que ambos se profesaban.

Una vez que trazaron el plan de acción, dieron por terminada la conversación. Rose todavía no daba crédito a lo que le había contado Emmet, pero sin duda sabía que haría lo que fuese necesario para que Bella fuera feliz, aunque eso implicara ponerse de acuerdo con Emmet.

Tras darse una ducha reparadora y preparar el desayuno, miró la hora ya que había quedado con Alice en Bond Street a las 11, para probarse los vestidos de dama de honor y luego almorzar.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las diez y media.

¡mierda!- exclamó Rose, mientras entraba como un huracán en la habitación de Bella.

- ¡Bella, despierta!- gritaba Rose.

- Un ratito más- decía la castaña mientras se cobijaba bajo las mantas.

Rose, la destapó, y empezó a zarandearla, mientras la llamaba.

- Rose- gritó Bella- estás loca- decía tratando de arroparse de nuevo-déjame dormir

- No hay tiempo Bella- decía nerviosa- son las diez y media y hemos quedado con mi hermana a las once.

- Solo un ratito- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó- hemos quedado dentro de media hora con Alice, quieres sentir su ira.

Bella meditó las palabras de su amigo, _dentro de media hora con Alice,_ fue suficiente para que Bella se levantara como un rayo y se fuera corriendo al cuarto de baño mientras maldecía.

Rose se quedó mirando por la puerta mientras con una sonrisa en la cara se decía a sí misma.

- La fase A está puesta en marcha- y empezó a vestirse.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: pues ya sabemos la historia de Seth, a partir de ahora se viene lo bueno y se iran despejando las incógnitas. Veremos a ver qué tal funciona el plan de Rose y Emmet, si no se matan entre ellos en el intento. **

**Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,**yasmin cullen**, Leona St,**eugiis19**, Paty06,**Sharito SD**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,**Tanya Masen Cullen, **Caniqui,** guasonaladygaby, **Bitha Granger**, Maya Masen Cullen y** Jess.**

**Jess, cielo, no tienes activado los mensajes, muchísimas gracias por tu opinión.**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CANCION DEL CAPITULO.**

**LONELY BOY de los BLACK KEYS**

**CAPITULO 5: EL BAZAR DE LAS SORPRESAS**

Todavía no entendía cómo me había dejado enredar para esta salida, debería haber estado más atenta a las señales que recibía a mi alrededor, pero el tener a Edward delante mía y acompañado de esa mujer no me dejó pensar con coherencia provocando el que me encontrara ahora a punto de asistir a un concierto cuando lo único que me apetecía era quedarme en casa lamiéndome las heridas.

Solamente llevaba dos días en Londres y tenía la sensación de que mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una montaña rusa de emociones, tan pronto estaba en la cima como caía a lo más profundo, y lo peor de todo era que no podía controlarlo.

Llevábamos todo el día sin parar, inmersos en los preparativos de la boda de Alice, por la mañana Rose y yo, a pesar de la resaca con la que nos levantamos, fuimos con Alice y sus dos mejores amigas de la carrera, Samatha y Elisabeth, a Bond Street, para probarnos los vestidos de damas de honor y así poder darle los últimos retoques, ya que nosotras cuatros habíamos tenido el maravilloso honor de ser elegidas las damas de honor de tan fantástico enlace. Siempre había odiado esa costumbre de las bodas inglesas de tener damas honor y varios padrinos de boda; era ridículo el verte disfrazada con vestidos que no se ajustaban a tu personalidad, si no a la de la novia, lo cual provocaba que muchas veces fueras vestida de manera absurda al enlace.

Sin embargo con Alice no fue así, en cuanto vi el vestido que había elegido para mí, caí rendida a sus pies, era un vestido maravilloso se amoldaba a mi figura con perfección haciéndome sentir cómoda y a la vez sexy. Las cuatro íbamos en tono lavanda; los vestidos estaban confeccionados en una seda muy vaporosa con mucha caída, la cual te daba una aire étereo como si fueras una diosa de la mitología griega; mi vestido era palabra de honor de corte imperio con frunces en el pecho, lo cual no me venía mal dado al escaso tamaño de mi pecho, bajo el pecho tenía un cinturón de strass el cual subía por encima de mi hombro formando una sola tiranta; la caída de la falda era suelta provocando que al andar se adhiriese al cuerpo pareciendo una segunda piel.

Por tota lado, el vestido de Rose al igual que el mío era palabra de honor con la diferencia que su cinturón era una especie de gran broche de strass que unía en pliegues la tela de la falda del vestido.

Mientras que nos terminaban de ajustar los vestidos y dar los últimos retoques apareció en la sala privada donde nos encontrábamos probándonos la ropa, la suegra de Alice, Esme, empezando sin saberlo el fin de mi tranquilidad.

Estáis maravillosas, parecéis dos princesas- exclamó Esme mientras entraba en la sala.

- ¡Esme!- exclamó Alice- Al fin llegaste, pensé que no te daría tiempo- dijo mientras de un salto se levantaba del sofá que compartía con sus dos amigas, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su suegra.

- Creía que no me dejaban escapar- dijo mientras resoplaba- ese novio tuyo es demasiado perfeccionista, y no terminaba de decidirse por la tela del chalequillo, menos mal que al final eligió- Esme, no pudo continuar ya que en ese instante una pequeña mano le tapó la boca.

- Recuerda que todo tiene que ser una sorpresa- le decía la pequeña con una mirada suplicante.

- Perdona querida- decía mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- pero ese novio tuyo está a punto de acabar con mi paciencia- terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El resto de las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar una risillas, al escuchar a la agotada mujer. Tras terminar de probarse los vestidos y tomar nota de los últimos retoques, la empleada que estaba atendiendo al grupo les ofreció un aperitivo a base de Cosmopolitan y una diversidad de canapés a cada cual más sofisticado, para reponerse un poco de la ajetreada mañana.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes que tenéis para hoy?- preguntó Esme, mientras se metía un canapé a base de caviar y huevo de codorniz en la boca.

- En principio, mi hermana, Bella y yo, nos iremos a comer al Four Roses- explicaba Alice- ya que tanto Samy como Eli tienen que ir a al trabajo a atender diferentes reuniones- decía poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando un bufido- luego supongo que nos iremos a casa a descansar y esta noche nos iremos las cinco junto con un par de compañeros del trabajo de Samy al Barflyclub al concierto de Black Keys- terminó explicando Alice mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Bella.

- ¡Qué agenda más ocupada Alice!, a este ritmo no llegas a la boda- dijo divertida Esme.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a comer? – dijo Rose a Esme, mientras apuraba su Cosmopolitan.

- No puedo cariño, de hecho debería de marcharme ya porque Seth pasará hoy la tarde en casa ya que Edward tiene una reunión y no se puede quedar con él esta tarde.

Al escuchar el nombre de Edward, Bella no pudo evitar ponerse tensa, desde el encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior unido a la conversación que había mantenido con Rose, su cabeza era un mar de dudas por un lado no dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo se sintió él ante el cambio tan radical que dio su vida al tener que hacerse cargo de Seth y por otro deseaba encontrárselo para terminar esa conversación pendiente, aunque cuando se paraba a pensarlo mejor entraba en pánico temiendo lo que le pudiera decir, deseando huir de esa situación.

Bella estaba tan ensimismada en su debate interno que no prestó atención a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

- Entonces no se diga más, ahora mismo llamo a Sue y le digo que ponga tres platos más a la mesa; Seth se volverá loco cuando os vea- dijo Esme con una magnífica sonrisa en los labios.

- Estupendo, pues entonces cambio de planes nos vamos a comer a casa de Esme- dijo Alice mientras se acaba su bebida poniéndose de pie para terminar de concretar los planes de esa noche con sus amigas, las cuales se tenían que marchar a sus quehaceres profesionales.

Bella se encontraba paralizaba, comer en casa de Esme, era la peor de las ideas, sabiendo que Seth estaría allí con lo que eso implicaba, mierda por qué no había estado atenta a la conversación, yo y mi manía de evadirme de la realidad_._

- Rose- susurró- no puedo comer en casa de Esme, estando Seth allí- la rubia la miraba con una ceja alzada esperando que continuara su explicación- si está Seth seguro que está Edward- decía poniendo en los ojos en blanco como señal de evidencia

- Haber estado atenta cuando se desarrollaba la conversación, guapa, tú y tu manía de vivir en los mundos de Yupi- resopló la rubia.

Ambas amigas se quedaron mirando de forma retadora, hasta que una exaltada Alice las arrastró fuera de la tienda.

- Yo me voy en el coche con Esme y vosotras dos lleváis mi coche a su casa; seguirnos para que no os perdáis.- decía mientras le entregaba las llaves de su coche a su hermana.

El trayecto en el coche fue de lo más silencioso, Bella se iba fijando en los distintos escaparates de lujo que aparecían a medida que avanzaban en dirección a la casa de los padres de Jasper y Edward, no en vano Bond Street es a Londres lo que la 5th Avenida a New York; un sitio donde el lujo y el glamour se dan la mano.

La casa de Esme se encontraba en la zona más cara de Londres, el barrio de Kensington-Chelsea, según le había contado una vez Alice, la fortuna de la familia Cullen no solo venía por parte del trabajo de médico de Carlise sino más bien por la parte de la familia de Esme, los cuales pertenecían a la realiza británica, ya que los padres de ella eran Condes.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, dejaron los coches estacionados en el amplio garaje de la casa, el cual tenía capacidad al menos para 5 coches.

Se dirigían andando por los jardines de la casa hacia la puerta principal cuando divisaron aparcados delante de las escaleras de acceso a la puerta de la casa dos motos de gran cilindrada. Bella al verlas tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Conforme Rose y Bella se iban acercando, vieron como Seth salía como un vendaval de la casa bajando los escalones de dos en dos y corriendo hacia tres personas que se encontraban con las ropas de motoristas a los pies de la escalera.

Seth saltó hacia uno de ellos, el cual todavía no se había quitado el casco, le estaba dando vueltas en el aire, será Edward, pensé y efectivamente no me equivoqué nada más dejarlo en el suelo se quitó el casco y apareció ante mí la imagen más sexi que jamás en mi vida hubiera imaginado; Edward vestido de cuero de los pies a la cabeza con su cabellera cobriza despeinada, me entraba ganas de saltar sobre él como una gata en celo y tener sexo hasta terminar agotados.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis fantasías eróticas que no me percaté que las dos personas que estaban al lado de él también se habían desprendido de sus cascos, a un lado estaba un gigante, debía medir cerca de los 2 metros y era muy fuerte, seguro que era de los que se pasaba el día levantando pesas, rubio con el pelo rizado y corto, ojos azules y una cara de niño travieso que te desarmaba cuando sonreía y entre medio de ellos dos había una mujer espectacular, parecía una modelo, con una larga cabellera roja rizada que hacía que la envidiaras, estaba de espaldas a nosotras por lo que no podía apreciar su cara. El grandullón se acercó a ella diciéndole algo al oído, provocando que está se girara hacía nosotras, dejando ver su espectaculares ojos verdes; era simplemente una mujer diez. Nos acercamos despacio, mientras trataba de evaluar la situación y convencerme que esa pelirroja era la novia del grandullón.

Tanto el grandullón como la pelirroja estaban esperando a que nos termináramos de acercar, mientras que Edward seguía de espaldas a nosotras entretenido en lo que le contaba Seth.

- ¿Los conoces?- susurre a Rose, la cual se acercaba al trío en una postura tensa.

- Aha- me respondió.

Esperé a que me dijera algo más, pero observé que al igual que yo, estaba evaluando la situación.

- Si los conoces, ¿qué esperas para decirme quiénes son?- dije desesperada

- El tipo con sonrisa de "creo que soy el hombre más guapo del mundo" es Emmet y la pelirroja es Victoria.

La miré sorprendida, así que el grandullón era Emmet, interesante, me fijé un poco más en él y me di cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los tipos con los que salía Rose normalmente, ya que estos eran excesivamente snobs, mientras que Emmet de snob no tenía mucho precisamente, más bien lo podríamos definir como macarra.

- Vaya, vaya, pero cuánta belleza junta- decía Emmet mientras esbozada una sonrisa.

Bella observaba la reacción de Edward ante las palabras de sus amigos, observando como en ese instante tensionaba su espalda mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarla cara a cara.

- Victoria cuánto tiempo sin verte- decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a Victoria a darle dos besos ignorando en el proceso a Emmet.

- Cierto, apenas he sabido de ti desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, Edward me ha comentado esta mañana en el desayuno que llegasteis ayer- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora al aludido.

Instintivamente Bella, se puso en guardia ante el intercambio de sonrisa de ambos, definitivamente estaba empezando a odiar a la pelirroja.

- Bella- dijo Rose- te presento a Victoria Lefreve y a EmmetMcCarty

Bella, saludo a ambos con un apretón de manos, ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

- Un placer conoceros- susurró Bella.

- Por fin te dejas conocer BellyBells- dijo Emmet mientras rodeaba los hombros de Bella en un apretón más fuerte de la cuenta- he escuchado mucho hablar de ti y tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Emmet, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, el grandullón no la soltaba apretando más fuerte el agarre, de reojo observaba como Edward tenía los puños apretados y miraba fijamente a Emmet; parecía celoso, pensó Bella aunque desechó ese pensamiento en el mismo momento que este se acercó a Victoria la cual hablaba demanera distendida con Rose y le susurró algo en el oído que provocó que esta sonriera de manera pícara.

Genial, se dijo Bella, estoy que me muero de celos.

En ese momento, volvió a sentir el tirón tan conocido de su ropa, era Seth el cual reclamaba mi atención de forma tímida.

- Hola, Bella- me dijo dándome una sonrisa mellada.

- Ey, Seth ¿qué tal estás?- me agaché un poco para quedar a su altura.

- He traído mi libro favorito de Harry Potter- me decía mientras me miraba de forma tímida.

- Oh, genial- respondí- si quieres lo vemos ahora y me enseñas tus partes favoritas.

Me devolvió una mirada ilusionada, mientras me fijaba en su rostro detenidamente, era un niño muy guapo, sin lugar a duda sus padres tuvieron que serlo y tenía unos ojos muy expresivos que hablaban por sí solos.

- Yo quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime- me quería pedir un favor, pensé, estaba totalmente intrigada.

Seth, miró un par de veces a su padre, y al ver que estaba entretenido en ese momento en una especie de discusión con Emmet, aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle a Bella eso que tanto deseaba y que su padre le había rogado que no hiciera.

Te importaría hablar con tu amiga, Rowling, y pedirle que me firme el libro- dijo de carrerilla- y si no es mucho pedir que no se entere mi padre.- terminó diciendo mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva a Edward.

- ¿Por qué no se puede enterar tú padre?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es que me ha dicho que no debía molestar a los mayores que no conocemos demasiado con peticiones tan complicadas- Bella estaba sorprendida por lo que le acaba de decir, peticiones complicadas pensó Bella, este no me conoce a mí y le voy a dar una lección se dijo.

- Qué te parece si es un secreto entre nosotros, te prometo que no se enterará, y tú tendrás tu autógrafo- le susurró ante la mirada especulativa que en ese momento le lanzaba Edward a ambos.

- Vale, será nuestro secreto- le dijo mientras enlazaban los dedos meñiques de ambas como sello del trato

Observó cómo Edward en ese momento se dirigía hacia donde ambos se encontraban con el ceño fruncido, cuando aparecieron por las escaleras Jasper y Alice anunciando que la comida estaba preparada.

La comida tal y como supuso Bella, no fue nada agradable, se sentó nuevamente enfrente de Edward con la novedad que al lado de este se encontraba Victoria, los cuales no paraban de hacerse confidencias en el oído, ante las cuales, la pelirroja siempre soltaba una risita estúpida o le acariciaba el brazo de manera insinuante; como respuesta, Edward o bien le retiraba algún mechón de pelo de la cara para colocárselo detrás de la oreja o bien le dedicaba alguna caricia en la mano o brazo todo ello acompañado de las palabras "cariño" o "baby" para entablar conversación entre ellos. Toda esa situación estaba provocando en Bella un ataque de celos en toda regla, teniendo que contar mentalmente hasta diez en más de una ocasión para evitar saltar a la yugular de algunos de los dos.

Al lado de Victoria se encontraban Emmet y Rose, los cuales estaban inmersos en una conversación que en algunos momentos parecía tener tintes de discusión por los gestos y expresiones de ambos.

A mi lado estaban Jasper y Alice, que conversaban animadamente con Esme y Carlise sobre el tema estrella de la temporada, es decir, la boda.

Me sentía totalmente aislada, ya que el que se suponía que debería ser mi compañero de conversación, Seth, estaba super concentrado jugando a la PSP debido a que había comido en el colegio; _qué divertido_, pensó Bella. Estaba planificando cómo conseguir el autógrafo de Seth, cuando una voz femenina le preguntó.

- Bella, ¿Es cierto que conoces a J. K. Rowling?- decía Victoria con una mirada ilusionada.

- Sí la conozco- dijo dudosa- es amiga de la editora de nuestra sede en Londres- en ese momento Edward se rió con desprecio

- ¿pero la has visto en persona?- dijo de manera inocente Victoria

- Si- _pero quién se cree esta_, pensó Bella- asistí a la presentación de sus dos últimos libros, no sé si sabrás que soy editora- terminó más amenazante de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- Oh sí, claro que lo sabía- decía entusiasmada- perdona si te he ofendido, lo que quería decir es si es realmente amiga tuya- en ese instante Edward, se rió de forma divertida, dándole una caricia en el brazo a Victoria.

_Será zorra_, pensó Bella mientras les enviaba una mirada envenenada a ambos.

- Por cierto Bella- le dijo Edward- podrías conseguirle un autógrafo a Victoria de Rowling, le hace mucha ilusión.

Bella, estaba segura que su cara era un poema ante esa petición, pero quién se había creído, no le dejaba a Seth pedirle el autógrafo pero si lo pide para la zorrona pelirroja.

- Oh, baby- decía la pelirroja- no me gustaría poner en un compromiso a Bella- dijo mientras ponía morritos

- Seguro que no, cariño, ¿verdad Bella?

Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo tanto la pelirroja como el capullo alias "Edward" estarían de sonar lo más digna posible respondió.

- Sin problema, mañana hago un par de llamadas y lo tendrás.

- Ohhhh, Gracias Bella es todo un detalle.

Tanto Edward como Bella se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo evaluándose y tratando de captar los pensamientos de ambos.

Tras ese incidente no volvieron a conversar más entre ellos, Bella se dedicó a jugar con Seth, ya que este la acaparó por completo. Una vez que se tomaron el postre Edward y Victoria se marcharon aludiendo que tenían una cita importante.

Bella los observó alejarse cogidos de la mano, algo se quebró en ella, no quería pensar en que lo podía haber perdido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Si Alice hubiera sido un poco más observadora, se hubiera dado cuenta que tanto Rose como Bella estaban especialmente calladas, ambas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos y se limitaban a contestar con monosílabos.

Ya en casa, Bella deseaba encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir hasta que fuera el día de la boda para que finalizara este odioso viaje, Rose se atrincheró en su cuarto amenazándola con contarle a Alice el porqué de su negativa a asistir al concierto no quedándole más remedio que claudicar y acompañarlas al concierto, a fin de cuentas le apetecía mucho ver en directo a los Black Keys.

Se estaba dando los últimos retoques antes de asistir al concierto, se había decantado por unlegging de piel negro una blusa suelta blanca de tirantas y un blazer azul eléctrico con las solapas negras todo ello completado con sus Vuitton negros de tacón; el pelo se lo dejaría suelto con sus ondas naturales. Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntaba Alice- nos vamos en cinco minutos.

- Si ahora mismo salgo.

Tras un par de profundas respiraciones, salió de la habitación a fin de cuentas esta noche era solo de chicas, no se lo encontraría.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a las hermanas ya preparadas para salir, Rose al igual que ella se había decantado por unos legging negros y una camisa de colores ácidos; mientras que Alice llevaba unos pitillos con una camiseta negra sin manga y una chaqueta de piel negra, muy parecida a la elegida por Rose.

Cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron al Baflyclub, el cual al igual que el apartamento de Alice, se encontraba en la zona de Camden; durante el trayecto Rose no paraba de mandarse mensajes por el móvil con alguien, Bella la miraba extrañada, pero Rose solo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros; restándole importancia a la situación.

En la puerta del club las esperaban Samy y Eli acompañadas de dos compañeros de trabajo de estas, James y Taylor. James era muy atractivo, rubio con el pelo largo y los ojos muy azules, era un seductor nato, por la forma en que les hablaba y se movía, lleva escrito el cartel de peligro, pensó Bella; Taylor por su parte era un chico de color bastante atractivo de los que las mataba a la chita callando.

Una vez que entraron en el local, Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, era un espacio exquisitamente decorado, las paredes estaban forradas de cuadros de las distintas bandas que habían tocado en el escenario del bar desde Muse hasta Coldplay. Había tres plantas donde la gente podía bailar, tomar copas o ver música en directo. En la planta baja, se daban los conciertos encontrándose al fondo el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la actuación.

Se pidieron distintas copas y se colocaron en una zona cercana al escenario para conversar mientras empezaba el concierto. James desde un principio trató de acaparar la atención de Bella, hecho que no parecía molestarla, un poco de coqueteo no me vendrá mal, pensó, después del almuerzo tan desastroso que había tenido.

Rose observaba la interacción entre ambos mientras que comprobaba una y otra vez su móvil, esperando el mensaje tan ansiado, hasta que por fin se iluminó indicando que había entrado un mensaje.

"_El croissant está entrando por la puerta"_

Rose no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, jamás se lo reconocería, pero le encantaba la manía de Emmet de poner nombres de dulces a las personas, rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"_el plan va viento en popa, Bella está celosa, nos encontramos en la zona izquierda junto al escenario, estate preparado porque tenemos un buitre de última hora al acecho"_

Rose miraba a la puerta tratando de divisar al grupo que debía entrar por la puerta, no estaba muy segura de cómo se tomaría Bella esta encerrona, pero era por su bien, ella se merecía ser feliz.

"_Genial, así será más divertido, vamos toda la pastelería al completo, en dos minutos llegamos a tu posición, bombón"_

Bombón, le encantaba cuando le decía bombón, le entraba ganas de desnudarle y hacerle suyo cada vez que se lo decía.

De manera disimulada miraba hacia la puerta sin dejar de observar la interacción de Bella con James, se la veía relajada y divertida con él, era perfecto para el plan, ya que era atractivo y estaba tratando de seducirla y eso sin duda sacaría de sus casillas a Edward.

Estaba distraída observando a la pareja cuando alguien depositó un suave beso en su cuello, se giró dispuesta a enfrentar al descarado que había osado besarla, cuando se encontró con la mirada traviesa de Emmet.

- Hola bombón- decía mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Al fin llegas- dijo tratando de restar importancia a las descargas de excitación que sentía en su cuerpo.

- Tranquila que ya está aquí el séptimo de caballería.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser verdad Edward junto a la pelirroja saludando a Rose, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

El grupo lo formaban Jasper, Emmet, una morena también espectacular, Edward y Victoria; Bella trataba de evitar mirarlo, y prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía con James, pero era imposible sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y no podía evitar dejar de mirarlo.

- Bella, me escuchas.

- Si, si James, perdona, ven te voy a presentar a unos amigos que acaban de llegar- lo agarró de la mano como si fuera su chaleco salvavidas, mientras se lo presentaba al grupo que acaba de llegar.

- Edward, te presento a James- le dijo Bella.

- Encantado- le dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano y se evaluaban con la mirada.

- No sabía que ibais a venir- dijo tratando de calmar la tensión que reinaba.

- Yo tampoco, fue una decisión de última hora, Emmet nos convenció- dijo con dureza mientras le clavaba una mirada cargada de pasión.

Bella sentía que la situación le sobrepasaba, estaba a punto de huir, cuando las primeras notas de "Gold onthecelling", empezaron a sonar rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Quería disfrutar del concierto, le encantaba ese grupo y bailar, por lo que trató de dejar su mente en blanco y sentir la música del grupo cantando y bailando las distintas canciones.

De vez en cuando lo buscaba con la vista y lo encontraba divirtiéndose con Victoria y la morena que se llamaba Charlotte, aunque siempre en algún momento sus miradas se cruzaban saltando chispas.

Bella disfrutaba de la compañía de James, se dejaba querer, sin darse cuenta bailaba en una sincronía perfecta con Edward, si él se acercaba a Victoria, ella lo imitaba con James; si Bella le susurraba algo al oído automáticamente Edward repetía la misma acción con Victoria; si Edward besaba la mejilla de Victoria, Bella besaba la de James. Un continuo tira y afloja.

Trató de olvidarse del entorno, cuando sonó los acordes de _LonelyBoy_, su canción favorita, la empezó a cantar a pleno pulmón, cuando alguien la agarró por la cintura y le susurró al oído.

_Well you mama kept you_

_But your daddy left you_

_And I should've done you just the same_

_But I come to love you_

_Am I going to bleed?_

_Any old time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting_

_Oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting_

Bella se giró inmediatamente, quedándose frente a frente de Edward, deseaba besarlo, devorarlo y ella podía ver en su mirada que él sentía lo mismo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la canción terminó y la burbuja con ella.

Necesitaba despejarse por lo que huyó al baño, aprovechando que el resto cantaba las canciones a pleno pulmón.

Entró en el pequeño habitáculo, tratando de relajarse, se echó un poco de agua en el cuello mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo, estás enamorada hasta el fondo Bella, se decía a su imagen en el espejo. Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta sobresaltándola, no sabía el tiempo que llevaba dentro del baño por lo que abrió la puerta.

Sintió como alguien la empujaba hacia dentro y mientras cerraba con pestillo la puerta.

- Se puede saber qué haces- le increpó a Edward.

- ¡Qué hago yo!- gruñó Edward- dirás qué haces tú con el melenita ese.

- Esto es increíble-dijo Bella mientras suspirada frustrada- quién te crees que eres para reclamarme cuando tú estás haciendo lo mismo que yo con tu noviecita.

Edward posó su boca con violencia sobre la de Bella, atrayéndola hacia él, besándola con posesión; inmediatamente ella le dio pleno acceso a su boca aferrándose a su cuello tratando de pegarse lo máximo posible. Como siempre sucedía cada vez que estaban juntos el beso se volvía más y más pasional hasta que ella gimió separándose inmediatamente Edward de ella.

Se miraban fijamente tratando de recuperar aire, evaluándose con la mirada, entonces Edward tratando de recomponerse le dijo a Bella:

- Ahora, puedes continuar tu cita con James.

Abrió la puerta dejando a una Bella boquiabierta, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado, cuando logró calmarse, salió por la puerta con una idea muy clara, necesitaba sexo con urgencia y a ser posible esta noche.

**N/A: menudo como se las gastan estos dos; veremos a ver qué trama Bella para cubrir esas necesidades que tiene. estoy deseando de leer vuestras teorías, vuestros comentarios me ayudan a mejorar ;).**

** Las imágenes de los vestidos las subiré mañana a mi perfil.**

**La traducción de la letra que le canta Edward es la siguiente:**

**"Tu mamá te mantuvo,  
pero tu papá te dejó,  
y yo debería haberte hecho exactamente lo mismo,  
pero vine para quererte  
¿voy a sangrar?  
En cualquier momento me mantienes esperando  
esperando, esperando .**

Oh, tengo un amor que me mantiene esperando,".

**Toda una declaración de intenciones**

**Por cierto, la semana que viene es fiesta en mi país, por lo que no se si podré subir el capitulo el jueves, en caso de que no sea posible os compensaré con dos capítulos la siguiente semana.**

**Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,**yasmin cullen**, Leona St,**eugiis19**, Paty06,**Sharito SD**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,**Tanya Masen Cullen, **Caniqui,** guasonaladygaby, **Bitha Granger**, Maya Masen Cullen,** Jess, **Edwardkaname, **eddimargonzalez, **Katyms13,**.**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos musicales, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CANCION DEL CAPITULO.**

**PATIENCE de GUN'S AND ROSES**

**CAPITULO 6: TÚ Y YO**

La cabeza le echaba humo, no lograba tranquilizarse después del episodio vivido en el cuarto baño con Edward, por lo que decidió tomarse un chupito de tequila en la barra para hacer frente a su propósito, no en vano sería la primera vez en su vida en la que iba a dejar de ser una inocente oveja para convertirse en una leona al acecho de su presa.

El concierto ya había finalizado, por lo que la zona donde se encontraban sus amigos estaba más diáfana, se fue acercando poco a poco, buscando de manera disimulada a Edward con la mirada, estaba distraída tratando de encontrarlo cuando una mano grande y fuerte se posó en su cintura.

- ¿Dónde estabas preciosa?, me sentía abandonado- le dijo James, mientras le ponía morritos.

- Mira que eres exagerado- respondió tratando de sonar coqueta mientras posaba su mano en el pecho de él- había cola en el servicio y por eso tardé.

- Te apetece bailar- le susurró en su oído mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello.

La imagen de Edward apareció en su mente ante el juego de seducción que había iniciado con James, se regañó mentalmente, no podía dejar que le terminara estropeando la noche, debía dejar la mente en blanco por el bien de su salud mental.

Cogió la mano de James y lo guió hacia la pista de baile, mientras sonaba de fondo, _patience_ de guns' n roses, James la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola, para iniciar un lento balanceo al ritmo de la balada; ella se dejó llevar por la letra de la canción, mientras se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_Derramo una lágrima, porque te echo de menos,_

_Todavía estoy bien como para sonreír._

_Chica, pienso en ti cada día._

_Hubo un tiempo en que no estaba seguro._

_Pero calmaste mi cabeza_

_No hay duda de que estás en mi corazón ahora._

James se acercó posando sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras que rozaba el cuello de Bella con sus labios; cerró los ojos al sentir un escalofrío y nuevamente apareció la imagen de él en su cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras de la canción, _está en su corazón ahora,_ y eso la atormentaba, necesitaba huir, escapar de esta situación.

Se separó un poco de James, provocando que él la mirara con incertidumbre, se giró dándole la espalda ante lo cual él posó sus manos en su vientre, para iniciar una danza sensual con sus cuerpos; lo volvió a buscar por la pista y no lo encontraba, no sabía dónde podía estar, deseaba que apareciera y se la llevara con él. James empezó a dejar suaves besos por el cuello, tenía que frenar esa situación sentía que se le estaba yendo de las manos y terminaría arrepintiéndose.

- ¿Dónde está tu amigo?.- le dijo la castaña.

- Estás interesada en él- le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- No seas idiota- dijo sonriendo- simplemente es que no veo al resto del grupo.

- Samy, Eli y Taylor se marcharon a seguir la fiesta a otro club; y Edward se fue con Victoria y Charlotte, no sé qué le pasaría pero estaba bastante nervioso y cabreado por lo que Victoria se lo llevó; supongo que querrá consolarlo en la intimidad una vez que dejen a Charlotte- finalizó diciendo mientras la giraba para quedarse cara a cara.

Qué idiota había sido, por un momento creyó que aparecería al verla con James y se la llevaría con él, pero no fue así, él se había marchado con Victoria y ella estaba aquí con James teniendo remordimientos; nunca aprendería.

Cerró los ojos para darse valor y se acercó a los labios de James, el cual recibió gustoso su beso, acercando con fuerza su cuerpo hacia él mientras devoraba su boca.

_Mujer, tómatelo con calma_

_Todo retomará su buen camino._

_Lo único que necesitamos es paciencia._

_Cariño, hazlo despacito._

_Y volveremos a estar juntos._

_Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia._

_Paciencia, si._

Y como siempre volvió a ver la imagen de Edward en su mente, no, no , no, se repetía mentalmente, quería disfrutar el beso de James, dejarse llevar y ser capaz de sentir algo con otra persona que no fuera él, _todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia. _La letra de la canción resonaba en su mente mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso, _y volveremos a estar juntos, _y si esa era la clave, se preguntaba, paciencia, no tomar decisiones precipitadas como habían hecho hasta ahora.

James empezó a subir una de sus manos en dirección a su pecho mientras la besaba, provocando que Bella reaccionara y se separara de él. James no era Edward y por mucho que lo intentara no sería capaz de acostarse con él, porque no era Edward y ella con quien deseaba perder la cabeza era con Edward.

- James, lo siento pero no puedo- dijo con pesar.

James se quedó mirándola fijamente, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar, ella se había mostrado bastante receptiva durante toda la noche, un pensamiento se formó en su mente como la única explicación posible a su rechazo.

- Hay alguien ¿verdad?- preguntó James

- Si- susurro- lo siento- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Eh- le dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón- no te preocupes, no pasa nada, no siempre uno gana y se queda con la chica guapa- dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas, créeme que si viera un poco de duda, no te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente; pero se cuándo he perdido la batalla, y esta la perdí desde el principio.

- Eres increíble- afirmó la castaña con una sonrisa- la chica que tenga el honor de estar a tu lado desde luego será muy afortunada.

- Lo mismo te digo Bella.

Se dieron un abrazo, antes de despedirse con un cariñoso beso en la cara tras intercambiar los números de teléfono para quedar otro día.

Una vez que se marchó James, Bella empezó a buscar a sus amigas para poder marcharse a casa, se sentía agotada y necesitaba descansar. Tras dar un par de vueltas y no encontrar a nadie decidió mandarle un mensaje a Rose, ya que Alice se quedaría a dormir con Jasper.

"_Espero que te lo estés pasando en grande con Emmet, yo estoy ko así que me marcho a casa. Tranquila sé dónde guarda las llaves de emergencia Alice. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Un besazo y demuéstrale quién tiene el poder al grandullón. ;)"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una esquina del bar ocultos por la penumbra Rose y Emmet habían estado atentos a todos los movimientos que habían tenido lugar esa noche.

- Por un momento creí que tenía que partirle la cara a James- dijo Emmet ya más relajado.

- ¿A James?- le cuestionó la rubia- más bien a tu querido Edward, no sé qué habrá pasado en el servicio pero por la forma en que se ha marchado con Victoria y luego el intento de seducción de Bella a James, no ha tenido que ser algo bueno- terminó diciendo mientras apretaba los puños.

- Bombón, tranquila- susurró mientras la abrazaba- ya verás como todo se soluciona.

- ¿Seguro?, porque yo lo veo cada vez peor, por qué no nos apartamos y dejamos que las cosas fluyan de manera natural.

- Estas loca- decía riendo Emmet- esto es demasiado divertido.

Rose se separó de Emmet, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando estaba cerca de él perdía la capacidad de pensar y terminaba cometiendo locuras.

Emmet sacó su móvil mientras empezaba a enviar a un mensaje.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

- Estoy dando un empujoncito- dijo terminando de teclear.

- Explícate- exigió Rose.

- Wou, qué carácter bombón- dijo mientras le robaba un beso- me encantas cuando sacas tu genio.

- No me distraigas- dijo cruzándose de brazos-A quién le has mandado el mensaje.

- Vale, no te enfades, que te saldrán arrugas- en ese momento Rose le dio un puñetazo en el brazo en clara señal de advertencia- oye, que eso ha dolido- exclamó.

- Me quieres decir de una vez a. Quién. Le. Has .Mandado. El. Mensaje- exclamó remarcando cada palabra

- A Edward- respondió tan tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo?- chilló Rose claramente asombrada.

- Le he dicho que Bella se iba con James a la casa de esta.

- Dios, Emmet, esto se nos está yendo de las manos- gimió mientras se tapaba la cara en clara señal de frustración.

Emmet le apartó de manera dulce las manos de la cara mientras la atraía hacía él para besarla con pasión, provocando que Rose se perdiera en ese beso y olvidara todo lo que existía a su alrededor.

- Por cierto, estás seguro que Victoria es lesbiana- le preguntó Rose mientras se separaba de sus labios.

- Claro que si- afirmó rotundo - sino pregúntaselo a Charlotte.

- Pues habrá que hablar con ella- decía pensativa la rubia- se ha tomado demasiado en serio su papel de provocarle celos a Bella.

Emmet se empezó a reír recordando la situación vivida durante la comida y el concierto.

- La verdad es que hubo un momento en que pensé que Bella le clavaba un cuchillo, cuando le pidió un autógrafo- decía entre risas Emmet.

- Y el que debe estar alucinado también es Edward- afirmó la rubia.

- Alucinado no sería el término correcto- dijo Emmet- más bien asustado, cree que le quieren proponer un trío o algo así.

Los dos empezaron a reírse, mientras recordaban los comentarios que les había hecho Edward asustado ante el extraño comportamiento de Victoria durante ese día.

Emmet acompañó a Rose a su casa, cuando estaban llegando al edificio, vieron cómo aparcaba en la puerta del edificio un Volvo plateado muy familiar para ellos; saliendoinmediatamente del coche un Edward muy cabreado.

- Bombón, me temo que esta noche te quedas a dormir en mis casa- decía mientras levantaba las cejas repetidas veces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada más llegar a casa, Bella se fue directa a darse un baño reparador, se encontraba demasiado agotada y sabía que si no se daba un baño no lograría pegar ojo.

Tras más de veinte minutos en el baño, se puso su pijama de corazones, el cual le había regalado Rose el día de San Valentín en un intento de animarla tras la ruptura con Mike; Bella sonrió recordando ese día se lo pasó genial con su amiga, la cual organizó una cena romántica para ellas dándose al final de la noche sus respectivos regalos de amor. Terminaron borrachas, llorando como magdalenas ya que se habían dado cuenta que había sido el San Valentín más romántico que habían vivido, y eso era bastante patético.

Se sirvió una copa de vino, mientras escuchaba de fondo su pieza clásica favorita "Claro de Luna", cogió el último manuscrito que estaba corrigiendo sentándose en el sofá lo más cómoda posible para leer un rato. Estaba absorta en la lectura cuando sonó el timbre del porterillo.

Será Rose, pensó, mientras descolgaba para contestar.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Edward, ábreme- escuchó de manera autoritaria.

Bella, se quedó mirando fijamente el auricular, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar; sin ser consciente de ello pulsó el botón para abrirle la puerta de la calle.

Tomando un par de respiraciones para infundirse valor, abrió la puerta a la espera que saliera del ascensor, al cabo de un minuto la puerta del ascensor se abrió apareciendo por él, un Edward que avanzaba con pasos firmes, metiéndose en la casa mientras cerraba la puerta de manera brusca.

- ¿Estás sola?- preguntó mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de Bella cuando fue consciente de la ropa que llevaba puesta, un pijama de corazones, mientras que él iba tan impecable y atractivo como siempre con esos vaqueros azules claros y un jersey negro de pico dejando entrever una camiseta blanca. Ese aturdimiento momentáneo que siempre le provocaba, dio paso a un enojo al ser consciente del reclamo que le estaba haciendo.

- ¿y a ti qué te importa?- reclamó Bella.

La expresión de Edward cambió, pasó del enojo a la sorpresa y de ahí a la culpabilidad.

- Lo siento, no debería de estar aquí, tienes razón, no debería importarme con quién estás- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta encaminándose a la puerta.

- Alto ahí- gritó Bella- ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta y marcharte o te juro, que la próxima vez que te vea te doy una patada en los huevos- finalizó amenazante.

Edward se quedó estático en su marcha dándose la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada retadora de Bella.

- Estoy harta, cansada- decía de manera nerviosa- desde que he puesto un pie en Londres, no has hecho otra cosa que martirizarme con tus cambios de humor, pasas del odio a la pasión más absoluta en cuestión de segundos; estoy cansada que me acorrales para darme un beso alucinante, que me quema, para que a continuación salgas huyendo de mí como si fuera la peor de tus enemigas- decía mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice ante un desconcertado Edward - no puedo más, no lo soporto, necesitamos hablar y aclarar las cosas porque si no lo aclaramos , esta situación se nos terminará yendo de las manos haciéndonos mucho daño- finalizó Bella al borde del llanto.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose durante unos minutos sin decir una palabra, Bella observaba como poco a poco él se relajaba, se acercó a ella de manera titubeante para cogerle la mano, miraba fijamente su mano mientras le empezaba a trazar círculos en la palma con el pulgar. Como siempre sucedía cuando se tocaban Bella empezó a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que la desarmaba por completo.

- Tienes razón- susurró Edward- desde que has llegado aquí no he hecho otra cosa que cagarla contigo- decía mientras seguía con su mirada fija en la unión de sus manos- pero es que no estaba preparado para volverte a ver, llevaba seis meses soñando contigo, seis meses anhelando el poder tener la oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos y cuando eso sucede me comporto como un jilipollas- terminó diciendo mientras clavaba su mirada en Bella.

Bella sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a llorar, le parecía un sueño el que le estuviera diciendo que él también había soñado con ella.

- Me encantaría que me perdonaras- prosiguió- y que me dieras una oportunidad para hablar – decía con su mirada fija en ella- para empezar de nuevo.

- Tengo miedo- susurró- me da miedo abrirte mi corazón y que me lo destroces.

- No- exclamó- por favor no me tengas miedo-añadió mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente- te juro que estos días no he sido yo, he sido un extraño hasta para mí.

Bella aspira la fragancia a canela y menta que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward, se sentía como en casa; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había añorado ese olor.

Edward la separó lo suficiente de él para poder mirarla a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, de forma suave Edward coloco sus manos en la cara de ella para elevarla un poco y tener un mejor acceso a sus labios, se aproximó a ellos tanteándolos, lamiéndolos de manera delicada, reconociéndolos, esperando la autorización de Bella para acceder a su boca de manera plena.

Bella al sentir los toques delicados de la lengua de Edward en sus labios, los abrió dándole el acceso necesario para que pudieran devorarse. Al principio el beso era suave, delicado, sus lenguas se entrelazaban de manera suave para poco a poco volverse más y más demandante.

- Bella..-susurró- no sabes las veces que he soñado con tenerte así de nuevo- decía mientras la besaba con verdadera pasión.

- Edward…- gimió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Una vez que el nombre de él salió de sus labios, se desató la pasión entre los dos, Edward deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar al borde inferior de la camiseta del pijama para de un tirón quitársela por la cabeza; quedando expuesto ante él sus redondos pechos ya que no llevaba sujetador.

- Hermosa- gimió mientras abandonaba su boca.

Empezó a descender de manera lenta por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos húmedos hasta que llegó a sus pechos los cuales no había dejado de acariciar desde que se habían quedado expuestos ante él. De manera ansiosa se introdujo el pezón de uno de ellos en su boca, dedicándole todo tipo de atenciones entre succiones y pequeños bocados; mientras que el otro seguía siendo atendido por su mano a través de caricias a su pezón.

Bella sentía que iba a explotar, arqueaba su espalda para darle un mejor acceso a sus pechos, cuando la boca de él empezó a alternar las atenciones a sus pechos, sintió como su centro se derretía totalmente en un mar de líquidos, estaba totalmente mojada.

- Edward…- susurraba- necesito tocarte- dijo entre gemidos.

En ese momento la miró cogiéndola en brazos, mientras Bella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de él, provocando que su sexo sintiera la poderosa erección de Edward, gimiendo ambos ante ese contacto.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?- le preguntó mientras se adentraba al apartamento con ella en brazos

- La tercera puerta del pasillo- susurraba mientras con su boca devorada el cuello de él.

Por el camino a la habitación, fueron desapareciendo de manera presurosa la ropa de ambos quedándose únicamente con las braguitas y el bóxer puesto.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Bella, la depositó de forma delicada en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella con los brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza para que no tuviera que aguantar el peso de este.

- Bella- susurró mientras la miraba con una mezcla de deseo y adoración- estamos a tiempo de parar, antes de que terminemos de perder el control- finalizó diciendo mientras depositaba ligeros besos por su cara.

- Promete que no te irás una vez que terminemos de hacer el amor- le pidió

Edward la miro fijamente y de una manera solemne le dijo

- Te juro que me quedaré mientras tú lo desees, tendrás que echarme para que me vaya de tu lado.

Bella respiró profundamente, procesando el doble significado de las palabras pronunciadas por el cobrizo, sujetándole la cara con las manos clavó su mirada en él y de manera emocionada le susurró.

- Entonces, no te marches de mi lado y perdamos el control.

Edward atacó los labios de Bella, con pasión, tratando de transmitir en ese beso la promesa de una nueva oportunidad, le cogió ambas manos para posicionárselas por encima de la cabeza mientras le mostraba una pícara sonrisa.

- Hoy tú serás la protagonista- decía mientras volvía a devorar sus labios, provocando que ambos gimiesen.

Empezó a descender dejando un rastro de besos por dónde iba pasando, hasta llegar al borde de sus braguitas mordiéndolas de manera sensual.; provocando que de forma automática Bella alzara sus caderas y colocara sus manos en la cabeza de este.

- Niña mala- dijo Edward- no bajes las manos quiero que disfrutes.

- Pero Edward- decía de manera entrecortada mientras este jugaba con el borde de su ropa interior- necesito tocarte, son muchos meses añorándote- terminó gimiendo.

La miró con devoción, tratando de memorizar su cara y su cuerpo.

- Está bien, pero en el siguiente prométeme que serás mi esclava- finalizó esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

- Te lo prometo- Bella sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse con este hombre.

De manera rápida se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, para atacar sin compasión con la lengua su clítoris, Bella gritó al sentir cómo la devoraba con la boca, era incapaz de estarse quieta por lo que mientras la penetraba con la lengua lo agarraba del pelo, dándole pequeños tirones. Empezó a sentir como un nudo ardiente se formaba en su vientre bajando con verdadera rapidez hacía su centro, se sentía al borde del orgasmo, si Edward seguía haciendo eso con la lengua no aguantaría mucho.

- Edward..- gemía- estoy a punto- decía mientras arqueaba aún más su cadera al sentir cómo la penetraba un dedo de él mientras su lengua le devoraba el clítoris.

- Déjate ir, princesa- le rogó- necesito beberte.

Tras esa súplica Bella se dejó ir mientras tenía un orgasmo devastador. Desmadejada en la cama, sintió como Edward trepaba por su cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos hasta que mientras le besaba la boca se posicionaba entre sus piernas sintiendo su dureza a las puertas de su centro. Se dio cuenta de que al igual que ella estaba totalmente desnudo, no sabía en qué momento se había quitado los bóxer. Presa de la lujuria al sentirlo totalmente desnudo sobre ella, enredó sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de él para atraerlo más, mientras sus manos arañaban su espalda. Quería sentirlo dentro.

- Princesa, espera, no me he puesto el preservativo.

Bella lo miró fijamente, asintiendo, la seguridad ante todo se dijo. Rápidamente Edward cogió un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón colocándoselo todo lo rápido que pudo para volver a posicionarse encima de Bella.

- Deseo que me mires mientras te penetro- le dijo con la mirada clavada en ella.

Bella sólo fue capaz de asentir, mientras que ejercería una ligera presión con sus piernas urgiéndolo a que la penetrara.

De manera lenta, se fue metiendo dentro de ella, sin perder el contacto visual, quería grabar en su mente todas las sensaciones que tenía mientras la penetraba; una vez que estuvo totalmente en su interior fue inevitable que gimieran.

De manera lenta, se empezó a mover, no sabía cuánto aguantarían ya que el grado de excitación de ambos era muy fuerte. Bella cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que experimentaba por las repetidas penetraciones.

- Mírame- le suplicó Edward- necesito ver tu mirada mientras hacemos el amor.

Esas palabras encendieron aún más a Bella, la cual clavó su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas, que la observaban con una pasión absoluta.

Empezó a sentir de nuevo ese remolino abrasador en su vientre, se aproximaba un nuevo orgasmo, el cual iba a ser más fuerte que el anterior.

- Más rápido- le rogó.

Las rápidas embestidas no se hicieron esperar, ambos estaban al borde del orgasmo, al cabo de unos segundos las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron más erráticas hasta que sus nombres se escucharon en medio de las sacudidas provocadas por el orgasmo que acababan de experimentar.

Edward se derrumbó encima de Bella, era incapaz de moverse, trataba de volver a controlar su respiración, por fin se volvía a sentir pleno.

Poniéndose al lado de ella para evitar resultar demasiado pesado, la atrajo hacia él, enredándose ambos cuerpos mientras trataban de recuperarse del orgasmo que habían experimentado.

De manera lenta acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Bella, le transmitía esa paz interior tan ansiada por ambos; por su parte Bella recorría con su dedo el tatuaje que Edward tenía en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo muy cerca del hombro, tenía grabado en su piel la "s" de Superman.

- Algún día me contarás por qué te lo hiciste- le susurró medio adormilada, recordando que le hizo la misma pregunta la primera vez que lo vió.

- Algún día- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco la respiración de ambos se volvió más tranquila hasta que un sueño profundo los invadió. Habían recuperado su hogar.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose se encontraba nerviosa, tenía miedo de pasar la noche en el apartamento de Emmet, se había metido en la cueva del lobo y le daba miedo acabar devorada. Trató de tranquilizarse mientras observaba la amplia colección de música que éste poseía, no en vano era un melómano declarado.

- Elige el que quieras me fio de tus gustos musicales- le dijo Emmet, mientras le ofrecía un gin tonic.

Rose lo aceptó, bebió un trago largo, para darse valor.

- Cuidado bombón, no quiero que me acuses de que traté de emborracharte para aprovecharme de tí.

- Muy gracioso Emmet- se mofó la rubia- te aseguro que necesitas algo más que un gin tonic para que caiga a tus pies.

Emmet la observaba con una ceja alzada, tratando de evaluar la situación que tenía ante él.

- ¿Sigues enfadada?- le preguntó.

- No- contestó de manera rotunda Rose- siempre has sido muy claro sobre nuestra relación, la culpa ha sido mía por querer más- decía de manera apenada.

Rose era consciente que la última vez que estuvieron juntos había metido la pata al pedirle algo más estable, se había enamorado de ese cabezón, y le había expuesto su corazón sabiendo de antemano que esa batalla estaba totalmente perdida.

Desde que Kate le fue infiel, Emmet no había perdido el tiempo, había estado con numerosas mujeres, relaciones de una noche, sin compromiso, ambos tomaban del otro lo que necesitaban y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Él dejaba claro sus intenciones antes de acostarse con ellas, no quería reclamos posteriores. No creía en el compromiso.

Las primeras veces que se acostaron le había parecido fantástico, necesitaba olvidarse de la mala experiencia que le había supuesto su matrimonio con Alex, necesitaba sentirse libre y acostarse con quien quisiera, el problema vino cuando se dio cuenta que ella no servía para tener sexo sin compromiso, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de Emmet, por lo que la última vez que estuvo con él le confesó sus sentimientos; todavía se ríe al recordar la cara que le puso Emmet cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, le tuvo que dar una bofetada para que reaccionara.

Estuvieron un tiempo sin mantener ningún tipo de comunicación, hasta que un día vio que en la bandeja de entrada de su correo había un e-mail de él donde le suplicaba que no perdieran la amistad; ella decidió que mejor eso que no tener nada por lo que volvieron a retomar la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces.

- Estoy cansada, cuál es mi habitación- le preguntó Rose tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no tenía.

- ¿Tu habitación?

- No creerás que me voy a acostar contigo- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja.

Emmet la miraba desconcertado, deseaba a esa mujer más que a nadie en este mundo, se moría por llevarla a su cama y amarla hasta el amanecer; por lo que el dormir en camas separadas no entraba en sus planes. Cogiendo aire para darse valor se acercó a ella de manera decidida para besarla con una pasión demandante.

Rose no estaba preparada para un beso tan arrollador por lo que en cuestión de segundos el muro que había levantado se derrumbó, dejando nuevamente expuesto su enamorado corazón.

**N/A: Ains menudos dos, parece que por fín la cosa se está aclarando entre ellos, espero que no odies tanto a Edward y lo hayáis perdonado aunque sea un poquito. Al menos ya han dado el primer paso y algo han aclarado la situación, y de qué manera jajajaja.**

**Otro caso, son Emmet y Rose, menudo dúo, veremos cómo van a saltar las chispas entre los dos y como muchas comentabais en vez de ayudar desayudan. Solo os digo que el Karma devuelve las cosas.**

**Al final he podido subir esta semana el capitulo, aunque estoy preparando un regalito que muchas me lo estáis demandando. En breve lo leeréis y seguro que os gusta**

**Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón.**

**A partir de ahora REVIEWS=ADELANTO.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,**yasmin cullen**, Leona St,**eugiis19**, Paty06,**Sharito SD**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,**Tanya Masen Cullen, **Caniqui,** guasonaladygaby, **Bitha Granger**, Maya Masen Cullen,** Jess, **Edwardkaname, **eddimargonzalez, **Katyms13, **Marah2221**, Torposoplo12, **.**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos musicales, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**No me enrollo más y veamos cómo les va a la parejita al día siguiente.**

**CAPITULO 7: DESAYUNO CON DIAMANTES**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de la ventana, dando directamente en los ojos cerrados de Bella, poco a poco la molesta claridad hizo que se fuera despertando; no quería abrir los ojos aún se sentía agotada después de la maratón de sexo que habían tenido esa noche. El volver a recordar las distintas situaciones vividas con él provocó que una tonta sonrisa se formara en su cara.

Se dio la vuelta buscando aferrarse al cuerpo de Edward, para tratar de seguir durmiendo un ratito más, al estirar el brazo notó la cama fría y vacía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sentándose en la cama buscó con la mirada los restos de ropa de ambos, encontrando esparcidas solo sus ropas por la habitación, igual se está bañando, pensó Bella. Liándose la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo salió despacio de su habitación, en busca de Edward, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, el cual estaba exactamente igual que como lo habían dejado después de hacer el amor en la ducha; sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar fruto del miedo a que se hubiera marchado dejándola completamente sola.

Se dirigió a la cocina, igual estaba preparando el desayuno, pero al llegar allí se dio cuenta que no había ni rastro de él; de pronto sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad, Edward la había dejado sola tras tener una noche de sexo; le estaría pagando con la misma moneda, se preguntó, igual todo había sido una cruel venganza**.**

Se sentó en el sofá del salón tratando de asimilar la situación, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más, estaba a punto de colapsar, de pronto la imagen de Jacob se formó en su mente, si eso haría lo llamaría y le contaría todo, a fin de cuentas él fue el primero que en su momento supo la existencia de Edward, no le quedó más remedio que sincerarse con él ya que esa noche fue testigo directo de cómo ellos se besaban en medio de la pista de baile para luego irse del local cogidos de la mano.

Jacob a diferencia de Rose, era más calmado, menos temperamental, aunque eso no evitaba que a veces se tomara la justicia por su mano, como pasó cuando se enteró que Mike le había sido infiel, no tuvo ningún miramiento a la hora de dejarle un ojo morado, y dando consejos era el mejor, no tenía pelos en la lengua, no en vano cuando se enteró de la forma en que había abandonado a Edward, le reprendió duramente por cobarde y le dijo que terminaría arrepintiéndose, y desde luego no se equivocó.

Bella se levantó decidida a llamarlo por teléfono, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la calle se abría y cerraba, con el corazón en un puño se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta para ver quién había entrado.

En frente de ella se encontraba Edward con dos vasos del Startbucks en una mano y en la otra una bolsa de papel con bollos; en ese momento Bella no sabía si llorar, reír o incluso gritar; se sentía tan tonta por todas las situaciones que había imaginado que le daba vergüenza mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios- quería haberte despertado sorprendiéndote con este maravilloso desayuno, aunque viéndote así- decía mientras la devoraba con la mirada- creo que prefiero este recibimiento, estás excitante solo cubierta con esa sábana- le susurro en el oído, provocando que se le erizara los vellos del cuello ante su cálido aliento.

Bella, seguía estática y muda, aferrada a la camisa de Edward, tratándose de recuperar de la tensión que había experimentado hasta que él llegó.

- Pequeña, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Edward, mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Si- susurró, con los ojos al borde del llanto- yo… creí que te habías marchado- dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Inmediatamente Edward depositó las bebidas y la bolsa que llevaba en la mesa auxiliar que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, para abrazarla.

- Shhhh- susurraba mientras le besaba el tope de la cabeza- no llores, por favor, ha sido mi culpa por no haberte dejado una nota, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que pensé que llegaría antes de que te despertaras y así sorprenderte- terminó diciendo mientras le limpiaba con el pulgar las lágrimas solitarias.

- La culpa no ha sido tuya, sino mía, yo creía que te habías vengado por lo de la otra vez y me puse nerviosa- explicó Bella mirándole a los ojos- me siento ridícula de verdad.

- Eh, no te sientas ridículas- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios- lo que te dije ayer es verdad, me quedaré a tu lado mientras tú quieras.

- ¿De verdad?

- Todo lo que te dije ayer, es cierto, pequeña - le decía con una suave sonrisa- no lo dije para llevarte a la cama, entiendo perfectamente que no confíes mucho en mí, después de cómo me he portado estos días- suspiró mientras la miraba fijamente- a fin de cuentas apenas nos conocemos- ante esas palabras Bella se sonrojó- podríamos aprovechar estos días para conocernos mejor, ya sabes, en otros aspectos- finalizó Edward con un sonrojo también.

Bella lo miraba fijamente dándose cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras que había dicho, no se conocían apenas, y esas muestras de desconfianza por ambas partes eran normales sobre todo si pensaba en cómo se habían portado ambos.

- Tampoco yo me porté muy bien que digamos- dijo Bella.

- Qué te parece si mañana quedamos para cenar los dos solos.

- ¿Una cita?- preguntó ilusionada.

- Si, preciosa una cita, solos tú y yo, para empezar a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo con una sonrisa- hoy tengo una guardia de 12 horas, pero descanso mañana y pasado por lo que podremos cenar tranquilos.

- ¿Y Seth?

Edward amplió aun más su sonrisa ante el comentario de Bella.

- Él se quedará en casa de mis padres, hoy y mañana, ya que mañana ha decidido hacer una fiesta de pijamas en casa de mis padres con los amigos de su colegio. Lo recogeré el domingo por la mañana.

- Entonces, señor Cullen, mañana tenemos una cita.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión, el cual concluyó cuando el ruido del estómago de Bella reclamó el desayuno que Edward había traído.

Será mejor que me ponga algo por encima, me muero por probar lo que has traído para desayunar- terminó diciéndole con una sonrisa coqueta.

Bella se puso una de sus camisetas preferidas de IronMaiden, regalo de cumpleaños de su adorado Jacob, la había tuneado, cortándole el cuello y las mangas para hacerla más femenina, era algo que le encantaba hacer a su colección de camisetas rockeras. Se puso unos pantalones de algodón ajustados negros al igual que la camiseta y se fue a devorar ese delicioso desayuno.

- Para mi gusto sin duda alguna uno de los mejores discos de Iron Maiden- dijo Edward señalando la camiseta con la portada del disco Somewhere in time- es de lo mejor de los Maiden desde el punto de vista de acorde guitarra y voces.

- Vaya, veo que te gusta la música rock- comentaba Bella mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina junto a él, dispuesta a devorar los manjares que había traído para el desayuno.

- Me apasiona, soy un fan incondicional de los Maiden y Metallica.

- Entonces, bienvenido al club- dijo mientras cogía un muffin de chocolate de la bandeja- seguro que le encantas a Jake.

- ¿Jake?- preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada.

- Sí, Jake, el que me ha regalado esta camiseta, junto con todas las demás que poseo de grupos de rock- Bella observaba como el rostro de Edward se estaba poniendo tenso- es como una tradición para él, en los cumpleaños nos regala a Rose y a mí una camiseta de algún grupo de rock, tengo un montón desde Iron Maiden pasando por Metallica, Megadeth, Judas Priest o Bon Jovi-al finalizar de hablar se dio cuenta que la expresión de Edward era demasiada tensa por lo que se calló esperando algún comentario por su parte.

- Ese Jake, era tu novio- preguntó receloso el cobrizo.

Dios Mío está celoso, pensó Bella, a la vez que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Edward parecía cada vez más enfadado.

- No por Dios- exclamó, algo más tranquila- eso sería como un incesto o algo así- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas a causa de la risa- él es como un hermano tanto para Rose como para mí- dijo viendo como Edward se iba tranquilizando- es el dueño del local donde nos conocimos en Madrid, además de un fanático de la música rock, amante esposo y futuro padre- concluyó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Una vez aclarado el malentendido, degustaron el desayuno mientras tenían una amena conversación sobre música. Tan entusiasmados estaban hablando que no sintieron que la puerta se volvía a abrir, hasta que empezaron a escuchar unas voces que discutían de forma acalorada.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa, así que te puedes marchar por dónde viniste!- gritó Rose, mientras entraba en el salón, como un vendaval sin percatarse que dos pares de ojos la observaban desde la barra de la cocina que separa ambas estancias.

- Pero, bombón, no te pongas así…- suplicaba Emmet mientras trataba de abrazarla por detrás.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!- exclamó la rubia, dándole un empujón a Emmet para que no la tocara.

Los dos se quedaron enfrentados desafiándose con la mirada; Bella observaba la escena siendo consciente que en ese estado Rose puede decir cosas de las cuales luego se arrepienta, tenía que intervenir, cuando se disponía a hablar sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, sorprendida miró a Edward quien le hizo un gesto con la otra mano de que se mantuviera en silencio. Lo observó fijamente dándose cuenta que estaba disfrutando con el episodio, ¡qué cabrón!, pensó Bella; mientras que al igual que él se disponía a asistir al inicio de la 3º guerra mundial mientras saboreaba su delicioso café.

- Mira bombón, no me toques más las narices, no tengo culpa de que Anna me llamara- terminó hablando más fuerte de la cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué no es tú culpa?!- gritaba mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el dedo índice- cómo te sentirías tú si mientras estamos haciendo el amor me llama un tío diciéndome "_Hola bizcochito estaré solo dos días en la ciudad quedamos esta noche para seguir donde los dejamos la última vez, echo mucho de menos los orgasmos que me das"_- finalizó con la respiración totalmente agitada.

Emmet se quedó mirándola fijamente con una expresión martirizara, era consciente que la había cagado con Rose y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

- Está claro que es imposible razonar contigo- dijo Emmet derrotado- será mejor que marche.

- Será lo mejor-respondió con Rose con frialdad.

- Mañana te llamaré.

Se quedó mirando a Rose, en espera de alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada dura y fría. Estaba por marcharse cuando se percató de la presencia de Edward y Bella, rápidamente fue consciente de que ambos habían sido testigos mudos de aquel enfrentamiento.

- Simplemente genial- exclamó Emmet, mientras le dirigía a ambos una mirada amenazadora.

Bella iba a hablar, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rose, decidiendo seguir callada antes de que la situación empeorara cada vez más, observó el gesto de derrota de su amiga así como los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por no derrumbarse delante de él.

- Bueno al menos alguien ha pasado una buena noche, de nada Edward- dijo de forma sarcástica Emmet.

- Emmet- advirtió Edward- no sigas por ahí.

- Tranquilo que me marcho, suficiente con me eche la rubia para que también me eche la castaña.

Tras esa afirmación, presa de todo el enfado que tenía dentro, Rose se acercó a Emmet y sin medir las consecuencias le propinó un sonoro bofetón en la cara.

Provocando que de manera inmediata Edward y Bella, corriesen para impedir que la situación pasara a mayores; Edward se posicionó delante de Emmet mirándolo fijamente a la cara mientras este se llevaba su mano a la mejilla que había sido objeto de la agresión; por su parte Bella agarro a Rose por los brazos tratándola de apartarla del grandullón.

- ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!- gritó fuera de sí Emmet.

- ¡qué más quisieras tú que perdiera la cabeza por ti, bizcochito!

- Rose, por favor, tranquilízate, tú no eres así- dijo Bella, en un intento de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Desde luego que yo no soy así- exclamó al borde de las lágrimas- pero este gilipollas me hace perder los papeles.

Viendo que no podía controlar su llanto, se marchó corriendo a su habitación antes de ponerse todavía más en evidencia. Bella, respiró profundamente, le dolía ver a su amiga tan derrotada por un hombre, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se separó de su ex marido. Miró a Edward, el cual se encontraba al lado de un abatido Emmet, _vaya forma de torcerse la mañana_, pensó ante de decir.

- Lo siento Edward, si quieres luego te llamo y hablamos tranquilamente, voy a calmar a Rose.

Edward iba a replicar, cuando se abrió la puerta de la calle de forma brusca apareciendo por ella una Alice enredada en la cintura de Jasper, mientras estos se devoraban con pasión sin percatarse que había más personas en la casa.

En ese arrebato pasional a punto estuvieron de llevarse por delante a Bella, sino la llega a retirar Edward del avance de ambos, los cuales empezaron a desnudarse frutos del calentón ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- ¡Alice!- gritó Bella, en un intento desesperado de evitar que la situación fuera a más.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez se fueron los chicos, las dos amigas se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación de Rose, durante más de veinte minutos la dejaron que se desahogara maldiciendo, llorando y golpeando los cojines; transcurrido ese tiempo Bella la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que poco a poco Rose se fuera relajando y reduciendo su llanto a ligeros hipidos.

Durante ese tiempo, Alice fue testigo mudo de la furia de su hermana, nunca se le había dado bien reconfortar a las personas, se ponía nerviosa sin saber qué decir y cómo actuar, es por eso que nunca había tenido amigas de verdad salvo sus hermana y Bella, a la cual la consideraba como una hermana más, las amigas que había tenido en el instituto la acusaban de superficial por lo que tras algún desengaño importante decidió no volver a implicarse con nadie en una amistad profunda.

- Ya estás mejor- le dijo Bella a Rose mientras la soltaba un poco del abrazo.

- Si-susurró- no sé qué me ha pasado, parecía la niña del exorcista.

Ante esa afirmación las tres amigas estallaron en risas, logrando liberar la tensión que habían vivido. Ya más relajadas, se tumbaron las tres en la cama mirando hacia el techo, como hacían siempre que alguna de ellas se sentía mal, era una especie de terapia, estaban tumbadas juntas hasta que todo volvía a su equilibrio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Alice.

Tras una respiración profunda para infundirse valor, Rose decidió abrir su corazón a sus amigas.

- Lo que ha pasado es que he sido una idiota por enamorarme nuevamente del tipo equivocado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Alice y Bella a la vez mientras que de un salto se sentaban en la cama para prestar toda su atención a Rose.

- Amo a Emmet- afirmó de manera categórica- y el capullo lo sabe desde la última vez que estuve en Londres, se lo confesé aun sabiendo que él me iba a rechazar, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?.

Tanto Bella como Alice, no eran capaces de articular palabra alguna ante la confesión de la rubia, la dura de Rose se había enamorado, pensó Bella.

- Desde que Kate lo engañó, Emmet ha evitado cualquier tipo de compromiso, según él, no piensa tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra- expresaba con desazón Rose- él siempre me dejó claro que lo nuestro era una aventura mientras que yo estuviera en Londres y luego cada uno por su lado sin tener que rendir cuentas, al principio estuvo bien- narraba ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas- pero en la última vez que vine, algo ocurrió que me hizo darme cuenta que sentía algo más que pasión por él.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás con él?- preguntó su hermana.

- Un año y medio.

Tanto Alice como Bella tenían la boca abierta, era bastante tiempo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué venías tan seguido a Londres- dijo Bella con una pícara sonrisa.

Rose le sacó la lengua de manera infantil a Bella, esta aprovechó para abrazarla de una forma maternal y acunarla, sabía que eso le encantaba a Rose.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Bella

- Celos, puros y duros- siseó Rose- una noche salimos de fiesta con un grupo de amigos de él como tantas otras veces, siempre se le han arrimado mujeres y él ha coqueteado con ellas- dijo de manera dolida- a mí esa situación no me molestaba, yo no me solía quedar atrás- respiró profundamente antes de continuar- pero esa noche, sentí que el corazón se me encogía cada vez que veía que él coqueteaba con alguna mujer , me di cuenta que me dolía el imaginar que si yo no estuviera con él en ese momento seguramente se iría a la cama con alguna de esas pedorras- se quedó en silencio procesando sus palabras- esa noche tuve mi epifanía particular dándome cuenta que me había enamorado de Emmet, como la tonta que soy se lo confesé al día siguiente y él simplemente se quedó callado- dijo con rabia- me marché sin una respuesta, sintiéndome humillada y rota, estuve un tiempo sin saber nada de él hasta que un día me llamó pidiéndome disculpas y diciendo que al menos no me quería perder como amiga- finalizó con una triste sonrisa.

- ¡Un año y medio! ¡Y yo no me he enterado de nada!- exclamó de pronto Alice- Joder, siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo- dijo totalmente frustrada por la situación.

Tanto Bella como Rose estallaron en carcajadas ante el desespero de Alice, esta les tiró a cada una los cojines que estaban en la cama, iniciándose una guerra entre ellas. Tras un rato de risas y cojinazos se volvieron a tumbar, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Ay Alice, algún día tendrás que salir del país de las maravillas- dijo Bella.

- Muy graciosa, no estoy tan en las nubes como parece, ¿por cierto qué hacía Edward en casa?.

Bella y Rose no pudieron evitar volver a reírse con ganas.

- Allie, no te enteras de nada- dijo Rose muerta de la risa- Edward pasó la noche con Bella.

Alice miraba con la boca abierta a una sonrojada Bella, que no sabía dónde esconderse.

- Isabella Swan desembucha inmediatamente.

Y una vez más procedió a contar su historia con Edward, añadiendo los últimos detalles, provocando que ambas amigas terminaran entusiasmadas al saber que tendría una cita romántica al día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tras un almuerzo a base de comida chatarra, Rose y Alice se marcharon a ver a los padres de esta última, para continuar con los preparativos de la boda. Bella se escabulló alegando que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas de trabajo muy importantes que no podían esperar.

Necesitaba un tiempo para ella, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo las cuales requerían que las procesara de forma relajada, sin escuchar más consejos y conclusiones.

Cogió su agenda de teléfonos y llamó a una compañera de la editorial que trabajaba en la delegación de Londres, tenía una promesa que cumplir y lo remediaría en ese momento, tras los saludos pertinentes y comentar las últimas novedades; le pidió el favor a May de que contactara con la asistente personal de la Rowling, que sabía que era amiga íntima de su compañera, para que le firmara el libro favorito de Seth, con una dedicatoria personalizada. Tras concretar los detalles, se despidió de May en espera de la llamada de ésta para darle el libro.

Se sentía pletórica, iba a cumplir su promesa con Seth, se moría por ver la cara de felicidad del niño cuando le diera el libro y de paso si estaba Victoria delante, restregarle en las narices que la dedicatoria sólo se la conseguía a las personas que le interesaban, así que si quería una dedicatoria a la cola.

Empezó a divagar sobre Victoria, tendría que preguntarle a Edward sobre ella y qué tipo de relación tenían, lo que menos le apetecía era ir a ciegas en la relación o lo que fuera que estaban comenzando los dos.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando la melodía de su móvil hizo que se levantará de golpe del sofá en busca de este. Cuando vio el identificador de llamadas su corazón dio un brinquito.

- ¡Jake!.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que el cuñado de la duende era tú Edward?- gritaron al otro lado del teléfono.

- Wou, veo que las noticias vuelan.

- Ojalá, si no llego a llamar a Rose para confirmarle que adelanto el viaje una semana, todavía puedo seguir sentado esperando que alguna me llamara.

- ¡Adelantas el viaje una semana!- exclamó Bella entusiasmada.

- Sí, en la última revisión de tu futura ahijada, nos dijeron que todo iba estupendamente, por lo que no había problema en que fueramos los dos, así que decidimos adelantar el viaje, ya que Nessie está desesperada por no poder estar con vosotras.

- Me alegro un montón que la gambita está estupenda, y al final vengáis los dos, te echaba mucho de menos.

- Seguro- reclamó Jake- por eso te ha faltado tiempo para coger el teléfono y llamarme para contarme las noticias.

- Jake, no te enfades por favor, te juro que hoy pensaba llamarte.

- Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Nessie, no sé quién flipará más si ella con la noticia o tú con el tercer grado al que te someterá.

- No serás capaz- suplicó Bella.

Durante cerca de una hora, estuvo contándole a Jake toda su historia con Edward desde que había llegado a Londres, así como la existencia de Seth y Victoria junto con la relación de Emmet y Rose. Jake por su parte blasfemó en más de una ocasión por situaciones que le contaba así como le daba los consejos que tanto necesitaba para saber si se encontraba en la dirección adecuada.

Una vez finalizada la conversación, Bella se desperezó en el sofá, dispuesta a darse un baño reparador antes de llamar a Edward y concretar los planes del día siguiente, tenía que aprovechar la relajación que había esos momentos en la casa.

Estaba preparándose para entrar en el baño cuando en ese momento el sonido de su móvil le indicó que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

"_Hola Preciosa, te llamé antes pero comunicabas, extrañaba tu voz. Entro en mi maravillosa guardia de 12 horas, la cita sigue en pie paso a recogerte mañana a las 20.00._

_En los ratos libres pensaré en ti ¿lo harás tú también?._

_Tu rockero favorito. EC"_

Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su cara, después de releer unas cuantas veces el mensaje, decidió contestarle.

"_A mí también me hubiera gustado escuchar tu voz, espero que la guardia sea tranquila. Contaré los minutos para nuestra cita._

_Tu rockera favorita. BS_

_Pdt: Yo también pensaré en ti"_

Se sumergió en el baño, mientras meditaba cómo en tan poco tiempo, Edward se había metido tan dentro de ella; le daba miedo volver a sufrir, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder esa nueva oportunidad que le estaba brindando la vida, por lo que lucharía con uñas y dientes para que ella también se instalara en el corazón de Edward y no salir nunca de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Qué ganas tengo de ver cómo les irá esa cita, seguro que algún que otro suspiro nos arranca.**

**Bueno como alguna que otra me pedía hemos conocido un poquito más a Emmet y Rose, la historia de momento entre ellos está muy torcida, veremos qué pasa. Solo deciros que no odiéis a Emmet, ya veréis como es un bizcochito.**

**¿Me merezco un comentario?**

**Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón. He extrañado en este capítulo a algunas de vosotras, espero que estéis bien.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF**,yasmin cullen,** Leona St**,eugiis19, **Paty06**,Sharito SD, **Giorka Ramirez Montoya**,Tanya Masen Cullen, **Caniqui,** guasonaladygaby,**Bitha Granger**, Maya Masen Cullen,**Jess**,Edwardkaname, **eddimargonzalez,**Katyms13, **Marah2221**, Torposoplo12, **Melanie Lestrange**, Vikii Cullen, **Alita C**, EdbeLL MaNseN, **Manligrez, **lunacullen 84, **Martha.**

**Jess y Manligrez, gracias por vuestros comentarios, si queréis dejarme vuestros correos y os contesto.**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos musicales, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL**

**CAPITULO 8: VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

-Entonces no piensas decirme dónde iremos.

-No, es una sorpresa- dijo riéndose Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

-Odio las sorpresas- refunfuñó- al menos dime si tengo que ir muy arreglada o no.

-Solo te diré que iremos en moto, que vamos a las afueras de Londres y no es un sitio muy glamuroso y espero que te guste tanto como a mí.

-¡Vamos a ir en moto!- dijo Bella muy entusiasmada.

-Si, es un requerimiento para ir a ese lugar, ¿Te gustan las motos?

-Me encantan, aunque nunca he conducido ninguna, las adoro- terminó con una sonrisa radiante.

Durante más de media hora estuvieron hablando por teléfono, Edward la había llamado para confirmar la hora y de paso saber cómo había pasado el día, le comentó que lo habían estado tranquilas ella y Rose, ya que después de la pelea que tuvo con Emmet no le apetecía mucho salir, por lo que aprovecharon para pasar un día de palomitas y películas. No quisieron hablar mucho sobre la pelea de sus amigos ya que era un tema delicado en el cual no querían interferir.

Una vez que terminó de hablar con Edward, se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación para decidir qué ropa ponerse para su primera cita, estaba deseando verlo de nuevo, desde que habían estado juntos no hacía otra cosa que recrear una y otra vez en su mente su reencuentro, provocando que se excitara, se sentía como una quinceañera enamorada, con las típicas mariposas en el estómago, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era muy feliz y eso en parte se lo debía a Edward.

Rose y Alice se habían ido a almorzar con los padres de Alice, por lo que Bella decidió avanzar un poco el trabajo que tenía pendiente antes de comenzar a arreglarse. Finalmente se había decantado por una blusa negra semitransparente con unos vaqueros negros de pitillos y unos botines de tacón con tachuelas de adorno. Eligió la ropa interior con mimo, era una de sus debilidades, por lo que siempre que quería darse algún capricho se compraba conjuntos de lencería sofisticados, además, igual si todo marchaba como esperaba tenía que sorprender a alguien; se decantó por un conjunto negro con discretos encajes; el pelo como en otras ocasiones se lo dejo suelto y se maquilló de forma ligera aunque resaltando sus ojos con tonos ahumados.

Eran las ocho menos cinco, en breve llegaría, por lo que se estaba dando el último vistazo antes de ponerse la chaqueta de piel roja que le había tomado prestada a Rose, para completar el atuendo; en ese momento sonó el timbre de la calle, fue corriendo a coger el porterillo esperando que fuera él quién llamaba.

-¿Sí?

-Soy tu rockero, te espero con el carruaje.

-¡Estás loco!- dijo riendo- Enseguida bajo.

Tras un último vistazo, salió del apartamento al encuentro de su rockero, no estaba preparada para la imagen que tuvo ante ella al abrir la puerta, apoyado en una espectacular moto estaba Edward con ese aspecto desenfadando y arrogante que lo hacía tan irresistible, tenía el casco en sus manos por lo que mostraba su pelo desordenado y sexi, con su sonrisa marca de la casa que pedía a gritos poseer esa boca, lo miraba con deseo; al igual que ella, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, con una cazadora de motorista negra y roja y unas botas también de motoristas por fuera del pantalón. Bella se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando más tiempo del normal por lo que reaccionó acercándose hasta él antes de que lo cogiera y lo llevara directamente al apartamento para no dejarlo salir.

-Estás demasiado sexy para tu seguridad- le dijo Edward mientras le daba un apasionado beso como bienvenida.

-Igual que tú- susurró Bella con las mejillas sonrojadas una vez que se separaron cuando la falta de aire fue palpable.

-Me encantan tus sonrojos- le dijo mientras que le pasaba de manera suave un dedo por su mejilla.

A regañadientes se separaron, Edward le colocó el casco con delicadeza, y tras colocarse también su casco se montaron en la moto. Bella abrazó la cintura de él con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo todo lo que era posible, le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su chico.

-Me dirás ahora a dónde me llevas- le preguntó mientras estaban parados en un semáforo.

-No, es una sorpresa, agárrate fuerte- le dijo mientras que salía a todo gas.

Bella vio que la llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, le encantaba la sensación de libertad que sentía cuando se montaba en una moto, aunque siempre fuera de paquete. Tras una media hora de viaje observó que se desviaban en la autopista hasta llegar a una explanada donde aparecería un majestuoso local, el Ace Café, con un inmenso aparcamiento lleno de motos de distintos modelos. Una vez que la estacionaron, ambos se bajaron de la moto.

-Esto es sencillamente espectacular- dijo Bella mientras observaba todas las motos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Sabía que te gustaría, te contaré un secreto, mientras estudiaba la carrera estuve aquí trabajando de camarero junto con Emmet.

Bella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que Edward tuviera que trabajar para pagarse la carrera, viendo el nivel social al que pertenecía.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Más bien alucinada- explicó Bella, mientras Edward la cogía de la mano para dirigirse a la entrada del local.

-Siempre he odiado ser el típico niño rico, mis padres me pagaron la matrícula de la Universidad, pero el alquiler del piso así como los gastos del día a día decidí pagarlos yo, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que buscar trabajo- Bella lo miraba cada vez más sorprendida, Edward era toda una caja de sorpresas- he trabajado de reponedor en un supermercado, chico de los recados y los últimos 3 años de la carrera aquí de camarero.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, donde había una especie de armario ropero más grande que Emmet que impedía la entrada, vestido como un ángel del infierno todo de negro, tenía sus inmensos brazos llenos de tatuajes, era totalmente calvo, con una perilla que era como la barba de un chivo y su mirada era intimidante, Bella de manera instintiva se colocó detrás de Edward. De pronto el tipo envolvió a Edward en un abrazo, elevándolo del suelo.

-Tío cuánto tiempo sin verte- le dijo el armario ropero.

-Félix me asfixias- inmediatamente lo soltó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- no cambias.

-Y tú sigues siendo una nenaza.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Edward mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo- te quiero presentar a alguien- cogió a Bella por la cintura, sacándola del escondite donde estaba- ella es Bella mi…

-Amiga- finalizó Bella ante la cara de incertidumbre del cobrizo.

Felix se quedó mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya amiga, y yo soy fraile.

-Felix- resopló Edward

De forma galante, Félix cogió la mano de Bella, depositándole un casto beso en ella.

-Enchanté- dijo de manera cómica.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse, desde luego Félix era todo un personaje, una vez que se saludaron abrió la puerta para que ambos pasaran.

-Garret está en la barra, supongo que sabe que vienes, estará deseando conocer a tu amiga- terminó remarcando la última palabra ante la mirada de advertencia de Edward- Bella, prepárate vas a tener un desfile de curiosos deseando conocer a la primera chica que trae Edward a este antro.

Bella, miraba alucinada a Felix, iba a replicarle cuando sintió cómo tiraban de su brazo para que entrara al local y escuchaba unos gruñidos por parte de Edward.

El interior del bar era espectacular, sonaba música rock en un decorado típico de bar de moteros, marcos de fotos de motoristas de élite, de gente asidua al bar así como de distintas motos adornaban las paredes, junto a estas fotos había matriculas de motos y maquetas en distintas zonas del local.

El bar se dividía en tres zonas, una para comer, otra para bailar y escuchar conciertos y la última era la típica zona de juegos con billares y máquinas para jugar a los dardos.

Edward la guió hacía la barra donde un tipo alto con aspecto desgarbado de unos cuarenta años le hacía señas a modo de saludo.

-¡Eddie!- le dijo mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

-No me digas Eddie- amenazó Edward ante la risa del hombre.

De nuevo Edward acercó a Bella a su cuerpo, desde que se bajaron de la moto, no había dejado de tener algún tipo de contacto físico con ella, siempre la tenía sujeta de la mano o agarrada de la cintura, era tan distinto a Mike, pensó, él siempre había odiado cualquier tipo de muestra de cariño en público.

-Bella, te presento a Garret, el dueño de todo esto y mi jefe durante unos cuantos años.

-Sólo eso- dijo Garret mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho a modo de ofensa- yo creí que éramos amigos- finalizó diciendo ante las risas de Bella.

-Eres un payaso Garret

-Lo sé, ya lo sabes, me encanta hacer reír a las damas bellas- y nuevamente volvieron a coger la mano de Bella para darle un beso de forma galante.

-Se ve que es el saludo de la casa- comentaba Bella divertida.

Durante unos minutos, Garret se dedicó a tomarle el pelo a Edward y contar alguna anécdota embarazosa de su época de camarero, provocando algún gruñido que otro por parte del cobrizo. Finalmente se dirigieron hacia unas escaleras que había en la esquina derecha de la barra.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa

-¡Más sorpresas!

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- le preguntó Edward mientras se paraba en mitad de la escalera.

-Miedo me está dando- dijo Bella con los ojos entrecerrados- qué quieres.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa ladina y le enseñó un pañuelo.

-¿Te puedo vendar los ojos?

-Me voy a caer, soy muy patosa

-Te prometo que no te caerás, no pienso soltarte- finalizó de forma solemne.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Bella se giró para que le vendaran los ojos, Edward no perdió tiempo y tras vendarle los ojos la sujetó por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la cogió de la mano quedando totalmente pegada a su cuerpo.

-Vamos a subir los escalones despacio.

Empezó a subir los escalones ante las indicaciones de Edward, contó 8 escalones, deteniéndose de pronto.

-Espera un segundo- le indicó Edward.

Escuchó como abrían una puerta, y a continuación le volvía a coger de la mano incitándola a avanzar; avanzó unos diez pasos cuando sintió cómo Edward se colocaba detrás de ella para quitarle la venda.

Ante ella tenía una estancia con una pequeña cocina, una mesita redonda, perfectamente preparada para cenar y dos sillas.

En una de las esquinas de la estancia había una lámpara con una luz tenue y cálida que iluminaba la habitación; al lado de esta se encontraba un sofá de tres plazas negro de piel que había visto tiempos mejores. En la pared del frente del sofá había un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles y encima de éste un tablón lleno de fotos. De fondo se escuchaba la música que sonaba en el local. Bella sintió cómo Edward se acercaba a ella por la espalda, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

-¿Te gusta?- susurró

Bella se dio la vuelta quedándose enfrentada a su dulce mirada.

-¿qué si me gusta?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa- a partir de ahora pase lo que pase te puedo asegurar que es la mejor cita de mi vida.

Edward cogió la cara de Bella de manera delicada para besar sus labios de forma suave, conforme el beso avanzaba se iba volviendo más y más demandante, empezando a faltarles el aire hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les obligaron a separase.

Edward se soltó a regañadientes para abrir la puerta, detrás de ella había un camarero con una botella de vino y dos cartas. Edward se hizo a un lado para que entrara, aprovechando el momento para quitarse la chaqueta, dejando visible una camiseta negra con el logo de los gun's and roses que se adhería a la perfección a su torso, Bella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras que ella lo imitaba quitándose también su chaqueta.

Edward la miraba con deseo.

-Le dije a Garret que nos subieran una botella de vino, para empezar mientras decidíamos qué comer- dijo con voz ronca

Bella se dirigió a la mesa, donde Edward de manera galante le retiró la silla para que se sentara mientras él hacía lo mismo, tras observar la carta, él pidió costillas con patatas mientras que Bella se decantó por la típica hamburguesa con todos sus complementos y patatas fritas, el camarero se retiró dejándolos a los dos solos.

-Me gusta tu camiseta- dijo Bella mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Me la he puesto especialmente para ti, a fin de cuentas soy tu rockero preferido.

Ambos estallaron en risas, relajando de esta forma el ambiente. Bella observaba muy atenta el lugar dónde se encontraban.

-Es la oficina de Garret- dijo Edward sin apartar su mirada fascinada de ella- a lo mejor hubieras preferido algo más clásico como un restaurante de lujo…pero esto soy yo- terminó de manera titubeante.

-Edward, ya te lo he dicho, esta sin lugar a dudas es la mejor cita de mi vida, ya estoy cansada de máscaras deseo conocer tu verdadero yo.

Le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y se acercó a dar un casto beso en los labios, en ese momento apareció de nuevo el camarero con la comida preparada. Una vez que les sirvió los platos se retiró, no sin antes informarle que en el botellero había más botellas de vino y que cuando quisieran el postre solo tenían que avisarle por teléfono.

Empezaron a comer, Bella estaba encantada con la hamburguesa, estaba deliciosa.

-¿es cierto lo que dijo Félix?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender a qué se refería.

-Nunca has traído aquí a una chica- preguntó Bella.

-Nunca- respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Ni siquiera a Angela?

La miraba con verdadero asombro, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin emitir palabra alguna, tratando de procesar el que Bella conociese a Angela.

-Rose me contó la historia de Seth- aclaró Bella- me impactó el saber que tenías un hijo, y esa noche tras pillarnos infraganti en el estudio de música, no pude evitar preguntarle por tu hijo, pensé que estabas casado- terminó susurrando, sentía que acababa de estropear la cita ante esa confesión pero habían acordado ser sinceros.

La observaba fijamente, pensativo, Bella estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo, cuando sintió cómo le cogía la mano dándole un apretón cariñoso para que se relajara.

-Seth ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, a pesar de que el tenerlo en mi vida haya supuesto la pérdida de unos grandes amigos- la castaña lo miraba atentamente, observando como los ojos de él brillaban al hablar de su hijo- en ningún momento dude en hacerme cargo de él, amo a ese chiquillo con todas mis fuerzas aunque a veces tenga ganas de estrangularle cuando realiza alguna travesura- ambos rieron ante tal afirmación.

-Es un niño maravilloso- dijo Bella, recibiendo por parte de Edward una amplia sonrisa.

-Desde el momento que asumí su cuidado nos convertimos en un pack indivisible, y en esa ecuación Angela no entraba- el rostro de Edward se tornó muy serio- supongo que Rose te contaría que Angela y yo empezamos a salir en la carrera y digamos que en un momento determinado nuestros intereses fueron totalmente distintos y por eso nos separamos.

-Rose me comentó por encima las razones de vuestra separación- Bella estaba nerviosa no quería incomodarlo y recordar un episodio sin duda muy doloroso en su vida.

Edward la sorprendió depositando un suave beso en la mano que tenía sujeta mientras le estaba abriendo su corazón.

-¿Te cuento un secreto que nadie sabe?- dijo Edward con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Solo si lo deseas de verdad.

-Rompí con Angela la noche del accidente.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Sorprendida?- Bella únicamente pudo afirmar con la cabeza ante la divertida sonrisa de Edward- empecé a salir con ella en el último año de carrera, al principio nos lo pasábamos muy bien, ella era divertida y supongo que deslumbrado por su belleza solo pensaba en complacer sus caprichos, pero al cabo de unos meses empecé a cerrar el grifo ya que el sueldo de camarero no daba para mucho- Bella observaba que en ningún momento perdía la sonrisa mientras relataba su historia con Angela- y entonces empezó a aparecer poco a poco la verdadera deAngela, no fue algo inmediato su cambio, sino gradual, empezó con sutiles quejas en relación a los sitios dónde la llevaba a cenar…los cuales eran mucho más modestos, sobre los escasos regalos, y un sinfín de detallesvanales hasta que sus reclamos fueron más específicos, definitivamente no entendía cómo no le pedía el dinero a mis padres y me aprovechaba de mi situación social para encontrar un trabajo más acorde a mi estatus- dijo con aire burlón- las peleas cada vez eran más continuas no soportaba el tener que quedarse los fines de semana encerrada en casa porque, y cito palabras textuales, yo fuera a trabajar a un bar de mala muerte para ganarme un mísero sueldo.

-¡Zorra!- exclamó Bella, tapándose la boca inmediatamente a modo de disculpa- lo siento, se me ha escapado.

Edward se reía ante la reacción de Bella, provocando que se sonrojara.

-No te disculpes por algo que es verdad- ante tal afirmación Bella le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo- auch, duele- dijo Edward, mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada de forma exagerada.

-Un respeto, Edward- dijo seria Bella.

-Vale, perdona- tras tomar una bocanada de aire prosiguió- sin que nadie lo supiera me apunté a Médicos sin Fronteras, siempre he soñado con ir algún tiempo a una misión humanitaria, por lo que decidí que antes de hacer la especialidad, me tomaría un año sabático e iría a Africa.

-Vaya-dijo asombrada Bella.

-Sí vaya- dijo Edward, mientras ponía una divertida mueca- estaba cansado de reclamos por parte de Angela, no sentía que nada me atara a Londres y deseaba vivir una aventura; por lo que la noche del accidente iba a dejarla ya que en dos semanas me marchaba a Mozambique- el tono divertido del relato se transformó de pronto en uno serio y sombrío- esa noche una vez que nos despedimos de mis amigos, nos dirigimos al apartamento de Angela, tuvimos una fuerte discusión porque no aceptaba el que la dejara…cuando me iba sonó el teléfono y…empecé la más maravillosa aventura de toda mi vida junto a Seth.

-Pero Rose me dijo que fue ella quien te dejó- preguntó extrañada.

-Esa es la versión oficial, Angela jamás aceptará ser la abandonada.

Edward se levantó y fue hacia el botellero a coger otra botella de vino, sin darse cuenta se habían bebido la botella, tras abrirla y rellenar ambas copas le dio un ligero tirón a Bella para que se sentara en su regazo, donde empezó a depositar ligeros besos en su cuello. Bella sentía que se estaba derritiendo ante ese contacto, ese hombre se le estaba metiendo muy dentro del corazón y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no deseaba evitarlo, pensó.

-Me volqué en el cuidado de mi hijo, al principio no te negaré que tuve algún encuentro casual con mujeres que conocía- Bella se tensó un poco- pero hace dos años Seth supo que era adoptado, pasamos una mala época, por lo que me dedique en exclusividad a él- de pronto un silencio envolvió el ambiente- hasta que te conocí.

Edward giró la cara de Bella para que sus miradas se encontrasen antes de continuar hablando.

-En un segundo me pusiste mi vida del revés, te vi nada más que llegaste al reservado, no podía dejar de observarte, tu manera de reír me tenía totalmente fascinado, aunque en momentos la mirada se te volvía triste, me intrigabas, así que cuando ví que te levantabas y te marchaba no me quedó más remedio que seguirte- ambos sonrieron- tenía que conocerte- susurró- entonces todo pasó muy rápido ese tipo te empezó a molestar y de pronto me sentí excesivamente protector contigo, sentía que me pertenecías y te tenía que proteger- tomo aire antes de continuar- y lo demás ya lo conoces.

Bella lo miraba fijamente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le acaba de decir y lo que significaba, se daba cuenta que para él desde un principio significó algo más que una aventura.

-Me regalaste el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, te quería a mi lado, por lo que tras hacer por última vez el amor ese fin de semana, decidí que al despertarnos el domingo te contaría toda mi vida quisieras o no, y lucharía por tener una relación contigo- terminó explicando mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

-Lo siento- dijo Bella totalmente arrepentida- me comporté como una verdadera idiota ese fin de semana, estaba asustada, porque todo lo que dices lo estaba sintiendo yo también, pero en lugar de enfréntalo.

No le dio tiempo de terminar, Edward había tomado posesión de la boca de Bella, no le daba tregua, y ella lo dejaba hacer lo deseaba con locura, era consciente que no solo era deseo sino algo más que le daba miedo definirlo.

La temperatura iba subiendo por segundos, conscientes de que en algún momento los podían interrumpir, Bella se fue separando poco a poco, quedándose con las frentes unidas, tratando de recuperar la normalidad de la respiración.

-Bella tengo un hijo, vivo en Londres y tú en Madrid, sé que desde fuera puede parecer algo complicado pero me muero de ganas de luchar por esto y me encantaría dar un paso más contigo, empezando una relación seria- tras tomar una bocanada, la miró seriamente- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ser su novia, pensó Bella, quería ser su novia, se volvió a preguntar mentalmente, lo miraba fijamente mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras, hasta que la evidencia se presentó ante ella.

-Me encantaría intentarlo Edward, si deseo ser tu novia.

Edward le brindó la sonrisa más maravillosa que jamás había visto en su vida y en ese momento se dio cuenta que se sentía plena, que por fin había llegado a esa meta que siempre había buscado, sentía que por una vez en su vida estaba en el camino correcto; que Edward era ese camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tras la degustar los postres, estuvieron un rato bailando y charlando con Garret, el cual se reveló como un segundo padre de Edward, ya que en un momento que este tuvo que ir al servicio, aprovechó para someterla a un tercer grado para averiguar sus intenciones con Edward; cuando le quedó claro que no era una oportunista, una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara seguido de un me gustas al cual acompañó la amenaza de que no le hiciera daño.

En ese momento apareció Edward, el cual no pudo evitar un arranque de posesividad al agarrar fuertemente a Bella por la cintura mientras depositaba un beso demandante.

Finalmente decidieron marcharse, ya que las horas de trabajo estaban empezando a hacer mella en Edward.

-Me gustaría que pasaras esta noche conmigo en mi casa- le pidió Edward antes de colocarle el casco a Bella.

-No sé, Edward, mañana tienes que recoger a Seth y no me gustaría que llegaras tarde por mi culpa.

-Te prometo que no llegaré tarde- le dijo mientras ponía morritos- por favor pasa la noche conmigo.

Bella lo miró y lo miró, dándose cuenta que al igual que él deseaba pasar la noche juntos.

-De acuerdo, enséñame tu maravillosa casa.

Con una sonrisa triunfal le colocó rápidamente el casco, no fuera arrepentirse, montándose ambos en la moto para dirigirse al barrio de Notting Hill, donde Edward vivía.

Vivía en un lujoso dúplex, la planta baja estaba presidida por un amplio salón decorado con un gusto exquisito, suponiendo Bella que habría sido Esme la encargada de tal decorado ya que era una diseñadora de interiores reconocida; dos grandes estanterías llenas de libros, cds y un equipo de música gobernaban el salón, mezclándose entre estos, distintos portarretratos con fotos de diferentes miembros de la familia y algún que otro grupo de amigos, supuso. En el centro de la estancia había un sofá con chaiselonge en tonos tierra y una mesa rectangular baja, enfrente se situaba de manera estratégica una gran televisión de última tecnología acompañada de una Xbox y una Play Station 3, hombres, pensó Bella de manera divertida, las paredes libres no estaban muy cargadas de cuadros, solo dos cuadros de arte abstracto pintados en colores llamativos de gran tamaño sobresalían sobre los tonos neutros de la estancia. El salón quedaba enmarcado por un lado por dos grandes puertas correderas de cristal que lo separaban de una inmensa terraza y por otro lado por una barra americana rodeada por cuatro taburetes altos suponiendo el límite del salón con una cocina moderna en tonos blancos y acero perfectamente equipada.

Mientras Edward preparaba las bebidas, una foto llamó la atención de Bella, eran un matrimonio joven con un niño pequeño en los brazos al cual miraban con verdadera adoración.

-Son los padres de Seth- susurró Edward mientras la despojaba de su chaqueta, provocando en el proceso que ella se sobresaltara por el inesperado comentario- lo siento no quería asustarte.

-Eran muy guapos- dijo con una sonrisa- esta foto transmite muchísimo amor.

Edward giró a Bella para que lo mirara y de forma delicada le quitó el portarretratos depositándolo en la mesa.

-Lo amaban con locura, fue un niño muy deseado- dijo Edward con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Por lo poco que he visto y por la forma en que hablas de él, solo puedo decirte que lo estás haciendo muy bien, eres un gran padre Edward, tus amigos seguro que están muy orgullosos donde quieran que estén.

-Me da miedo equivocarme y no ser lo que ellos esperaban- susurró Edward sin apartar su brillante mirada de Bella.

Bella depositó su mano en el rostro de Edward, provocando que este inclinara su cara hacia ese contacto mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo haremos como tú digas, iremos tan despacio como tú quieras- Edward la miraba sin entender- quiero que Seth me acepte a tu lado y a su lado, por lo que serás tú quien marque el ritmo y yo lo aceptaré sin objeciones.

Edward sujeto la cara de Bella con ambas manos, subiéndola de manera ligera para que el contacto visual fuera mayor.

-Quiero que formes parte de la vida de Seth al igual que lo formo yo, ¿estás dispuesta?

-Si- susurró mientras dos lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro

Tras esa afirmación, la pasión contenida hasta ese momento se abrió paso entre ellos dos, un beso demandante y cargado de deseo los envolvía en medio del salón.

-Necesito hacerte el amor- dijo Edward de manera entrecortada entre beso y beso, mientras recorría sin ningún pudor el cuerpo de Bella con ambas manos.

-Amamé, Edward, solo ámame.

Ante tal afirmación ambos perdieron el control, Edward cargó a Bella como si fuera una novia hacia su habitación, en ningún momento del recorrido dejó de besarla, ni siquiera cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de caerse al subir las escaleras a ciegas.

El dormitorio de Edward era inmenso con una gran cama en medio de la habitación, que invitaba al tipo de acto que deseaban llevar a cabo, la tumbo en la cama para inmediatamente sin perder tiempo tomar posesión de aquellos tentadores labios.

Entre jadeos, Bella sintió la dureza del sexo de Edward dispuesto a entrar en acción, sin perder tiempo alguno, le desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera del mismo para así deslizarlo más fácil por sus piernas; Edward no se había quedado atrás imitando la misma operación que ella. Metió su mano bajo el bóxer negro, tocando con mimo el pene. Incapaz de continuar ese juego de toqueteos, Edward de manera hábil se deshizo de los restos de ropa que estorbaban el contacto directo de ambos cuerpos. Una vez desnudos los dos, cogió con la mano su duro y terso pene y lo colocó entre las piernas de ella, con la otra mano la toco arrancando un gemido al comprobar lo húmeda y dispuesta que estaba para recibirlo en su interior, de una certera estocada se introdujo dentro de ella iniciando un rápido vaivén entrando y saliendo de su interior. Enloquecido ante la forma en que lo recibía y lo apresaba se apoderó de sus labios robándole el aliento. De pronto Bella arqueó su espalda ante la salvaje envestida profiriendo un grito ante la llegada del orgasmo; Edward aceleró su ritmo y tras dos estocadas más, se le escapó un rugido indicando que él también había alcanzado el clímax.

Derrotados ante el salvaje momento que acababan de tener, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos no sin antes envolverla en un abrazo protector.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tras una nueva sesión de sexo al despertarse por la mañana, se ducharon rápido antes de desayunar ya que Edward debía estar en casa de sus padres a las diez y media para recoger a Seth y poder pasar con él el resto del día.

Mientras que Bella se terminaba de arreglar, Edward aprovechaba en la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cansada de buscar su sujetador por toda la habitación y comprobando que no podía colocarse la camisa sin él, debido a que se le transparentaban los pechos decidió robarle una camiseta negra de manga corta como multa por destrozar su ropa interior, ya que su tanga estaba roto.

Bajó a su encuentro, notando ante el delicioso olor que le llegaba de la cocina, que estaba muerta de hambre.

-¿te ayudo?- Edward se giró ante la pregunta, levantando una ceja al comprobar el robo de su camiseta.

-Esa camiseta me suena- afirmaba mientras le ponía una taza de café y un plato de tostadas con huevos revueltos indicándole que tomara asiento.

-Es tu multa por destrozarme mi ropa interior, no podía ponerme la camisa sin el sujetador- dijo mientras bebía del café.

-Me encanta que me robes la ropa- comentó Edward mientras le daba el beso de buenos días según él.

Ambos estaban devorando el desayuno, no en vano tenían que reponer energía después de haber hecho el amor un par de veces durante la noche, pensó Bella, si bien la primera vez fue todo rápido y pasional, la segunda vez lo hicieron todo de manera lenta y delicada. Bella notaba que ese sonrojo tan característico suyo volvía hacer acto de presencia, por lo que debía desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde está tu cabeza?- le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mejor no lo sepas, sino igual no llegas a recoger a tu hijo- Edward estalló en risas ante el descarado comentario de Bella, provocando que esta se sonrojara más, una vez que las risas cesaron, Edward tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Seth juega en el equipo de fútbol del colegio, es muy bueno-dijo con orgullo- el martes tienen partido por la tarde, y me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarnos.

-¿No le molestará que os acompañe?

-No- dijo mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza- estará encantado, no sé qué secreto se trae entre manos contigo, no se lo he logrado sacar pero no hace más que preguntarme cuándo volveremos a verte, porque quiere saber cómo marchan las negociaciones- terminó diciendo mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mis labios están sellados- dijo Bella de manera inocente.

-Si te hago cosquillas me lo dirás- amenazó mientras le hacía suaves cosquillas provocando que Bella se encogiera de la risa.

-Para, para- suplicó Bella- te lo diré.

-Soy todo oídos- dijo Edward mientras ponía una sonrisa triunfal.

-Júrame que no se lo dirás- Edward hizo un gesto de sellar sus labios con una llave y tragársela- me pidió un autógrafo de la Rowling y se lo he conseguido, lo malo es que solo me da uno y el que primero me lo pidió fue Seth.

Bella lo miraba fijamente, tratando de detectar alguna reacción ante las palabras que había pronunciado, al principio éste la miraba sin entender lo que quería decir, hasta que una expresión de culpa y asombro surco su rostro.

-Lo siento, ese día me comporté como un imbécil y pedirte el autógrafo para Victoria, estuvo fuera de lugar.

-¿Quién es Victoria?- Bella llevaba deseando hacer esa pregunta desde que la conoció.

-Victoria es la pediatra de Seth, es solo una amiga, además no creo que sea su tipo.

-¿No eres su tipo?, no lo entiendo- Bella no podía entender cómo Edward no podía ser el ideal de cualquier mujer.

-Es lesbiana.

La cara de Bella debía ser todo un poema, porque Edward se empezó a reír a carcajadas, que cesaron cuando vio que la cara de ella se empezaba a mostrar enfadada.

-Perdona, perdona- suplicaba, mientras recuperaba el aliento- pero tienes que ver tu expresión es muy divertida.

-Me alegro de resultarte tan divertida- le dijo Bella mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en el brazo.

Aprovechó para cogerle la mano y depositar un dulce beso.

-Es solo una amiga.

-Vale- claudicó mientras daba un suspiro-me encantaría acompañaros el martes al partido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El lunes, Rose había convencido a Bella para ir al hospital a hacerle una visita a Edward, sabía que seguramente era una excusa por su parte para ver si de paso se encontraba con Emmet, aunque la verdad es que le apetecía muchísimo ver a su rockero, y por qué no, eso de verlo con la bata de médico, le revolucionaba las hormonas, para que negarlo más de una vez había tenido fantasías con hacerlo en su consulta y quizás hoy podría ser ese día.

- Ese no es Edward y Victoria- preguntó Rose mientras le señalaba a una pareja de médicos a las afueras de la puerta del hospital.

Se fijó detenidamente comprobando que efectivamente eran ellos, Edward estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no las podía ver, sin embargo Victoria se percató de la presencia de ambas amigas ya que ella quedaba frente por frente. Los ojos de Victoria y los de Bella hicieron contacto y en ese momento ella le sonrío y acercándose a Edward y agarrándolo por el cuello mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

Se quedó estática viéndolo todo rojo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, como un resorte se dio la vuelta para correr hacía el coche, tenía que escapar de allí. Escuchaba cómo Rose la llamaba a gritos, pidiéndole que parara. Al llegar al coche lo abrió rápidamente para poder arrancarlo y marcharse de ese lugar, nada más arrancar la puerta del copiloto se abrió entrando Rose con la respiración agitada.

Mientras salía del aparcamiento, vio cómo Edward corría hacía el coche haciéndole señas para que parara, aceleró para poder incorporarse lo más rápido posible a la circulación. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo, cuando Rose decidió hablar.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿!Qué no entiendes!?- exclamó Bella- porque yo lo veo muy claro, Edward me mintió- dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Aparca ahí- exigió Rose mientras señalaba un aparcamiento- ¡Tendremos una accidente!.

Bella pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras deteniendo el coche.

-Respira hondo, por favor, trata de relajarte.

-No puedo Rose, me dijo que era lesbiana y nada más darme la vuelta ya se están enrollando- dijo Bella, mientras un llanto se apoderaba de ella.

-Es cierto, ella es lesbiana, Charlotte es su pareja, te lo juro- dijo Rose de manera desesperada- por favor no te enfades ante lo que te voy a decir.

-No te entiendo- Bella miraba a Rose con expresión de no entender nada.

-Promételo-exigió la rubia.

Bella se encontraba perdida, no entendía las exigencias de Rose, así como lo que acaba de ver, necesitaba saber.

-De acuerdo te lo prometo.

-Emmet y yo ideamos un plan para que Edward y tú hicieran las paces, por lo que hablamos con Victoria para que nos ayudara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: La cita ha sido maravillosa ¿no creéis?, pero Odio a Victoria con todas mis fuerzas, pero qué se ha creído, será inocente o le ha dado el beso con premeditación y alevosía. En fín bueno lo que os quería comentar es IMPORTANTE, me encantaría saber si el ritmo de actualizaciones para vosotros es el adecuado, se que los capítulos no son muy largos por lo que me da miedo que el ritmo de la historia pierda entre actualización y actualización. Es por ello que me gustaría que me comentarais si queréis que sea DOS VECES en semana o UNA. En caso de ser dos veces, empezaríamos a partir del capitulo 10, es decir, la semana que viene no, sino la otra.**

**Sería un esfuerzo para mí, pero me gustaría recompensar vuestra fidelidad.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Por otra parte decir que echo de menos a algunas chicas que antes comentaban asiduamente como LorenaFF y Bitha Granger, espero que todo os vaya bien.**

**Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat y Melania.**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejais vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Jess para dejarme el correo debes eliminar espacios por ejemplo elafordycearrobagmailpuntocom.**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.

Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos musicales, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.

Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.

**CAPITULO 9 SONRISAS Y LÁGRIMAS(parte I)**

_**Hospital London Brigde**_

Estaba siendo un día agotador, la última operación había durado cerca de cinco horas, necesitaba un descansopara reponer fuerzas hasta la hora de ir a recoger a Seth. Saldría un rato a que me diera el aire y así de paso llamaría a Bella, era increíble cómo se había metido tan dentro de mí y cómo necesitaba su cercanía como si de una droga se tratara, solo llevábamos un día sin vernos y la echaba terriblemente de menos. Todo lo que estaba viviendo con ella, era algo nuevo para mí, nunca me había sentido tan dependiente de una persona, ni siquiera al principio de estar con Ángela, me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella y en vez de tener miedo, me sentía pleno. Sentía como por fin el puzle de mi vida empezaba a encajar siendo Bella y Seth las piezas claves de ese puzle. Solo esperaba que ella también deseara formar parte de mi vida como yo quería.

Quizás podríamos vernos un rato antes de que fuera a recoger Seth al colegio, hoy salía a las tres del hospital, la llamaría para invitarla aunque sólo nos diera tiempo de tomarnos un café rápido.

Me dirigí al mostrador de recepción para indicar que iba a la calle a tomar el aire cuando noto que me tocan en mi espalda llamando mi atención.

-Victoria, pensaba que trabajabas de tarde- dijo mientras le daba dos besos a modo de saludo.

- Ese era el plan, pero Mallory, se ha puesto enferma y me llamaron para cubrir su turno, así que hoy estaré aquí doce maravillosas horas- dijo con un puchero en los labios.

- La verdad es que no envidio para nada tu plan- dijo mientras le daba una suave palmada en la espalda- voy afuera a que me dé un poco el aire.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Edward se quedó mirándola sopesando la respuesta, la verdad es que le apetecía hablar con Bella, y si estaba con Victoria no podría hablar tranquilamente, iba a rechazar la invitación de manera cortés cuando Victoria se le adelantó.

- Necesito contarte algo importante

- Está bien, vamos a la calle- dijo derrotado.

Mientras salían afuera decidió mandarle un mensaje a Bella, invitándola a tomar un café.

- Chica a la vista- dijo Victoria, mientras se colocaba delante de él a las afueras de la puerta de entrada del hospital.

- Es un mensaje para Bella- contestó muy serio, no le había gustado el tono en el que le había hecho el comentario.

- Entonces habéis limado asperezas supongo.

- Más que eso, es mi novia- dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Victoria se mostró sorprendida ante esa afirmación, una expresión indescifrable le cubrió el rostro. Edward la observaba tratando de averiguar el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando vio que una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en su cara.

No lo vio venir, lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, en cuestión de segundos Victorias estaba abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso en la boca; trató de zafarse de forma delicada del agarre pero al sentir que éste se hacía más opresivo no le quedó más remedio que darle un fuerte empujón.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?!- dijo muy enfadado Edward.

- Yo...lo siento- respondió de manera nerviosa- tenía que intentarlo- finalizó diciendo mientras una mirada desafiante se alzaba por encima del hombro de él.

Edward siguió el recorrido de la mirada de Victoria, sintiendo que perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones, cuando vio a una muchacha igual que Bella correr directa a los aparcamientos, no puede ser ella, pensó, pero en ese instante escuchó la voz de Rosalie llamando a Bella, volteo su cara buscando a su rubia amiga cuando la vio salir corriendo detrás de su Bella.

De forma refleja fue a salir en su búsqueda cuando sintió que alguien le retenía por el brazo.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Victoria?- dijo Edward con rabia

- Por favor, no te vayas así, perdóname, sé que he metido la pata y me gustaría arreglarlo- dijo Victoria, mientras mantenía el fuerte agarre en el brazo de Edward.

- Suéltame- gruñó- ruega porque Bella, me perdone, porque si no te puedo asegurar que nuestra amistad habrá terminado- de un tirón se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja para salir corriendo en busca de Bella.

Corrió detrás de Bella tratándola de alcanzar para poder arreglar el malentendido que había presenciado.

- ¡Bella, espera! - gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

Aceleró el paso de su carrera pero fue imposible alcanzarla, vio cómo se iban tanto ella como Rose en el coche, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de ésta, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cógelo por favor, suplicaba mentalmente, pero nada, lo enviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el hospital volvió a llamar nuevamente, pero esta vez lo envió directamente al buzón de voz, había desconectado el móvil, por lo que quemando cualquier oportunidad de comunicarse con ella decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón.

- Bella, por favor, no te enfades aunque suene a tópico no es lo que parece, sería incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro nuestra relación, te quiero, por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarme.

Se sentía derrotado, roto, las cosas entre ellos no podían terminar así cuando apenas habían comenzado.

Hablaría con su padre para que recogiera a Seth y así poder ir directamente al apartamento de Alice y aclarar las cosas, no se movería de allí hasta que no lo escuchara, iba distraído en sus cosas cuando la culpable de esta situación lo agarró de nuevo por el brazo.

- Edward, lo- lo siento- dijo insegura Victoria.

- No quiero escucharte ahora mismo Victoria- dijo enfadado mientras se soltaba del agarre que ella tenía sobre él de malas maneras y avanzaba hacia el interior del hospital.

- Edward, por favor te lo suplico, no te enfades conmigo, fue sin mala intención- ante tal afirmación Edward frenó en seco, provocando que Victoria se chocara con su espalda, sobresaltándose ante la mirada de furia que le lanzó este.

- Victoria, te lo vuelvo a repetir- la encaró muy seriamente, provocando que ella se encogiera en su sitio atemorizada- No. Quiero. Escucharte.

Se quedó congelada en su sitio, incapaz de responder nada, jamás había visto tan al límite a Edward, era consciente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero era la guerra y tenía que jugar sus cartas, no podía perder a Edward por culpa de una niñata que lo volvía loco en la cama.

Edward no miró atrás, se marchó todo lo rápido que pudo hacía su despacho tenía que coger las llaves de su coche y hablar con su padre antes para así poder ir a buscar a Bella.

_**Apartamento de Alice en CamdenTwon.**_

Bella entró rápidamente dentro del apartamento de Alice, sin mirar siquiera si Rose la seguía o no.

Desde que le había confesado los intentos de celestina por parte de ella y Emmet, Bella no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, odiaba que trataran de manejarle la vida aunque la meta fuera algo positivo para ella; su madre siempre había tratado de manipularla desde que su padre murió y eso le había costado numerosas peleas y un distanciamiento entre ambas, el cual parecía que poco a poco se estaba solucionando desde que su madre se casó con Philp y centró su objetivo de manipulación en su nuevo marido.

Al igual que su madre, Mike trató también de manipularla, y él por desgracia si lo consiguió, llegando a perder en el tiempo que duró su relación parte de su identidad; la cual estaba logrando recuperar poco a poco. Le dolía enormemente que Rose sabiendo cómo había sido su vida, su odio a sentirse manipulada, su odio a perder su autonomía, hubiera tratado de actuar como su madre y su ex.

Entró en su habitación y empezó a desnudarse se quería meter en la cama y pensar; se sentía muy agotada, creía que una vez que las cosas con Edward se habían solucionado, su vida estaría más tranquila, pero se había equivocado seguía siendo una montaña rusa.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

- Sí

La puerta se abrió despacio asomándose la cabeza de Rose por ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Qué quieres Rose?, de verdad no me apetece hablar, me siento muy dolida y traicionada y sé que puedo decirte cosas de las que luego me arrepienta.

- Bella, por favor perdóname, te juro que no lo hicimos con mala intención, lo único que queríamos era que se solucionaran las cosas…- Bella no dejó terminar de explicarse a Rose, le hizo una señal con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

- Rose, te lo pido, no te lo suplico, déjame sola, necesito pensar y no quiero escucharte.

La expresión de Rose, mostraba dolor, Bella era consciente que con sus últimas palabras le había hecho mucho daño, pero necesitaba estar sola para pensar cómo enfrentarse a Edward después de lo que vio en el hospital y la confesión de Rose. Ahora mismo estaba hecha un lío y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

- Rose, no entiendo cómo te dejaste convencer por Emmet involucrándote en un plan como ese, sabes de sobra que odio que traten de manejar mi vida; primero fue mi madre y luego Mike, estoy cansada de sentirme un títere manejada por los demás- respiró profundamente antes de continuar, le dolía hacerle daño a su amiga con sus palabras pero no podía dejar que le siguieran manejando la vida- joder, Rose, si ni siquiera te he dejado a ti o a Jake prepararme un cita a ciegas.

- Soy consciente que he metido la mata hasta el fondo por eso te pido que me perdones y que me escuches, te lo vuelvo a repetir, Victoria era parte del plan para darte celos. Edward sería incapaz de traicionarte, solo con verlo te das cuenta de que te quiere.

La expresión de Bella mostraba ira, al recordar de nuevo el episodio del hospital, Rose se preparó para el arranque de furia por parte de Bella, se dio cuenta que la estaba llevando al límite. Bella se acercó a Rose y le dio un empujón para sacarla de la habitación.

- Déjame sola, te repito que no quiero decir nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir, ahora mismo no tengo ánimos para escucharte- una vez dicho esto le cerró la puerta quedándose tanto Bella como Rose rotas de dolor.

_**Apartamento de Emmet en Notting Hill**_

Llevaba cuatro días sin tener noticias de Rose, me sentía vacío, ese bombón había llegado sin hacer ruido a mi vida y la estaba poniendo patas arriba y de qué manera, desde que me echó el viernes de su vida me había pasado esos días pendiente del móvil, comprobando si tenía alguna llamada perdida de ella o un mensaje, además de haber marcado su número un millón de veces al día para luego como un cobarde colgar antes de que diera el primer tono de llamada.

Maldita la hora en que Anne llamó y se arruinó todo, lo más gracioso del asunto, pensaba Emmet es que hacía cerca de ocho meses que no la veía, desde que Rose le había confesado sus sentimientos, había sido incapaz de estar con otra mujer y mira que lo había intentado, al principio se quedó mudo ante la confesión de Rose, fui incapaz de emitir palabra alguna por lo que su amada rubia como buena mujer con carácter desapareció de forma literal del mapa. Trató de seguir llevando su vida de manera normal, trabajo, amigos y relaciones esporádicas, una ecuación que le había funcionado desde que la relación con Kate se había roto; pero no contaba que una parte de esa ecuación no funcionaba y era las relaciones con otras mujeres, cuando estaba a punto de llevárselas a la cama aparecía la imagen de su bombón en su mente, provocando que fuera incapaz de tocar de manera intima a otra mujer que no fuera ella, lo había arruinado por completo, se rió sin ganas ante tal afirmación; tras dos meses de fracaso absoluto, se armó de valor y la llamó pidiéndole la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos.

Sabía que en el momento en que se vieran de nuevo caería en sus redes como había pasado, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra mujer, se sentía ansioso por verla buscando cualquier excusa por estar a su lado, por eso se le ocurrió la disparatada idea de hacer de celestinos; era una oportunidad de oro para ver qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella y de paso echarle una mano al capullo de Edward.

Pero a veces el destino parece ser caprichoso, la llamada de Anne arruinó todo, y él como un cobarde no era capaz de llamarla y contarle la verdad, contarle que desde que Kate lo dejó se había prometido no volver a involucrarse sentimentalmente con ninguna, se había prometido disfrutar de las mujeres pero no atarse a ninguna y ella, su bombón, había derrumbado esas convicciones con sus caricias y dulces palabras, sabía que era él quien debía dar el siguiente paso, pero le daba pánico que le volvieran a romper el corazón porque era consciente que si se lo volvían a romper no sería capaz de reconstruirlo de nuevo porque con Rose, todos los sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes, todo era muy distinto a cómo alguna vez fue con Kate.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que el sonido de su móvil lo sobresaltó, poniéndolo ansioso cuando comprobó quién lo llamaba.

-¿Bombón?

Silencio, no se escuchaba nada, comprobó si había colgado la línea, pero no, ella seguía al otro lado.

-¿Bombón?, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó temeroso.

- Emmet- la voz de Rose se escuchó ronca, escuchó cómo se aclaraba la garganta antes de continuar - necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas lo más sincero posible.

- Claro, qué quieres saber- se apresuró a decir, mientras se daba cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su voz.

- ¿le dijiste a Victoria que Edward y Bella estaban juntos?

No era la pregunta que se esperaba, se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaban dando al hablar de nuevo con ella.

- ¡por supuesto!, se lo dije el mismo viernes por la tarde, bueno se lo dije al buzón de voz del móvil porque no me lo cogía. ¿Por qué ha pasado algo?

- ¡Qué si ha pasado!- exclamó desesperada- ¡ha pasado todo!- sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería y empezaría a llorar.

- Shsshs, tranquila bombón, respira hondo y cuéntamelo todo.

Sintió cómo respiraba profundamente, antes de continuar hablando, se moría por poder abrazarla y consolarla, está separación lo estaba matando.

- Hoy íbamos al hospital a darle una sorpresa a Edward, y cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta, vimos que estaban hablando con Victoria, él estaba de espaldas a nosotras pero Victoria- escuchó que respiraba profundamente- Victoria estoy segura que nosvió y entonces lo besó delante de nuestras narices.

- ¡¿Lo besó?! ¡¿A Edward?!- no salía de su asombro, no lo entendía, Victoria besando a Edward, jamás hablaron de que llegara tan lejos.

- Sí lo besó, y eso es lo que no entiendo, algo se nos escapa y no sé qué es.

- Hablaré de nuevo con Victoria

- Habla con ella, quizás no escuchara el mensaje- se notaba por su voz que no lo decía muy convencida, al igual que a él, había algo que no le encaja- también quería decirte otra cosa.

Emmet rezó porque le pidiera que solucionaran el problema que había entre ellos, y que al igual que él, también lo echara de menos.

- Le tuve que contar a Bella nuestro plan, no podía dejar que pensara que Edward la estaba engañando

En ese momento fue consciente que tal revelación le traería problemas a ambos.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Está muy enfadada, no me quiere hablar y…yo…yo- en ese momento sintió cómo Rose se rompía y empezaba a llorar de manera desconsolada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Rose- la llamaba-Rose, escúchame, escúchame- le exigió

- Qué- susurró, mientras volvía a llorar con más fuerzas.

- Voy para allá inmediatamente, ¿Estás en casa de Alice?

Mientras que hablaba con ella, buscaba las llaves de la moto con desesperación.

- ¡No!- exclamó Rose-¡no se te ocurra venir!

- Pero

- ¡No quiero verte Emmet!, te lo dije la última vez- decía entre hipidos- yo quiero más y tú no puedes dármelo, si vienes, si vienes y te veo volveré a caer y no puedo permitírmelo, no puedo Emmet, no puedo- terminó suplicando mientras que el llanto volvía a apoderarse de ella.

No le dio tiempo a replicar y tratar de convencerla, había colgado el teléfono, la llamó otra vez desesperado, era él quien se tenía que arrastrar y suplicar su perdón, la necesitaba para respirar; nada más escuchar su voz se volvió a sentir vivo. El teléfono estaba apagado, sin pensárselo cogió las llaves de la moto en busca de Rose.

_**Casa de Alice en Camden Twon.**_

No podía dejar de llorar, sentía que se estaba quedando sin lágrimas de tanto llorar, pero el día iba de mal en peor, la llamada a Emmet la había dejado rota, lo echaba tanto de menos que el escuchar su voz había servido solo para recalcar más esa necesidad.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Bella, ya no la sentía llorar, abrió poco a poco la puerta y vio toda la estancia a oscuras se había quedado dormida, esperaba que al igual que otras veces que se habían peleado la perdonara pronto, no soportaba el estar enfadada con ella; era como si le faltara alguna parte de su alma y dolía.

Escuchó que aporreaban la puerta de la calle con fuerza repetidas veces, cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Bella para que no la despertaran los ruidos y fue rápida a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un Edward desesperado, ansioso, Rose observó que debía de encontrarse bastante nervioso ya que nunca le había visto el pelo tan desordenado como ahora.

- Está durmiendo en su habitación.

- Necesito hablar con ella-rogó- por favor déjame entrar, tenemos que arreglar las cosas, te juró que no ha pasado nada.

- Lo sé- Edward la miró extrañado ante tal afirmación, desde luego no era la respuesta que esperaba, Rose se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Edward entró dentro del apartamento, no sabía qué responder ante la afirmación de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes?¿no entiendo?

Vio como Rose respiraba un par de veces profundamente antes de contarle el plan que habían elaborado Emmet y ella, para que ambos se reconciliaran.

Conforme iba escuchando la historia, Edward pasó por distintas emociones, desde el enfado hasta la compasión al ver el estado en que se encontraba Rose; se sentía molesto con sus amigos pero era consciente que no lo habían hecho con mala intención.

- Rose, me molesta que jugarais con nosotros a nuestras espaldas, una vez que estuvimos juntos debisteis habérnoslos contado. Ahora mismo necesito hablar con Bella, y una vez que todo pase lo aclaramos de acuerdo.

Rose era consciente que de momento era la mejor solución, ellos debían aclarar el malentendido primero, debía de darle espacio a Bella para poder solucionar las cosas.

- De acuerdo, ya hablaremos.

Edward se acercó a darle un abrazo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Bella.

Mientras se iba acercando a la puerta de la habitación de su amada se iba dando ánimos con que todo se solucionaría rápido, a fin de cuentas Rose le había contado que todo había formado parte de un plan, aunque no podía evitar un escalofrío al pensar en el beso de Victoria, algo no encajaba y no sabía qué.

Decidió dejar los malos pensamientos fuera antes de entrar a la habitación de Bella, abrió la puerta despacio, estaba en penumbra, en medio de la cama de forma acurrada se encontraba su Bella profundamente dormida; se veía totalmente indefensa , necesitaba abrazarla, con sumo cuidado se quitó los zapatos para poderse meter en la cama junto a ella, la acercó a su cuerpo tratando de no despertarla cuando estaba cerca de él le puso un brazo por encima de su cintura para asi poderla acercar más a él. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Bella, se removió un poco, por lo que se quedó quieto no quería despertarla aun, necesitaba sentir su piel y oler su aroma un rato antes de que se despertara. Ella se abrazó a él enterrando su cara en su pecho, de manera delicada Edward empezó a acariciar su espalda, tenía puesta la camiseta que le había cogido prestada en su casa, eso debía ser una buena señal pensó Edward, al menos no estaba todo perdido, _Edward, _se quedó quieto, ella lo había llamado, la observó y se dio cuenta que seguía durmiendo una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, soñaba con él, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

_No te vayas, Edward,_ el corazón se saltó un latido ante esa súplica dicha entre sueños, no pensaba marcharse se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad, no pensaba marcharse mientras que ella le permitiera estar en su lado.

- No pienso dejarte nunca Bella, mientras tú lo desees siempre estaré a tu lado. Te quiero Bella- le susurró, mientras recibía como respuesta un suspiro de satisfacción.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco los brazos de Morfeo, lo llevaron al país de los sueños.

O

O

O

O

Sentía que algo le presionaba la cintura, obligándola a permanecer quieta, sin moverse, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos tratando de que se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de la habitación, un olor familiar le llegó a su fosas nasales, Edward, pensó, no podía ser él no estaba en su habitación.

Conforme se iban despertando todos sus sentidos, fue dándose cuenta que alguien la tenía fuertemente abrazada poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que la abrazaba, frente a ella, estaba Edward dormido con su ceño fruncido, de forma delicada acarició su entrecejo tratando de quitar esa pequeña arruga sin darse cuenta empezó a bajar su dedo con cuidado por su nariz, su boca, iba delineando el contorno de esa cara que la hacía suspirar tantas veces al cabo del día.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su cara que no se había dado cuenta que él la estaba observando, al encontrarse sus miradas, trato de retirar su mano de la cara de él, pero Edward se la sujetó para evitar que retirara el contacto depositando la palma de la mano de Bella en su mejilla.

- Jamás te engañaría, Bella- susurró- eres demasiado importante para mí como para hacer algo que pudiera provocar que desaparecieras de mi vida.

Los labios de Bella se depositaron de manera demandante en la boca de él, tardó tan solo unos segundos en reaccionar, solo necesitó sentir la lengua de Bella bordeando sus labios para que él le diera acceso pleno a su boca y tomara la iniciativa en el beso. Había extrañado sus besos, los necesitaba. Cuando la falta de aire fue necesaria se separaron jadeantes en busca de aire.

- Perdóname, no debí marcharme de esa manera- le decía mientras se daban pequeños besos- tuve miedo de que me engañaras- seguía diciéndole con besos cada vez más demandantes- cuando Rose me explicó todo me sentí como una idiota…pero ya era tarde.

Edward le cogió la cara con sus manos- no eres idiota Bella, jamás diga eso, todo fue un malentendido, yo… yo te amo.

Bella se quedó estática ante tal declaración, la amaba, pensó, su corazón latía con fuerza ante tal afirmación, no se lo podía creer, el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, le estaba diciendo que la amaba.

- Repítelo- demandó

- Te amo Bella.

Lo miraba fijamente, estaba serio, con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, ella también lo amaba y ese quizás era el mejor momento para abrir su corazón.

- Yo también te amo

La pasión se desató entre ambos ante esas palabras tan importantes, sin perder tiempo, la desnudó sin dejarla de besar, no existía barreras entre ambos, ambos habían puesto todas las cartas encima de la mesa. Bella no se quedó atrás y mientras que él la desnudaba, ella lo imitó quitándole la ropa de manera impaciente. Una vez que estaban ambos desnudos ella se colocó a horcajadas encima de él mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo con lujuria, todo esto es mío pensó, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, empezó a besar poco a poco el cuerpo de su amado descendiendo de manera peligrosa por su pecho, por su torso trabajando delineando con la lengua los marcados abdominales.

- Bella, me estás matando- gemía Edward, ante el ataque que estaba sufriendo.

Ella le agarró las manos inmovilizándolo, mientras seguía el recorrido hacía su objetivo, se entretuvo con el ombligo de él, lamiéndolo de manera excitante, Edward sentía que no aguantaría mucho si seguía así.

- Para por favor, o me correré

Esa afirmación le dio mucho poder a Bella, la cual sin pensárselo, cogió el excitado miembro con una mano para acercarlo a su boca y empezar a lamerlo con suavidad, de forma simultánea escuchó el fuerte gemido de Edward. Bella se introdujo el hinchadomiembro dentro de su boca, iniciando de estas maneras unas rítmicas embestidas las cuales iban en aumento en paralelo a los gemidos de Edward.

- Dios, Bella, me estás matando, eres una diosa- decía entre gruñidos.

Y así era como se sentía ella, una diosa del sexo, que amaba con locura a su hombre.

- Para, por favor, no me quiero correr en tu boca- suplicaba Edward.

- Déjate llevar.

Con un hábil movimiento, Edward consiguió girar a Bella quedando él encima de ella y sin preámbulo alguno de un certero golpe se introdujo dentro de ella, provocando que ambos gimieran de placer.

- Me vuelves loco, estás siempre tan preparada para mí, estás totalmente mojada- dijo mientras acariciaba de manera demandante el hinchado botón de Bella.

- Muévete por favor, dame fuerte- suplicó Bella.

Edward empezó a moverse de manera demandante, sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, Bella sentía cómo su orgasmo se estaba aproximando.

- Más Edward más- exigía- me voy, estoy a punto.

Embistió con más fuerza mientras levantaba una pierna para que se enredara alrededor de su cintura y así lograr profundizar más dentro de ella. Sentía cómo las paredes de Bella se empezaron a contraer alrededor de su miembro.

- Dámelo, Bella, dámelo lo necesito.

Ante esas palabras, Bella no se pudo contener más y un fuerte orgasmo se apoderó de ella, provocando que Edward estallara a la vez de ella.

Jadeantes uno encima de otro quedaron derrotados mientras trataban de recuperar el aire.

O

O

O

O

Rose estaba en la cocina, se disponía a colocar la comida que había comprado, había estado fuera de la casa durante unas horas, quería dejarlos que hablaran tranquilos y ella no quería ser un mal tercio. No escuchaba ningún ruido, esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus divagaciones, se acercó para abrir la puerta.

Al mirar por la mirilla, se quedó congelada, Emmet estaba al otro lado, no sabía qué hacer.

- Rose, por favor necesito hablar contigo- dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

No sabía qué hacer, de manera temblorosa sujetó el pomo de la puerta mientras pensaba si abrir o no la puerta.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0

N/A: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Le abrirá la puerta o no?, espero sugerencias, jajaja. Bueno no los he hecho sufrir mucho, a fin de cuentas la culpa no es de ellos, este capitulo ha sido distinto, hemos tenido los puntos de vistas de todos y por fin hemos sabido algo de los sentimientos de los chicos, veremos qué pasa. Respecto a las actualizaciones he pensado que habrá semanaS donde os voy a subir dos capítulos y otras solo uno dependiendo de mi tiempo, todas formas mínimo uno seguro y en breve tendremos dos.

Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.

Os quería dar las gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, me hace muchísima ilusión que os esté gustando mi historia, y os toméis un tiempo en dejarme un comentario, gracias de corazón. El último capitulo ha sido especialmente emocionante recibir tantos comentarios vuestros. Se os quiere de corazón

Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.

Pero en especial gracias a :

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter.**

Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejais vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio

Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.

Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**LEER LA NOTA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 10 SONRISAS Y LAGRIMAS (PARTE 2)**

Edward se derrumbó sobre la cama, jadeante, mientras buscaba la boca de Bella para dejarle un dulce beso. Una vez que el beso se rompió, la acurró a su lado, sintiendo en ese momento que ese lugar siempre le pertenecería, ese era su sitio, se amoldaba con perfección a la forma de su cuerpo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a acompasarse, sintió como la mano de Bella se depositaba justo encima de su corazón, estaba seguro que podía sentir sus fuertes latidos. Posó su mano sobre la de Bella, entrelazando sus dedos.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, si era un sueño y podría serlo, no quería despertarse. Sintió como Bella empezaba a acariciar su tatuaje, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, en especial a una zona determinada que parecía que cobraba vida de nuevo, era increíble como nunca se saciaba de ella.

- Me contarás algún día cómo te hiciste este tatuaje.

Edward, con los ojos aun cerrados, esbozó una sonrisa ante la curiosidad de su rockera.

-Es algo bastante vergonzoso, que pondría en entre dicho laimagen tan perfecta que tienes de mí

Sintió como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, provocando que su amiguito se pusiera aun más contento de lo que estaba, notaba ligeros besos por su pecho que buscaban provocarlo.

- Vamos Edward, cuéntamelo- le decía con voz mimosa mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa a su duro miembro- seguro que no es tan malo.

- Por Dios, Bella, me estás matando- dijo mientras se le escapaba un jadeo

Bella, seguía su camino de seducción hacía su erección, la cual cogió con su manos para acercarla a su boca, Edward la miraba con la respiración entrecortada, rogando para que se la metiera en su boca y terminara con esa deliciosa tortura. Observó como Bella le lanzaba una mirada maliciosa que lo puso sobre aviso.

- ¿Me lo contaras?

- No, es al… al…govergon….Dios- gimió cuando sintió la lengua de su chica juguetear con su glande- me… me matas- susurraba mientras movía su pelvis buscando más fricción por parte de la boca de Bella.

- ¿Me lo contarás?- le volvió a preguntar dejándole a medias

- Si, Si- exclamó- pero termina por Dios- definitivamente sentía que había perdido los papeles, necesitaba vaciarse dentro de ella como fuera, estaba a punto de explotar por culpa del grado de excitación que le había provocado su chica.

Una vez que claudicó, la boca de Bella, se lanzó de manera presurosa hacia su miembro, succionándolo de manera rápida y precisa; cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse se sentó encima de él introduciendo su erección de un solo golpe dentro de su cuerpo, provocando que ambos gritasen de placer e iniciara una cabalgada desenfrenada.

Edward trataba de alargar ese momento lo máximo posible, ver cómo Bella lo cabalgaba y dominaba la situación era lo más excitante que jamás había visto; cuando sintió que las paredes de Bella se empezaban a contraer en torno a su miembro, supo que ya no aguantaría más, emitiendo un gruñido mientras derramaba su simiente en el interior de ella.

Una vez que ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis, Bella cayó derrumbada sobre el pecho de Edward, había sido una descarada total, pero le había encantado tener ese poder sobre él. Una vez que recuperó su respiración, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

- Creo que me he ganado el derecho de que me cuentes la historia.

- Eres una tramposa, con esas armas sería imposible negártelo- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa mientras que la abrazaba rodando por la cama para quedar encima de ella y depositar un beso suave.

Una vez que finalizó el beso, observó como Bella lo miraba con una ceja alzada esperando la historia de su tatuaje.

- Te lo contaré, pero a cambio, me tienes que prometer que no piensas reírte.

- Palabra de girl-scout- dijo muy seria mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho.

Fue inevitable que rodara mis ojos, sabía que en el momento que le contara la historia estallaría en carcajadas, solo esperaba que no se burlara demasiado

- Todo el mundo tenemos un pasado, me gusta la música rock y uno de mis grupos favoritos siempre ha sido Bon Jovi, sobre todo al principio, sus primeros discos eran más cañeros- observó cómo Bella lo miraba atentamente, mientras le dejaba suaves caricias por su espalda- en fin, resulta que hubo una época donde Emmet y yo…Dios esto es vergonzoso- decía mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Bella.

- Venga no pares- reclamó Bella- ¿qué puede ser tan vergonzoso?, no es como si me fueras a decir que os dejasteis los cabellos largos y vestíais las mismas ropas que ellos, seguro que no es eso- Edward se quedó muy serio mirándola durante un tiempo- Ay Dios mío- exclamó Bella mientras estallaba en carcajadas- es eso verdad- afirmó- ¿tenéis fotos? Por favor di que sí- suplicaba mientras se revolcaba en la cama con un ataque de risa.

Edward, se sentó en la cama mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto de enfado como si fuera un niño pequeño, era una etapa de su vida de la que no sentía especialmente orgulloso.

- ¿Años 80 ó 90?- preguntó Bella entre risas.

-Años 80- gruñó.

La explosión de risas no se hizo esperar por parte de Bella, se sujetaba la barriga con sus manos mientras rodaba por la cama.

- ¡Me prometiste que no te reirías!

- Perdón, perdón- dijo Bella, mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de aguantar la risa- te prometo que no me reiré más, anda sigue por fa- finalizó diciendo mientras le hacía ojitos.

Edward terminó claudicando, a fin de cuentas, sabía que no se daría por vencida.

- El tatuaje fue fruto de una borrachera, cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, decidimos celebrarlo comprando bastantes latas de cervezas, la falta de costumbre con la bebida unido al momento eufórico producto de la borrachera, desembocóen que tanto Emmet como yo, en un alarde de demostrar quién era mejor fan fuésemos a una tienda de tatuaje donde trabajaba un amigo y nos tatuáramos el símbolo de Superman- Edward sentía que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara.

- ¿Emmet también lo tienen tatuado?

- Sip, lo que pasa es que él lo tiene en un sitio oculto, pregúntale a Rose- decía mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

- Por favor, por favor, dímelo- rogaba Bella

- En el glúteo derecho

Ambos intentaron aguantar el tipo y no reírse, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, estallando ambos en carcajadas. Edward aprovechó la situación para hacerle cosquillas a Bella como venganza por el momento humillante que le había hecho pasar, Bella se retorcía y suplicaba que parase, tenía demasiadas cosquillas. Fue tal el forcejeo que terminaron cayéndose de la cama uno encima de otro, totalmente agotados tras la sesión de cosquillas, se quedaron mirándose con una amplia sonrisa y sus miradas conectadas.

- No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no me llegas a perdonar- dijo mientras le delineaba el rostro con los dedos a Bella.

- Tengo miedo, Edward- este la miraba atentamente sin entender- tú conoces mejor que yo a Victoria, sé que es tu amiga, pero siento que algo se me escapa de toda esta situación, espero que sabiendo que somos parejas se retire del juego.

Mientras la miraba fijamente, empezó a procesar las palabras que Bella le estaba diciendo, él también estaba algo preocupado. Victoria había tenido algunos problemas en el pasado, en los cuales sin quererlo él se había visto implicado, esperaba que ahora que se había aclarado todo no hubieran más malos entendidos y Victoria actuara de manera correcta.

- Tranquila hablaré con ella en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

- Menuda la que han armado nuestros queridos amigos, se merecen que no le volviésemos a hablar en un largo periodo de tiempo- dijo Bella bastante enfurruñada.

El cobrizo la miraba con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- De verdad serías capaz de estar un largo periodo de tiempo sin hablar con Rose

- No, pero me molesta el que se metan en mi vida- comentaba Bella- mi madre, al morir mi padre se volvió por decirlo de manera suave, bastante obsesiva con el control, y había momentos en que sentía que manipulaba todo lo que me rodeaba y hacía. Por eso me molesta que Rose tratara de manejarme, a fin de cuentas ella sabía los quebraderos de cabeza que pasé con mi madre- relataba Bella bastante exaltada-¿Tú no estás enfadado con Emmet?

- Sinceramente, no

Bella lo miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendida de que no la apoyara en esta situación.

- Si ellos no nos hubieran dado ese empujoncito, quizás ahora mismo seguiríamos haciendo el tonto y no estaríamos donde estamos ahora- dijo Edward sin perder la sonrisa- lo que no quita, que le haga sufrir un poco antes de que se dé cuenta que no estoy enfadado con él.

- Tienes razón- dijo Bella suspirando- seguiríamos haciendo el idiota, hablaré luego con Rose.

- Esa es mi chica- afirmó orgulloso mientras miraba la hora de su reloj- me temo que me tengo que ir, son las 4 y Seth está en casa de mis padres, le prometí que le ayudaría en el proyecto de ciencias.

- Tranquilo, yo tengo a las 6 una reunión en la sede de Londres de mi editorial, Aro, mi jefe, está aquí y tenemos que programar una serie de publicaciones que saldrán al mercado en breve.

- ¿No estabas de vacaciones?- preguntó Edward extrañado.

- Empresa privada.

Ambos se rieron ante ese comentario mientras se levantaban y buscaban las ropas esparcidas por la habitación.

- Por cierto, a partir de mañana tengo dos semanas de vacaciones- dijo Edward con un movimiento sugerente de cejas- lo cual quiere decir- explicaba mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba-que las mañanas serán enteras tuyas.

- Todo un sacrificio- dijo volteando los ojos.

- Si un sacrificio- finalizó acortando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para besarse.

Como siempre pasaba, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más demandante hasta que a regañadientes se separaron conscientes que no disponían de tiempo para seguir amándose en la cama, por lo que tuvieron que empezar a vestirse

- La cita de mañana para ver el partido de mi hijo sigue en pie.

- Tranquilo, no me he olvidado, además aprovechando que hoy voy a la editorial, mi compañera May, me dará el libro autografiado.

- Le va a encantar al igual que la portadora del regalo.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó insegura Bella- quiero decir, espero no molestaros, es una salida padre e hijo y no me quería entrometerme.

Edward dejó de vestirse para acercarse a Bella y cogerle la cara de manera cariñosa para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

- Bella, te prometo que estará encantado, le gustas, no para de hablar de ti- Bella mostró una tímida sonrisa ante esas palabras- además me gustaría que en mis vacaciones compartieras muchas tardes con nosotros ya te he dicho que quiero que formes parte de nuestras vidas.

De pronto empezaron a escuchar el sonido de unas voces en el salón, se acercaron de manera sigilosa a la puerta para identificar los dueños de las mismas, eran Rose y Emmet y parecían discutir.

- Me temo que tendremos que salir por la puerta de servicio- dijo Bella de manera resignada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Vamos, bombón, por favor abre la puerta- suplicaba Emmet desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rose se sentía entre la espada y la pared, sabía que si abría esa puerta volvería a caer, Emmet era su tentación, su debilidad y a la vez el hombre que poseía su corazón, demasiada cosas en juego.

Miraba el pomo con atención, como si esperara a que le diera la respuesta a la situación, qué hago, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Un sentimiento de furia se empezó a apoderar de ella, nunca había sido una cobarde, siempre había enfrentado los problemas de frente; y esta no iba a ser la primera vez que mostrara la bandera blanca antes de pelear, abriría la puerta, lo escucharía y a continuación lo echaría de su casa.

Con una aparente seguridad, que sabía que no tenía, cogió el pomo con firmeza y lo giró para abrir la puerta, mierda, pensó, no estaba preparada para la visión que tuvo ante sus ojos. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Emmet, o más bien la reencarnación de Adonis, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, que caían a la altura de su cadera y una camiseta negra de manga corta que se ajustaba a su torso como si fuera una segunda piel. Estoy perdida, pensó nuevamente, no creo que aguante demasiado antes de tirarme encima de él como una perra en celo, pensó con pesar.

- ¿Qué quieres Emmet? , creo que te deje bien claro que no quería verte.

- Puedo pasar, por favor- suplicó

Rose se quedó mirándolos unos segundos, hasta que cedió y se apartó de la puerta para que Emmet entrase, ambos se dirigieron al salón, se miraban tratando de evaluar al contrario, sin duda alguna estaban buscando los puntos débiles del otro para ganar la batalla.

- Tienes cinco minutos para hablar- dijo Rose mientras miraba su reloj

- Vamos Bombón, no te pongas así, quiero hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¡Treinta segundos! Y avanzamos

Emmet la miraba desesperado, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero no tanto, tendré que ir directo al grano, pensó.

- Te deseo como nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer, Rose, necesito que vuelvas conmigo

No estaba preparado para la reacción de Rose, sabía que no se lo pondría fácil, que tendría que darle mil y un argumentos para convencerla y viendo del poco tiempo que disponía decidió ir al grano y ser lo más directo posible con ella, pero la mirada de odio que le envió lo desarmó por completo, tenía miedo, miedo a que ya fuera tarde y estuviera todo perdido.

- ¡Serás cabrón!- gritó Rose- ¡y qué pretendes que me baje las bragas después de esa maravillosa declaración!- Rose notaba cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada- qué pasa chato, que Anne no te la chupa bien.

Emmet, estaba sin palabras, jamás la había visto tan alterada y menos aun usar ese vocabulario, ella siempre había sido dulce y cariñosa.

- Rose, escúchame- suplicaba- no me has entendido, lo que quiero, lo que quiero decir ¡Dios!- exclamaba frustrado por su incapacidad para expresarse correctamente- qué te quiero a mi lado en mi cama pero también. . .

Sintió como impactaba de manera fuerte y contundente la mano de Rose en su mejilla, para a continuación sentir unos golpes en el pecho tratando de sacarlo a empujones de la habitación, rendido y humillado decidió no poner resistencia y empezar a retroceder hacia la puerta.

- Márchate- gritaba entre lágrimas- márchate de aquí y no vuelvas, ¡Te odio!- continuaba gritando mientras le iba dando empujones en el pecho.

Emmet, estaba en shock y más ante esas últimas palabras, no podía odiarlo, la quería en su vida y no podía consentir que ella tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él. Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la puerta, Rose, la abrió con fuerza para echarlo de la casa.

- Por favor, no, te suplico, que no te me acerques más. Ignórame como yo lo haré a partir de ahora- le dijo Rose con la mirada fija en el infinito.

Emmet se giró y acercó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de ella, para a continuación susurrarle en el oído.

- Si me odias, moriré, bombón y sabes por qué; porque yo te quiero.

Sin más se marchó del apartamento, debía darle espacio para que procesara las palabras que le había dicho y de paso empezar a planear su plan de reconquista, porque ahora más que nunca tenía claro que no iba a dejar escaparla, ella no volvería España.

Una vez que cerró la puerta se derrumbó, dejando escapar toda la tensión acumulada en forma de llanto, las últimas palabras de Emmet la habían dejado totalmente confundida y rota, era imposible que él la quisiera, él no quería a nadie, era lo que siempre le había dicho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegó a casa de sus padres, para recoger a su hijo, fue consciente que su amplia sonrisa le delataría, pero no le importaba. Tendría que ponerlos sobre aviso, para que no hicieran comentario alguno sobre su relación con Bella, no entraba en sus planes contárselo a ellos antes que a su hijo, pero debido a la situación generada por Victoria, no le quedó más remedio que explicarles que tenía se había mostrado entusiasmado y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo, por lo poco que había conocido a Bella, le parecía una chica encantadora.

Como siempre sucedía en su casa, su padre era incapaz de ocultarle algo a su madre, nada más subirse en el coche, al salir del hospital, recibió un mensaje de su madre, dándole ánimos y de paso sugiriéndole que invitara a Bella a una cena informal en casa en el transcurso de esta semana, para conocerse mejor y de paso darle formalmente la bienvenida a la familia.

Antes de esa cena debía hablar con Seth y explicarle que ahora Bella formaría parte de sus vidas.

Esperaba que no existiera ningún tipo de rechazo por su parte, desde que supo que era adoptado, se había vuelto algo posesivo con él y le costaba por así decirlo, compartirlo más tiempo del que él consideraba oportuno con cualquier otra persona que no fueran sus abuelos. Debería hablar con Zafrina, la psicóloga de Seth, para que le diera algunos consejos sobre cómo abordar la situación.

Empezó a escuchar unas risas y gritos muy familiares conforme se iba acercando al salón de la casa de sus padres, en el sofá central de la habitación se encontraban su hijo y Jasper, jugando al juego de Mario Karts en la Xbox; ellos eran los que gritaban y reían.

Su hermano parecía a veces más infantil que su propio hijo, no entendía cómo no quería tener hijos, tanto Jasper como Alice decían que nunca tendrían hijos, era una lástima porque se le daban estupendamente.

Al lado de ellos, se encontraba sentado en un sillón su padre, mientras suponía que hacía el intento de leer el periódico. No sabía dónde estaba su madre, igual se encontraría en el estudio.

- ¡Edward!- la voz de su madre delató su presencia, se giró hacia ella, la cual se encontraba bajando las escaleras acompañada de Alice.

De manera inmediata sintió como le rodeaban la cadera en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Papi llegaste!

- ¡Hola campeón!- dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos para darle un sonoro beso- uff, cada vez pesas más, ya mismo eres igual que el tío Emmet.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Seth.

- Guay, el tío Emmet, es muy fuerte.

- ¿Más fuerte que papá?- dijo mientras lo depositaba en el suelo, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nooooooooo, nadie es más fuerte que mi papi.

Ambos chocaron las manos en señal de saludo, y como todos los niños, una vez que consideró que había cumplido suficiente con su padre, se marchó corriendo a seguir jugando con su tío Jasper.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Esme de manera cómplice

- Mejor que bien

- Me alegro mucho hijo- dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cara.

Estuvo cerca de una hora en casa de sus padres, los cuales capitaneados por Jasper, no dejaron de mandarle indirectas sobre su sonrisa de tonto enamorado, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de estrangular a su cuñada, ya que en su línea de no enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor casi dice delante de Seth que Bella era su novia.

Una vez que logró arrancar a Seth de la adicción al juego de Mario Karts, bajo la amenaza de que no irían al cine el domingo, se marcharon a casa para avanzar en el volcán que tenía que construir para su clase de ciencias.

Ambos estaban en la mesa del salón tratando de pegar el papel que simularía la lava del volcán, cuando Edward decidió empezar a tantear el terreno.

- Hoy me he encontrado con Bella, y me ha dicho que te dijera que te tenía una sorpresa.

Seth dejó de realizar su tarea y lo miró muy atento.

- ¿Te ha dicho qué sorpresa es?

- No, pero me ha dicho que te iba a encantar

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara del niño, Edward sabía que su hijo estaría pensando que esa sorpresa, sería el libro con la firma tan deseada por él.

- Lo malo es que hasta el domingo no te lo podrá dar.

- ¡hasta el domingo!, jo yo la quiero antes- dijo Seth muy enfurruñado- no podemos verla antes

- Me temo que las tardes las tienes ocupadas, entre las clases de música y hacer deberes; el domingo en la comida de ensayo de la boda de los tíos, la podrás ver un ratito. A no ser- Edward hizo como que se quedaba pensamiento, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo la expectación del niño aumentaba.

- A no ser qué, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?

- Quizás la podríamos invitar al partido de mañana, sé que a Bella le gusta el fútbol y podría…

- Si, si, si, invitémosla papi y así seguro que me trae mi sorpresa, por fa di que sí- dijo Seth entusiasmado

- ¿Estás seguro? Luego tendría que venir con nosotros a cenar al McDonalds, no sería muy educado por nuestra parte que te diera un regalo y no darle nada a cambio

- Claro que si, por favor, llámala y la invitas, dile que yo la invito seguro que así no se niega.

- Está bien- dijo Edward haciéndole creer que había dado su brazo a torcer- mientras que te bañas la llamo.

- Yupiii- exclamó entusiasmado el niño.

Había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba convencer a Seth, normalmente no le gustaba que lo vieran jugar al fútbol, como a todos los niños no les gustaba que les vieran perder y su equipo últimamente perdía más veces que ganaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La reunión con Aro había sido demasiado tediosa, estaba cansada de aguantar sus cambios de humor y sus exigencias, nunca estaba conforme con el trabajo que realizaba para él, siempre le pedía más y más. Últimamente lograba sacarla de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad, necesitaba un cambio, llevaba más de cinco años trabajando en el mismo sitio y sentía que necesitaba aires nuevos o terminaría un día en la calle al no ser capaz de seguir teniendo la boca cerrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, se asustó al ver a Rose sentada al lado de la puerta hipando y con la cara hinchada producto de un fuerte llanto.

- ¡Rose!- exclamó Bella mientras se agachaba rápidamente para abrazar a su amiga.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía entre susurros.

- Shhh, perdóname tú a mí, sabes que soy incapaz de estar enfadada contigo tontona- decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte- no llores más cariño, qué te ha pasado, cuéntaselo a tu amiga del alma

- Emmet- gimió rompiendo de nuevo a llorar.

En ese momento, Bella fue consciente que tenían por delante una noche bastante larga, por lo que se acomodó al lado de su amiga para consolarla como tantas otras veces la había consolado a ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoy era su último día antes de coger por fin sus dos merecidas semanas de vacaciones, pensaba sacarle el máximo partido a esos días, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera para estar con Bella; quién sabe, igual la convencía para que pidiera un traslado a Londres, desde que ayer le había comentado que aquí había una sede de su editorial, esa idea del traslado no dejaba de aparecer en mente.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la consulta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, se extrañó, no se imaginaba quién pudiera ser, ya que no tenía programada ninguna consulta y si hubieran sido su padre o Emmet, entrarían sin llamar, tenía que hablar con Emmet desde ayer no lo había logrado localizar y estaba preocupado, unos nuevos golpes lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante- dijo alzando un poco la voz

La puerta se abrió lentamente, apareciendo tras ella una tímida Charlotte con su dulce sonrisa.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para recibirla- pasa por favor, no te quedes en la puerta, ¿le ha pasado algo a Seth?- Charlotte era la profesora de Seth, por lo que su repentina visita y su cara de preocupación hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

-Hola Ed, espero no molestar, antes que nada quita esa cara queSeth está divinamente, no es por él por quién estoy aquí- dijo de manera titubeante- necesito hablar contigo.

- Tranquila hasta dentro de una hora no tengo consulta- dijo más relajado- siéntate por favor y cuéntame qué te pasa, estás enferma- le extrañaba verla tan nerviosa, normalmente era una persona muy calmada.

-Verás, no sé por dónde empezar, sin alarmarte- no dejaba de retorcerse sus manos mientras le hablaba, no fijando su mirada en ningún momento en el cobrizo.

-Charlotte, vamos soy yo, por favor no estés tan nerviosa me estás preocupando.

-Edward, quería hablarte de Victoria, tengo miedo que vuelva a recaer y que volvamos otra vez al principio.

Sus palabras hicieron que los temores de Edward se hicieran realidad, llevaba unos días observando una conducta extraña en Victoria, una conducta que no era consecuencia de los planes de Emmet. Temía que hubiera dejado de tomarse la medicación.

- Sigue tomándose la medicación- preguntó un preocupado Edward.

- No lo sé, Edward, pero me temo que sí, he comprobado sus pastillas y se supone que va al día con el tratamiento pero, ya sabes cómo son estos enfermos, engañan continuamente- conforme Charlotte hablaba las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas- igual está tirando las pastillas o escondiéndolas.

Al ver a su amiga tan desconsolada, se sentó a su lado, para tratar de reconfortarla. Charlotte le había dado mucho equilibrio a Victoria, equilibrio que parecía estar rompiéndose.

- No soy tonta, Edward, otra vez está saliendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando regresa a casa huele a…- un gemido lastimero impidió que continuara con su relato.

- Tranquila, tranquila, no sigas- Edward dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera, hasta que se sintiera con fuerzas para continuar hablando.

- Se excusa diciendo que le han surgido guardias, pero sé que es mentira, llevamos dos años juntas, se perfectamente cómo funciona el tema de las guardias.

- ¿Has hablado con Zafrina? ¿sigue en terapia?

- Acabo de hablar con ella y me ha confirmado mis temores, no ha ido a la última sesión

- Mierda- gruñó Edward-tienes que hablar con Victoria seriamente.

- Por eso estoy aquí, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, y más después de lo que pasó contigo en su última crisis- Charlotte lo miraba mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que fuera él quien hablara con su novia, solo lo escucharía a él.

- No me lo pidas, Charlotte, no quiero despertar viejos demonios.

- Por favor- suplicó.

Charlotte lo miraba derrotada, Edward se sentía en el filo de la navaja, volver a vivir ese infierno por culpa de Victoria no entraba en sus planes, no quería poner en peligro su relación con Bella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A Bueno capitulo completito a mi parecer, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué enfermedad tendrá Victoria? ¿qué le habrá hecho a Edward en el pasado?. Me encantaría poder leer vuestras teorías, asi que animaros a comentar.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Bueno y ahora deciros que está semana me he sentido desbordada por vuestro apoyo, GRACIAS, hemos superado los 100 rr, jamás pensé que alguna vez llegaría a esa cifra, para algunas autoras puede suponer una nimiedad pero os aseguro que para mí es lo más especial que me ha pasado desde que empecé a escribir está historia.**

**Es por eso que os voy a regalar el primer outakke de la historia, y como no podía ser de otra manera vosotros vais a elegir a la pareja o protagonista del mismo; os doy las siguientes opciones:**

**1.- Emmet y Rose**

**2.-Jasper y Alice**

**3.- Victoria y Charlotte.**

**En mi pagina de face colgaré también la encuesta, y la semana que viene os diré sobre quién será el capitulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen.**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejais vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos la semana que viene**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CAPITULO 11: SENTIDO Y SENSIBILIDAD**

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Alice, al ver como Bella salía de la habitación donde Rose se había quedado dormida después de llorar cerca de una hora.

- Dormida, al fin- dijo la castaña derrotada mientras cogía una taza de té que le ofrecía Alice y se sentaba a su lado.

Había sido una tarde dura, después de conseguir que Rose se levantara por fin del suelo, se habían dirigido a la habitación de la rubia. No había dejado de llorar y maldecir en ningún momento, a duras penas había logrado que le contara lo sucedido con Emmet, entre frase y frase su rubia amiga volvía a derrumbarse con un llanto desgarrado, finalmente fruto del cansancio y de la ayuda de un tranquilizante se había quedado dormida. Tendría que hablar con Edward, estaba también preocupada por Emmet, sabía que todo era fruto de error del lenguaje, los hombres solían ser torpes a la hora de expresar los sentimientos y eso unido al estado de tensión que ambos tenían había desencadenado los acontecimientos de esta manera.

- Estoy preocupada por tu hermana, nunca la había visto tan rota y perdida.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando se separó de Alex?

Bella se quedó mirando a Alice con cara de asombro, no podía creer que no supiera qué pasó en el matrimonio de Rose, era increíble el nivel de desapego que tenía su pequeña amiga, no sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos últimos años. Nunca había sido tan distante con los amigos, es cierto que siempre había tenido fama de despistada pero se implicaba en los problemas de los demás, hasta que se vino a vivir en Londres y todo cambió.

- Alice, de verdad no sabes por qué fue la separación de tu hermana

- No- la miró extrañada- pasó algo fuera de lo normal, quiero decir, nunca fue una pareja muy enamorada, por así decirlo, eran muy escasas las muestras de cariño, pero ellos parecían cómodos con eso.

- Alice, no quiero que te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, ¿qué pasa contigo últimamente?- dijo Bella muy seria, era el momento de descubrir qué le pasaba a la pequeña duende.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, estoy como siempre, bueno desbordada por los preparativos de la boda, pero aparte de eso, no creo que me pase nada fuera de lo normal.

Bella evaluaba los gestos de su amiga, estaba nerviosa y a la defensiva, claramente molesta porque ella le estaba cuestionando su actitud.

- Has cambiado, tú antes no eras así, te muestras distante con nosotras, apenas estamos pasando tiempo juntas desde que hemos llegado, siempre tienes una excusa para escapar de la casa- Alice miraba fijamente a Bella, mostrándose cada vez más molesta por el rumbo que estaba tomando el discurso de su amiga- y lo que más me duele es que no es algo de ahora, sino que es de un par de años atrás, huyes de los problemas de los demás, de tus amigos, no te implicas y con la pregunta que me acabas de hacer me lo has demostrado.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú!- exclamó enfadada- me dices que no me implico, esto es lo último, nunca me habéis querido implicar-proseguía cada vez más enfada- siempre ocultándome las cosas porque era la pequeña y me podía asustar.

- Nosotros no te hemos ocultado nada- dijo Bella, mientras le cogía las manos en un intento de tranquilizarla- cuántas veces hemos tratado de contarte las cosas y te has ido con cualquier excusa o has cambiado de tema.

- Yo no he hecho eso- contestó, algo más tranquila- siempre habéis sido Rose, Jake y tú. Tenéis vuestro mundo y los demás sobramos cuando estáis juntos. Vosotros sois los que no contáis con los demás y cuando os cuento algo que me sucede siempre me miráis con compasión.

- Nunca te he mirado con compasión-dijo Bella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño- siempre te he escuchado cuando tenías un problema. Eres tú Alice y lo sabes, no sé qué ha pasado para que ya no confíes en nosotros. No te das cuenta, lo estás haciendo otra vez, en lugar de decirme qué te pasa, nos culpas y desvías el problema.

Alice se levantó muy enfadada del sofá, se mostraba dolida por las palabras de su amiga, sin mediar palabra alguna se fue hacia su habitación dando un sonoro portazo al entrar en ella.

Bella la observó marcharse, se sentía impotente, algo le pasaba y no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que cuando llegara mañana Jake, lograse que se sincerara y le contara el porqué de su cambio. Jacob, tenía un don, sabía escuchar y aconsejar; era muy fácil confiar en él. Se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

Esperaba que cuando conociera a Emmet, la situación con Rose se hubiera arreglado, podía a veces resultar algo peligroso cuando se enteraba que alguien le hacía daño sus chicas. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro al acordarse de cómo actúo con Alex cuando se enteró de los motivos de la separación con Rose. _Emmet estás en problemas_, pensó divertida Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La conversación con Bella, le había dejado preocupado, y tras realizar más de veinte llamadas que lo dirigían directamente al buzón de voz, decidió que una vez saliera del hospital iría directamente al apartamento de Emmet.

Un fuerte olor a alcohol y tabaco inundaba toda la casa, tumbado en el sofá estaba Emmet, en un estado de inconsciencia fruto probablemente de las dos botellas vacías de vodka que estaban tiradas en el suelo. La situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Edward estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto así a su amigo, ni siquiera cuando Kate lo dejo, en esa época nunca le vio perder los papeles de esta manera, su rabia era más por sentirse engañado que porque le hubieran roto el corazón. Con el paso del tiempo, le confesó que realmente nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, empezó a salir con Kate porque todos sus amigos tenían pareja y no quería sentirse desplazado.

Se dirigió a la cocina, solo había una única forma de despertarlo, cogió una botella llena de agua del frigorífico y se dirigió al sofá donde estaba su amigo dormido. Tenía que tener cuidado cuando se le echara el agua por encima, ya que podía recibir como respuesta un puñetazo.

Se posicionó detrás del sofá y empezó a derramar el agua, directamente en la cara de Emmet, automáticamente su amigo se levantó lanzado puñetazos al aire y gritando como un energúmeno. Una vez que fue capaz de tranquilizarse se giró para encararlo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?! ¡¿Te crees muy gracioso verdad?!.

- Te he llamado al teléfono más de treinta veces y no lo contestabas, has faltado al trabajo sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. ¡Nadie sabe absolutamente nada de ti desde ayer! . Y me preguntas ¡qué coño hago!- dijo Edward cada vez más enfadado.

La expresión enfadada de Emmet se transformó en una de dolor, rompiendo en un llanto mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

- La he perdido, la he perdido- dijo de manera entrecortada en medio del llanto.

Edward estaba mudo de la impresión, jamás hubiera imaginado poder ver a su amigo así de hundido por una mujer.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a Emmet, tenía por delante un tarde bastante larga.

- Vamos Emmet, no la has perdido, solo está enfadada.

- Tú no la viste, mostraba odio en la mirada.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la rechazó en dos ocasiones anteriormente.

Emmet miraba a su amigo como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

- Pero tú de parte de quién estás, que pasa que Bella te ha lavado el cerebro.

- Cuidado Emmet, no sigas por ese camino o me veré obligado a partirte la cara.

El tono amenazante que empleó Edward le sirvió para darse cuenta de su metedura de pata.

- Lo siento, tienes razón, yo soy el único culpable de mis miserias- dijo Emmet derrotado, mientras se frotaba la cara totalmente frustrado- pero, es que no se qué hacer para que ese bombón se dé cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella y dispuesto a poner mi vida patas arribas solo para estar a su lado.

Un alucinado Edward miraba a Emmet con la boca totalmente abierta, jamás hubiera esperado de su amigo una declaración tan sincera, él no era de los que exponía su corazón de manera tan abierta; era más bien una persona reservada.

- Solo tienes que decírselo, como me lo has dicho a mí, y te aseguro que ella estará más que dispuesta a darte una oportunidad.

- Cómo si fuera así de fácil, cuando estoy con ella me bloqueo, y no digo más que gilipolleces, sino mira lo que me pasó el otro día, empecé mi declaración diciéndole que la quería en mi cama. Patético- gimió con frustración.

Edward empezó a hacer esfuerzos por no reírse, Emmet nunca había sido un buen orador, más bien siempre había sido demasiado bruto en sus discursos; eran innumerables las meteduras de pata que había tenido por culpa de su fracaso para la oratoria.

- Ni se te ocurra reírte- susurró Emmet.

Estallaron en un ataque de risa, que ayudó a relajar el ambiente, era demasiada la tensión que habían acumulado en esos días y necesitaban descargarlas. Cuando lograron calmarse, un cómodo silencio se hizo entre los amigos.

- No sé qué hacer- dijo Emmet, en un tono de voz apenas audible.

- Te tiene bien pillado, colega.

- Totalmente pillado.

- ¿Quieres un consejo?- preguntó Edward mirándolo directamente

- Por favor- dijo suplicante.

- Mete toda la carne en el asador, en dos semanas se va a Madrid, y si no consigues arreglarlo antes, quizás ya no la veas más.

- ¿Podrías ser más claro?- dijo totalmente perdido.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, desesperado- quiero decir, si es necesario que os encerréis en una habitación para que te escuche, lo haces, secuéstrala, qué se yo, haz algo que la deje tan descolada que sea incapaz de huir y no le quede más remedio que escucharte.

De manera automática , se le formó una idea en su cabeza, se jugaba mucho, pero por su bombón haría lo que fuese necesario para poder estar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward se encontraba esperando a que Bella saliera a su encuentro, iban a ir los dos a recoger a Seth, al colegio antes de dirigirse al partido, se sentía feliz ante esa primera salida familiar, esperaba que Seth acogiera a Bella sin problemas, era algo muy necesario para que su relación con Bella funcionara. Era consciente que había hecho un poco de trampa al utilizar la excusa del libro para que el niño invitara a su novia al partido de fútbol, pero mientras que no hablara mañana con Zafrina, no quería decirle a su hijo que tenía pareja.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la calle, apareciendo ante él una hermosa Bella, con sus vaqueros y una sudadera algo holgada, de manera disimulada miró el reloj esperando tener un momento para volverla a meter en el apartamento y tener un tiempo de intimidad los dos, pero para su desgracia iban con la hora justa.

- Hola rockero- le saludó mientras le depositaba un suave beso en los labios, se iba a retirar cuando sintió como Edward la agarraba de la mano, volviéndola acercar a él y dándole un beso apasionado.

- Wou- dijo Bella con sus mejillas sonrojadas por ese instante de pasión compartido

- Esto si es un recibimiento como Dios manda- susurró Edward sobre sus labios- en el momento que estemos con Seth, no podremos besarnos como a mí me gusta, por lo que necesito una dosis extra para no caer en la tentación.

Bella se rió ante el comentario de su novio, el cual había provocado que su sonrojo aumentase, por lo que tuvo que darle una suave palmada en el brazo como reprimenda.

- Eres insaciable.

- De ti siempre, nunca tengo bastante- acto seguido le volvió a devorar los labios, para separarse a regañadientes y abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en el coche, mientras se dirigían al colegio.

- ¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Edward con una dulce sonrisa.

- Mucho- afirmó Bella

- No tienes por qué, Seth te adora, está entusiasmado con el regalo que le vas a dar.

- Es un soborno en toda regla- afirmó bella, mientras ambos se reían.

- No es un soborno, y tú lo sabes, fue él quien te lo pidió y tú solo le estás devolviendo el favor.

Bella se quedó pensativa, quería que las cosas con el niño marcharan bien, pero temía forzar la situación, sabía los problemas que Seth tenía con su necesidad de control con respecto a su padre, no quería que la percibiera como una amenaza, como alguien que lo pudiera separarlos.

- Una libra por tus pensamientos- dijo Edward sonriente- dónde está esa cabecita tuya.

- Me da miedo que crea que lo quiero separar de ti- dijo mientras nuevo sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara

Edward le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, le gustaba que su novia se preocupara por el bienestar de su hijo.

- Tranquila, verás como todo sale bien, solo debemos actuar con naturalidad y dejar que las cosas fluyan.

- Lo ves tan fácil- dijo Bella, con un gesto teatrero mirando hacia el techo del coche

- Es fácil- dijo Edward con aires de superioridad.

Bella lo miraba con la ceja alzada, no se creía esa tranquilidad que mostraba, había gato encerrado.

- Vale, me rindo no me mires así- dijo el cobrizo mientras le colocaba una mano en la cara tratando de que dejara de mirarlo de manera evaluadora- mañana tengo cita con Zafrina y ella seguro que nos ayuda dándonos los consejos necesarios para explicarle la situación. ¿te gustaría venir?

La castaña estaba sorprendida ante esa petición, la consulta con un psicólogo era algo muy privado, no quería ser un mal tercio, pero reconocía que se moría de ganas de ir y de paso exponerle sus temores.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, si no, no te lo hubiera dicho, la cita es a las 4.

- Está bien, pero a cambio, antes nos acompañas a recoger a Jake y Vanessa.

La cara de Edward mostró una expresión de miedo, no en vano, Bella le había contado a modo de anécdota, la forma un tanto excesiva de evaluar a sus parejas o de ajustar cuentas cuando la situación lo había requerido.

- ¿no tendrás miedo?- preguntó Bella ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su chico.

- Miedo yo, nah imposible, claro que te acompañaré- dijo el cobrizo tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no tenía en ese momento.

El resto del trayecto, estuvieron hablando de los eventos que restaban antes de la boda, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta del colegio.

Salieron del coche, dirigiéndose ambos a la puerta principal del colegio, donde se encontraban un numeroso grupo de madres esperando al igual que ellos la salida de sus hijos. Bella observó de reojo a las distintas madres que se encontraban a su alrededor, la mayoría a pesar de vestir de manera casual, mostraban un porte snob, denotando la exclusividad del colegio; al igual que ella observaba se daba cuenta que también era objeto de miradas curiosas, siendo seguramente objeto de algún que otro comentario. De manera institiva se acercó al cuerpo de Edward, buscando su protección, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, nunca había llevado demasiado bien, ser el centro de atención.

- Tranquila, yo te protejo- le susurró Edward en el oído, al sentir la tensión de su novia.

- Estas mujeres me ponen nerviosa, nos están devorando con la mirada, pero con motivos distintos a cada uno- dijo entre dientes Bella, provocando que Edward diera una fuerte carcajada.

- Vaya me alegro de ser tu bufón personal.

Edward le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro tratando de reconfortarla, el contacto fue demasiado breve para el gusto de ambos, pero ambos eran muy consciente del análisis del cual estaba siendo objeto.

- No te enfades, ya queda poco para recoger a Seth.

En ese instante vio como una rubia despampanante se acercaba a ellos, con unos movimientos de cadera algo exagerados y una sonrisa excesivamente amplia.

-Edward, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo mientras le daba dos sonoros besos en la cara a su Edward, ignorándola a ella en el proceso.

-Irina, cómo estás- contestó de una manera educada, atrayendo de manera disimulada a Bella a su lado.

-Bien, ya sabes, viajando de aquí para allá, vine ayer de New York y dentro de dos días me marcho otra vez a Chicago.

-Irina, te presento a Isabella Swan, una amiga especial

-Encantada- dijo Bella mientras se daban la mano.

Irina era incapaz de cerrar la boca, no en vano era la primera vez que Edward se presentaba en la puerta del colegio con una mujer a la cual la presentaba como una amiga especial. Iba adecir algo cuando el griterío de los niños al salir del colegio se lo impidió, Edward de manera educada se despidió de ella para dirigirse a buscar a su hijo.

Edward trataba de distinguir a Seth, en medio de la marabunta de niños que salían del colegio, se encontraba ansioso, deseaba que todo marchara como la seda.

- Está ahí- dijo Bella, mientras le hacía señas para que los viera.

De manera inmediata el niño se puso a correr en dirección a ellos, Edward se adelantó unos pasos en espera de recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de su pequeño, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando este lo rebasó para abrazar fuertemente a Bella.

-Has venido- gritó un Seth entusiasmado

-Claro, no podía rechazar tu maravillosa invitación- le dijo Bella mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla, provocando que el niño se sonrojara un poco.

-Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo- susurró un alucinado Edward ante la actitud de su hijo, el niño estaba encandilado con su novia.

-Papi, tenemos que darnos prisa, no podemos llegar tarde al partido- dijo mientras cogía a Bella de la mano para que se apresurasen en montarse al coche.

-Alto, colega- dijo serio Edward-no se te ha olvidado algo- cuestionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía al niño una mirada acusadora.

Seth se quedó mirando pensativo a su padre, mientras trataba de recordar qué se le podía haber olvidado. De pronto cayó en la cuenta no había saludado a su padre, sin duda, un error imperdonable.

-¡El beso!- exclamó mientras de un salto se agarraba al cuello de su padre depositando un sonoro beso.

-Oh, el beso- gruñó Edward, ante la divertida mirada de Bella.

Una vez resuelto el problema los tres se dirigeron hacia el volvo de Edward para acudir al partido de fútbol. Seth iba en medio de los dos cogiéndolos de las manos, mientras empezaba a relatar de manera exhaustiva cómo había sido su día en el colegio. Cualquier persona que los observara, vería una típica estampa de una familia feliz, un día cualquiera a la salida del colegio, después de recoger a su hijo.

Nada más llegar a la zona del parque donde se iba a celebrar el partido, Seth se despidió de ambos no sin antes darles un beso a cada uno y pedirles que le desearan suerte, acto seguido se marchó corriendo para unirse a sus compañeros y cambiarse el uniforme del colegio por la equipación de futbol; mientras la pareja se dirigió a un sitio estratégico para seguir el encuentro.

Edward saludó a otros padres, que se encontraban al igual que ellos, dispuestos a animar a sus hijos. Una vez más, Bella se sintió evaluada por las madres y padres que allí se encontraban, aumentando ese interés cuando era presentada como una amiga especial, provocando que Edward ante esos escrutinios se mostrase bastante protector con ella, acercándola de manera disimulada a su costado, marcando territorio.

-Me temo que somos más interesantes que el partido- susurró Bella, una vez que se alejaron de los padres allí presentes, buscando un poco de intimidad para poder animar a Seth.

-No le eches cuenta, cuanto más les ignoremos, menos caso nos harán

-Lo dudo.

-Al menos es lo que yo siempre hago.

Bella, lo miró de manera desconfianza, provocando que Edward se encogiera de hombros, a modo de respuesta.

El partido estaba bastante igualado, Edward no paraba de animar a su hijo, y de recriminar al árbitro cada vez que pitaba algo en contra del equipo de su hijo, Bella estaba disfrutando como nunca, contagiada por el ambiente, animaba a Seth al igual que él.

Cada vez que el niño realizaba algún pase de manera acertada ambos gritaban y apludían como locos, pero era cuando fallaba, cuando esos ánimos se volvían más intensos, haciendo que el niño incluso se sonrojara.

En más de una ocasión, Edward se quedó embelesado mirando a su Bella, era increíble cómo animaba y defendía a su hijo durante el desarrollo del encuentro. Pero sin duda lo que más le estaba sorprendiendo era la actitud de Seth, cuando realizaba alguna jugada de manera correcta, buscaba de inmediatamente con la mirada a Bella, buscando su aprobación.

Esperaba que cuando le dijera a Seth que Bella era su novia, la actitud del niño no cambiara.

El partido terminó en empate, lo cual fue algo positivo, para el desarrollo del resto de la velada, Seth no asumía muy bien las derrotas de su equipo.

El lugar elegido para la cena fue un McDonald, una vez colocados en sus sitios y antes de empezar a devorar las hamburguesas, Bella decidió que era el mejor momento para entregarle su ansiado libro.

-Seth, tengo algo para ti- dijo Bella mientras le entregaba el libro perfectamente envuelto en papel de regalo ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

-¡Un regalo!- exclamó mientras desenvolvía el paquete de manera ansiosa.

Cuando logró retirar todo el envoltorio, se quedó con la mirada fija en la portada del libro, inmediatamente lo abrió buscando su ansiada dedicatoria.

"_Para mi maravilloso amigo Seth_

_Con cariño, tu amiga:_

_J.K. Rowling"._

El niño releía una y otra vez la dedicatoria, no había emitido palabra alguna, poniendo muy nerviosos a Edward y Bella. De pronto cerró el libro, depositándolo en la mesa, tenía la cabeza gacha con la mirada puesta en sus manos que sujetaban fuertemente su tesoro.

-Seth- susurró Edward- ¿no te ha gustado?

Transcurrienron unos segundos antes de que el niño, levantara su cabeza y mostrara sus brillantes ojos, de un salto se levantó y se colgó del cuello de Bella que se encontraba sentada enfrente suyo al lado de su padre. Bella solo atinó a abrazarlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para analizar la situación y saber cómo reaccionar.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez Seth, mientras apretaba su agarre- era cierto que la conocías.

Se quedó extrañada ante esa respuesta, no esperaba un comentario así, de manera delicada separó a Seth, para sujetarle su cara y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro que la conocía cariño, ¿por qué te iba a mentir en algo así?

-Es que Victoria me dijo que era mentira que la conocieras, que lo decías para que yo fuera tu amigo.

Bella al igual que Edward, se tensaron ante el comentario inocente del niño. Tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, Edward decidió intervenir.

-Bella nunca te mentiría cariño, te lo acaba de demostrar con este regalo ¿no?

-Es verdad papá, ¿me perdonas?- susurró avergonzado mirando a Bella

-Solo si me das uno de esos abrazos tuyos que tanto me gustan

De manera inmediata ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, provocando que Edward, respirar de manera aliviada.

-Venga vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe la cena- ordenó el cobrizo dando el tema por zanjado.

Una vez que terminó la cena, Seth se acercó a la zona de juegos, era el momento ideal para tratar de aclarar lo que había ocurrido con Victoria, pensó Bella.

-Edward, creo que debes hablar muy seriamente con Victoria, no quiero analizar lo que le siente hacía ti, pero su comportamiento no habla muy bien de ella.

-Mañana hablaré sin falta con ella- gruñó Edward- es más grave de lo que pensaba- dijo Edward para sí, pero no pudo evitar que Bella lo escuchara.

-¿Qué es eso tan grave?, ¿qué le pasa a Victoria?

-Tranquila amor, no quiero que te preocupes, está todo controlado.

Bella se disgustó ante la respuesta de su chico, quería que confiara en ella y la hiciera partícipe de los problemas; _eso es lo que hacen las parejas_, pensó para sí misma.

-Voy a tratar de ser lo más clara posible- dijo Bella, sobresaltando con su actitud a Edward- odio que me oculten las cosas, odio que le quiten importancia a las cosas que si las tienen, porque tengan miedo de enfrentar los problemas; y eso es exactamente lo que tú estás haciendo conmigo en este momento- Edward hizo el amago de hablar, pero Bella lo silenció levantando un dedo para que no hablara- por favor no me interrumpas, necesito decirte lo que pienso de una sola vez- tomó una bocanada de aire para infundirse valor antes de continuar hablando- me estás pidiendo que me involucre en nuestra relación al cien por cien, que no tengamos barreras el uno con el otro y tú no haces más que levantarlas cuando Victoria sale a la palestra, cómo crees que me siento cuando te pido hablar y tú no lo haces. Me alejas y creo que eso es lo que ella quiere - vio miedo en la mirada de Edward, pero no podía dejar de hablar- no llevamos ni una semana juntos, y esta persona ha creado ya dos malentendidos entre nosotros. Puedo aceptar que la primera vez lo achacara al juego de Emmet, pero esta vez, perdona pero no creo que fuera sin mala intención. Edward si no me dices qué le pasa a Victoria, nuestra relación se acabará rompiendo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- finalizó, mientras trataba de mantener a raya las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¡No!-exclamó Edward de manera inmediata- ni se te ocurra pensar un solo instante que deseo que lo nuestro se acabe- Edward le cogió ambas manos para besárselas- eres parte de mi vida.

-Entonces no crees barreras entre nosotros- dijo de manera desesperada-me pides que esté tranquila, que Victoria no significa nada, que solo es una amiga; pero con esta actitud haces que no confíe y que tenga miedo; incluso he llegado a pensar que en el fondo sientes algo por ella.

- Edward no hacía más que maldecirse internamente, temía que al contarle la verdadera situación de Victoria, Bella lo dejara. _Mierda en qué momento todo se torció_, pensó el cobrizo.

- Bella, escúchame bien, jamás haría nada que implicara perderte. Eres mía, me perteneces y no estoy dispuesto a que esta situación cambie.

- Lo miraba alucinaba, si hubiera sido otra persona, quien mostrase esa posesividad, hubiera echado a correr sin dudarlo; sin embargo escucharlo de Edward, la encendía como una gata en celo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser. Pero a pesar de todo debía mantener la cabeza fría y zanjar el asunto de Victoria.

-Pues entonces confía en mí y no destroces esa confianza.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose fijamente. No podía mantener una situación así por más tiempo, Edward se dio cuenta que Bella tenía razón; no podía tener secretos con ella si no la quería perder.

-Está bien te lo contaré, pero no ahora, Seth puede aparecer en cualquier momento y es una conversación que requiere tiempo. Una vez que salgamos de la consulta de Zafrina te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

-Me lo prometes

-Te lo prometo-dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la palma de la mano de Bella.

Al momento apareció Seth, todo sudado y desaliñado por haber estado jugando sin parar, decidieron dar la velada por finalizada, al día siguiente había colegio y se estaba haciendo tarde para el niño.

Seth, como cualquier otro niño, empezó a protestar y asegurar una y mil veces que no estaba cansado, a pesar de que se le escapaba algún que otro bostezo.

Finalmente tuvieron que prometerle una excursión el domingo al parque, donde pasarían el día los tres juntos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, Edward se excusó con su hijo, diciéndole que la acompañaría hasta el portal, no quería que nada le pasara a su chica.

No hizo más que abrir la puerta, cuando sintió como la arrastraban hacía el interior de la vivienda, mientras que de manera hábil la besaban con pasión.

-No aguantaba más tiempo sin besarte- dijo Edward mientras continuaba depositando besos por el cuello de su chica, provocando que se escapara algún que otro gemido.

-Edward, no podemos, Seth está solo en el coche.

A regañadientes se separó de ella, no sin antes besar nuevamente de manera apasionada a Bella, mientras que le deseaba dulces sueños.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa misma noche, una hermosa mujer con andares sensuales entraba en un bar de carretera, observaba las distintas mesas ocupadas por hombres de distintas edades, los cuales la miraban de forma lasciva.

A ella no le importaba, le gustaba sentirse deseada, la hacía sentirse poderosa. Buscó con la mirada al objeto de sus deseos hasta que lo encontró sentado en la esquina del bar con una cerveza en las manos.

Su mirada se volvió ardiente, deseaba a ese hombre por encima de cualquier cosa, y esa noche sería suyo.

-Creí que no llegabas- le dijo el hombre, cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado.

-Nunca te dejaría plantado y lo sabes.

El hombre la miraba de arriba abajo, era una mujer hermosa, a la cual sin duda esta noche se la llevaría a la cama y se la follaría una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó el tipo con voz ronca producto del deseo.

De manera lasciva se lamió los labios, mientras tocaba el bulto de sus pantalones.

-Te quiero a ti.

El hombre deposito un billete en la barra, mientras cogía la mano de su acompañante, para dirigirse al motel donde siempre acababa con sus citas.

Una vez fuera, antes de montarse en el coche y tras besarse y tocarse de manera caliente; la sensual mujer le hizo una petición.

-Esta noche te llamas Edward.

**N/A Lo siento una y mil veces por no poder subir el capitulo en su día, pero me fue totalmente imposible por cuestiones familiares.**

**Para compensarlo esta semana os subiré otro también el jueves.**

**Deciros que el OUTAKE será de …..EMMET Y ROSE, lo subiré el martes de la semana que viene.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracais a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara.**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejais vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos el jueves.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CAPITULO 12: EL INCREIBLE CASO DEL DOCTOR JEKYLL Y MR HYDE**

Edward miraba divertido a su hermosa novia, tanto ella como sus amigas, no dejaban de dar pequeños saltitos tratando de ver las personas que iban saliendo por la puerta de desembarque, esperando que ante ellas apareciera el famoso Jacob con su esposa Vanessa.

Aunque pensándolo bien, él también se encontraba algo nervioso, Jacob era como un hermano para su novia, y era de crucial importancia mantener una buena relación, para que las cosas siguieran funcionando con su chica tan bien como hasta ahora. Sabía por boca de Bella, que la relación de Jake con el capullo de Mike nunca había sido buena, se arrepentía de no haberlo escuchado en su momento cuando la puso sobre aviso en relación al doble juego de su ex novio. Desde ese momento, Bella, ha tenido más en cuenta las opiniones y consejos de Jacob, de ahí el temor a no caerle bien.

- Ed, relájate, ya verás como todo sale bien- le susurró Jasper, el cual se encontraba a su lado.

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Tú pasaste el examen con nota.

Jasper no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada más fuerte de lo normal, provocando que más de uno se quedara mirando al dúo, incluidas las chicas que los miraban de manera especuladora.

- Debo reconocer, que al principio no me lo puso nada fácil, pero solo bastó una conversación de hombre a hombre frente a unas cuantas cervezas, para que limáramos asperezas. A partir de eso todo fue coser y cantar.

-¿Conversación de hombre a hombre?

- Ya sabes, cuáles eran mis intenciones con Alice, si le hacía daño me cortaría los huevos, intentó saber si tenía antecedentes policiales, hijos ilegítimos, si me drogaba…vamos todo lo que un hermano mayor quiere saber del novio de su hermana pequeña.

Edward miraba a Jasper, como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, ese Jacob era peor de lo que pensaba, estaba seguro que era más protector que él con Bella, y eso ya era algo bastante difícil. Iba a replicar, cuando unos chillidos desviaron su atención; las chicas estaban abrazadas a un tipo enorme de piel morena, con el pelo largo y negro como el carbón. Seguramente es más fuerte que Emmet, pensó Edward mientras seguía evaluándolo con la mirada. Le resultaba muy curioso como ese tipo con una apariencia tan intimidatoria, todo de negro y con botas moteras negras, tuviera una mirada tan cariñosa y amable con las chicas.

De la espalda de Jake surgió de pronto una pelirroja, menuda y muy embarazada. Era bonita, con rasgos dulces al igual que su mirada.

Sin esperarlo vio como le daba un tortazo a Jake en el cuello, igual no es tan dulce pensó Edward, de manera inmediata empezó a reclamarle que la hubiera dejado atrás por venir corriendo a ver sus niñas. Automáticamente empezó a disculparse y besarla, suplicando que lo perdonara, consiguiendo que tanto Edward como Jasper se rieran de manera disimulada.

- Calzonados- susurró Jasper

- Ya te digo- siguió Edward, haciendo que ambos se rieran más fuerte, captando la atención del resto del grupo.

- ¿qué os hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Jacob con una mirada amenazante

Ambos hermanos, se quedaron congelados en su sitio, sintiendo como les costaba trabajo tragar saliva.

- Jacob Black, ¿qué dijimos sobre asustar a los chicos?- le reprendió su mujer

- Ness, solo quería saber qué les hacía tanta gracia, para unirme a sus risas- dijo tratando de mantener un tono de voz de inocente

- Jacob, por favor, a mi no puedes engañarme

Jacob empezó a maldecir a regañadientes, mientras su mujer seguía reprendiéndolo como si de un niño se tratase en lugar de un adulto de 30 años. Edward miraba la escena alucinado, era increíble como un hombre tan grande parecía un corderito ante esa mujer menuda.

- Vamos chicos, dejar de discutir, pensar en la imagen que les estáis dando a Edward- dijo de manera conciliadora Bella

En ese instante, Vanessa abrazo todo lo que su vientre permitió a Edward, provocando que le empezara a faltar el aire de lo fuerte que le apretaba.

- Pero qué maleducada soy- dijo Vanessa aflojando el agarre lo necesario para poder darle sendos besos en ambas mejillas- encantada de conocerte soy Vanessa Black, aunque puedes decirme Nessie. Wow, Bella, tienes suerte es guapísimo- dijo de forma eufórica a una sonriente Bella, la cual estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse ante la cara de desconcierto que mostraba su chico- mira Edward, porque estoy casada y superembarazada, que si no madre mía, igual trataba de quitarle el novio a Bella y…

- ¡Vanessa Black!- el grito o más gruñido, estremeció a todos, excepto como era de esperar a su esposa, la cual estaba más que acostumbrada al mal humor de su marido.

Deshaciendo el abrazo a regañadientes, Nessie se acercó a su marido, rodeándolo de manera cariñosa por la cintura.

- Jacob, no seas bobo, no sabes que tú ocupas el número 1 en mi top ten.

- ¿Tienes un top ten?

Antes de que se enfrascaran en una nueva discusión, Bella agarrada al brazo de su novio, volvió a captar la atención de la pareja.

- Jacob, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio

Jacob estrechó la mano de Edward con contundencia, mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada

- Un placer, Jacob Black

- Lo mismo digo, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

Una vez finalizada todas las presentaciones, el numeroso grupo se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta de salida, dispuestos a dejar a la pareja en el hotel para que descansaran antes de la cena de esta noche.

Ese momento fue el aprovechado por Jacob para retener un momento a Edward y proceder con su amenaza habitual a cualquier hombre que se acercara a sus chicas.

- Edward- dijo aproximándose de manera intimidante- una lágrima, una sola lágrima de Bella y serás hombre muerto.

El cobrizo se quedó mirando muy serio a Jacob, en el fondo le gustaba el carácter protector de Jake, no en vano ambos se parecían en eso.

- Te aseguro que si le hago derramar una sola lágrima, seré yo quien te busque para que me mates.

Ambos se evaluaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Jake le mostró una amplia sonrisa amistosa.

- Me gustas- dijo Jake mientras le guiñaba un ojo y aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a su esposa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La consulta con Zafrina, había sido de gran ayuda para ambos, al principio Bella se sentía ansiosa, no era la primera vez que acudía a un psicólogo, cuando murió su padre estuvo yendo a terapia durante un tiempo, no asumía haber perdido a su padre y empezó a desarrollar una serie de conductas rebeldes.

Sin embargo, nada más estrechar la mano de Zafrina, toda esa ansiedad, se disipó, era increíble la paz que transmitía esa mujer y lo perceptiva que resultaba. Desde un principio supo perfectamente cuáles eran los miedos que tenían ambos respecto a la relación.

Habían acordado que no precipitarían los acontecimientos, debían compartir tiempo los tres juntos, para que el niño fuera aceptando la presencia de Bella de manera natural; consideraba necesario que se conocieran, y aprendieran cuáles eran esas aficiones y sentimientos que compartían los tres para así poder aprovecharlo al máximo. Por otra parte le hizo mucho hincapié a Edward en no descuidar los momentos padre e hijo que siempre habían tenido, de esta forma evitaría que el niño sintiera que Bella le robaba tiempo de estar con su padre.

Realizaron una especie de planning de salidas familiares antes de la boda, también incluyeron en ese programa las salidas con Edward y un par de Bella con Seth. Finalmente le aconsejó que pusieran al corriente a la familia de la situación, para evitar que metieran la pata con algún comentario sobre la relación de pareja de Edward y Bella. Zafrina les aconsejó, que se lo comentara una vez que pasara la boda, o en todo caso, cuando vieran que el niño no podía rechazar la situación.

Una vez fuera de la consulta, era el momento de hablar de Victoria, se dirigieron a la moto de Edward que estaba aparcada a la salida del edificio, donde se encontraba la consulta de Zafrina. Bella se montó en la parte de atrás de su moto, era el momento de las confesiones, tenía un nudo instalado en su estómago desde que dejaron la consulta. Esperaba que aquello que le contara no fuera algo insalvable. De pronto fue consciente que unos maravillosos ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Me dirás a dónde me llevas?

Vamos a la casa de campo de mis padres enBybury, al suroeste de Londres, en la zona de Costwolds, necesitamos privacidad y está relativamente cerca de Londres. La casa de Alice está llena de gente, Seth está en mi casa con Sue, su niñera, y una cafetería no me parece lo más adecuado, así que no me queda más remedio que secuestrarte y llevarte a la casita de mis padres- dijo Edward con un sugerente movimiento de cejas

- Te recuerdo que vamos a hablar

- Sip, lo sé, pero nunca se sabe- dijo mientras arrancaba la moto, evitando que Bella lo reprendiera.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje por la campiña inglesa, se desviaron de la ruta principal para acceder a un camino de tierra, desembocando en una típica casa de campo inglesa, viendo esa postal Bella se sentía la protagonista de las novelas de Jane Austen.

La casa con paredes de piedra caliza que le daban ese aire señorial unido a sus techos de teja inglesa a dos aguas hacía que se integrara dentro del paisaje, dibujando un ambiente romántico tan típico del siglo XVIII, tenía un coqueto jardín en la parte delantera, lleno de diferentes flores de colores que le daban un aire más encantador del que ya poseía en sí.

- Edward sujetó la mano de Bella mientras tiraba de ella para dirigirse al interior de la casa.

- Cuando éramos pequeños, pasábamos aquí todos los fines de semana, era liberador, podías correr y correr sin ningún tipo de miedo a qué te pudiera pasar algo malo- dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta principal, invitando a Bella a pasar al interior de la casa- los fines de semana que tengo libre suelo venir aquí con Seth, es bueno para él, respirar este aire puro.

Bella miraba con asombro el interior de la casa, si hermoso era el exterior, aun más bello era el interior del mismo. Se notaba perfectamente el gusto y estilo de Esme en la decoración, había mantenido el ambiente de las casas inglesas de antaño, un ambiente rústico y acogedor.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas del salón, quedándose aun más maravillada por el amplio prado que existía detrás de la casa, era tan verde y con tantas flores silvestres que invitaba a tumbarte en medio de él para envolverte con ese aire puro que desprendía.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Edward, quien se había colocado detrás de Bella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla a él, aprovechando esa situación para apoyar su cabeza en el torso de él.

- Me encanta, me siento ahora mismo Elisabeth Bennet.

- Pues yo espero ser tu señor Darcy- dijo Edward mientras depositaba un dulce beso en el cuello de su chica.

- Por supuesto, no podría haber sido de otra manera- dijo una relajada Bella

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras se dejaban envolver por el paisaje que ambos seguían contemplando por la ventana.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar- susurró Bella con pesar

- ¿Te apetece qué prepare una taza de té antes?

- Estaría bien.

A regañadientes se separaron, antes de dirigirse a la cocina, Edward deposito un cariñoso beso en la frente de Bella.

Bella curioseaba la instancia, deteniéndose en los distintos portarretratos que decoraban el salón. En la repisa de la chimenea, había una foto que captó su atención de manera inmediata, un pequeño Edward en calzoncillos, con la cara manchada de chocolate, estaba profundamente dormido en un sofá acurrucado junto a su hermano Jasper, el cual estaba aun más sucio que su chico.

- Es una foto vergonzosa- dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja con las tazas de té en la mesa que se encontraba delante del sofá.

- Es adorable- contestó Bella con una dulce sonrisa

- Eso dice mi madre, pero yo la sigo encontrando vergonzosa.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y se sirvieron la bebida, Edward trataba de ganar algo de tiempo, antes de iniciar su narración.

- Bella, te voy a contar la historia de Victoria, lo que le pasa, pero por favor me gustaría que trataras de mantener una visión abierta de las cosas y que no te precipitaras a la hora de emitir un juicio.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella, estaba bastante asustada con la historia que le contaría Edward.

- ¿Tan malo es?- preguntó Bella en un susurro

- Digamos, que hay que mantener un poco la mente abierta

- Dios Edward, quieres dejar de dar rodeos y empezar de una vez- Bella estaba cada vez más ansiosa y esos comentarios no estaban ayudando para nada a calmar su inquietud.

Edward se acercó un poco más a Bella y le agarró sus manos, las notaba temblorosas, por lo que depositó un suave beso para lograr que su rockera se relajara.

- Supongo que alguna vez has leído el libro del doctor Jekyll y Mr Hyde ¿no?

- Vamos a hablar de literatura- dijo Bella totalmente perdida por el comentario realizado por su chico

- ¿Lo has leído?

- Si, Edward, lo he leído- dijo totalmente desesperada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

- Victoria, tiene una enfermedad parecida a la del doctor Jekyll

- Edward en cristiano por favor

- Victoria tiene un trastorno disociativo de identidad, es decir, lo que comúnmente conocemos como personalidad múltiple.

- No te sigo amor

- Victoria tiene dos personalidades muy diferenciadas que conviven dentro de ella.

Bella, estaba segura que si en ese momento le clavaban un cuchillo no sangraba, jamás en su vida habría pensado que Victoria pudiera tener ese tipo de enfermedad. Edward al ver que Bella no decía nada decidió continuar tratando de ser lo más conciso para que entendiera la situación.

- Conocí a Victoria el primer año de Residencia, era una persona tímida y muy callada, apenas se relacionaba con los demás. Los ratos libres siempre los dedicaba a revisar historias de pacientes, estudiar e investigar. Era un ratón de biblioteca- Edward mostró una sonrisa al recordar aquella época- mi vida por entonces era un caos, Seth era muy pequeño y me robaba mucho tiempo de estudio, por lo que al igual que ella, el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba a estudiar. Empezamos a coincidir a menudo en la biblioteca, en las guardias y en las rondas, por lo que poco a poco fue surgiendo una amistad.

Bella no apartaba la vista de Edward, sentía que si lo dejaba de mirar, perdería algún detalle importante de la narración.

- Un día al entrar al cuarto de descanso de los médicos, la sorprendí tomándose unas pastillas, ella al verme se puso muy nerviosa, recogiendo todas sus cosas y marchándose. Esa actitud me sorprendió, pensando que podía estar drogándose o algo parecido. Le pregunté un par de veces si le pasaba algo, pero siempre me daba evasivas, por lo que al final me olvidé del asunto ya que nunca más la vi tomar alguna pastilla.

Edward en ningún momento dejó de agarrar las manos de Bella, era como si de esa manera, percibiera las emociones que ella estaba sintiendo conforme avanzaba la historia.

- Ese mismo año, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, los residentes organizamos una fiesta típica navideña, el alcohol por supuesto no pudo faltar, estuvimos todos bebiendo y en un momento dado de la velada, nos apartamos del resto del grupo para sentarnos en un sofá a descansar- sintió como Bella se tensaba, por lo que inmediatamente depositó un beso en sus manos buscando relajarla- empezamos a hablar sobre los planes de navidad, Victoria por lo visto no se llevaba muy bien con sus padres, en concreto, no se hablaba con su padre.

- Edward, trato de seguirte, pero qué tiene que ver eso con la enfermedad.

Edward le dio un suave beso en la nariz- no seas impaciente, princesa.

Bella resopló, claro que estaba impaciente, necesitaba llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

- El caso es que sus padres eran muy tradicionales, vamos la típica familia conservadora católica, siempre habían sido muy estrictos con su educación; incluso tenían unos planes específicos de boda

- ¿planes específicos de boda?

- Querían que se casara con el hijo de sus vecinos, que tenían la misma posición social que ellos.

- Joder, todavía existe gente así- dijo Bella totalmente alucinada

- Me temo que si- dijo Edward con pesar- el caso es que Victoria me confesó que desde que estaba en Londres había mantenido algunas relaciones con mujeres, ella siempre había sido consciente de su sexualidad, pero no fue hasta que vino a Londres y salió de su casa que decidió mantener una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo. Sus padres lógicamente no sabían nada. Las pastillas que se tomaba era por depresión, desde hacía dos meses ya no las tomaba porque estaba mejor.

- Vale, entonces Victoria siempre ha sido consciente de que le gustan las mujeres, pero debido a que vive en un entorno católico cerrado no se ha podido expresar libremente y además para añadirle más leña al fuego, su padre le había buscado el novio ideal.

- Exacto- contestó Edward

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto la doble personalidad?- dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco en clara señal de impaciencia

A Edward le encantaba las señales de impaciencia que siempre transmitía su chica, y ahora mismo estaba claramente impaciente.

- Ahora lo entenderás, esas Navidades había decido decirle a sus padres su orientación sexual, y zanjar el tema de que fuera pareja de su vecino. Tardó un mes en volver, la llamé algunas veces, pero el móvil siempre me daba fuera de cobertura y el teléfono de sus padres no lo tenía- Edward de pronto se puso bastante más serio- de pronto un día apareció en el hospital, estaba cambiada, la forma de vestir era totalmente distinta, como más exuberante; pero eso no fue lo que verdaderamente me llamó la atención, lo que me preocupó fueron sus gestos, su tono de voz, sus expresiones, hasta su mirada era totalmente distinta. No se parecía en nada a la Victoria que conocía, es más, nos pedía que la llamáramos Vicky

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a Edward no le gustaba recordar esa parte de la vida de Victoria, ya que sabía que su amiga había sufrido mucho y sin quererlo él también.

- Llegaba tarde al hospital, oliendo a alcohol y con síntomas de no haber dormido en la noche, faltaba a las guardias. Se volvió descuidada con su trabajo con lo que eso significa en nuestra profesión, a veces, trataba de cubrir sus errores, pero en otras ocasiones no podía. Un día le dieron un aviso que si faltaba a una guardia más sería suspendida inmediatamente de la residencia- Edward cogió un poco de aire antes de proseguir lo que vendría- eso parece que le hizo reaccionar un poco, aunque seguía sin centrarse, traté de hablar con ella, pero se enfadada, montando algunos espectáculos desagradables.

Bella estaba impactada por la narración de Edward, qué le habría pasado a Victoria para volverse de esa manera.

- Pero una noche en que ambos teníamos guardia, todo explotó, yo estaba dormido en la habitación de descanso, cuando siento que alguien estaba encima mío dándome besos en… esto.. bueno ya sabes- Edward miró de manera disimulada a su entrepierna, provocando que Bella temblara ante esa imagen.

- Por favor, no me digas que te la tiraste, sé que no debería importarme porque fue mucho antes de conocernos, pero no sé cómo me sentiría si vuelvo a ver a Victoria- terminó diciendo con la mirada fija en sus manos.

- Bella mírame, por favor, mírame- Bella fijó su mirada en los ojos de su chico-no paso nada, te lo juro- dijo Edward con voz firme

- Pero, ¿no entiendo?

- Me desperté, al sentirla ya sabes, al principio estaba algo aturdido, no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que vislumbre su pelirroja cabellera y una mirada que me estremeció- aun le ponía los pelos de puntas al recordar la mirada desencajada de Victoria- de forma brusca la retiré de encima mía, empezamos una discusión, donde le reclamé por lo que estaba haciendo, que si se había vuelto loca y no sé cuántas cosas más nos dijimos hasta que en un momento, me empezó a decir que me amaba, que sus padres me aceptarían, que si no me casaba con ella se mataría y no sé qué cosas más sin sentido me decía, yo estaba totalmente alucinado, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Hasta esa vuelta de vacaciones jamás había mostrado un interés por mí más allá de una relación de amistad.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa temiendo el final del relato

- No lo vi venir, de pronto cogió una tijeras y se cortó la muñeca- Bella dejó escapar una exclamación mientras se tapaba la boca- inmediatamente di aviso y vinieron a atenderla, tuvieron que sedarla y la dejaron ingresada en psiquiatría.

- Dios, debió de ser horrible

- Si, no fue muy agradable- dijo Edward intentando sonreír para aligerar el ambiente.

- Zafrina, estaba de guardia esa noche, por lo que se encargó de atender el caso. Para resumir, le detectaron que tenía un trastorno de identidad, Vicky y Victoria, un demonio y un ángel; por así decirlo. Vicky, era manipuladora, desinhibida, fría, muy activa sexualmente con hombres y aspiraba a encontrar un hombre de buena posición para casarse como sus padres querían.

- Una zorra- Bella lo miró un poco asustada, su boca no había filtrado el pensamiento- lo siento- dijo avergonzada

- No lo sientas, Vicky es una zorra, sin embargo, Victoria es una persona encantadora, responsable, ama su trabajo, buena amiga y lesbiana. Realmente Victoria es la verdadera Victoria y Vicky es la mujer que sus padres querían.

- Esto parece una novela de terror, pero por qué esa fijación contigo, lo normal, sería con el vecino- preguntaba Bella con la cabeza cada vez más liada.

- La cuestión es, que esas Navidades hasta donde yo sé, le confesó su sexualidad a sus padres y algo grave pasó que desencadenando el que Vicky hiciera acto de presencia; normalmente las personas con esta enfermedad no la desarrollan hasta que viven un hecho o acontecimiento traumático que provoca la aparición de la misma. Es como si tuvieran dormido a ese otro yo hasta que se despierta y se apodera de ellos.

- Toda una niña del exorcista.

Ambos empezaron a reír ante el último comentario de Bella, lo necesitaban, tenían que sacar la tensión que tenían acumulada y era una buena forma a través de la diversión.

- Su vecino y yo no somos parecidos físicamente, una vez vi una foto de él y salvo en el color de los ojos, no tenemos facciones parecidas

- Edward, es imposible quien alguien se parezca a ti, eres único, todo un adonis- dijo Bella con un coqueto movimiento de pestañas, el cual fue respondido por un apasionado beso por parte de Edward.

- No sabe cómo me pones que me digas esas cosas- dijo con voz ronca

- Al grano

Edward se quedó mirando algo desconcertado, preguntándose a qué grano se referiría.

- La historia, sigue la historia, Edward

- Vale- dijo con resignación, le hubiera gustado otro grano- sin embargo compartimos el nombre, ambos nos llamamos Edward, compartimos la profesión, somos médicos, y lo más curioso es que ambos tenemos un hijo pequeño; solo que en su caso él es viudo. Lógicamente Vicky proyecta en mí el ideal de sus padres y por eso su obsesión conmigo.

- ¿Pero ella estaba estable hasta hace poco?

- Si, se sometió a sesiones de hipnosis con Zafrina, que son lo recomendado en estos casos junto con un tratamiento antidepresivo y logró controlar – dijo mientras hacía el gesto de comillas con los dedos- a Vicky. Para evitar que sufriera estrés y pudiera empeorar, le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en el departamento de investigación del hospital, el cual ella adora y al cabo de un año de estabilidad conoció a Charlotte, la cual le dio toda la seguridad y estabilidad necesaria para no recaer nuevamente.

- ¿Y sus padres?

- No ha vuelto a mantener el contacto, según ella, nunca le han hecho ningún bien

- Y ahora ha vuelto a recaer- dijo algo derrotada

- Eso parece, el otro día me visitó Charlotte en el hospital, y sospecha que ha vuelto a las andadas, ha dejado de tomar la medicación, y desaparece en mitad de la noche de manera sospechosa y viendo las últimas conductas que ha tenido conmigo.

- Pobre Charlotte, se la ve una buena chica

- Es una gran persona, a Seth siempre lo ha cuidado mucho en clase, y está muy enamorada de Victoria, las cosas al principio como te podrás imaginar no fueron muy fáciles, pero ella luchó mucho y por eso tiene miedo que todo se vaya al traste.

- ¿Qué habéis pensado hacer?

- ¿Pensado?

- Edward no pensarás dejar que algo malo le pueda pasar a Victoria- dijo Bella firmemente- habrá que ayudarla a ella y a Charlotte

Admiraba a Bella, otra persona se hubiera desentendido del tema, e incluso exigido que no mantuviera contacto con una persona con esa problemática, pero su rockera no, ella cogía al toro por los cuernos y eso precisamente hacía que la amara más.

- No quería hacer nada hasta que tú supieras la historia

- Bueno, pues ya la sé, aunque todavía no la he procesado, pero sin duda hay que ayudarla así que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesitéis.

No pudo evitar besarla, no solo lo había escuchado sino que además se implicaba al cien por cien en el problema. Durante cerca de una hora le estuvo contando la visita de Charlotte al médico, los últimos comportamiento de su amiga así como los miedos a que le hiciera algo a Seth después del comentario realizado sobre Bella. Lo que más les preocupaba era que volviera esa obsesión con Edward con más intensidad que la otra vez y salieran dañados de forma colateral Seth y Bella.

Decidieron reunirse con Charlotte en el fin de semana y a partir de ahí decidir los pasos a tomar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Bella, llegó a la casa, estaba derrotada, había sido un día muy intenso y necesitaba poner muchas ideas en orden. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Victoria tuviera un trastorno de personalidad tan grave, le daba pena el que volviera a recaer y pudiera perder todo por lo que había luchado.

Al entrar al salón, se encontró a sus dos amigas tumbadas en el sofá viendo la televisión, ambas tenían las piernas enredadas mientras que sus cabezas estaban apoyadas en cada brazo del sofá, era una imagen entrañable.

- ¿me hacéis un hueco?- preguntó Bella mientras les daba unas palmadas en las piernas.

Ambas amigas se recolocaron a regañadientes, dejándole espacio en medio de ambas. No hizo más que sentarse cuando las piernas de ambas se volvieron a colocar sobre el regazo de Bella, dejándola encarcelada entre un revuelto de piernas.

- Mira qué sois comodonas- reclamó, provocando que todas se rieran

- Te aguantas, no haber llegado tan tarde- dijo Rose

- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Alice

- Dando un paseo con Edward y luego nos hemos ido a cenar- no le gustaba mentir a sus amigas pero, Edward le había pedido discreción con el tema de Victoria- ¿qué vamos a ver?

- LoveActually- dijo Rose

- Me encanta

Las tres amigas se acomodaron un poco más en el sofá y vieron la película mientras comían palomitas, tenían necesidad de una noche tranquila de chicas como las que tenían cuando eran más jóvenes y llevaban una vida mucho más sencilla.

Una vez que finalizó la película, se dispusieron a marcharse a la cama, estaban agotadas y mañana era la despida de solteros, por lo que si no descasaban no llegarían a la primera copa de la cena.

- Ya estarán dormidas- susurró una voz femenina en mitad de la noche.

De manera sigilosa se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Una vez dentro rompió el precinto que envolvía el test del embarazo, tras leer al menos cinco veces las instrucciones se dispuso a efectuar la prueba.

_Por favor que sea negativo_, pedía internamente una y otra vez, no podía estar embarazada, ella no, le pondría la vida totalmente del revés.

Ya habían transcurrido diez minutos, con las manos temblorosas dio la vuelta a la prueba para ver la ventanita donde aparecería el resultado, inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos para ver el resultado.

- Mierda, estoy embarazada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Qué mala soy, mira que dejar el final del capitulo así jejeje, soy consciente que los Vulturis me visitaran esta noche.**

**Por fin sabemos lo que le pasa a Victoria, el trastorno disociativo de identidad, es un trastorno real, si queréis ampliar información, en la wikipedia viene muy bien explicado, de todas formas cualquier duda, estaré encantada de resolverla. Este capítulo me ha costado quería que os quedara claro lo que le pasaba a Victoria, espero haberlo conseguido y no haberos defraudado con su enfermedad**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos os querría recomendar unos fics de unas amigas muy especiales, seguro que alguno lo seguiréis, pero si no os invito a que os paséis son maravillosos.**

**Sensación de vida universitarias de Maya Masen Cullen**

**Noche de San Juan y Encontrando la inspiración de May Cullen**

**Por Amor (son tres partes) de Rakelluvre, en este colaboro en asesoramiento psicológico.**

**La chica de Servicio de Swan Isabella**

**Tal como eres de la maravillosa Sarah Crish Cullen**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite**

**Manligrez: el correo no me ha aparecido dejalo escrito todo junto sin espacio y sin la arroba.**

**Patty06: te he echado de menos**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CANCIONES.**

**BROWN EYED GIRL- VAN MORRINSON**

**I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU- THE KISS**

**BASKET CASE- GREENDAY**

**SEX OF FIRE- KINGS OF LION**

**CAPITULO 13: DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

Bella se levantó temprano a pesar de que le había costado trabajo conciliar el sueño, la historia de Victoria junto con la sesión de Zafrina, la había mantenido desvelada hasta altas horas de la noche. Le preocupa que Victoria cometiera alguna locura irreparable, tenía miedo que en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención pudiera causarle daño a Seth o a Edward, ya los había tratado de manipular con comentarios maliciosos sobre ella en otras ocasiones. Por otra parte también estaba el tema de Seth, la reunión con Zafrina la había tranquilizado, era muy importante para ella hacer bien las cosas con el niño y no dar ningún paso en falso, pero eso no le quitaba que tuviera algo de ansiedad ante la salida que iban a planear los dos solos, tal y como la había aconsejado Zafrina. El sonido del móvil, le interrumpió sus divagaciones, había recibido un mensaje, con curiosidad por ver quién podría ser, se incorporó de la cama para cogerlo, al ver quién era el autor del mismo fue inevitable que se le formase una sonrisa.

"_Buenos días preciosa, ¿prepara para el fiestón? Seth se queda a dormir en casa de mis padres, me harías el honor de compartir mi cama esta noche. Me da mucho miedo la oscuridad._

_Te amo_

_Tu rockero favorito. EC"_

Qué cara más dura tiene, pensó Bella, de manera inmediata le tecleo la respuesta.

"_¿Un rockerocon miedo a la oscuridad?, uyuyuy estamos perdiendo puntos señor Cullen; pero para que veas lo buena que soy…acepto tu invitación encantada._

_Te amo_

_Tu guardiana de la noche. BS"_

Deseaba pasar la noche con Edward, solo les quedaba una semana y luego se tendría que marchar a Madrid, aun no habían hablado sobre cómo se organizarían para verse y eso le creaba inquietud, por lo quecualquier momento que pudieran tener juntos lo aprovecharía al máximo y esta noche sería una de ellos. El pitido de su móvil sonó de nuevo.

"_¿Perdiendo puntos?, has herido mi orgullo, tendré que esforzarme esta noche para recuperarlos._

_Prepárate a una noche de sexo desenfrenado_

_Tu rockero favorito que te ama. EC"_

Una risa nerviosa se le escapó, solo pensar en esa promesa y sentía que se sonrojaba, iba a contestarle cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta la distrajeron, poco a poco se fue abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio asomándose la cabeza de una tímida Alice por ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- susurró Alice

-Claro- dijo Bella mientras le hacía sitio en su cama

Alice corrió a la cama de Bella acurrucándose entre sus brazos, como cuando era más pequeña y necesitaba desahogarse con ella por alguna pelea con su hermana o su padre, ella siempre había sido su confidente, hasta que se vino a vivir a Londres, y empezó a cambiar, alejándose de todos.

- ¿qué le pasa a mi duende?- dijo Bella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo

- ¿me perdonas lo tonta que fui el otro día?

- Claro, cariño, eso está totalmente olvidado, lo único que pasa es que me tienes preocupada, y no sé cómo ayudarte.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, Bella no quería forzar las cosas, quería que fuera ella quien se abriera y le contara qué le pasaba, decidió tararear la canción favorita de Alice, _Brown eyed girl de Van Morrinson_, recordaba el verano que la descubrió, no paró de escucharla reproduciéndola una y otra vez, convirtiéndola automáticamente en su canción favorita, desde entonces cada vez que se sentía mal la escuchaba hasta que se calmaba, Bella sabía que este era el momento de cantársela , si la escuchaba se relajaría y quizás con un poco de suerte empezara a abrirse con ella

_Oye, ¿ha donde hemos llegado?  
Aquellos días lluviosos.  
En nuestro escondrijo,  
jugando a un juego nuevo.  
Riéndonos y corriendo,  
dando brincos y saltando.  
Entre la niebla de la mañana con  
nuestros corazones latiendo.  
Mi chica de ojos marrones.  
Tú, mi chica de ojos marrones._

_¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
Aquellos martes, lentamente.  
Íbamos a la vieja mina,  
con nuestra radio.  
Sentados cara al sol riendo,  
escondidos tras un muro multicolor.  
Deslizándonos, resbalando,  
por la cascada, con  
mi chica de ojos marrones.  
Tú, mi chica de ojos marrones._

_¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos cantar  
sha la lalalalalalalala te da?_

Alice la iba tarareando a medida que Bella se la cantaba, dándole el valor necesario para hablar.

- ¿Tuviste miedo cuando rompiste con Mike?

Bella se tensó ante la pregunta, no estaba preparada para una conversación de ese tipo, meditó bien la respuesta que le iba a dar, no sabía en qué podía desembocar esta conversación.

- Lo tuve, y mucho, pero en ningún momento me he arrepentido de tomar esa decisión; me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo como persona, estaba perdiendo mi identidad y eso no lo podía tolerar- dijo Bella mientras seguía peinando con los dedos el cabello de Alice

- A veces tengo esa sensación

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me he perdido por el camino y no termino de encontrarme

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Bella temía ser demasiado directa, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, sin más preámbulos disparó a matar.

- ¿Quieres romper con Jasper?

Alice se tensó, no contestaba, lo cual estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la castaña, ese silencio decía más de la cuenta.

- Alice, aun estás a tiempo de parar tu boda, si no estás muy convencida- dijo de forma dubitativa- te imaginas en un futuro sin Jasper y siendo feliz.

- No lo sé, últimamente me estoy planteando tantas cosas- una solitaria lágrima se le escapó a Alice- mi vida está cambiando a pasos agigantados y no sé si esto es lo que quiero.

Bella se incorporó de la cama para quedar frente a su pequeña amiga, estaba llorando de forma silenciosa, siempre le pasaba igual; odiaba que la vieran llorar lo consideraba un signo de debilidad. Bella recordaba el día que el padre de Alice y la madre de Rose se separaron; mientras Rose se deshacía en lágrimas por el miedo a no saber qué iba a pasar con ellas, Alice se mantenía serena con un gesto inmutable en su cara. Si llorara más, seguro que su vida sería más sencilla, no es bueno no exteriorizar los sentimientos, pensó Bella.

- Cierra los ojos- dijo Bella

- ¿Qué?

- Cierra los ojos, hazme caso, cariño

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo que había cogido de la mesilla, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- Deja la mente en blanco- indicó Bella- respira por la nariz y suelta el aire poco a poco por la boca, repítelo las veces que necesites hasta que sientas que tu cuerpo está totalmente relajado- Bella observaba como la tensión que tenía su amiga, iba desapareciendo conforme inspiraba y expiraba por la nariz- ahora imagínate que estás en una boda, eres una de las invitadas, estás sentada en uno de los bancos principales. El novio, está en el altar de espaldas a ti, muy elegante con su chaqué oscuro, no le puedes ver la cara, solo su pelo rubio y ondulado. De pronto la marcha nupcial se escucha en la Iglesia y todos los invitados, incluida tú, os levantáis para recibir a la novia. La puerta de la Iglesia se abre y aparece una preciosa novia acompañada de su padre avanzando sonriente por el pasillo; es una mujer muy bonita morena, con rasgos latinos, al pasar junto a ti te sonríe y sigue avanzando- Bella notaba que su amiga se estaba volviendo a tensar poco a poco- el padre con la novia, por fin llega a la altura del novio, este se da la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante a recibir a su amada- Bella guardó silencio unos segundos ante de asestar el golpe definitivo- por fin puedes ver al novio, te fijas poco a poco en su rostro hasta que te das cuenta que ese hombre que se va a casar con esa morena desconocida para tí, es Jasper.

Un jadeo se escapó de la boca de Alice, mientras abría sus ojos automáticamente, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- ¿Soportarías eso?- preguntó Bella, mientras la abrazaba con cariño-porque sabes que si rompes con él, esa sería una posibilidad ¿no?

- Me moriría

- Pues ya tienes la respuesta que buscabas, cuando yo me lo imaginé con Mike, no me dolió me resultó liberador.

Alice seguía llorando abrazada fuertemente a su amiga, Bella temía que el problema no residiera solo en la boda, era algo más, que por desgracia de momento tendría que esperar, al menos ya había empezado a abrir su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose se encontraba dándose los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, antes de reunirse con su hermana y amigas, para celebrar la despedida de soltera. No le apetecía en absoluto salir, pagaría una fortuna por quedarse en la cama calentita mientras seguía lamiéndose las heridas.

Esas heridas que nuevamente se abrirían esta noche; hoy le habían soltado la bomba sobre cómo iban a celebrar la despedida de solteros, ella creía que sería de una manera tradicional, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, qué equivocada estaba, esa misma mañana le habían aclarado que solo celebrarían por separado la cena, reuniéndose posteriormente todos en el pub donde habían trabajado Edward y Emmet, cuando eran estudiantes, para la fiesta final.

A partir de ese momento tenía instalado un nudo en su estómago, era consciente que esa noche vería a Emmet, era demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a él, todavía no estaba preparada; tenía miedo a caer de nuevo o aun peor verlo ligar con otra, demostrándose que ella no había significado nada y las palabras que le dijo el otro día habían sido mentira.

Se echó un último vistazo antes de salir, como cualquier despedida que se precie era temática, y el tema elegido no podía ser otro que el rock, a fin de cuentas todo el grupo eran unos apasionados de este tipo de música; su hermana y ella habían diseñado los vestidos de las cuatro; el vestido que llevaba puesto era demasiado revelador, pero le encantaba, era corto, bueno más bien muy corto y con manga larga, con algunos cortes estratégicos en distintas partes del vestido que dejaba ver su piel desnuda, el color que había elegido cuando diseñó el vestido fue una especie de oro viejo brillante. Se sentía una grupie de los años 70.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró a sus amigas esperándola en el salón, estaban preciosas y muy sexis, esta noche sin lugar a duda, los chicos tendrían un trabajo extra para espantar a los moscones que se acercarían a ellas.

Bella llevaba un vestido palabra de honor por encima de la mitad del muslo, lo cual había sido objeto de numerosas protestas por parte de su amiga, este estaba adornado por numerosos imperdibles y tachuelas que le daban un toque punk maravilloso, acentuado por el color rojo del vestido. Como siempre llevaba su pelo suelto con unas ondas naturales que le daban un aspecto salvaje, el cual se remataba con unos zapatos negros con un tacón de vértigo.

Alice por su parte, había elegido un minivestido ajustadísimo con unas finas tirantas y escote recto en unos tonos metálicos, llevaba todo el pelo peinado en innumerables puntas que hacía resaltar su look rockero, completado por unas sandalias de tacón doradas.

La más difícil de vestir fue Vanessa, ya que su barriga ya era notable, eligieron unos leggin de cuero negro y una camisa sin mangas semitransparente, adornadas con calaveras. Llevaba unos botines planos con tachuelas. Su pelo cobrizo estaba al igual que el de Bella, adornado por una cascada de rizos.

Tras darse unos últimos retoques, y coger sus abrigos, se encaminaron al restaurante.

La cena transcurrió muy divertida, la verdad es que después de todo Rose se lo estaba pasando muy bien, aunque era consciente que las copas de vino que estaba tomando, la ayudaban a ello.

Una vez que finalizó la cena, el grupo de 20 mujeres, se dirigieron al autocar que las llevaría al bar, era un grupo numeroso, la mayoría formado por compañeras del trabajo de Alice y algunas amigas de la facultad. Rose se había extrañado que Charlotte y Victoria, no acudieran, pero, según le había comentado Bella, Victoria estaba enferma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella no había parado de reír en todo el trayecto hacia el bar, todas las chicas estaban desatadas, y los comentarios que hacía cada vez estaban más subidos de tono, sobre todo por parte de Alice, demasiado vino en la cena, parecía que la conversación de esta mañana la había tranquilizado, mostrándose muy feliz durante la cena y muy deseosa de reencontrarse con su Jasper.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del bar, Félix las esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, nada más ver a Bella se acercó a ella para cogerle la mano y depositar un beso, como la vez anterior.

- Madmaseille

- Félix me alegro de volverte a ver

- Te puedo asegurar que yo me alegro más- dijo con su sonrisa arrebatadora, provocando que algunas de las féminas que la acompañaban dieran algún suspiro que otro.

Bella, se quedó algo asombrada, ese tipo con pinta de malote era todo un rompecorazones, Alice inmediatamente le dio un efusivo abrazo.

- Félix- exclamó la duende- ¿han llegado los chicos?

- Todavía no, sois las primeras en llegar- dijo mientras abría la puerta para ceder el paso a las chicas, las cuales empezaron a desfilar hacia el interior del local.

Bella y Rose, se quedaron algo rezagadas, cuando iban a entrar, Félix bloqueó la puerta.

- No me presentas a tu amiga, Bella

- Oh, perdona- dijo algo contrariada- ella es Rose, la hermana de Alice

El gesto de Félix, cambió inmediatamente por uno más serio

- Así que tú eres la famosa Rose

- Soy Rose, lo de famosa no sé por qué lo dices- dijo de manera defensiva

- Perdona, no quería ofenderte- comentó a modo de disculpa- solo es que había oído hablar de ti, por eso lo de famosa

Rose miraba con gesto contrariado, nunca había pisado este local, no entendía quién podría haber hablado sobre ella.

Félix volvió a abrir la puerta para dejarlas pasar, adelantándose Bella, cuando Rose se disponía a entrar, el portero de forma delicada la sujetó por el brazo para hablarle de manera confidente.

- Piensa que lo hace porque te quiere y está desesperado

Rose no salía de su asombro, no sabía a qué se refería, iba a hablar cuando Alice más demandante que de costumbre, la cogió por el brazo para que entrara de una vez al bar.

Una vez dentro, las chicas se quedaron alucinadas con la decoración, había algunas fotos de gran tamaño de Alice y Jasper, tanto juntos como con amigos; Bella divisó algunas de su chico en compañía de su hermano y amigo, pero para su desgracia ninguna de su época con el pelo largo, una lástima pensó Bella.

En la barra del bar, un sonriente Garret, preparaba unos chupitos de tequila para empezar la noche, si con Félix, las amigas de Alice habían suspirado, con Garret habían pasado al ataque directo. Trataban de llamar su atención de forma descarada, Bella se acercó a la barra, divertida por la cara de circunstancias del camarero.

- ¡Garret!- exclamó Bella

- ¡Bella, mi salvadora!- dijo de manera teatral mientras se acercaba a saludarla depositando dos besos en la cara

- Venga no te quejes que sé que en el fondo te gusta

- Una sí, pero más de cinco se hace aterrador- ambos rieron por lo divertido de la situación- Me alegro de volverte a ver, tienes a Edward totalmente enamorado

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de la castaña.

- Exageras- dijo Bella de manera tímida

- Ni un poco, y me alegro mucho de verlo así, nunca le había visto tan feliz, creía que lo habíamos perdido

Iba a contestar cuando Alice la reclamó para tomarse el primer chupito de la noche y con ello realizar el primer brindis, con una sonrisa de disculpa a Garret, se acercó al grupo de las chicas.

- Vamos Bella, inauguremos como Dios manda, la despedida de soltera- dijo una ya algo borracha, Karen, compañera de trabajo de Alice

- Un chupito sin alcohol, menuda mierda- dijo Vanessa, con resignación- menos mal que bailar puedo, porque si no menuda noche

- Anda no te quejes tanto, solo te han quitado el beber, bailar y follar todo lo que quieras- dijo una Alice totalmente desatada, provocando que sus amigas la miraran con la boca abierta- ¡Qué!, ¡es mi despedida de soltera! ¡puedo blasfemar y desatarme todo lo que me dé la gana!

- ¡Bravo!- dijo Bella mientras levantaba la bebida- ¡por una Alice desatada!

- ¡Salud!- respondieron el resto a coro, bebiéndose el tequila cumpliendo la tradición.

Los rostros de las chicas se contrajeron por lo fuerte de la bebida, una vez que se repusieron, pidieron otra copa más antes de inaugurar oficialmente la pista de baile.

Tras tomarse el segundo chupito, los acordes de Basket Case de Greenday, empezaron a sonar, como locas se dirigieron a la pista de baile a mover el esqueleto. Los recuerdos de su época universitaria asaltaron la mente de Bella, había bailado hasta la saciedad esta canción con Rose y Vanessa, y ahora se encontraban de nuevo bailándola en la despedida de la duende, cómo pasa el tiempo, pensó Bella.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Bella, depositando a la vez un dulce beso en el cuello, Edward, pensó la castaña. Con una amplia sonrisa se giró para poder ver el rostro de su chico.

- Ese vestido debería estar prohíbo, estás malditamente caliente con él- dijo Edward devorando los labios que había echado tanto de menos.

- Wou, menudo recibimiento- dijo una acalorada Bella

- Tengo que recuperar los puntos que he perdido

Bella se separó un poco del abrazo de su chico con la excusa de seguir bailando, aunque realmente quería recrearse la vista con su cuerpo, al igual que el resto de los chicos, vestía una camiseta negra con la serigrafía de Megadeth ; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a sus muslos con precisión, al ser de cintura baja y tener los brazos levantados mientras cantaba la canción a pleno pulmón, dejaba entrever su ombligo y el principio de la línea de vellos que se perdería por debajo de la cintura del pantalón.

No pudo evitar sentir humedad en su zona íntima, las imágenes que se le venían a la mente ante esa visión, no era nada pudorosa

- Como sigas mirándome así, terminaremos en los baños cometiendo una indecencia- susurró Edward en su oído, mientras rozada su erección en su muslo

- Bella se sonrojó, la bebida estaba causando estragos en los dos

- No te reconozco Edward Cullen- dijo tratando de sonar enfadada

- Ya te he dicho que ese vestido es muy peligroso, es el culpable de la situación en la que me encuentro.

Ambos no podían tener las manos quietas, necesitaban ese tiempo de locura y pasión, eran conscientes de que les quedaba poco tiempo antes de que Bella se tuviera que marchar, por lo que iban aprovechar al máximo.

Mientras que Edward y Bella, desataban su pasión, en una esquina del local con una copa en la mano, Emmet observaba como su bombón bailaba y se reía con sus amigas; estaba preciosa, no pudo evitar que se le formara una erección nada más verla con ese vestido, no había visto en su vida una mujer más sexy que ella; y ese vestido complicaba mucho la tarea de controlarse y no cogerla como un cavernícola para llevársela a su cama para no dejarla salir de ella el resto de su vida.

Observaba como la rodeaban todos los moscones del bar, lo cual lo estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas, no podía cagarla más; esta iba a ser su noche, iba a ser su última carta, después de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, sino conseguía una reacción positiva por parte de su bombón; se retiraría del juego y asumiría su derrota.

Tras terminarse su bebida de un solo trago se dirigió al escenario, donde lo esperaba el grupo que había contratado para que lo ayudara con su plan.

Edward junto con Bella, Jake y Vanessa, se encontraban en la barra mientras se bebían una copa.

- Mira que eres bruto, por qué le has tenido que dar un puñetazo en el estómago al pobre de Emmet- le reprendía Vanessa a su marido

- Entiéndelo es el causante de que Rose esté triste y eso no puedo consentirlo- trataba de explicar Jake a modo de excusa

- Jake, ese carácter tuyo el día menos pensado te va a jugar una mala pasada- dijo Bella tratando de ser conciliadora

- No lo excuses, es un bruto, que sepas que vas a estar castigado esta noche, todos los que ves aquí- dijo mientras señala la gente que estaba en el local- van a follar como conejos y tú mi querido esposo nada.

Jake estaba con la boca abierta, no creía que su mujer fuera tan mala, castigarlo sin sexo, era lo peor que podían hacerle; él adoraba hacer el amor con su esposa.

Vanessa tratando de dar un mayor dramatismo a la situación, se alejó de la barra con la mirada altiva hacia la pista de baile. Jake tardó tan solo un segundo en reaccionar y marcharse detrás de ella, para suplicarle que le levantara el castigo.

Mientras la otra pareja, se reían ante la situación que acaban de vivir, en un momento determinado, Edward desvió su mirada hacia el escenario, quedándose totalmente congelado ante la imagen que estaba viendo.

- Oh Dios mío, esto va a ser muy interesante

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella ante la mirada divertida que mostraba su novio

Con cuidado Edward giró el cuerpo de su chica para que su visión quedara frente al escenario, donde se encontraba el grupo que iba a actuar.

Cuando Bella fijó su vista en el escenario, una sensación entre miedo y emoción se instaló en su cuerpo, no sabía qué podría salir de la escena que se temía que iban a presenciar todo las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el pub.

- Sabe, que puede perder su hombría de por vida- preguntó Bella a su chico, el cual parecía que se lo estaba pasando pipa, por la expresión de su cara

- A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas- dijo Edward mientras depositaba un beso en la nariz de su rockera.

De pronto, el sonido de una voz familiar para ambos se abrió paso en medio del murmullo del pub.

- ¿Bombón?, ¿Bombón dónde estás?- un impresionante Emmet, estaba en medio del escenario micrófono en mano- Rose, cariño, dónde estás.

Rose, era incapaz de moverse de su sitio, igual si no se movía ni respiraba nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Bombón!, vamos cariño hazme una señal- decía Emmet temeroso de que se hubiera marchado.

- ¡Está aquí!- dijo una chica morena compañera del trabajo de Alice, mientras señalaba al objeto de sus desvelos

Rose observó, como las personas congregadas a su alrededor se apartaban dejándola sola en medio de un circulo, por qué no se abre el suelo y me traga, pensó la rubia cada vez más inquieta por la situación que estaba viviendo; aunque resultase algo chocante, debido al físico que poseía, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, amor, se que metí la pata el otro día y no sabes cómo me arrepiento- dijo Emmet con determinación- nunca se me ha dado bien expresar mis sentimientos con palabras, solo te pido que no te marches hasta que termine de decirte todo lo que siento por ti- Emmet la miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción, al ver que seguía paralizada, sin moverse, decidió proseguir, esta era su última oportunidad; sin dejar de mirarla cogió el micrófono con las dos manos- ¡Chicos, cuando queráis!

Empezaron a sonar los acordes de una conocida canción, Rose seguía inmóvil en su posición, de lo nerviosa que estaba, era incapaz de reconocer la melodía que estaba escuchando, lo único que podía hacer era mirar al hombre de su vida que parecía que iba a cantar.

- Es I was made for loving you, de los Kiss- escuchó que alguien dijo a su lado.

Un jadeo involuntario se le escapó, era su canción favorita, se la cantó la última vez que estuvo en su casa, la escucharon por la radio cuando estaban preparando el desayuno después de haber hecho el amor esa mañana, antes que se desatara la tormenta.

Emmet se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

Esta noche quiero dártelo todo a ti

En la oscuridad

Hay mucho que quiero hacer

Y esta noche quiero ponerlo a tus pies

Porque chica yo fui hecho para ti

Y chica, tú fuiste hecha para mí

Rose era consciente que no podía reprimir las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más, amaba a ese hombre, pero seguía teniendo miedo a que un día se diera cuenta que no era capaz de tener un compromiso serio. Él no apartaba su mirada de ella mientras proseguía con la canción.

Fui hecho para amarte nena

Tú fuiste hecha para amarme

Y no puedo cansarme de ti nena

¿Puedes tú cansarte de mí?

Esta noche puedo verlo en tus ojos

Sentir la magia

Hay tanto que me pone salvaje

Y esta noche vamos a hacer que todo se realice

Porque chica tú fuiste hecha para mí

Y chica, yo fui hecho para ti.

Incapaz de aguantar un minuto más encima del escenario, cogió el micrófono mientras se acercaba a su bombón, un pasillo de personas se formó para facilitarle su camino. Antes de lo que pensaba, se encontró delante de su amor, la música seguía sonando, pero él ya era incapaz de continuar cantando lo único que deseaba era besarla y no se pudo contener más.

De la forma más dulce que pudo le sujetó su rostro con sus manos, y se acercó a los labios de Rose, primero fue un beso suave, tanteándola, esperando el rechazo por parte de ella; tras unos cortos besos y ya más seguro de sí mismo, empezó a besarla con más pasión, saboreando con su lengua los labios de su chica, buscando la aceptación plena.

Rose se estaba rindiendo a la petición de Emmet, y de forma titubeante fue abriendo poco a poco sus labios, hasta que le dio acceso pleno a su boca, transformándose en ese momento el dulce beso en uno cargado de pasión.

Un estallido de aplausos se escuchó a su alrededor, provocando que ambos se separaran a regañadientes.

- Por favor, vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo a hablar- suplicó Emmet

Rose lo miraba, estaba conmocionada, no sabía qué hacer, si se marchaba sería incapaz de no darle una nueva oportunidad, pero si se quedaba quizás terminaría arrepintiéndose de esa decisión el resto de su vida.

- Por favor- volvió a suplicar mientras le ofrecía la mano

Rose cogió la mano que le ofrecía, esperando no arrepentirse nunca de esa decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche continuaba y el resto de las parejas, así como los integrantes del grupo seguían bailando y divirtiéndose; después de la actuación de Emmet, todos habían brindado deseando que se reconciliaran; eran una pareja ideal y no podían estar separados más tiempo.

Bella junto con Vanessa se encontraban bailando, mientras Edward y Jacob estaban en la barra mientras que mantenían una conversación de lo más entretenida, ambos se habían vuelto inseparables desde la cena, se habían dado cuenta que podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Una vez que finalizó la canción que estaban bailando, se acercaron a sus chicos para refrescarse.

- Hola guapo- dijo una seductora Bella, mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos para darle un trago

Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura para acercarla más a él; le dio un beso en la frente alargándose más de la cuenta debido a la canción que estaba empezando a sonar en el local.

La voz de Caleb Followill, cantante de Kings of león, empezó a entonar Sex of fire; la canción que consideraban como parte de ellos, la culpable que estuvieran donde estaban ahora.

La mirada ardiente de Edward desarmó por completo a Bella, todo a su alrededor acababa de desaparecer, solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Sintió cómo Edward cogía su mano avanzando en dirección hacia la trastienda del bar.

Edward abrió la puerta, mirando antes que nadie se diera cuenta de que accedían al interior del almacén, dirigió a su rockera hacia una zona que quedaba fuera de la vista de alguien que entrase dentro de la habitación.

- Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora- dijo mientras empezaba a devorar sus labios apoyándola en la pared

- Hazme tuya- suplicó

No hacía falta más, el permiso había sido concedido, y con ello la pasión se desató.

Mientras que se besaban, Edward le subió la falda a Bella con desesperación, sabía que sería rápido, pero la situación lo requería así. Bella no se quedaba atrás, le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón junto con los botones del mismo, para poder de un tirón bajárselos junto con los calzoncillos, saltando de forma automática la poderosa erección de Edward.

Sin perder tiempo, Bella se arrodilló ante él, provocando un gemido por parte del cobrizo por la anticipación de la situación. La castaña rodeo con sus manos el duro miembro de su chico antes de introducírselo en la boca imponiendo un ritmo rápido en las succiones.

Edward no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin correrse, estaba demasiado caliente y la felación que le estaba dando su chica no ayudaba a su control. Antes de perder el último atisbo de control, la sujetó para levantarla y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la empezó a besar, mientras que introducía un dedo por sus bragas para martirizar su hinchado clítoris.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidos, indicando que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis, con un rápido movimiento Edward elevó a Bella, sujetándose esta con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; una vez sujeta, le retiró las braguitas hacia un lado para poderse meter dentro de ella de un solo golpe.

- Siempre tan preparada para mí, amor- gimió Edward al sentir lo lubricada que estaba

- Por favor no te pares, voy a estallar

Apoyó la espalda de Bella en la pared para que fuera más fácil penetrarla, comenzando así las embestidas.

- Fuerte Edward, lo necesito fuerte- suplicaba Bella

Edward aumento el ritmo, así como la intensidad de sus embestidas, pronto se correría sentía que estaba a punto de derramarse dentro de ella, empezó a sentir cómo las paredes de Bella se contraían anunciando el principio de su orgasmo.

- Vamos nena dámelo

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, anunciando la llegada de la ansiada liberación por parte de ambos, llegando prácticamente a la vez al clímax ansiado.

Derrotados por la intensidad del momento, no cambiaron de posición, no se podían mover, necesitarían un tiempo antes de poderse recomponer y salir fuera del almacén.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice se despertó con una resaca impresionante, había sido una inconsciente al beber tanto, no se podía permitir perder la cabeza así. Había sido una despedida en muchos aspectos, de su soltería, de sus miedos y sobre todo una despedida de esa vida acomodada por la que tanto había luchado.

Hoy le daría la noticia a Jasper, siempre que habían sacado el tema, ambos habían estado de acuerdo, esperaba que este revés no les afectara como pareja.

Ella sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería hacer, solo esperaba que Jasper la apoyara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: OH OH pero qué me pasa últimamente que dejo los capítulos así de intrigantes…¿qué os ha parecido la despedida de soltero', me muero de ganas por saber vuestras opiniones. Por cierto entiendo que algunas estén totalmente en contra del poco cuidado con la bebida que ha tenido Alice, ella tiene sus motivos, yo también estoy en contra.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis. Nos vemos la semana que viene con doble capitulo**


	14. OUTTAKE

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CANCION: YOU WANT TO MAKE A MEMORY- BON JOVI**

**OUTTAKE 1: YOU WANT TO MAKE A MEMORY**

_Si no sabes si debo quedarme_

_Si no dices lo que hay en tu mente_

_Cariño, solo respira_

_No hay algún otro lugar en el que debamos estar_

_(Bon Jovi, (You want to) make a memory)_

_**Madrid hace 3 años**_

Había sido un día de locos, la presentación de la última novela que le había encargado Bella, la tenía totalmente desbordada, no entendía cómo ella aguantaba al loco de su jefe, cambiando de opinión continuamente y deshaciendo lo poco que se iba avanzando.

En diez minutos llegaría a su casa, esperaba que Alec estuviera de buen humor, últimamente había tenido unos cambios de humor muy bruscos y estaba todo el día nervioso, se consolaba con que quedaba solo un mes para que la fusión tan importante en la que estaba trabajando terminase y dejara atrás todo ese estrés y volviera a ser la persona tranquila y cariñosa que siempre había sido.

Conforme se iba acercando a su casa observó que junto al coche de su marido había otro coche aparcado, el cual no había visto nunca, genial tendría que buscar otro aparcamiento, pensó, quien quiera que fuese el invitado estaba ocupando su plaza de aparcamiento.

Tras dar un par de vueltas a la manzana, encontró un hueco algo alejado de su casa, tardaría unos cincos minutos en llegar, una distancia corta sino fuera porque los zapatos que llevaba la estaban matando.

Al entrar escuchó unas risas que provenían del salón, al fin se ríe, murmuró, conforme se iba acercando escuchaba el sonido de los vasos al brindar,

_- Venga la última-dijo su marido muy eufórico _

_- Alec ten cuidado te estás pasando y tu mujer está a punto de llegar_

_- Tardará en llegar, y para entonces ya se me habrá pasado el subidón- dijo con la voz algo pastosa_

Nunca le había gustado escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero esta le resultaba demasiado atractiva, de manera sigilosa se fue acercando al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Como suele pasar en estos casos uno nunca está preparado para ver determinadas imágenes y esta fue una de esas situaciones

Vio como en ese momento su marido se estaba preparando una raya de coca en la mesa de su salón para a continuación con una técnica que indicaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacía aspirar ese polvo blanco.

A partir de ese momento fue consciente que su matrimonio ya nunca volvería a ser igual.

_**Londres hace 3 años**_

La claridad se filtraban por la ventana de su departamento, unas manos se abrazaron más fuerte a su torso mientras trataba de desperezarse, la noche anterior había sido bastante movida, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, las tres últimas copas habían estado de más.

Poco a poco se fue deslizando de la cama para ir al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha y quitarse la resaca. Antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, echó un último vistazo a la mujer desnuda que dormía en su cama; _morena y con buen culo, _pensó Emmet antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Dejó que el agua corriese por su cuerpo, era su forma de purificarse y de llevarse las malas decisiones de su cuerpo, desde que se separó de Kate nunca se había duchado con alguna mujer, sentía que contaminaba su espacio.

Una vez que se duchó se dirigió al dormitorio, con un poco de suerte su acompañante no se quedaría a desayunar, y podría ir pronto a recoger a su ahijado y poder pasar su último día de vacaciones en familia.

- Hola guapo, te has levantado muy pronto, quería darte los buenos días como Dios manda- la morena trató de sonar sensual, pero falló, como a veces pasaba por la mañana la perspectiva cambiaba.

- Mira bizcochito, me temo que tengo algo de prisa, que te parece si me dejas tu número de teléfono y te llamo otro día.

_**Madrid hace 2 años y medio**_

Rose aporreaba la puerta de Bella con todas sus fuerzas, todavía no se explicaba cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en estos meses, su matrimonio hasta hace seis meses era un matrimonio feliz y ahora estaba totalmente roto.

- Bella, abre por favor- gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta

Sintió cómo abrían la puerta de manera presurosa, apareciendo al otro lado una muy asustada Bella

- ¡Dios mío Rose que te ha pasado!- exclamó la castaña mientras la abrazaba haciéndola pasar dentro de su casa

- Se acabó, se acabó- gemía rota de dolor- me pegó

- Hijo de puta-exclamó Bella, mientras le quitaba las gafas de sol que le cubrían parte del rostro a su amiga, no pudiendo evitar la cara de horror al ver el ojo amoratado de su amiga- Dios mío Rose tenemos que ir al hospital y poner una denuncia

- No por favor, lo único que quiero es que ese cabrón no vuelva a tocarme

- Cariño, si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, tendremos que ir al hospital, ya verás cómo nunca más se vuelve a acercar

Rose miraba el semblante preocupado de su amiga, mientras recordaba el infierno que había vivido estos meses, Alec no era el mismo, la cocaína y el alcohol nunca habían sido buenos compañeros de viajes y el puñetazo que le había dado hoy había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

- Está bien, iremos

- Claro que si, llamaremos a Jacob, para que nos acompañe a recoger tus cosas y te vendrás aquí a mi casa

- ¿Y Mike?

- Que se joda Mike, tu eres más importante.

_**Londres hace 2 año y medio**_

- Por los viejos tiempos- dijo Emmet mientras brindaba con Jasper y Edward

- Por los viejos tiempos- dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos, bebiendo de un trago los chupitos que tenían

- Quema- exclamó Jasper, mientras que Emmet y Edward se reían

- Estáis hechos unos nenazas, entre uno que está enamorado y el otro que se ha vuelto un padre ejemplar, no hay forma de divertirse con vosotros

Hacía tiempo que no salían los tres solos, y este era uno de esos sábados raros en que coincidían en el Ace Café para recordar viejos tiempos; Alice, la novia de Jasper, estaba en España; había ido a ver a su hermana mayor debido a su reciente separación y su querido amigo Edward, después de alguna que otra súplica había accedido a dejar al pequeño Seth, en casa de los abuelos.

- Dirás que nos hemos vuelto unos responsables- apuntó Edward- cosa que tú mi querido amigo deberías empezar a plantearte.

- ¿Y perderme todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor?- dijo Emmet mientras señalaba las distintas mujeres que se encontraban en el bar- hay muchos bizcochitos que probar para que el tío Emmet solo se dedique en exclusiva a una.

- Emmet, tienes 30 años, no crees que es hora que sientes la cabeza- dijo Jasper como reprimenda

- Pero vamos a ver, se supone que venimos a divertirnos, no ha martirizar al pobre de Emmet que se acuesta cada fin de semana con una distinta, y Edward qué- dijo algo enfadado- el tiene mi edad y no te veo dándole un sermón como a mí.

- No compares- exclamó Jasper- él está centrado y tiene un hijo

- Mira Jasper, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, no es asunto tuyo, si me quiero acostar con todas las mujeres de Londres, me acostaré, a ninguna le he puesto una pistola en el pecho para que se vengan a la cama conmigo. Ellas siempre han sabido que era un polvo o dos a lo sumo y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo- terminó Emmet mirando de manera desafiante a Jasper

- Me das pena, el día que tengas delante de tus narices a la mujer de tu vida, no te darás cuenta y serás un infeliz el resto de tu vida.

Jasper había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, sino se llega a interponer Edward, seguramente hubieran llegado a las manos. Asqueado por el rumbo que había tomado la noche se terminó su copa y se marchó en busca de su siguiente conquista. Las palabras de Jasper le habían dolido, estaba cansado de este tipo de vida, pero ese miedo a la soledad era lo que le hacía caer cada fin de semana que tenía libre, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlo, aunque hoy no sería ese día.

_**Londres hace 2 años.**_

- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí- exclamaba una Alice entusiasmada

- Necesitaba un cambio de aires- dijo Rose mientras avanzaba con su hermana por el terminal del aeropuerto- y aprovechando que Bella se marchaba de vacaciones con Mike, no me apetecía quedarme dos semanas sola en el piso

- Haces bien, aléjate de la depresión y vive el momento, quién no te dice a ti que conoces a un inglés guapo y te das un homenaje

- Ni lo menciones, no estoy para muchos homenajes.

Estaba feliz de volver a Londres, le encantaba el olor y los colores de esa ciudad, a algunas personas le podría chocar, pero ese olor a lluvia y los tonos grises le transmitía la tranquilidad que hacía tanto tiempo que buscaba, menos mal que Bella se había puesto en modo sargento y la había convencido para que volviera a casa.

- Ahora nos vamos a comer con papá y esta noche de marcha con los chicos

- Alice, no tengo el cuerpo para mucha fiesta

- Ah no, hermanita esta noche saldrás si o si, hemos quedado con los amigos de Jasper, y se mueren de ganas de conocerte

- Alice, espero que no me quieras emparejar con alguno de los estirados amigos de tu novio- dijo en tono amenazante la rubia

- No son estirados los amigos de Jasper- dijo tratando de desviar el objetivo que se había planteado al organizar esa salida- el que no va a poder venir es Edward, Seth se ha puesto malo y le ha estropeado el plan; menos mal que tanto Jazz como yo no queremos tener hijos, eso de quedarte en casa por culpa de los mocos me da escalofríos.

Alice empezó a avanzar mientras seguía enumerando los inconvenientes que veía a la situación de tener hijos, cómo había cambiado, ella siempre había sido muy niñera y ahora decía que no quería tener hijos. No había quien la entendiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Parezco un putón, pensó Rose mientras se miraba al espejo, el modelo que había elegido Alice para ella, era demasiado llamativo y escotado, estaba segura que en un descuido se le escaparía un pecho dejándolo al aire.

A sabiendas que le iba a costar un enfado con su hermana, se armó de valor y se quitó el minivestido rojo que le había dado, si iba a salir a tomarse copas por lo menos iría cómoda. Eligió un vestido negro sin mangas ajustado por encima de la rodilla, con un escote en pico no excesivamente provocativo. Se colocó sus Loubuitonnegros y con una cazadora negra completó el atuendo.

Con una seguridad que no disponía se dispuso a entrar en el pub MidnightSun, donde habían quedado con los amigos de Jasper, iba lo más pegada que podía a su hermana, en ese momento sentía rabia consigo misma siempre había sido tan segura, pero el cabrón de Alec había hecho un muy buen trabajo estos últimos meses destrozando la confianza que tenía en ella misma.

- Hola chicos- saludó una eufórica Alice

En la barra junto a su cuñado se encontraban dos chicas y tres chicos, situación que la relajó, por un momento había temido que solo invitaran a hombres.

- Rose- exclamó Jasper- me alegro muchísimo de verte, ven que te presento a mis amigos

Tras darle un abrazo reconfortante, la sujetó por los hombros de forma protectora, mientras que procedía a realizar las presentaciones.

- Ellos son Maya, Megan, James, Riley y Diego- dijo mientras los señalaba- y ella es mi queridísima cuñada Rose

Se saludaron con cortesía, los amigos de Jasper no parecían tan estirados y eso la relajaba

- Todavía falta mi amigo Emmet, me llamó avisando que ya venía de camino, se le complicó la salida del hospital

Mientras que esperaban al amigo de Jasper, decidieron pedir una copa y sentarse en el reservado que tenían en el bar. Las conversaciones eran distendidas, Jasper se esforzaba por que no se sintiera incómoda en ningún momento, se sentía cómoda a pesar de los intentos de coqueteos de James.

- Perdonad el retraso- dijo una voz profunda a su espalda

De manera lenta se giró para encarar al dueño de esa voz, la expresión de Rose mostraba el impacto que le había producido enfrentarse a esa imagen, no estaba preparada para el espécimen que tenía ante ella, era el ser más perfecto que había visto en su vida con un cuerpo producto de muchas horas de gimnasio; era la primera vez que se sentía atraía por una persona con un cuerpo tan trabajado, normalmente siempre le había gustado los hombres menos marcados, Alec era más bien delgado sin los músculos muy definidos, al igual que sus anteriores parejas. Su cuerpo era grande, fuerte, perfectamente esculpido; la camisa azul que llevaba se ajustaba a la perfección a sus musculosos brazos y a un vientre liso que seguramente estaría muy trabajado. Mientras lo observaba notó cómo en su vientre aparecía un calor que nunca había sentido, era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella, Alec nunca había tenido ese poder sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera al principio de la relación y eso la desconcertaba aún más. Cómo sería la sensación si me tocara, pensó, de manera automática empezó a negar con su cabeza de forma disimulada tratando de quitar esos pensamientos que se estaban apoderando de ella. Siguió deleitándosecon su cuerpo para ir subiendo su visión hacia su rostro, el cual aún era desconocido para ella y como no podía ser de otra forma le arrancó un suspiro totalmente involuntario.

Su cara era perfecta, unos labios carnosos que mostraban una perfecta sonrisa la cual era adornada por unos hoyuelos que le conferían un aire travieso e infantil, su nariz romana era perfecta y sus ojos, eran de un azul profundo los cuales mostraban en ese momento una mirada arrogante.

Esa mirada fue la que hizo que se pusiera en alerta, se había recreado mirándolo más de la cuenta y él había sido muy consciente de ello; era necesario que volviera a levantar los muros que tanto trabajo le había costado construir desde que dejó a su ex marido.

- ¿y Bien?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada mientras él la miraba con el mismo descaro con el que Rose lo había observado

- ¿Perdona?

- Pregunto que si he aprobado con nota el examen

Rose le mostró una mirada de indiferencia, qué tío más capullo, pensó; aunque no pudo evitar que ese calor se hiciera más intenso en su bajo vientre, al sentir que él la miraba con deseo y se estaba recreando más de la cuenta en su pecho.

- Me temo que no, has suspendido

- Lástima- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que la encendía, pensó Rose.

- Emmet, quiero presentarte a mi cuñada Rose- dijo Jasper algo desconcertado por el cruce de miradas que se estaban dando su cuñada y su amigo.

Emmet aprovechó la situación para darle un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, confirmando así su sospecha sobre su delicada piel, se sentía contrariado; esa mujer era una diosa, que traía consigo un cartel de peligro en letras rojas y parpadeantes, en su vida había visto una mujer tan sensual como ella, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no besarla cuando sintió cómo lo devoraba con la mirada y su amiguito lo estaba pasando bastante mal aprisionado entre los pantalones.

Tendría que alejarse, esa mujer era pecado, y si caía en la tentación igual caerían todas convicciones con ella.

El resto de la noche ambos intentaron ignorarse, no intercambiaron frase alguna, pero las miradas que se cruzaron mostraban más allá que cualquier frase que se pudiera decir. Existía entre ellos una fuerte tensión sexual que prometía quemarlos sino ponían remedio pronto.

Emmet había tonteado con más de una esa noche, tratando de mostrar una falsa indiferencia, al bombón que tenía ante él; sin embargo en más de una ocasión tuvo que llevar al límite su autocontrol evitando montar una escena donde la reclamara como suya, cuando el capullo de James, se acercaba y trataba de tocarla.

Por su parte Rose, sentía que ardía, no entendía qué le pasaba, deseaba a un hombre arrogante y engreído que no hacía más que tontear con todas las mujeres que se le ponían delante, qué me pasa, me estoy volviendo loca, se decía. Esa noche tuvo que pararle los pies en más de una ocasión a James, no era a él a quien deseaba a su alrededor.

Esa noche finalmente, ambos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, solos, sin una compañía del sexo contrario que les ayudara a liberar ese ardor que sentían y con el presentimiento que si se volvían a ver sucumbirían sin ninguna resistencia a sus deseos carnales.

_**Londres hace un año y medio**_

Estaba nerviosa, el nudo que tenía en el estomago no desaparecía desde hacía una semana, cuando le confirmó a Alice que asistiría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, seguramente esta noche lo volvería a ver.

Tenía miedo, por un lado deseaba que acudiera acompañado de una pareja y así todas esas fantasías que se había imaginado por estos seis meses desaparecían, pero por otro lado deseaba poder cumplir con él al menos una o dos de esas fantasías y eso era lo que más le aterraba; ese deseo que sentía por él que no había hecho más que crecer en estos meses.

Había estado con un par de chicos, pero era cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que era Emmet quién estaba de una forma tan íntima, me voy a terminar volviendo loca, pensó, tenía que tomar una decisión para poder seguir avanzando, así que de manera resuelta decidió que si esta noche surgía la oportunidad de estar con él no miraría atrás y sería valiente aceptándolo, ella también podría jugar a su juego.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hola, bombón- un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó esa voz.

Tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no tenía, se volvió hacia él mostrando su sonrisa más seductora, la cual le costó mantener cuando lo vio tan irresistible con esos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra de manga corta que marcaba perfectamente su torso y sus brazos. Este hombre debería estar prohibido, murmuró.

- ¿Y ahora he pasado por fin el examen?- la miró con la misma expresión arrogante que la primera vez que se encontraron.

"Con matricula", se dijo a si misma mientras torcía un poco la cabeza como si siguiera evaluándolo.

- No sé, quizás tendría qué valorar algunos aspectos que no veo para tener una nota definitiva.

Rose, no se creía que hubiera sido capaz de decir semejante frase, este hombre era demasiado peligroso para ella, pero se había propuesto poner toda la carne en el asador, estaba segura que si se acostaba con él, perdería el interés, seguro que era uno de esos tipos que estaba más pendiente de conseguir su propio placer que satisfacer a su pareja.

Emmet tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos, para disimular la incipiente erección que se le estaba formado por culpa de la visión que tenía ante él; un bombón el cual se moría por degustar lentamente.

- ¿ Y cómo te gustaría valorar esos aspectos?- dijo con una voz más ronca de lo normal, que denotaba el deseo que tenía por la rubia

- ¿Qué propones tú?- Rose en un arranque de valor, le pasó el dedo de manera sugerente por el pecho de Emmet, sintiendo una oleado de calor en su bajo vientre.

Antes de que terminara el recorrido, Emmet le sujeto la mano, posicionándola en su corazón, la acercó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y de manera sugerente acercó su boca a la oreja de Rose para contarle todo lo que pensaba hacer con ella para conseguir aprobar el examen. Rose notaba cómo su cuerpo se iba encendiendo cada vez más conforme avanzaba la narración; sentía sus pezones duros como una piedra, a punto de explotar y su sexo totalmente húmedo. Si seguía hablando seguramente terminaría teniendo un orgasmo, lo cual sería bastante vergonzoso.

Al sentir los duros pezones de Rose contra su pecho, Emmet se sintió perdido, sino paraba la poseería en medio del bar, dando un espectáculo que le gustaba reservarlo para la intimidad de su dormitorio. Le dolía la erección que tenía aprisionada en sus pantalones, nunca la había sentido tan dura y dolorosa por no poder liberarla.

Fruto de la necesidad de ambos, se fundieron en su salvaje beso, que los quemaba.

- Vamos a mi casa- dijo Emmet de manera entrecorta y con una voz ronca cargada de deso.

Rose solo fue capaz de afirmar con su cabeza, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y eso que solamente la había besado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando se despertó por la mañana le dolían partes de su cuerpo que hacía mucho tiempo que tenía olvidadas, había sido una noche salvaje, ardiente muy por encima de todo lo que ella hubiera imaginado alguna vez y eso precisamente no era bueno; si no escapaba pronto se volvería adicta a él.

De la forma más delicada posible se quitó de encima el brazo que la aprisionaba por la cadera para poder salir de la cama, no quería mirarlo, si lo miraba seguro que volvería a la cama inmediatamente al refugio de sus brazos. No podía engancharse a él, sabiendo que lo máximo que podrían compartir serían solamente interminables sesiones de sexo, pero y los sentimientos, se preguntaba, en algún momento aparecerían y saldría muy dañada, haciendo que su corazón no se pudiera recuperar nuevamente.

Cuando por fin había recogido todas sus prendas y tras comprobar que volvería a casa sin el tanga, el cual no había sobrevivido a la intensidad del encuentro, se dirigió a la ducha, pero antes de entrar, daría un pequeño vistazo, la tentación era demasiada y se giró, al menos grabaría en su retina esa imagen para siempre. Esa imagen siempre la acompañaría, la de un dios desnudo, perfecto, dormido en una maraña de sábana que gritaba sexo.

El ruido de la ducha lo despertó, su bombón no estaba a su lado, estaba huyendo de él, las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su diosa debajo de él gimiendo mientras la penetraba de forma ruda se fueron sucediendo en su cabeza, provocando que nuevamente se pusiera duro; había sido la noche más salvaje que había vivido, parecía no saciarse de ella, como si necesitara marcarla una y otra vez y ella lo recibía cada vez con más ardor. Necesitaba volver a estar dentro de ella una vez más y luego la dejaría marchar, era demasiado peligrosa.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor se levantó desnudo con una evidente erección y se dirigió a compartir una placentera ducha con su bombón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Madrid hace 1 año**_

Se encontraba ante la puerta de la habitación 356 del Hotel Wellington, situado en el centro de Madrid; llevaban dos meses sin verse y ese oportuno congreso médico había sido una bendición.

Desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, las sesiones Skype se habían vuelto una constante entre ellos, y en más de una ocasión la conversación había subido de tono terminando en una sesión de sexo virtual de lo más gratificante.

Rose no se reconocía,esperaba con ansias las llamadas, y cuando se acaban se sentía vacía. Este fin de semana sería el final, lo viviría como una despedida y el domingo le diría que no volverían a acostarse más.

Golpeó con seguridad la puerta que la llevaría la paraíso.

No le dio tiempo a saludar, nada más abrirse la puerta, un impaciente Emmet le devoró los labios mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo para dirigirlo al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco para apoyarla en ella.

- Creí que nunca llegarías, bombón- dijo mientras liberaba sus labios antes de volverlos a aprisionar nuevamente con mayor intensidad.

- Te noto ansioso- susurró de forma entrecortada

- No sabes cuánto

De un solo movimiento la elevó para que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus sexos se encontraran, provocando que ambos gimieran ante ese anhelado contacto.

Emmet no perdió el tiempo, como pudo se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó junto con los bóxer, se sentía como un quinceañero, necesitaba follarla rápido o se vendría encima

El próximo será más delicado pero este- la frase se quedó inconclusa ya que Rose devoró sus labios, ella también estaba ansiosa porque se perdiera dentro de ella.

De un tirón rompió el tanga negro de su bombón, y tras mirarla a los ojos se introdujo de un solo golpe dentro de ella, gritando a la vez mientras sentían cómo sus cuerpos se unían.

Entre gemidos, besos y algún que otro mordiscos ambos llegaron a la cima de forma salvaje como las embestidas que daba Emmet.

Derrotados se dejaron caer en el suelo, tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones.

- No nos hemos cuidado-dijo Emmet en un momento de lucidez

- Tranquilo, tomo la píldora desde hace tiempo, y estoy sana

- Yo también estoy sano, nunca lo había hecho sin preservativo de todas formas- dijo mirándola a los ojos- me haces perder el control, bombón

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo abrazados en esa posición perdidos en sus pensamientos, Rose sabía que no podría decirle adiós ese domingo mientras que Emmet estaba contrariado nunca había estado tan ansioso por poseer a alguien y jamás había perdido los papeles de esa forma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Londres hace 6 meses**_

Rose estaba haciendo la maleta todo lo rápido que podía, qué idiota había sido, por un momento pensó que podría salir bien, qué ingenua, por qué abriría la caja de pandora. Sabía perfectamente que esa relación era solo sexo y por más que había luchado al final su corazón se había involucrado.

Consultó nuevamente la hora, tenía que darse prisa, su avión salía en un par de horas y debía coger un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto; estaba huyendo como una cobarde, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a un interrogatorio por parte de su hermana cuando le comentara que adelantaba el vuelo tres días.

Le dejaría una nota, donde le explicaría que Bella se encontraba peor, a fin de cuentas no mentiría mucho, desde que había acabado con Mike, su amiga se encontraba muy decaída y meditabunda.

Una vez que llegó al aeropuerto se sentó en la sala de embarque, mientras esperaba que la llamaran para coger el vuelo que la llevara a casa, absorta en sus pensamientos empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de esa misma mañana.

_Rose observaba el rostro relajado de Emmet, mientras dormía, mostraba una expresión satisfecha, no en vano esa noche había alcanzado tres orgasmos. De manera temerosa empezó a recorrer su rostro con un dedo, primero las cejas, la nariz, los pómulos y finalmente sus apetitosos labios; tan ensimismada estaba que no se había dado cuenta que él la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules._

_Al sentirse descubierta, trató de retirar la mano, pero Emmet en un rápido movimiento la sujetó volviéndola a colocar en sus labios mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco._

_- Auch- dijo Rose_

_- Eso por despertarme- le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa traviesa, la cual se perdió cuando vio el serio rostro de Rose- ¿pasa algo?_

_Rose cerró los ojos por un momento, desde luego no era el mejor momento para mantener esta conversación, los dos desnudos en la cama, la hacía sentir más vulnerable que nunca._

_- Tenemos que hablar_

_El rostro de Emmet a partir de ese momento fue indescifrable_

_- Nunca me ha gustado esa frase- dijo de forma seria_

_- Emmet, veras, creo que…- Rose trataba de encontrar el valor suficiente para decir las palabras que la condenarían de manera inmediata_

_- Al grano bombón_

_- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos- susurró_

_Emmet se levantó de la cama, acercándose al cajón de la mesilla para sacar su pantalón del pijama y ponérselo, mientras tanto Rose aprovechaba para buscar con la mirada sus ropas, las cuales estaban esparcidas por la habitación._

_- Y ¿se puede saber por qué quieres dejarlo?_

_- Emmet, esto- dijo señalando de manera alternativa a ambos- ya no da más de sí, mi hermana se va a casar con Jasper, nos vamos a ver más seguido y no creo que sea conveniente para nosotros que sospechen más de lo que lo hacen y piensen que somos pareja_

_Él la miraba fijamente, tratando de averiguar las verdaderas razones, había algo más; igual estaba con otro tipo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginar que Rose lo dejara por otro, aunque claro tampoco podría echarle nada en cara, a fin de cuentas no tenían una relación exclusiva, a pesar de que él llevaba ya dos meses sin acostarse con otras._

_- ¿Estás de acuerdo Emmet?_

_- ¿Perdón?-estaba todavía impactado, llevaba dos meses sin acostarse con otra mujer y no había sido consciente de ello hasta ahora_

_- Digo que si te parece bien que lo dejemos aquí_

_- ¿Estás con otro?_

_- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo- dijo Rose a la defensiva, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se empezaba a vestir_

_- ¿Estás con otro o no, bombón?- preguntó demandante_

_Dejó de vestirse para encararlo, quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma, no eran nada. Ambos estaban bastante cerca, se miraban fijamente tratando de averiguar los pensamientos del otro. Emmet tenía los puños cerrados, era la única manera de evitar acercarse a ella y volverla a tomar, para que le quedara claro a quién pertenecía. Rose por su parte no se encontraba mejor que él, tenía que marcharse o volvería a caer._

_- Acaso importa- preguntó la rubia- nuestra relación no exigía exclusividad y como bien dijiste al principio, en el momento que alguno quisiera dejarlo no habría reproches, solo es sexo- finalizó cruzándose de brazos tratando al menos de protegerse._

_- ¡A mi si me importa saber si estás con otro!- Emmet era consciente que estaba perdiendo los papeles, pero los celos lo estaban matando, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello_

_- ¡¿Pero quién coño te crees que eres para exigirme nada?! ¡No te debo nada idiota!_

_En un arrebato de furia, Emmet la sujeto por los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo para poder besarla como él quería, con furia y pasión, si lo dejaba al menos se llevaría nuevamente el sabor de su boca._

_Cuando por fin Rose logró soltarse, le dio una bofetada._

_- ¡Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a besarme así; esto se ha acabado!- gritó furiosa._

_Aprovechando el estado de confusión de Emmet cogió su bolso dispuesta a irse, estaba a punto de romperse y no podía hacerlo delante de él. Tenía que pasar por su lado para poder llegar a la puerta de salida, sintió cómo la sujetaban por el brazo. Emmet se acercó a su espalda mientras la abrazaba._

_- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- susurraba en su oído, mientras acercaba su espalda al musculoso pecho del chico_

_- Esto no da para más Emmet- el llanto se había apoderado de ella, ya le daba igual que la viera llorar, todo se le había ido de las manos._

_- No lo entiendo, estábamos bien, nos divertíamos, por qué quieres dejarlo_

_- Porque no es suficiente- susurró más para ella misma que para Emmet_

_- No te entiendo,¿ qué no es suficiente?_

_Rose cerró los ojos, sentía sus lágrimas salir sin control, solamente había una forma de que la dejara marchar, y acabaría definitivamente con cualquier oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. Sacando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se dispuso a firmar su sentencia de muerte._

_- Estoy enamorada de ti Emmet y lo quiero todo_

_Sintió cómo el agarre se soltaba, el silencio inundó la habitación, un corte limpio, se dijo Rose, mientras corría hacia el exterior._

Emmet seguía sentado en el sofá del salón bebiendo directamente de la botella de vodka, estaba borracho, mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar, era un cobarde como dijo Jasper; había tenido delante de él su pasaporte a la felicidad y había dejado que se escapara.

No había sido capaz de decirle que él también estaba enamorado de ella, pero hasta hace un momento no se había dado cuenta, había bastado que se marchara por la puerta para que se diera que él también se sentía así pero por cobarde la estaba dejando marchar.

Era mejor así, se emborracharía hoy y mañana empezaría su vida de nuevo sin ella.

_**Madrid hace 4 meses.**_

Rose miraba atentamente el buzón de correos de su ordenador, llevaba en esa posición cerca de media hora, desde que había recibido la alerta de un nuevo e-mail.

Era de él, no se atrevía a abrirlo, había estado a punto de borrarlo ciento de veces, pero en el último momento era incapaz de picar en la opción de aceptar.

Lo leo y luego lo borro, murmuró, con decisión acercó el cursor al mensaje para abrirlo y tras contar hasta cinco lo abrió.

Delante de ella había un mensaje no muy largo, lo miraba sin ver, no era capaz de leer de lo nerviosa que se sentía, el nudo de su estómago era cada vez mayor.

No seas cobarde, se regañó y la leyó.

DE: EMMET McCARTY

FECHA: 27 DE JULIO DEL 2012 01.37

PARA: ROSALIE HALE

ASUNTO: TE ECHO DE MENOS

_Lo hice mal, deberíamos haber hablado y no dejarte marchar sin al menos una última conversación, te echo de menos, perdóname. Fui un idiota, ¿podríamos volver a empezar?, aceptaré los términos que me digas._

_Me gustaría ser al menos tu amigo_

_Te extraño_

_Emmet_

Las lágrimas la dejaban ver con claridad, ella también lo echaba de menos, pero si volvía a caer terminaría aún más rota.

Había pasado una semana desde que recibió ese correo, no se había atrevido a eliminarlo, lo había leído numerosas veces, se lo sabía de memoria pero seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Estaba viendo la televisión, de pronto los títulos de crédito de la los Vengadores le llamaron la atención, era el cómic favorito de Emmet, recordaba cómo disfrutó con él el día que vieron juntos la película, parecía un niño grande.

Sin pensarlo cogió el móvil, buscó el nombre en la agenda y marcó

_- ¿Bombón?_

- Hola Emmet- dijo en voz baja

_- Gracias a Dios_- susurraron al otro lado de la línea- _¿Cómo estás?_

_**Actualidad, apartamento de Emmet**_

Habían llegado al apartamento de Emmet en un cómodo silencio, cada uno de ellos absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Nada más entrar, Rose se dirigió hacia el equipo de música del salón, era una manía que había adquirido con el tiempo, le gustaba sintonizarlo para descubrir qué melodía sonaría, Emmet era tan ecléctico en cuanto a gustos musicales que siempre la sorprendía, los acordes de _I Want to Make a Memory, _de Bon Jovi, envolvieron la estancia y una suave sonrisa se formó en la cara de Rose.

Emmet estaba detrás de ella, lo sentía , no hacía falta que la tocara para que sintiera su presencia

- ¿Bailas?

De manera decidida se giró para enfrentarlo, delante de ella, estaba su amor, con la mano extendida esperando que la coja, se agarra firmemente a esa nueva oportunidad que le está dando la vida, a esa nueva oportunidad de amar y ser amada.

Emmet la estrecha contra sí, mientras se dejan envolver por la voz de Bon Jovi, su corazón late de forma de frenética, no piensa dejarla escapar, es su vida, sin ella caminaría vacío.

_Si no sabes si debo quedarme_

_Si no dices que hay en tu mente_

_Cariño, solo respira_

_No hay otro lugar en el que debamos estar_

_Vamos a dejar un recuerdo_

- Te amo- dijo Emmet mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Se siente tan correcto, pensó Rose, ese era su lugar, y esas palabras eran las más maravillosas que jamás había escuchado y venían de la persona correcta

- Te amo- respondió Rose

Emmet cerró los ojos al escucharlas

- Bombón, he tenido tanto miedo de perderte

Rose silenció a Emmet de la mejor manera posible, besándolo con toda la pasión que habían contenido estos días.

- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente- dijo Rose con una sonrisa juguetona

- ¿Estas segura?, porque lo quiero todo- dijo Emmet muy serio

- Yo también quiero todo- contestó Rose con voz emocionada

- Me parece perfecto

Y con esas palabras, todo estaba dicho, desatándose la pasión entre ambos, mientras se besaban, las ropas de ambos se iban perdiendo camino de la habitación; no podían dejar de acariciarse, tratando de recordar sus cuerpos a través de esas caricias. La agonía por no poderse tocar había sido muy dura.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, Emmet la tumbó de forma delicada en la cama, deleitándose con la imagen desnuda de su bombón, la besó con dulzura, de manera delicada fue dejando besos por el cuello, mientras que con su mano pellizcaba los duros pezones de su amor.

Rose, sintió que él temblaba tanto como ella, la recorrió un escalofrío. Los labios de Emmet volvieron al cuello de Rose. Miró la marca que sus dientes le habían dejado y se la besó, se la chupó. Rose se movía contra su erección, le acariciaba la espalda y le lamía el sudor del cuello. Él centró ahora su atención en los pechos, primero le recorrió el cuello con la lengua hasta llegar a su objetivo, devorando ambas cimas con pasión.

- Me gustan tus pechos, son tan perfectos como tú —dijo todo esto sin separarse ni dos milímetros de ella. Rose notaba cómo su respiración le acariciaba la piel. No recordaba haber estado tan excitada en su vida. Emmet estaba concentrado besándola, y al rozar sus pechos, se excitó aún más al ver cómo se erguían sus pezones contra el algodón del sujetador.

- Emmet —Él le besaba el pecho como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Con la lengua dibujó su forma, con los labios los resiguió—Emmet, no aguanto más.

- Todavía no- En esos momentos estaba muy ocupado besando su estómago. Había dejado los pechos en un intento de recuperar un poco de control- antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- decía desesperada Rose, impaciente por que se metiera dentro de ella.

- Tengo que olerte toda, comerte. Además —prosiguió con la lengua la forma de sus costillas—, así tú estarás tan excitada como yo.

Él se había agachado y le besaba el ombligo. La mano que había apoyado en su cadera le acariciaba otra vez la espalda. Entonces Emmet se incorporó, volvió a colocarse a su altura y la besó. Rose temblaba. Le devolvió el beso con fuerza, ella también estaba al límite. Se besaban, al estar piel contra piel, los pulsos de ambos se aceleraron, el sudor de los dos, las lenguas de los dos, el corazón de los dos parecían tener el mismo objetivo; entrar en el otro. Rose fue la primera en separarse. Tenía que serenarse, nunca había sentido nada parecido y estaba un poco asustada. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Hasta ahora solo había sido sexo, había habido pasión, fuego, pero ahora, además, había sentimientos. Ahora Emmet le estaba entregando mucho más que su cuerpo y Rose estaba tan excitada que era como si su propia piel le quemara, como si el corazón le explotara. La respiración se le había descontrolado, y ya no sentía nada que no fueran los labios, las manos de Emmet sobre ella.

- Emmet

Ella volvió a besarlo. No quería que él se preocupara por nada; le acarició el pecho, sus labios empezaron entonces un camino descendente; le besó la mandíbula, la nuez, dibujó sus pectorales con su lengua lenta, húmeda. Le encantaban los ruidos que hacía Emmet y sus esfuerzos para no gritar. Llegó a donde quería; e iba a besarlo, cuando él se incorporó.

- No. —Se sonrojó—. Estoy demasiado... ejem... La próxima vez, bombón. Ahora o entro dentro de ti o pierdo definitivamente el poco control que me queda.

Emmet la besó con urgencia y se sentó en la cama. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó la caja de preservativos nueva para coger uno, colocándoselo él mismo. No confiaba en aguantar más si dejaba que lo hiciera ella. Se volvió y ella lo abrazó. Volvieron a besarse; era como si nunca fueran a tener suficiente. Rose temblaba otra vez, estaba muy excitada y muy nerviosa, Emmet lo notó y dulcificó sus besos, sus caricias.

- Tranquila, yo también estoy nervioso. Pero esto está bien, yo nunca, nunca, había estado así por nadie. —La besó intentando transmitir en su beso lo que no podía decirle con sus palabras—. ¿Me crees? —La miró inseguro.

- Te creo. —Para evitar llorar delante de él en un momento como ése, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y le susurró al oído—Hazme el amor—Le recorrió la oreja con los labios.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, bombón.

Entró dentro de ella con cuidado, quería recordar ese momento, quería saborear cómo era hacer el amor con la única mujer capaz de atrapar su corazón. Por otra parte, pensó que así controlaría un poquito más su propio deseo. Se equivocó. Cuando notó cómo Rose lo envolvía, cómo su cuerpo se fundía con el suyo, perdió el control. Ambos lo perdieron; se movían al mismo ritmo, con el mismo latido, se devoraban, y de golpe todo fue demasiado para los dos; las miradas, los besos, el cielo se derrumbó, el infierno se abrió, todos, todos los tópicos se hicieron realidad, y Emmet y Rose entendieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: espero que os haya gustado**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Elenamar-16, loverobsten 27, crematlv 19, Lydia Zs Carlton**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Muchisismas gracias a EdwardKaname por la superportada que le has hecho a la historia.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**Capitulo 14: EL AMOR TIENE DOS CARAS**

"_La distancia solo asusta_

_A aquellos que no creen en el amor verdadero"_

Bella se levantó de manera sigilosa de la cama, no quería despertar a Edward, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido, se dirigió hacia el sofá bajo la ventana que se encontraba en el dormitorio, era su lugar favorito de todo el apartamento, podría sentarse durante horas mirando por el ventanal el trasiego de las personas que caminaban por la calle.

Subió las piernas apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, su mente como siempre empezó a volar, mientras que hacía un repaso a los últimos acontecimientos vividos, dándose cuenta que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que ella quería, quedaba apenas una semana para que llegara el día de su marcha y ese pensamiento le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

Sabía que no podían postergar más esa conversación, las cartas debían ser descubiertas de una vez, para poder seguir avanzado en la relación de manera segura.

Siguió absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió cómo Edward se sentaba detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos para así atraerla a su regazo, se apoyó en el pecho desnudo de su novio, mientras este le depositaba dulces besos en su cuello y le acariciaba de forma pausada su vientre.

- ¿Dónde está la cabecita de mi rockera?- dijo Edward mientras continuaba trazando un suave recorrido de besos por su cuello

Bella supo que ese era el momento de abordar el tema que la traía de cabeza.

- Queda una semana para que me marche

Sintió como Edward tensaba su agarre y detenía por un breve instante los besos que le estaba dando, sabía que iba a ser una conversación difícil.

- Eso no será un impedimento para que lo nuestro funcione- dijo el cobrizo

- Edward, tú tienes tu vida aquí con Seth, y yo en Madrid; yo no voy a pedirte que te mudes a Madrid conmigo, porque no sería justo para Seth, he vivido lo que es dejar atrás todo, perder tus raíces por culpa de decisiones egoístas de una madre y no quiero que Seth pase por eso - finalizó diciendo Bella prácticamente en un susurro

Edward hizo que Bella se girara para que ambos quedaran enfrentados y poder mirarse a los ojos, esta era una conversación que ambos tenían que tener cara a cara.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?, porque se me está pasando una idea por la cabeza que espero que no sea correcta- le dijo mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que tengo miedo, miedo a que la distancia al final termine enfriando la relación, y no podamos con ella- Bella pasó sus manos por su cara con gesto de desesperación antes de continuar hablando- el día que tuve la reunión con Aro en las oficinas de aquí, hablé con él sobre la posibilidad de un traslado a la sede que tenemos aquí y me ha dijo que no era viable- antes de proseguir cogió las manos de su chico, necesitaba esa cercanía- Edward para mí es muy importante trabajar, valerme por mi misma y poder tener una independencia económica.

Edward tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, las veces que había pensado sobre el tema, siempre había dado por hecho que Bella, podría renunciar a su trabajo y venirse a vivir con ellos.

- Podrías renunciar, venirte a vivir con nosotros y buscar mientras un trabajo aquí.

- No Edward, me da pánico pensar que puedan pasar meses y no encuentre nada, no sirvo para quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados y por desgracia, escasea el trabajo en el sector donde yo me muevo. Además no hace tanto tiempo que estamos juntos, igual la convivencia no funciona, apenas nos conocemos – finalizó diciendo Bella de manera atropellada.

- ¿No estás segura de los nuestro?- dijo Edward de manera molesta

- Claro que lo estoy- exclamó- pero tenemos que ser realistas, si ambos estuviéramos viviendo en la misma ciudad, no estaríamos manteniendo en este momento una conversación sobre vivir juntos.

Edward suspiró frustrado, mientras se pasaba las manos por su revuelto pelo, despeinándolo más todavía; Bella tenía razón, su relación desde un principio había ido de forma rápida, pero las circunstancias habían propiciado el que se desarrollase de esa forma y él no se arrepentía en absoluto de cómo se habían dado las circunstancias.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo rápido que marcha todo?- preguntó Edward

- ¡No!- dijo de manera rápida y segura Bella- cada relación tiene sus tiempos, y la nuestra tiene un tiempo rápido por así decirlo, y para mí es el modo correcto.

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras un silencio algo tenso, se cernía sobre ellos.

- Podríamos vernos cada dos o tres semanas, en función un poco de tus guardias, hay ofertas para viajar en avión, y a mí no me importaría tener que desplazarme la mayor parte de las veces. Además dentro de poco es Navidad y todavía me quedan vacaciones, podría venir aquí y pasarlas los tres juntos- Bella acarició la mejilla de Edward mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa- te prometo que una vez que esté en Madrid, hablaré nuevamente con Aro, tratando de conseguir el traslado y si veo que no puede ser, empezaré a buscar trabajo en la competencia- finalizó diciendo con una pícara sonrisa

Edward asumía, que no le quedaba otra alternativa, tendrían que aprender a estar separados durante un tiempo.

- Está bien- dijo resignado- pero si en seis meses vemos que no encuentras nada, entonces te vienes a vivir con nosotros- finalizó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido cual niño pequeño.

- Si en seis meses no encuentro trabajo- dijo Bella mientras paseaba sus dedos por el entrecejo de su novio para alisarlo-, entonces nos sentaremos y volveremos a plantearnos la posibilidad de venirme a vivir con vosotros, además siempre me ha hecho ilusión hacer cibersexo- dijo mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo con una amplia sonrisa

El cobrizo, fue incapaz de mantener la expresión de enfado ante su novia, sabía que ambos harían lo que fuese por lograr que su relación funcionara. La atrajo más hacía él, haciendo que Bella tuviera que enredar sus piernas en su cintura. Con un ágil movimiento se levantó con ella envuelta en él, provocando un grito y una carcajada por parte de su chica, llevándola de nuevo a la cama, para poder tumbarse ambos.

- Así quecibersexo, quién lo hubiera dicho señorita Swan- dijo mientras se colocaba comodamente encima de ella, rozando su erección en el muslo de la castaña

- Soy toda una caja de sorpresas señor Cullen- gimió Bella mientras buscaba una mayor fricción

- Pues habrá que ir descubriéndolas una a una.

Tras ese comentario ambos se fundieron en un suave largo y dulce beso, donde trataban de eliminar todas las inseguridades que les surgían con motivo de su próxima separación. Una vez que el beso finalizó, se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

- No quiero que en ningún momento pienses que nuestra relación es algo circunstancial, te lo dije desde el primer momento, te amo y quiero que formes parte de mi vida y de la de mi familia.

Bella sabía que sus ojos en ese momento tenían que estar muy brillantes, fruto de su intento de controlar las lágrimas que habían aparecido al escuchar esas hermosas palabras.

- Yo también te amo- dijo de forma emocionada, mientras lo atraía hacia ella para devorar los labios de su novio con pasión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"l_os muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros_

_Nos protegen de la tristeza_

_Pero también impiden que llegue la felicidad"_

Alice llevaba más de media hora sentada en la cocina con la mirada fija en su taza de café, hoy era el día en que le tendría que decir a Jasper que estaba embarazada, para muchas personas una noticia así era motivo de celebración, pero para ellos no lo era.

Todavía recordaba el día que le dijo a Jasper que dentro de sus planes no entraba ser madre, ella creía que la dejaría o le daría un discurso enumerando las distintas razones por lo que era tan maravilloso ser padres, para así lograrla convencer de que cambiara de opinión; sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió, simplemente le dijo que ese era un punto más a su favor para que se convirtiera en la mujer de su vida.

Tanto para Jasper como para ella, no entraba en su ruta de viaje, el ser padres, era algo en lo que ambos se mostraban inflexibles.

Nadie sabía las razones de su negativa a ser madre, tanto Rose como Bella le habían preguntando en numerosas ocasiones el por qué de ese cambio, ella al igual que todas las niñas había soñado alguna vez con ser madre, pero la separación temporal de tres años de su padre con la madre de Rose y las consecuencias que vivió en esa época fue lo que provocó el que decidiera no tener hijos. No creía en las relaciones eternas, las relaciones eran algo frágil, ella lo había visto en dos ocasiones, la primera cuando sus padres se separaron, su madre se desentendió de sus cuidados por marcharse detrás de un joven italiano que le había hecho experimentar una segunda adolescencia.

Ella era muy pequeña, solo tenía 6 años, y su padre se volcó en sus cuidados con un trasiego de niñeras para que la atendieran.

Sin embargo, por duro que suene, esa separación no le afectó tanto, a fin de cuentas no recordaba lo que era sentir el cariño de una madre.

Ese cariño maternal lo vivió con Helen, la madre de Rose, ella llegó a su vida cuando contaba con 8 años, y durante once años fue una madre para ella, una madre que no dudó en abandonarla cuando se separó temporalmente de su padre, estableciendo por aquel entonces su residencia en Francia, ese momento fue el punto de inflexión en su vida, el momento en que decidió que no volvería a entregarse tanto a otra persona, amaba a Helen, y como todo aquel a quien amaba la abandonó, se prometió a sí misma no volver a entregarse a nadie completamente, solo de esa forma no volvería a salir dañada.

Una vez que su padre se reconcilió con Helen, la relación no volvió a ser igual; a pesar de que ella se disculpó por esa huída, el daño estaba hecho, no creía en el amor maternal, le parecía algo falso.

Por eso decidió no ser madre, ningún hijo se merece que su madre no se entregue al máximo; y ella se sentía incapaz de hacer esa entrega.

- Buenos días, cariño

- Alice pegó un pequeño respingo al oír el saludo de Jasper, no lo había escuchado entrar en la cocina.

- Te he asustado- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y se servía una taza de café

- No te he sentido llegar- susurró Alice

- ¿Perdida de nuevo en tus pensamientos?- Jasper la miraba fijamente, llevaba dos días bastante seria, y eso no era algo habitual en su novia.

- Tenemos que hablar- le contestó Alice mientras seguía manteniendo la vista fija en su taza de café ya vacía

- Nunca me ha gustado esa frase- siseó Jasper

Se sentó enfrente de su novia, no le gustaba el escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda al escuchar una frase tan cliché como la que había dicho Alice. Le dolían las manos de la tensión con la que estaba apretando la taza de café, se fijó en ellas, dándose cuenta que tenía los nudillos completamente blancos. Levantó la vista para ver la expresión de angustiada que tenía Alice, malas noticias, pensó.

- Estoy embarazada

Congelado, así era como se sentía en ese momento Jasper, era incapaz de articular alguna palabra y aun menos pensar en algo coherente. Alice embarazada, eso era imposible, pensó.

- ¿Has dicho que estás embarazada?- preguntó anhelando no haber escuchado bien la afirmación que había dicho Alice.

- Estoy embarazada- volvió a repetir con la mirada fija en su chico

De manera inmediata Jasper se levantó, estaba mareado, necesitaba agua, con torpes movimientos se dirigió al grifo de la cocina para abrirlo y meter la cabeza debajo de él, necesitaba despejarse y eliminar las nauseas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Alice también se levantó y se colocó al lado de él, mientras que empezaba a trazar círculos con su mano en la espalda de su novio, sabía que cuando lo tocaba así, conseguía que se relajase.

Tras unos minutos donde logró refrescarse algo, Jasper cerró el grifo, pero al incorporarse de nuevo, sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el suelo de la cocina con la cabeza entre sus piernas; Alice se sentó a su lado, esperando que hablara, sabía que cuando estaba nervioso no debía obligarlo a hablar, por lo que lo más tranquila que pudo esperó a su lado con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él.

- ¿Estás segura?

Alice levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión de su chico, el color aun no había regresado a su cara, y la preocupación era evidente en su rostro.

- Completamente, me he hecho la prueba tres veces y en todas es el mismo resultado

- Entiendo- dijo totalmente decaído, todavía no se explicaba cómo había podido pasar, ellos siempre se habían cuidado- siempre nos cuidamos- afirmó- ¿qué pudo pasar?

- Nada es 100% efectivo, solo la abstinencia, y eso precisamente no es lo que practicamos cuando estamos juntos- trató de esbozar una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto pero era totalmente imposible.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, juntos pero a la vez distantes, no se tocaban, desde que había soltado la bomba el frío se había instalado entre ellos.

- ¿Tú quieres seguir adelante?- preguntó Jasperen un tono de voz muy bajo

- No lo sé y ¿Tú?

- Nunca he querido ser padre, era un papel que siempre pensé que no estaba hecho para mí, pero- cogió aire antes de continuar, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le dificultaba hablar- siempre he sido responsable con mis actos.

- Eso quiere decir que deseas continuar

- Si- dijo Jasper con una voz muy débil- mis padres me educaron a asumir el resultado de mis actos, y esta vez no va a ser diferente

Alice no salía de su asombro, jamás hubiera imaginado que Jasper querría seguir adelante con el embarazo, era su excusa para finalizarlo sin remordimientos, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que le latía, le faltaba el aire, su respiración era cada vez más costosa y un sudor fío cubría su frente.

- ¡Pero sabes qué estás diciendo!- gritó Alice, en un intento de sacar esa tensión que se había adueñado de su cuerpo- ¡No puedo ser madre! ¡No sirvo para ello!- dijo llena de rabia

Al ver el estado de ansiedad de su novia, Jasper la abrazó en un intento de tranquilizarla, sin embargo Alice no le permitió ese agarre, empujándolo al sentir ese contacto, se sintió dolido, nunca había experimentado un rechazo por parte de ella.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme- amenazó Alice- esto- dijo señalando con rabia su vientre- es por tú culpa, ¡Es tú culpa!- terminó diciendo mientras un llanto desgarrador se apoderaba de ella- ¡No lo quiero! ¡lo odio!

- ¡Mi culpa!- gritó Jasper, provocando que Alice se sobresaltase- Dirás ¡nuestra culpa!, eso que llevas ahí, como tú dices - decía mientras señalaba el vientre de su novia- lo hemos hecho los dos, en ningún momento he escuchado un rechazo por tu parte cuando follabamos- la sujetó por la cara para mirarla a los ojos y lo que vio le dio miedo, había odio en los ojos de su novia, esa mirada provocó el que la soltara y retrocediese quedando sentado enfrente de ella roto de dolor.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, Alice con un llanto silencioso, mientras que Jasper tenía la vista fija en ella tratando de reconocer a la persona que tenía delante, era alguien totalmente desconocida para él.

- Jasper- dijo Alice con un hilo de voz- creo que durante unos días deberíamos estar separados y poder pensar con claridad cómo vamos a solucionar la situación

- Pensar con claridad- dijo Jasper con una risa carente de humor- qué tienes que pensar, creo que lo tienes muy claro, no deseas a ese niño- prosiguió cada vez más lleno de rabia y subiendo el tono de su voz- no te reconozco Alice, dónde está la persona de la que me enamoré, nunca te he sentido tan fría y distante como hoy- sabía que sus comentarios la estaban destrozando pero se sentía roto y tenía que sacar lo que llevaba dentro- he visto odio en tus ojos mientras hablaba de un niño que es nuestro hijo- gritó fuera de control, provocando que Alice emitiera un sollozo desgarrador- asúmelo,quizás no solo tengamos que pensar sobre el embarazo igual también tengamos que pensar sobre nuestra boda.

Alice, jadeó, nunca creyó que esta situación pudiera interferir en los planes de boda.

- Será mejor que te marches de mi apartamento ahora Alice, como bien dices, deberíamos estar unos días separados y pensar fríamente sobre la situación, antes de hacer algo de lo cual nos podamos arrepentir- dijo en un tono de voz carente de emoción.

Una vez finalizado su discurso, Jasper se levantó, necesitaba una ducha para aclarar su mente.

- Me voy al baño, espero que cuando salga te hayas ido

- Jasper- murmuró Alice mientras se levantaba y se acercaba tratando de agarrar su mano, para impedirle que se fuera- espera un momento no podemos dejar esto así

El rubio se liberó de la mano de su novia con un movimiento brusco- ahora soy yo quien no quiere que me toques, por favor márchate, no quiero hablar contigo- acto seguido se marchó al cuarto de baño dejando a una Alice totalmente rota en la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Intentaré sorprenderte todos los días para que _

_Nuestra vida sea especial_

_Y prometo no arruinarlo cuando te diga_

_Algo tan estúpido como _

_Te quiero"_

Sintió unos dulces besos en su espalda desnuda, quería abrir sus ojos para recrearse en la visión de su maravilloso novio, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado; había sido una noche demasiado intensa y su cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado.

- Necesito dormir- gruñó Rose

Emmet no pudo evitar reírse ante la afirmación de su novia, había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida y deseaba que la mañana fuera igual de especial.

- Solo quería darle los buenos días a mi novia como Dios manda- susurró Emmet mientras seguía depositando suaves besos en la espalda desnuda de Rose- además he traído el desayuno a la cama, para poder reponer fuerzas.

- Te he dicho que te amo- susurró Rose, mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, dándose cuenta en el proceso que le dolían partes del cuerpo que desconocía que pudieran doler- me has dejado sin ninguna energía Emmet McCarthy- dijo mientras en un acto de pudor fijaba la sábana para que le cubriera bien sus desnudos pechos.

Con una sonrisa juguetona y negando con la cabeza, Emmet se acercó a Rose y de manera delicada le retiró la sábana que la cubría.

- El pago por este delicioso desayuno que le he preparado es que me dejes disfrutar de las vistas

- Pervertido- dijo con una risa nerviosa

Rose se sonrojó al verse tan expuesta ante su novio, era una respuesta extraña, si tenía en cuenta las cosas que habían hecho ambos hacia un momento, donde el pudor claramente no era un elemento de la ecuación experimentada.

- Pervertido no, cariño- dijo Emmet mientras le devoraba los labios- enamorado- afirmó una vez que se tuvieron que separar por culpa de la falta de aire.

La rubia lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, el Emmet sexual era maravilloso, pero el Emmet enamorado que estaba descubriendo la dejaba extasiada.

- Te he dicho que te amo en el último cuarto de hora- Rose negó divertida- pues la amo- finalizó mientras le acercaba una deliciosa fresa bañada en nata a la boca.

- ¿Fresas con nata?- preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y le daba otro bocado- esto es muy cliché McCarty

- No, bombón, esto es una seducción en toda regla, necesito mi bueno días como manda la tradición y estoy haciendo méritos para conseguirlo.

Degustaron el desayuno que había preparado Emmet a base de fresas con natas y unos zumos de naranja recién exprimidos, todo ello acompañado de besos apasionados y caricias que iban aumentando la excitación de ambos por momentos.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Emmet retiró la bandeja, para con delicadeza tumbarla de nuevo en la cama y poder recrearse como deseaba con su cuerpo, con una mirada que le quitó hasta la palabra, Emmet la acercó a él y la besó con dulzura. Primero en la punta de la nariz, luego en los labios y finalmente en el cuello.

- Aun no me creo que estemos juntos- susurró Rose

Emmet dejó de besar el cuello para devolverle una mirada llena de amor, que hizo que la piel de Rose se erizara

- Créetelo bombón, créetelo, tengo una vida entera para demostrarte cuánto te amo, te prometo que nunca te vas a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad.

Rose se derritió ante ese comentario, atrayéndolo hacia ella para saborear sus labios con pasión, ella apretó sus senos contra el pecho de él, y enredó sus manos en su pelo hasta que lo escuchó gemir. Ese sonido le dio el poder que le gustaba tener.

Deslizó su mano hasta la dura erección de él, provocando que diera un respingo por la impresión, haciendo que ella sonriese ante ese gesto. Como un autómata Emmet se lanzó a devorar los pechos de ella, lo volvían loco, nunca había visto unos senos más perfectos que los de su bombón.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de acabar por los movimientos que infligía Rose en su pene, le retiró la mano para agarrársela por encima de la cabeza, obteniendo a cambio un gemido de frustración.

- Quiero acabar dentro de ti, bombón.

Rose le colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, provocando que ambos se estremecieran ante el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos, de una sola embestida la penetró y ambos suspiraron de placer.

Comenzó una rápida sucesión de embestidas que la hacían arder. Emmet incapaz de retener sus impulsos sexuales, bombeó dentro de ella, hasta que sintió cómo se arqueaba y gemía de placer. En ese momento él se dejó llevar alcanzando su ansiada liberación, cayendo a continuación derrotado sobre ella.

Los acordes de _Thunderstuck_ de ACDC despertaron a Rose, ese era la melodía de su móvil, como pudo se levantó para cogerlo de mesita de noche, donde lo había dejado cuando le escribió un mensaje a Bella para que se tranquilizara, al ver que no había dormido en casa.

Extrañada al ver quién mostraba el identificador de llamada descolgó rápidamente antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

- ¿Alice?

Un sollozo fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta

- ¿Alice?, ¿eres tú qué te pasa?, no te entiendo cariño deja de llorar- dijo Rose claramente angustiada

Emmet se despertó ante el tono de voz preocupado de su novia, mirándola extrañado por no saber qué pasaba, se acercó a ella tratando de averiguarlo.

- Oh Dios mío, tranquila cariño enseguida voy a casa.

Como un resorte Rose, salió de la cama buscando la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada por la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, bombón?- dijo Emmet mientras se colocaba también los bóxer

- Tengo que ir a casa- decía nerviosa tratando de colocarse el cierre del sujetador que se le estaba resistiendo – ugh, no puedo- dijo desesperada.

Emmet se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros para que parase un segundo y lo mirara antes de proseguir con su desenfrenada carrera.

- ¿Qué pasa bombón?

- Era Alice, por lo visto la boda se ha suspendido, o eso creo, no la entendía muy bien no hacía más que llorar- dijo a punto de romperse por culpa de la preocupación que tenía- necesito ir a su casa, lo siento

- No lo sientas, amor- le contestó muy serio- es nuestra familia y tenemos que cuidarla, vamos a vestirnos rápido para ir a su casa.

- No tienes por qué llevarme- dijo Rose mientras observaba cómo Emmet se colocaba los pantalones.

- ¿qué parte de nuestra familia no has entendido?- dijo mi esbozando una sonrisa donde transmitía precisamente que a partir de ahora eran eso precisamente una familia.

Con un gesto de afirmación, Rose al igual que Emmet siguieron vistiéndose para acudir a la llamada de socorro de la pequeña Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los nervios se hicieron más presentes en el estómago de Bella, cuando Edward aparcó el coche en la puerta de la entrada de los padres de él; hoy pasaría ella la tarde con Seth, tenía muchas ganas de disfrutar una tarde con el niño y poder conocerse mejor, si todo marchaba bien, Edward le diría mañana que eran pareja; esperaba que no se lo tomara muy mal, sabía que era una pieza fundamental del puzzle que estaban tratando de construir juntos, de ahí que los nervios se acrecentaran en ella.

- Tranquila- le dijo Edward mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los nudillos de Bella- él te adora, ya verás como todo sale bien

- Eso espero, no quiero que nada salga mal.

- Nada va a salir mal, sabes que no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti, eso es sin duda una buena señal ¿no?

- Si- susurró Bella

- Venga vamos- dijo Edward mientras salía de su coche acudiendo rápidamente al encuentro de novia para ayudarla a salir.

Ambos cogidos de la mano se encaminaron hacia la casa de Esme y Carlise.

Mientras una mujer montada en un Audi A3 azul oscuro, permanecía aparcada a una distancia prudente, observando los movimientos de la pareja, llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, esperando el mejor momento para poder actuar, había sido una noche difícil, presenciar entre las sombras como esa zorra besaba a su propiedad, para luego pasar el resto de la noche en la casa de él, su casa, porque en un futuro no muy lejano, la casa de Edward sería su casa también.

Transcurrida una media hora, vio como Bella y Seth, salían de la casa de los abuelos de estés y se encaminaban de la mano calle abajo.

Vaya, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía, pensó Victoria mientras se bajaba del coche dispuesta a seguir a su odiada competencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, se que aquellas que habéis recibido el adelanto estaréis extrañadas porque no aparece aquí, pero he decidido cortar el capítulo aquí porque lo veía más lógico para el desarrollo de la trama.**

**De todas formas sois afortunadas porque vais a tener un doble adelanto ^.^**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Por cierto echo de menos los comentarios de algunas niñas que me han acompañado durante bastantes capítulos, espero que todo os vaya bien y que aunque no comentéis, la historia la sigáis leyendo**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Elenamar-16, loverobsten 27, crematlv 19, Lydia Zs Carlton, Melanie Lestrange**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CAPITULO 15: DOS VIDAS Y UN INSTANTE (parte 1)**

Edward observaba cómo su novia se mordía el labio y golpeaba repetidamente el pie contra el suelo, mientras esperaban que abrieran la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres, acercó su mano a los labios de Bella para evitar que siguiera mordiéndoselos y se hiciera daño, ella lo miró extrañada.

- Te terminarás haciendo sangre y no podré aprovecharme de ellos como a mí me gusta

Bella hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero era consciente que le habría salido una mueca extraña, se sentía demasiado ansiosa ante la salida con el pequeño.

- Ven aquí- dijo Edward mientras tiraba de su mano para envolverla en un abrazo- te voy a besar- susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca

- Tus padres- advirtió Bella intentando apartar sus labios

- Shhh, deja que te relaje.

Edward cortó la mínima distancia que tenían para poder besarla con la intensidad que a él le gustaba, se envolvieron en un sensual beso, hasta que sintieron cómo unas rápidas pisadas se acercaban a abrir la puerta.

Al momento ambos se soltaron tratando de recomponerse lo más rápido posible; Edward se tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para poder disimular la clara erección que tenía por culpa del roce de su cuerpo con el de Bella; su novia tenía los labios hinchados y un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas

- ¡Chicos!- una elegante Esme se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, con su maternal sonrisa.

De una manera amorosa abrazó a Edward, susurrándole algo en el oído, que provocó una amplia sonrisa en su novio.

Bella observa la escena con cariño, qué diferentes eran Esme y su madre, pensó, René nunca fue muy dada a las muestras de cariño, su padre siempre se quejaba de lo que le costaba dar un buen abrazo, todo lo contrario que él, que llegaba a atosigarla con tantas demostraciones de afecto.

- ¡Bella, qué alegría verte!- al igual que había ocurrido con Edward, le dio un fuerte abrazo

Una vez que deshicieron el abrazo, Esme de forma cariñosa pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella, mientras los acompañaba al interior de la casa.

- ¿Dónde está Seth?- preguntó Edward

- Con tu padre en el salón, jugando a la X-Box

Edward avanzó hacia el salón en busca de su hijo, mientras que su madre de manera disimulada, le hacía una señal a Bella para que detuviera el paso y así poder hablar con ella.

- No te he dado la bienvenida a la familia- dijo en un tono confidente.

Bella la mirada extrañada, no entendía muy bien a qué hacía referencia.

- Quiero decir, me alegro muchísimos que seas la novia de mi hijo, aunque aun no lo podamos celebrar de manera oficial- dijo Esme mientras le guiñaba un ojo- hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír a Edward de esa forma, y el brillo de sus ojos es maravilloso.

Las palabras de Esme, le provocaron un nudo en la garganta producto de la emoción, para ella era muy importante el sentirse aceptada por la familia de su pareja, con Mike siempre hubo roces con la que hubiera sido su suegra, apenas le hablaba, y mucho menos le dio la bienvenida a la familia.

- Estoy muy feliz de estar con Edward, solo espero que Seth también me acepte

- No creo que tengas muchos problemas con él, no hace más que hablar de ti, y eso es algo sorprendente-Bella la miraba con curiosidad- jamás ha hecho algún comentario sobre alguna amiga de Edward, ni siquiera de Alice, que es su tía.

- ¿Ninguno?- preguntó extrañada

- Ninguno- afirmó categóricamente Esme- sin embargo, desde el primer día que te vio, empezó a hablar de su amiga Bella, la cual, le iba a conseguir un autógrafo de su escritora favorita.

Bella sonrió, ante el comentario, la verdad es que ganó muchos puntos con el niño ante ese regalo.

- Fue un placer por mi parte conseguirlo

- Lo sé, así que trata de estar tranquila, te aseguro que está deseando marcharse contigo

- ¡Bella!

Ambas se giraron ante la llamada de Seth, el cual corría en dirección a ambas mujeres abrazándose a Bella a la altura de sus caderas.

- Ya estás aquí- dijo un entusiasmado Seth- nos vamos ya

- Espera campeón, tienes que ponerte la sudadera- dijo Edward el cual había seguido a su entusiasmado hijo.

Bella se colocó a la altura del niño, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, que provocó el sonrojo de Seth.

- Que te parece si mientras saludo a tu abuelo, tú terminas de prepararte y nos vamos.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza repetidas veces, para acto seguido, desaparecer por la puerta rumbo a su habitación para terminar de vestirse.

Esme se dirigió hacia el salón, en busca de su marido, mientras que Edward colocaba su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella para seguir a su madre.

- Creo que me ha salido un competidor- susurró Edward en el oído de Bella, aprovechando para depositar un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Qué?- Bella lo miró extrañada

- Mi hijo, ha sido decirle que estabas aquí, y salir corriendo a tu encuentro y el beso que le has dado le ha sacado un sonrojo

Bella se rió ante el comentario de su novio, se sentía más relajada ante el feliz recibimiento por parte del niño, solo esperaba que el transcurso de la tarde fuera igual de bien.

Una vez que se despidieron de todos, y concretó el lugar dónde posteriormente Edward se uniría para cenar los tres juntos, se marcharon hacia la boca de metro para dirigirse a una de las librerías preferidas de Bella en Londres.

Seth se había mostrado entusiasmado ante esa propuesta, al igual que a ella, le encantaban los libros, y se había enterado que un compañero de trabajo de Alice, contaba cuentos todos los sábados por la tarde en la librería New Moon. Esa librería le traía muchos recuerdos a Bella, ya que cuando era pequeña acudía muchos sábados acompañada por su padre para adquirir las últimas novedades o simplemente pasar una agradable tarde rodeada de libros y charlando con Sue, la propietaria de la librería.

El trayecto de la estación de metro a la librería no era muy largo, el entusiasmo de Seth era palpable, el cual desde que habían abandonado la casa de sus abuelos no había soltado la mano de Bella y por supuesto no había parado de hablarle, contándole las diversas anécdotas que le habían ocurrido en el colegio en el transcurso de la semana.

- Es aquí- dijo Bella parándose delante de una inusual librería de barrio.

La librería destacaba claramente sobre los locales que la rodeaban por el color naranja con el que estaba pintada la fachada, siempre había estado pintada de ese color, ya que era el color favorito de Sue, además con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en su sello distintivo, tenía un gran escaparate, donde se podían apreciar los últimos bestsellers junto con libros de ediciones lujosas antiguas así como libros infantiles, a pesar de mostrar libros tan heterogéneos la forma en que estaban dispuestos hacían que el escaparate fuera muy atractivo.

Nada más abrir la puerta, un sonido característicos de campanillas unido ese olor tan maravilloso de los libros nuevos, hizo que la imagen de su padre mirando un libro se le formara en la cabeza, un halo de nostalgia la invadió, el cual desapareció en el momento en que Seth le daba un tirón de su mano para poder entrar, mostrándole una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Vamos Bella tenemos que coger un buen sitio- dijo seth de forma demandante

- Claro cariño, pero primero te voy a presentar a una gran amiga

Ambos se dirigieron al mostrador donde una mujer mayor regordeta y bajita, vestida con un vestido con todos los colores del arco iris y con el pelo azul recogido en un perfecto moño bajo se colocaba sus pintorescas gafas apoyadas en la nariz mientras miraba diversas facturas.

Bella observaba la cara de sorpresa del niño, ante la imagen de la anciana, la cual distaba mucho de ser la que mostraba cualquier abuela que él conociese. Ese atuendo se debía a la promesa que le hizo a su difunto marido, Billy, el cual, le hizo prometer que una vez que él se muriese siempre llevaría colores alegres, sería su manera de siempre estar juntos. Desde entonces, Sue, combinaba todos los colores que podía en su vestuario, asi como se teñía el pelo de colores llamativos, según ella, mientras más colores llevara más cerca estaría de su marido.

Se apoyó en el mostrador, antes de llamar la atención de la anciana.

- Por favor la edición con ilustraciones de Hugh Thomson de 1894 de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

La señora levantó de manera lenta la cabeza, solamente había una persona que siempre le pedía ese libro con esa ansia, al ver a la joven que tenía delante de ella junto con un niño que la miraba curioso, sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Bella!

- Sue, no me puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de mí- dijo Bella mientras Sue le daba besos en las manos, como hacía cuando era pequeña.

- Sólo hay una persona que pregunte por ese libro con tanto cariño, además- dijo mientras la miraba con cariño a los ojos-es imposible olvidarme de tus preciosos ojos.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de la joven, adoraba a esa mujer, la consideraba junto a su padre, los responsables de su amor por los libros.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste mi niña?

- Pues hace dos semanas, y hoy quería que este jovencito- dijo Bella mientras señalaba a un tímido Seth- conociera esta maravillosa librería, es un gran amante de los libros, al igual que yo.

- Eso es maravilloso, los libros son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener jovencito- dijo Sue en su típico tono de maestra, siempre que hablaba de libros adoptaba ese papel- y cómo se llama este jovencito- preguntó mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa

- Seth Cullen- dijo mientras le tendía la mano para estrechársela- un placer.

Ambas mujeres se rieron ante la formalidad del muchacho, una vez que terminaron las presentaciones, Sue los acompañó a la zona de la librería donde se iba a desarrollar el cuenta cuentos.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, Seth se sentó en primera fila, inmediatamente se puso a hablar con el niño que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

- Y este jovencito, realmente quién es- pregunto de forma curiosa Sue

- Es el hijo de mi novio- susurró una sonrojada Bella

- Mi niña Bella, parece que se ha echado un novio en condiciones

Bella miraba con una ceja alzada a su amiga, no entendía el comentario

- El niño ama los libros, esa pasión la inculcan los padres, por lo tanto su padre tiene que ser un buen hombre.

La castaña se rió por el comentario de su amiga, había olvidado que el mundo según Sue, se dividían en dos tipos de personas los que aman los libros y los que no. Por supuesto los que aman los libros, eran los únicos que merecían la pena.

- Me alegro muchísimo que hayas venido a verme- dijo mientras le daba un apretón cariñoso en la cintura

- Y yo, Sue, era una visita obligatoria, por cierto ¿Cómo va el negocio?

Bella observó, como el sonriente rostro de su amiga, se transformaba en un semblante triste.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sue?- preguntó preocupada

- El negocio no va mal, el problema es que en tres meses me jubilo, y no encuentro a nadie que me parezca lo suficientemente fiable como para traspasarle el negocio- dijo con pesar

- ¿Y tu hija?- Bella recordaba que Sue tenía una hija cinco años mayor que ella.

- A ella nunca le ha gustado este negocio- dijo mientras que negaba con la cabeza- ella siempre ha sido de números, y los libros no son su mejor compañía, hay ¡qué joderse, no se a quién habrá salido esa niña!.

- ¡Sue!- exclamó Bella mientras que trataba de controlar la risa ante la expresión de inocencia de su amiga.

En ese momento apareció ante los niños, un hombre vestido con un curioso traje de chaqueta marrón, lleno de flores de colores y un sombreo de copa rojo, Bella se disculpó con Sue para sentarse al lado de Seth, y así disfrutar de la historia que iban a contar.

Bella estaba feliz ante la cara de felicidad que mostraba el niño mientras que escuchaba el cuento, incluso en un momento de la narración, pidieron voluntarios y él se ofreció a colaborar. Bella sacó fotos con su móvil para enviárselas a Edward y que viera cómo estaba disfrutando su hijo.

- Me ha encantado- exclamó Seth una vez que finalizó el cuento

- Me alegro, la próxima vez podrías venir con tu papá- dijo Bella mientras se dirigían con el último libro de GerónimoStilton, a la caja para pagarlo.

La castaña le dijo que le quería regalar un libro, era una tradición que Charlie le había inculcado, siempre que visitaba una librería debía adquirir un libro, y él no dudó en elegir ese libro, el cual llevaba tiempo deseando leer.

- Tú también podrías venir- susurró avergonzado Seth- a mí me gustaría mucho y seguro que a mi papá también.

Bella sintió cómo sus ojos picaban, esa frase tan sencilla pronunciaba por el niño, era una especie de invitación a empezar a formar parte de su vida.

- Me encantaría, te prometo que la próxima vez que venga a Londres, le enseñaremos esta librería a tú papá.

La expresión del niño se volvió triste ante la afirmación de Bella.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- preguntó mientras se colocaba a la altura de Seth.

- ¿Te vas a ir?

- Bueno no me queda más remedio- dijo la castaña con pesar- yo vivo en Madrid y cuando tus tíos se casen, tendré que volver a mi casa.

Seth tenía los ojos brillantes, mantenía las lágrimas que estaban a punto de resbalarse por sus mejillas.

- No te gusta Londres, es muy bonita, y si no tienes dónde dormir te podría prestar mi cama y yo me quedo a dormir con papá, seguro que no le importa- dijo el niño de manera atropellada- a mi papá le caes muy bien, y seguro que si le digo que te quiero invitar a dormir, te deja al igual que a veces deja dormir a Scott-el tono de Seth se volvía por momentos entusiasmado- él es mi mejor amigo y tú eres mi amiga también.

Bella miraba al niño con verdadera emoción, notaba un nudo en la garganta que le hacía muy difícil hablar, Seth la consideraba su amiga.

- Te propongo un trato- dijo Bella mientras se aclaraba la garganta para poder hablar sin dificultad- una vez que marche, volveré dentro de quince días, un fin de semana a verte y si tu papá me deja me quedaré contigo en tu casa, en lugar de quedarme con la tía Alice.

No había hablado todavía de fechas con Edward, ya vería cómo organizaba la agenda, pero algo tenía claro y es que dentro de tres semanas volvería a ver al niño. Si con eso le devolvía la sonrisa que estaba viendo en su cara ante el trato que le había propuesto, movería tierra y cielo, para poder cumplir esa promesa.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó Seth con una amplia sonrisa

- Te lo prometo- dijo Bella con firmeza

El niño escupió en su mano y la tendió, mirando a Bella con la ceja levantada en espera que ella lo imitara para sellar el trato; no le quedó más remedio que imitarlo, no era cuestión de empezar su amistad con grietas.

Una vez que salieron de la librería, se fueron dando un paseo hacia el McDonal's dónde iban a quedar con Edward. En el trayecto Bella llamó a su novio para informarle que se dirigían hacia el restaurante y de paso contarle por encima cómo se lo estaban pasando.

Cuando llegaron al McDonald's, Seth se dirigió a una mesa para sentarse y esperar a que Bella trajera el pedido que le había hecho.

Bella se sentía feliz, la tarde estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, en la librería se habían reído mucho mientras veían el cuentacuentos y la cara de Seth cuando le regaló el libro,así como cuando sellaron el trato, no tenía precio. Las cosas entre ellos, fluían de una manera natural, en más de una ocasión Bella observó cómo le cogía la mano e incluso se apegaba a ella.

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa con la bandeja de comida, una silueta femenina captó su atención, _mierda qué hace ella aquí, _pensó conforme se iba acercando donde estaba Seth con paso apresurado, la cara seria del niño no le hacía presagiar nada bueno.

- Hola Victoria, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Bella, mientras depositaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa, y colocaba a Seth ligeramente detrás de ella.

- ¡Bella qué alegría verte!- contestó mostrando una falsa sonrisa- Seth cariño, no me habías dicho que estabas con la novia de tu papá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tras despedirse de sus padres, Edward se encaminó hacia su coche, había quedado que se verían en veinte minutos con Bella y Seth para cenar con ellos, se sentía feliz tras hablar con su rockera, según le había comentado, la salida estaba siendo todo un éxito. Esperaba que mañana cuando hablara con Seth y le dijera que Bella era su novia, las cosas no se torciesen.

No hizo nada más que entrar dentro de su volvo, cuando el sonido de Master of Puppets de Metallica inundó el habitáculo del coche, rápidamente cogió su móvil, viendo que Charlotte lo estaba llamando.

- Charlotte qué sorpresa

_- Edward has visto a Victoria_

- No- dijo extrañado, ante el tono de voz ansioso de Charlotte

_- Oh Dios mío, dónde puede estar- dijo sollozando_

- Charlotte, tranquilízate, por favor y dime qué es lo que pasa- se le instaló un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la desesperación de Charlotte

_- El viernes se fue a la despedida de Alice, yo no podía acompañarla porque mi madre estaba enferma, desde entonces no sé nada de ella- la voz de Charlotte cada vez se escuchaba más desesperada- he llamado al hospital, a su móvil, a otros amigos y nadie sabe nada de ella- terminó diciendo mientras rompía en un llanto_

- Charlotte, Victoria no fue a la despida

_- Me dijo que había quedado con Bella y contigo para ir a la fiesta_

Al escuchar el nombre de su novia, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Charlotte te acuerdas del McDonald's que se encuentra cerca de mi casa- preguntó Edward bastante nervioso.

_- Si- contestó Charlotte extrañada_

- Creo que Victoria podría estar allí con Bella y mi hijo- Edward rogaba para sus adentros que estuviera equivocado- voy para allá para reunirme con ellos, en quince minutos estaré allí

- Yo también voy para allá.

Edward aceleró incorporándose a la vía principal entre pitidos de las bocinas de otros coches, no era momento de respetar las señales de tráfico, las razones de su existencia podían estar en peligro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Eres la novia de mi papá?

La expresión del niño era indescifrable, la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro durante toda la tarde había desaparecido. Bella lo miraba de manera ansiosa, de todas las escenas posibles que se había imaginado sobre cómo le darían la noticia al niño, sin duda alguna la que estaba viviendo en ese momento nunca se le había pasado por su cabeza.

- Verás Seth, tu papá y yo nos queremos- dijo Bella de manera nerviosa- somos muy…

- Vamos Bella, no des tantos rodeos- dijo Victoria de manera despectiva-claro que son novios, cariño.

Victoria se puso a la altura del niño, mientras miraba de reojo cómo Bella se tensaba, iba a dar su golpe de gracia con el cual se quitaría del medio a la estúpida de Bella.

- Cariño, te han traído aquí para darte esa gran noticia - la voz de Victoria era excesivamente dulce- y explicarte que a partir del mes que viene te irás a un internado en Oxford

- ¡No!- gritó Bella, mientras empujaba a Victoria para que no se acercara más a Seth- ¡no es verdad!- exclamó acercándose al niño, el cual dio un paso hacia atrás, mostrándole claramente su rechazo.

Seth tenía los ojos vidriosos, nublados por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, sin poder evitarlo cayó la primera, convirtiéndose en el detonante de muchas más.

- Yo no me quiero separar de mi papá- dijo el niño entre hipidos fruto del fuerte llanto que lo embargaba.

- Nadie te quiere separar de tu padre, te lo prometo, yo nunca te mentiría- decía de forma desesperada Bella, tratando de acercarse y poder abrazarlo, pero una vez más el niño retrocedía ante su avance- confía en mí , por favor, somos amigos- suplicaba a punto de romperse

Victoria aprovechó el rechazo de Seth, para acercarse y abrazarlo,

- Vamos no llores amor- dijo Victoria con una voz excesivamente dulce- la tía Vicki no dejará que te vayas

- ¡Victoria suelta al niño!- exclamó Bella, llena de rabia.

El niño trató de deshacerse del agarre de Victoria, lo apretaba demasiado y le hacía daño, pero era inútil ya que ella le apretaba más fuerte cada vez que intentaba soltarse.

- Suéltame- dijo Seth

- Vamos cariño, tranquilo, la tita Vicky está aquí, no dejará que la zorra de la novia de tu padre te toque

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para Bella, tenía que hacer algo, fruto de la rabia que le estaba provocando esa situación, se acercó a la pelirroja agarrándola por uno de los brazos y poder forcejear para lograr que soltara a Seth. A Victoria le pilló desprevenida el forcejeo de Bella, por lo que sin querer soltó el agarre con el que mantenía al niño; Seth aprovechó ese momento para escapar de ella y acercarse a Bella en busca de protección, de manera inmediata Bella, lo posicionó a su espalda para poder protegerlo con su cuerpo.

- Márchate Victoria o te juro que llamo a la policía- amenazó Bella, mientras notaba como el niño le cogía de la mano.

La cara de Victoria estaba desencajada, su miraba mostraba odio y algo más, poniéndole a Bella todos los pelos de punta, protegiendo más si cabía, el cuerpo del niño con el suyo propio.

- No soy Victoria, me llamo Vicky- dijo gruñendo- Victoria está muerta

Bella notaba que su estado de tensión subía por momentos, le dolían las extremidades de tanto tensarlas, estaba en constante alerta por si en algún momento a Victoria se le ocurría intentar acercarse a Seth.

- Márchate de una puta vez-continuo Victoria- de ti depende que no le pase nada a mi Eddy y a su hijo

- No se te ocurra acercarte a ellos, Victoria- amenazó Bella

- ¡He dicho qué no me llames Victoria!

Victoria avanzó hacia Bella, llena de rabia, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo; golpeándose en la cabeza. Debido al golpe durante unos segundos se quedó conmocionada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire para poder levantarse y proteger a Seth.

Estaba tratando de levantarse cuando una patada en el estómago la hizo caer, escuchaba cómo Seth gritaba pidiendo ayuda, recibió un nuevo golpe que hizo que viera todo negro.

Victoria estaba fuera de sí, odiaba a la mosquita muerta de Victoria, a la puta lesbiana que le complicaba tanto la vida, ella era Vicky, una mujer poderosa que siempre conseguía lo que quería con un chasquido de los dedos, ella es la que se casaría con Edward, la que criaría a Seth y la que conseguiría que su padre la aceptase de vuelta a casa y por fin podría recuperar su vida y una vez que regresara a su hogar volvería a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde en su familia, ese lugar que le arrebató la puta de Victoria.

Sintió un suave impacto en la pierna, al darse la vuelta vio como Seth intentaba empujarla para que no volviera a golpear a Bella, pero si algo la hizo tensarse de verdad fue ver corriendo hacia ella a Charlotte.

- ¡Victoria no!- gritó Charlotte, mientras corría hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Bella tendida en el suelo, junto a Seth tratando de evitar que Victoria volviera a golpear a la castaña.

Iba a dirigirse hacia Charlotte, cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la alzaban por el aire.

- Charlotte, llama a una ambulancia y a la policía- gritó Edward, mientras agarraba con fuerza a Victoria, estaba aterrado viendo a Bella inconsciente y a su hijo al lado envuelto en lágrimas, mientras le agarraba una mano a su novia.

Victoria golpeó con su cabeza a Edward en la nariz, mientras que trataba de patearle para que la soltara.

El primer impacto aturdió un poco a Edward pero no hizo que aflojara su agarre, sin embargo un segundo impacto en la misma zona hizo que el aturdimiento lo distrajera un momento, aprovechando Victoria para soltarse y correr en dirección a la zona de aparcamientos.

Charlotte ya se había acercado a ellos,terminando de dar los datos necesarios por el móvil para que apareciera lo más pronto posible la policía.

- Ocúpate de ellos- dijo Edward iniciando la persecución.

Victoria al ver que la perseguían forzó más su ritmo de carrera, cruzaría la carretera y así lo podría despistar si alcanzaba un parque cercano a la zona del restaurante.

Mientras que cruzaba la carretera sintió los fuertes pitidos de los coches, advirtiéndola de la locura que estaba haciendo al cruzar la carreta con el semáforo en verde y el tráfico tan fluido en ambas direcciones; estaba a punto de llegar a la acera cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte impacto en el costado derecho, vio cómo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desaparecía, envolviéndola un halo de oscuridad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward observaba cómo Bella dormía en la cama del hospital, tenía un gran moratón en la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto de Victoria, en breve tendría que despertar, el TAC realizado había mostrado una fuerte contusión en la cabeza que traería únicamente como complicación un fuerte dolor en la cabeza durante un par de días el cual se podría controlar con analgésicos; punto y aparte era la luxación en la costilla, que implicaría un reposo de al menos cinco días.

Vio cómo su novia se empezaba a agitar y balbuceaba palabras sueltas, de manera inmediata se acercó a la cama, para agarrarle la mano y tratarla de tranquiliza.

- Tranquila, amor, estoy aquí- susurraba – soy yo Edward, tranquila mi vida

- Seth- gritó Bella a la vez que abría los ojos mostrando una mirada de terror- dónde está Seth- decía Bella.

El monitor que mantenía conectado para medir la frecuencia cardíaca empezó a mostrar el aumento de pulsaciones, disparándose el pitido de alerta para el personal médico. Le sujetaba la mano, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras.

- Tranquila amor, Seth está bien, shh, tranquila- repetía Edward una y otra vez

En ese momento, Bella consiguió enfocar su mirada en él, observando cómo le sujetaba la mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

- Respira, mi vida, Seth está bien

Carlise apareció por la puerta con una inyección con calmante, buscando la aprobación de Edward con la mirada.

- Bella cariño, si no te relajas te tendremos que sedar; ¿quieres que te sedemos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, escapándosele un gemido de dolor, que hizo que el cobrizo se tensara, odiaba verla sufrir.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas qué pasó?- le preguntó Carlise

- Recuerdo que estaba con Seth, esperando a Edward para comer y apareció Victoria- los latidos de su corazón empezaron a subir de intensidad- Edward, Victoria, dónde está Victoria- grito fuera de sí.

Carlise no tuvo más remedio que suministrarle el calmante, que al cabo de pocos segundos sumió a la castaña en un profundo sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, qué le habrá pasado a Victoria; me encantará leer vuestras teorías.**

**Por cierto, 210 comentarios, wau, eso se merece un regalo, qué os apetece**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Elenamar-16, loverobsten 27, crematlv 19, Lydia Zs Carlton, Melanie Lestrange, Miss Cullen 89, Norraly, Sara, Tiuchis**

**Sara, _no tienes cuenta por eso no te pude mandar el adelanto, deja tu correo si quieres para la próxima, escríbemelo todo junto sin el arroba que yo lo entiendo._**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**Y finalmente a mi querida May Packer , por tener la paciencia de escucharme y resolver mis dudas.**

**CANCIONES: WHITE FLAG-DIDO**

** CREEP-RADIOHEAD**

**CAPITULO 16 DOS VIDAS Y UN INSTANTE (PARTE II)**

Desde que se habían montado en el Jeep de Emmet, un silencio se había instalado entre ellos, Rose no hacía más que mirar el móvil como si le fuera a dar la respuesta a todas sus dudas, no quería llamar a Bella porque sabía que hoy tenía la famosa salida con Seth, para su amiga era algo muy importante, deseaba que las cosas entre ellos fueran bien, y sin lugar a dudas hoy era el día donde esa relación podía afianzarse, por ello no podía importunarla.

Cuando habló con su hermana y esta le dijo que por favor no llamara a Bella, se quedó de piedra, siempre acudía a su amiga antes que a ella, incluso Jake era una opción mejor considerada por Alice que ella misma, su propia hermana; por más vuelta que le daba a la cabeza no lograba comprender qué problema tan importante tendría Alice, para acudir a ella en exclusiva, solo esperaba que la pudiera ayudar de forma correcta.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado al apartamento de Alice, de pronto se sobresaltó cuando sintió como Emmet le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Perdona no quería asustarte- dijo Emmet, mientras le cogía la mano depositándole un beso

- No es tu culpa, mi cabeza estaba a kilómetros de aquí- contestó Rose dando un profundo suspiro buscando la valentía necesaria para salir del coche

Emmet al ver estado de nervios de su bombón, la atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo y así tratar de relajarla.

- Vamos, bombón, estate tranquila, ya verás como no es nada malo- susurró en su oído

- Estoy preocupada, estaba rota cuando hablé con ella y nunca antes me había llamado pidiendo ayuda- confesó Rose

Apretó más su agarre, la verdad es que él también estaba preocupado, había tratado de hablar con Jasper, pero éste tenía el móvil apagado

- Seguro que es la riña típica por los nervios previos a la boda- dijo Emmet mientras soltaba el agarre y le daba un dulce beso en la frente

- La verdad es que en la despedida de solteros se les veía muy bien- dijo la rubia tratando de darse ánimos ante la situación que se le presentaba

- Ves, seguro que no tiene importancia- finalizó mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa

Emmet salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante para ayudarla a salir, una vez que ésta se bajó del coche, la agarró fuertemente por la cintura para darle un profundo beso, provocando descargas en todo su cuerpo.

- Wou- fue lo único que pudo decir Rose una vez que se separaron, mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo regular de su respiración

- ¿A qué estás más tranquila?- comentó Emmet, mientras elevaba repetidamente las cejas, recibiendo por parte de su chica, un suave golpe en el hombre- auch, me ha dolido- dijo de manera cómica, provocando que Rose riese – así me gusta que te rías

Rose no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios, estos detalles eran los que hacían que se enamorara cada vez más de su hombretón.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron al apartamento de Alice. Una vez que salieron del ascensor, como en una especie de murmullo se escuchaba el sonido de una canción, la cual se iba volviendo más nítida conforme se acercaban a la puerta del apartamento.

- Mierda- murmuró Rose

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado

- Está escuchando Dido

Emmet le hizo un gesto con la mano alentándola a que continuara, estaba totalmente perdido, Rose no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, era tan evidente lo que eso significaba, que a veces le desesperaba lo básicos que podían a llegar a resultar los hombres.

- Está escuchando Dido, sin duda lo que le pasa es más grave de lo que creíamos, si escuchara Van Morrison, sería algo salvable incluso anecdótico- Emmet la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo- vamos a ver- dijo resoplando- Alice es súper fan de Van Morrinson y lo escucha para animarse o cuando está feliz, pero Dido- exclamó- Dido solo lo escucha cuando está muy mal y no quiere hacer nada por salir del hoyo

- Desde luego las mujeres sois extrañas- afirmó Emmet categórico

Rose empezó a buscar las llaves en el bolso, no quería empezar un debate sobre las diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer, este no era el momento adecuado, pero se prometió a si misma demostrarle a Emmet, cuan equivocado estaba.

- Llama a Jacob- dijo mientras abría la puerta, y escuchaba a todo volumen _White Flag_

- ¿Jacob?- de manera instintiva se llevó la mano al mentón donde le había dejado una pequeña caricia al presentarlo.

Rose lo miró de manera evaluadora, de pronto recordó el incidente que habían tenido el día de la despedida de solteros, cuando nada más presentarlos, Jake le dio un puñetazo a modo de saludo.

- ¿No le tendrás miedo, verdad?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja

- Miedo yo- contestó emitiendo algo parecido a una carcajada despreocupada- nah, él me tendría que tener miedo

La rubia no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras mascullaba "hombres", a veces parecían niños en lugar de hombres.

- Por favor, amor, llámalo y dile que Alice está escuchando Dido, él sabrá lo que hacer.

Sin más se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, dando una respiración profunda antes de entrar dentro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La habitación estaba oscura, en la cama bajo un revuelto de sábanas se vislumbraba la figura menuda de Alice, entre sollozos tarareaba la melodía que se escuchaba de fondo.

_Te prometo que no intento hacer tú vida_

_Más difícil_

_O de volver a donde estábamos_

_Me hundiré con esta nave _

_Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré_

_No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré _

Era la imagen de la desolación, Rose nunca la había visto así, es más no recordaba haberla visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando su madre le dijo que se marchaba a París, ese día Alice se mostró impasible, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción ante la noticia.

Con sigilo se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de ella, de manera titubeante acercó su mano a la cabeza de su hermana y empezó a acariciarla.

- ¿Rose?- pregunto sin moverse de su posición, no podía abrir los ojos, le dolían de tanto llorar

- Si cariño, soy yo, estoy aquí qué…

No pudo terminar la frase, Alice se aferró a su cuello, mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte, Rose solo pudo abrazarla y esperar a que se desahogara.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, Alice se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, agotada por el llanto, no había logrado que emitiera alguna frase coherente, entre hipidos había dicho algo parecido a "lo he perdido", "la cagué" o "no estoy preparada", pero cuando trataba de profundizar, un nuevo llanto se apoderaba de Alice impidiéndola hablar. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, la volvieron a la realidad.

- Adelante

La puerta se abrió de forma sigilosa, apareciendo Emmet tras la puerta

- Llevas dos horas encerrada, al no escuchar ruido alguno, me he preocupado

Rose se levantó de forma delicada para no despertar a su hermana, saliendo de la habitación, mientras dejaba la puerta un poco encajada para acudir en su ayuda en caso que la reclamara

- ¿Has hablado con Jake?

- Si acabo de hacerlo, tenía el móvil fuera de cobertura, él y Vanesa vienen para acá

Rose se sentó en el sofá, mientras atendía las explicaciones de su novio, se sentía exhausta e impotente, el no ser capaz de hablar con ella y ayudarla, la hacía sentir una fracasada; con Bella era más fácil, sabía perfectamente qué teclas tocar para conseguir que se desahogara.

- ¿quieres una taza de té?- ofreció Emmet

- Por favor, me está empezando a doler la cabeza

No hizo más que darle un sorbo al té, cuando escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana. De manera inmediata sirvió otra taza de té y dándole una mirada de disculpa a Emmet fue en busca de Alice.

- Te he traído una taza de té- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Gracias- cogió la taza dándole un sorbo que le supo a gloria

Tras unos minutos de silencio, en las que ninguna de las hermanas se atrevían a iniciar la conversación, Rose decidió ser directa y preguntar aquello que tanto la estaba atormentado

- Me dirás ahora qué te pasa

Alice miró fijamente a su hermana durante unos eternos segundos, hasta que tras suspirar profundamente decidió soltar la bomba

- Estoy embarazada

Rose abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo coherente pero no era capaz

- Antes que digas algo- dijo Alice muy seria- no estoy feliz con la noticia, nunca he querido ser madre, no tengo ese instinto- Alice sentía cómo su pecho volvía a doler- seguro que sueno como un monstruo por decir eso, pero a mi favor diré, que Jasper –el dolor en el pecho se le hizo más fuerte al decir el nombre de su hasta ahora novio, por lo que tuvo que parar un segundo antes de seguir con su discurso- siempre lo supo y estaba de acuerdo conmigo, hasta esta mañana en que se enteró de la noticia.

La rubia seguía sin poder hablar, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Alice al ver el silencio de su hermana decidió continuar con su discurso.

- Hemos tenido una fuerte discusión, donde nos hemos dicho cosas muy duras y finalmente- dijo tratando de mantener el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta- decidimos darnos un tiempo

- Oh Dios mío- exclamó Rose mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca- eso quiere decir que

- Hemos suspendido la boda- interrumpió Alice- y creo que también hemos roto

Esa afirmación hizo que Alice se rompiera de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo un nuevo sollozo seguido de innumerables lágrimas hicieron patente el derrumbe de la mujer.

"Hemos roto" repetía una y otra vez, mientras Rose la abrazaba de nuevo, procesando las noticias que le acaba de dar.

- Shh, pequeña no llores, verás como todo se arregla- afirmaba Rose mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas

- No Rose, esto no tiene solución- dijo Alice separándose de su abrazo y secándose las lágrimas- pensamos de manera diferente, él ha descubierto que quiere ser padre y yo, y yo tengo tanto miedo que me siento incapaz de asumir esta responsabilidad.

- Estas pensando en

- ¿Abortar?- interrumpió nuevamente Alice

Rose afirmó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta.

- Soy cobarde hasta para eso- dijo negando con la cabeza- no es justo que por mi miedo o egoísmo, llámalo como quieras, impida que una vida siga adelante

Rose sentía que la situación le sobrepasaba por momentos, no sabía qué decir, para ella la noticia de un embarazo siempre había sido sinónimo de celebración, por lo que esta escena la desconcertaba aún más

- Alice yo creo que igual dentro de unos días la situación no la ves tan dramática, entiendo que la noticia unido a los preparativos de la boda te han desbordado

Alice desesperada se pasó las manos por el pelo, se sentía tan frustrada por la situación.

- No Rose, estoy segura que dentro de unos días lo veré igual, no puedo ser madre- dijo con rabia

- ¿Por qué no puedes?, no lo entiendo Alice, de verdad que trato de seguirte pero si no eres clara no podré ayudarte

Ambas se miraron fijamente, mientras que Rose trataba de averiguar qué le pasaba a su hermana para afirmar algo así, Alice trataba de armarse de valor para poner palabras a una verdad que la atormentaba.

- No puedo ser madre porque al final terminaré abandonando al bebé al igual que hizo mi madre conmigo-susurró- lo llevo en los genes, no soy capaz de querer a las personas, mi padre siempre ha dicho que me parezco a mi madre en todo- la voz se le empezó a quebrar ante tal afirmación- la persona que más quiero en esta vida es Jass y al final al igual que mi madre hizo con mi padre lo he defraudado y lo abandono- finalizó totalmente rota- no merezco que nadie se preocupe por mí, soy una mala persona

- No eres una mala persona

La voz grave de Jacob retumbó en la habitación, no había querido interrumpir a Alice, haciendo notar su presencia, sabía que si lo hacía se volvería a cerrar en banda pero el escuchar sus últimas palabras le había hecho reaccionar, ella no era una mala persona, simplemente había sufrido demasiado y nadie la había ayudado.

Se acercó a la cama, ante la mirada de agradecimiento de Rose, cogió a Alice y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la cabeza de la pequeña duende.

- No eres una mala persona, nunca digas eso- dijo con rotundidad Jacob- deja que te ayudemos, no te encierres en banda como siempre haces , estás rodeada de gente que te quiere que se muere por ayudarte y verte feliz; solo tienes que dejarte querer

Alice lloraba en los brazos de su amigo, siempre había tratado de hacerse la dura, pero eso solo era pura fachada, había necesitado tantas veces que la abrazaran y por orgullo no lo había pedido

- Soy una persona horrible, no deseo este niño, lo he llegado a odiar, cómo puedo ser madre si he sentido eso- terminó rota de dolor, haciendo más intenso el llanto.

Rose no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Alice siempre se había exigido tanto a sí misma, había luchado tanto por no ser como su madre, que se había perdido por el camino, necesitaba ayuda para volverse a encontrar , ella se encargaría de abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver lo diferente que era de su madre.

- Alice cariño- llamó con dulzura a su hermana- tú no eres horrible, eres maravillosa, solo que no te ves

Alice iba a protestar pero Rose levantó una mano impidiendo que protestara.

- Tienes nueve maravillosos meses para reconciliarte con ese bebé que llevas dentro y demostrarte a ti y a todo el mundo que vas a ser una madre maravillosa, dices que has odiado al bebé, pero estás muy equivocada. No lo has odiado , solo estas asustada; déjate ayudar por la gente que te quiere y verás cómo al final de estos meses adoras a tu bebé

Jake afirmó con su cabeza las palabras que había dicho Rose, los ojos de Alice pasaban de uno a otro mientras procesaba las palabras que le había dicho su hermana

- Tú crees que soy una buena persona-susurró

- Claro que sí cariño, eres una gran persona, ahora está perdida pero con nuestra ayuda te vas a encontrar- le cogió por los hombros para tener un contacto visual- nosotros te amamos y lo único que queremos es que seas muy feliz y para eso, lo primero que tienes que hacer es volver a hablar con Jasper de manera tranquila y sin perder los papeles- Alice miraba atentamente a su adorada hermana- si de momento queréis aplazar la boda hasta que nazca el bebé pues lo aplazáis; pero no te rindas, no te rindas- le agarro la cara con las manos para que la mirara fijamente- dentro tuyo llevas el fruto de vuestro amor, debes luchar por eso

Tras unos minutos de silencio, donde los tres amigos estaban abrazados, Alice se separó de ellos y cogiéndolos de las manos se armó de coraje para hablar

- Nueves meses para encontrarme, acepto el reto

- Estupendo, ahora vas a cenar y después dormirás- dijo Jake, adoptando nuevamente su papel de hermano mayor- ya mañana hablaras con el capullo de Jasper

- ¡Jake!

Este se encogió ante ese tono de voz amenazante tan familiar, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba su mujer con los brazos cruzados

- Quieres dejar de llamar capullo a las parejas de las chicas

- Pero es que los tres son unos capullos

De pronto escucharon unas carcajadas que retumbaron por la habitación, después de un día como ese, escuchar a Alice reírse de esa manera era sinónimo de que el cambio estaba comenzando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Sigue dormida?- preguntó Carlise

- Si lleva ya dos horas desde que le diste el calmante, espero que no despierte hasta mañana y cuando esté más tranquila le explicaré lo sucedido- dijo un Edward derrotado.

Desde que habían subido a Bella a la habitación no se había separado de ella, únicamente para hablar por teléfono con su hijo, el cual tras comprobar que solo tenía una pequeña magulladura en la pierna se había ido a casa de sus padres a dormir; hacía una media hora que había vuelto a hablar con él, hasta que no le había vuelto a jurar y perjurar nuevamente, que Bella estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada grave, no se había quedado tranquilo. Quería haberla visto, pero debido al aspecto que presentaba rodeada de vías y con un gran moratón en la cara, no consideraba que fuera lo más aconsejable para un impresionable niño de 6 años, eso le había costado la ley del silencio por parte de su hijo, durante cerca de una hora, la cual únicamente se había roto cuando Seth le había hecho prometer a Edward que Bella se quedaría en su casa cuando le dieran el alta, más concretamente en su habitación rodeada de sus juguetes y libros, para que así él le pudiera leer un cuento por la noche.

Ese recuerdo le había sacado una sonrisa, desde que llegaron al hospital, Seth se había mostrado muy protector con Bella, se sentía culpable por no haberla defendido mejor, al principio solo dejaba que se acercara él a Bella, hasta que no llegó Carlise vestido de médico y le dijo que él personalmente se iba a ocupar de la castaña, el niño no se quedó tranquilo.

- Edward, me escuchas- advirtió Carlise

- Eh, si perdona- dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por su rostro cansado- estaba pensando en Seth

Carlise sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su nieto

- Te decía si sabes alguna novedad de Victoria

El rostro de Edward se mostró duro e impasible al escuchar ese maldito nombre

- Lo último que se, es que en el momento que se estabilice la trasladarán al hospital psiquiátrico penitenciario de York, todavía no le han podido tomar declaración, ya que está sedada pero supongo que en un par de días no tendrá escusa

- Ha tenido suerte después de todo- afirmó Carlise

- Si una fractura en la cadera y un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, es poca cosa para lo que podía haber sido

- ¿Y Charlotte cómo está?- preguntó preocupado Carlise

- Destrozada- dijo con pesar- imagina cómo estarías tú si tuvieras que declarar contra mamá, la verdad es que está demostrando ser una mujer única, otra persona hubiera ocultado información pero ella ha colaborado lo mejor que ha podido- Edward se sentía tremendamente agradecido con su amiga- su hermana ha venido por ella, y tras muchas súplicas por parte de ella y mía hemos logrado que se vaya con su hermana a casa de esta a dormir- sin duda alguna era una víctima más de la locura de Victoria, pensó Edward- no tenía sentido que se quedara en una sala de espera a pasar la noche cuando no la van a dejar ni siquiera ver, ya que está arrestada en la habitación.

- Pobre chica, espero que pueda recuperarse de este varapalo- el busca de Carlise empezó a sonar, lo miró y tras apagarlo, lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su hijo- me reclaman

- Tranquilo esta noche no pienso moverme de aquí, cuando te aburras ya sabes dónde estoy.

Ambos sonrieron ante ese comentario, tras darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo, Carlise abandonó la habitación.

Edward se sentó al lado de la cama de Bella, inmediatamente buscó su mano para cogerla, necesitaba ese contacto, se había llevado un susto de muerte y todavía no se le había quitado el temblor que tenía en el cuerpo.

La amaba tanto que solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado, lo destrozaba, tenía claro que la recuperación la llevaría a cabo en su casa, no pensaba dejar que volviera al hogar de su cuñada; ese tipo de fisura requerían muchísimo reposos y él junto con Seth se encargarían de ello.

En ese momento la melodía de su móvil sonó, era Emmet, dando un profundo suspiro, se levantó para atender la llamada que sin duda sería larga en el momento en que le explicara qué había sucedido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al sentir el aire limpio en su cara una sensación de paz le reconfortó, el llevar dos días encerrado en un hospital, provocaba que el aire que respiraras se viciara; menos mal que debido a esas interminables guardias que llevaba en su espalda, tenía ropa de reserva en su taquilla para que no necesitara ir a su casa a cambiarse y refrescarse.

El día anterior Seth se había acercado al hospital con un regalo para Bella y una carta escrita por él, donde le exigía que se pusiera bien pronto y se quedara en su habitación, ese momento fue aprovechado por Edward para tomarse un café con su hijo en una cafetería cercana al hospital; no le gustaba que su hijo o cualquier niño estuviera dentro de un hospital sin necesidad.

En ningún momento de la conversación, su hijo, hizo referencia a que Bella fuera su novia; por lo que decidió dejar aparcada esa conversación hasta que todos estuvieran instalados de nuevo en su casa.

Por fin mañana le daban el alta a Bella y tras las suplicas por parte de Edward y la hermosa carta llena de dibujos que le había enviado Seth, habían logrado convencerla para que se trasladara a su casa.

Sin embargo, Esme y Bella se habían confabulado para obligarlo a abandonar la clínica tras el almuerzo, exigiéndole que no apareciera hasta mañana por la mañana para recogerla y llevarla a su casa.

Por lo visto hoy se quedaría Rose con Bella a pasar la noche mientras que Vanesa dormiría en casa de Alice, estaba teniendo muchos vómitos y mareos, por lo que no querían dejarla tampoco sola.

Todavía no salía de su asombro sobre el giro de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, tras el revuelo inicial que causó entre sus amigos el accidente de Bella y una vez que estuvieron más calmados al visitarla en el hospital, le contaron las últimas novedades y vaya novedades, Alice embarazada, increíble.

Su hermano lo acababa de llamar, esa mañana había hablado con la duende, mejor dicho habían vuelto a discutir y necesitaba desahogarse.

Al entrar en el bar lo vio sentado en la barra bebiendo un vaso de whiskey, vaya ha ido directo al grano, pensó. Se acercó a su lado para sentarse en el taburete que estaba libre a la derecha de su amigo.

- Ponme uno igual- dijo Edward al camarero mientras señalaba la bebida de su hermano

Jasper giró su cabeza para fijar su atención en su hermano, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado, Edward se sorprendió ante esa imagen, estaba hundido.

- Vaya cara tienes- dijo Jasper al ver las ojeras de Edward

- Te has visto la tuya- comentó Edward mientras elevaba una ceja- te aseguro que comparada con la mía sales perdiendo.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras le daban un trago a sus respectivas copas, de fondo se empezó a escuchar la canción de _Creep_ de Radiohead

_Cuando tú estabas aquí antes__  
__No pude mirarte a los ojos__  
__Eres como un ángel__  
__Tu piel me hace llorar__  
__Flotas como una pluma__  
__En un mundo hermoso__  
__Desearía ser especial__  
__Tu eres tan especial__  
__Pero soy extraño__  
__soy raro__  
__¿qué demonios hago aquí?__  
__Yo no pertenezco aquí_.

- Qué canción más oportuna- masculló con rabia Jasper

- Me contarás qué coño ha pasado esta mañana para que a las cuatro de la tarde estés bebiendo tú segunda copa de whiskey y me hayas llamado tan desesperado

- Alice me va a volver a loco- afirmó Jasper

- Eso no es ninguna novedad hermano, siempre te has quejado de lo mismo- sabía que había mucho más detrás de esa afirmación.

_No me importa si duele__  
__yo quiero tener el control__  
__quiero un cuerpo perfecto__  
__quiero un alma perfecta__  
__quiero que te des cuenta__  
__cuando yo no esté por aquí__  
__eres tan especial__  
__desearía ser especial_

_Pero soy extraño__  
__soy raro__  
__¿qué demonios hago aquí?__  
__¿yo no pertenezco aquí__?__Ella corre de nuevo__  
__ella sale corriendo__  
__ella corre, corre, corre, corre__  
__corre_

Las últimas estrofas de la canción estaban sonando, mientras Jasper finalizaba su segunda copa, iba a pedirse una más, pero Edward no se lo permitió poniendo un gesto serio.

- Solo una más, te lo prometo- dijo Jasper mientras avisaba al camarero

- No tengo ganas de emborracharme sin saber la causa

- Esta mañana he ido a casa de Alice, necesitaba verla y disculparme por las cosas tan duras que le dije cuando me enteré que íbamos a ser padres- bebió un nuevo trago de su copa antes de proseguir- al principio la conversación fluía de manera adecuada, hasta que llegamos nuevamente al tema de la boda y del embarazo, en resumidas cuentas, ella me pidió tiempo, que suspendiéramos la boda y que el tiempo que estuviera embarazara lo aprovecháramos para reorganizarnos como pareja

- ¿reorganizaros como pareja?, no entiendo

- Aleluya- dijo en un gesto exagerado mientras elevaba los brazos al cielo- porque yo tampoco entiendo eso de reorganizarnos, según Alice, sería algo así como estar juntos pero no revueltos, básicamente yo te doy tu espacio para que sepas lo que quieres y tú me das mi espacio

- Dicho así no suena algo tan descabellado

- Lo sé, pero yo no lo entendí así en ese momento, y exploté diciéndole que qué coño habíamos estado haciendo durante estos años de novios sino era conocernos, y a partir de ahí nos dedicamos a echarnos mierdas en cara con lo que la historia finalizó echándome del apartamento y dando por concluida nuestra relación- finalizó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara como signo de frustración.

Edward miraba a su hermano pensativo, era increíble cómo en cuestión de días la vida de todos había cambiado tanto, su hermano tirando la toalla por la que según él, era el amor de su vida, era algo impensable hace tan solo un par de días.

- Entonces no piensas luchar- dijo con gesto muy serio

- No se trata de luchar o no, es tiempo lo que necesitamos, los últimos acontecimientos nos han desbordado- dijo con pesar- tenemos que reflexionar y ver si realmente queremos seguir juntos o cada uno por su lado

- Si tú lo dices y estás convencido de ello, te apoyaré hasta el final

Jasper miró la copa de whiskey durante unos segundos, era increíble cómo se había torcido todo.

- Tengo miedo de que durante este tiempo la pierda para siempre, pero si la retengo a mi lado, estoy convencido de que la perderé- dijo Jasper mientras terminaba de apurar su copa.

Observó a Jasper durante unos segundos, estaba desaliñado y con la mirada perdida, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

- Voy a pedir refuerzos- el cobrizo sacó su móvil y marcó- Emmet necesitamos refuerzos.

Jasper observaba cómo su hermano hablaba con su amigo, vio cómo le daba la dirección del bar dónde se encontraban y colgaba.

- Emmet viene de camino- dijo mientras volvía a marcar

- ¿A quién llamas ahora?

Edward le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio

- Jake, gabinete de crisis- y volvió a colgar

- ¿Has llamado a Jake?

- Si, él es el que mejor conoce a Alice de nosotros, y sus consejos te podrán ayudar

- Eres consciente que nada más verme me partirá la cara

Edward miró a su hermano con asombro, no había sopesado esa posibilidad, la verdad es que el amigo de las chicas primero actuaba y luego pensaba y sin su mujer a su lado, no tendría control sobre sus actos.

- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta

- Tranquilo, en el fondo me merezco que me partan la cara por capullo

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a una mesa apartada, para poder estar más cómodos, habían sustituido el whiskey por cerveza.

Al cabo de media hora, apareció por la puerta un sonriente Emmet, el cual al igual que los hermanos, se pidió una cerveza, al cabo de un rato estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que se había perdido en el último día; cuando se enteró de que esperaban a Jake, su cara hizo un gesto de dolor, lo sentía por Jasper.

- Eres consciente de que te va a partir la cara- afirmó categórico Emmet.

En ese mismo instante, apareció por la puerta el aludido, tras localizar el lugar dónde se encontraban los chicos, una siniestra sonrisa se posó en su cara, de manera relajada se dirigió al rincón donde se encontraban estos.

- Mierda- masculló Emmet

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el cobrizo

- Le va a partir la cara- afirmó Emmet

Jasper se encogió en su sitio, no tenía escapatoria, Emmet y Edward estaban sentados juntos enfrente de él por lo que el único sitio que quedaba libre era el que estaba justo a su lado.

- Capullos- fue el saludo de Jacob cuando se acercó a la mesa, para acto seguido coger a Jasper por la camiseta para elevarlo y propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Tras el revuelo inicial que se formó en el bar, y tras hacerle jurar a Jacob que no iba a volver a pegarle a ninguno de los tres bajo la amenaza de que se lo contarían a Vanesa, se sentaron de nuevo los cuatro de manera pacífica en la mesa.

Jasper había sido atendido por su hermano, quién le había cortado la hemorragia de la nariz al cabo de unos minutos, comprobando que no había habido rotura, ya que en el último segundo, el empujón que le dio Emmet había logrado que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte.

Jasper había vuelto a contar la conversación que había tenido con Alice, Jacob como era de esperar lo había insultado sin filtro alguno, su mujer no estaba para controlarlo, por lo que se desahogaba a gusto.

Al igual que Edward le había dicho que si de verdad la quería debía luchar por ella, lo único que debía preguntarse a sí mismo, es por sus sentimientos por Alice y una vez que los tuviera claros, si su deseo era seguir con ella, tendría que luchar con fuerzas.

El ambiente por fin se relajó entre ellos, las cervezas que llevaban estaban ayudando bastante a conseguirlo.

El móvil de Jacob sonó, comprobó en el identificador de llamadas que era su mujer, por lo que inmediatamente salió a la calle para hablar con tranquilidad con ella.

- Te duele- preguntó Emmet a Jasper

- Como un demonio

Los tres amigos empezaron a reírse, de pronto Jacob entró con la cara desencajada

- Jasper, tenemos que irnos al hospital, Vanesa va de camino con

¿qué pasa?- preguntaron los tres a la vez mientras se levantaban interrumpiendo a Jake.

Alice, está sangrando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, disculpar el retraso pero la semana pasada estuve en el concierto de Bon Jovi, el cual fue por cierto alucinante y no pude subir el capitulo.

El capitulo que viene será el punto de inflexión y a partir de ahí entraremos en la recta final.

Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.

Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.

Pero en especial gracias a :

LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Elenamar-16, loverobsten 27, crematlv 19, Lydia Zs Carlton, Melanie Lestrange, Miss Cullen 89, Narraly, Sara, Tiuchis, ClauVero, Alecullen, Jesk, supattinsondecullen, yolabertay, Maria Fernanda, freckless03.

_Sara, cariño sigue sin llegarme tu correo escríbelo todo junto y sin arroba, sino no me aperecerá._

Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio

Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL ;)**

**CAPITULO 17 MAS ALLA DEL CORAZON**

Edward observaba cómo Jasper no dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo del hospital, esa espera sin noticias de Alice los estaba consumiendo a todos.

Nada más recibir la noticia, habían abandonado el bar donde se encontraban, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al coche de Jasper, sin embargo no fue nada fácil convencerlo de que él no se encontraba en condiciones para conducirlo, tras una pérdida de tiempo importante con discusiones sin sentido, finalmente lograron que fuera Jacob quien lo condujese, ya que de los cuatros era el único que no había bebido y estaba en condiciones óptimas para conducir. El trayecto al hospital fue algo accidentado, teniendo que parar de manera apresurada en un par de ocasiones, para que Jasper vomitara todo el alcohol que tenía dentro de su organismo; eso hizo que el aspecto que mostrara actualmente fuera aún más devastador.

Al entrar en el hospital se encontraron con Vanesa y Rose, las cuales les estaban esperando, lo único que pudieron decirles era que Alice había sido llevada rápidamente a monitores y que Carlise se encontraba con ella.

Rose tranquilizó a Edward, comentándole que Bella se encontraba dormida y que hasta el momento en que Vanesa la había avisado estaba pasando una noche tranquila.

Edward había intentado entrar en el área de urgencias, pero su padre lo había echado literalmente de la sala, suplicándole que se quedara con su hermano, el cual lo necesitaba ahora, ya que Alice estaba en buenas manos y Carlise personalmente iba a supervisar todas las decisiones que se tomaran.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, demasiado tiempo sin saber qué pasaba, sin tener ningún tipo de información al respecto, ya llevaban una hora y no sabían absolutamente nada.

En ese instante las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron, apareciendo por ella el doctor Gerandy, jefe de ginecología, junto con un serio Carlise. El rostro de ambos médicos hablaba por sí solo… malas noticias.

Rose y Jasper se acercaron a los doctores de manera automática, cogidos de la mano, para escuchar las noticias, mientras que el resto del grupo se quedaba en un segundo plano.

- Lo siento hijo, era un embarazo ectópico, no hemos podido hacer nada por el bebé- dijo de manera consternada Carlise

Rose se derrumbó en ese momento, Emmet, el cual no había dejado de estar ni un momento pendiente de su novia, se acercó rápidamente para sostenerla evitando así que cayera al suelo; Jasper por su parte permanecía impasible, no mostrando ninguna emoción en su rostro.

- Lo sentimos pero hemos tenido que extirparle una de las trompas de Falopio- prosiguió el doctor Gerandy- se había roto ante la anormalidad del embarazo.

- ¿Dónde está?- susurró Jasper

- Está en la sala de despertar, en media hora a los sumo subirá a la habitación- comentó Carlise- si queréis podéis esperarla en planta, su habitación es la 503, es una habitación individual para que estéis más tranquilos.

Todos asistieron, comenzando a dirigirse a los ascensores, cuando la voz clara de Japser los interrumpió.

- ¿Ella sabe algo?

- No, todavía no le hemos dicho nada- contestó el doctor Gerandy

- No le digan nada, por favor, seré yo quien se lo comunique- Carlise y el doctor Gerandy asintieron ante tal afirmación.

Jasper, iba a emprender el camino hacia el ascensor, cuando de nuevo se paró y miró a ambos doctores.

- Solo una cosa más, ¿podrá tener hijos?

- Si- afirmó con rotundidad el ginecólogo- en cuestión de unas semanas podrá hacer su vida normal y cuando haya tenido tres ciclos de menstruación podrá empezar a buscar niños en el momento que deseéis.

Jasper afirmó con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y retomar el camino hacia los ascensores a paso decidido, seguido de sus amigos.

Tanto Edward como Emmet le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de ánimo, Jasper les dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada, por momentos iba siendo cada vez más consciente de la difícil situación que se le avecinada.

Sentía su corazón roto, su hijo, su semilla, había desaparecido y él no había sido capaz de hacer nada para poder retenerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al cabo de media hora de espera en la habitación, apareció el celador empujando la cama con una muy dormida Alice, la enfermera inició la tarea de colocar los diversos goteros que tenía para que no se obstruyeran, informando que cuando terminaran hicieran el favor de avisarla.

Jasper era incapaz de apartar su mirada de Alice, mostraba un sueño inquieto, realizando ligeros movimientos con las manos; él se acercó a su cama para cogerle una mano tratando de esta manera transmitirle una paz que ni él mismo sentía.

La habitación permanecía sumida en silencio, sus amigos observaban los movimientos mecánicos de Japser por la estancia, arrastró una silla para colocarla al lado de la cama de su hasta ahora novia, nada más sentarse le volvió a coger su mano acariciándoles los nudillos con su pulgar de manera repetida, el silencio reinante se iba volviendo por momentos abrumador, te podías ahogar con él.

Transcurrida una hora, las dos parejas decidieron retirarse a descansar, Vanesa se sentía bastante molesta con el embarazo y Jacob la había convencido que no sería muy saludable para Alice verla nada más despertar; por otra parte Rose se encontraba derrotada, desde que se enteró de la noticia se había dejado llevar por un llanto silencioso y Emmet consideraba que debía expulsarlo todo antes de enfrentarse a su hermana.

Se fueron retirando para tratar de descansar en sus respectivos domicilios, quedándose únicamente en la habitación Jasper y Edward.

- No hace falta que te quedes- susurró Jasper

- Lo sé, pero quiero acompañarte un rato más, de todas maneras al final me voy a quedar con Bella a pasar la noche, por lo que un poco de compañía no me viene mal.

- No creo que sea buena compañía en este momento, Ed

- Eso deja que lo decida yo- dijo el cobrizo con un amago de sonrisa.

Edward le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de dirigirse a uno de los sillones de la habitación y sentarse, cuando se despertara Alice se marcharía, pero mientras estaría acompañando a su hermano, quería estar a su lado, para que en el momento en que se derrumbara no estuviera solo.

No fue consciente del momento en que se quedó dormido, el ruido del baño lo despertó, levantándose sobresaltado al no reconocer al principio dónde se encontraba.

En ese momento salió Jasper por la puerta del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndole una triste mirada, _mierda ha estado llorando y yo dormido, como ayuda no tienes precio Edward Cullen,_ se dijo mientras observaba los ojos rojos de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó, mientras observaba cómo Alice seguía durmiendo.

- Aún no ha despertado, el doctor Gerandy, se ha pasado y ha comentado que todo está evolucionando de manera adecuada, dentro de un par de horas volverá a pasar.

- Deberías darte una ducha y cambiarte, en mi taquilla tengo ropa que te podría servir, no creo que sea muy recomendable que cuando Alice se despierte te vea tan derrotado, eso no le va a ayudar mucho.

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que se despierte- afirmó rotundo, no dejando alternativa de diálogo.

Edward suspiró, entendía la postura de su hermano, no hacia ni cuarenta y ocho horas que él había pasado por una situación similar y hasta que no vio a su novia estable no fue capaz de salir de la habitación.

- Como tú veas colega, de todas maneras iré a pillarte algo a la cafetería y de paso darle una vuelta a Bella.

Jasper iba a negarse, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Edward había desaparecido demasiado rápido, para no darle así opción de réplica.

Se sentó de nuevo junto a la cama de Alice, por fin su rostro mostraba algo de paz, una paz que por desgracia duraría hasta que se despertara y le diera la trágica noticia. No sabía cómo decírselo, al igual que tampoco sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella ante esa información.

Desde que recibieron la noticia del embarazo, tanto Alice como él habían vivido en una montaña rusa continua de emociones y ahora esa montaña rusa se volvía a poner en marcha y de la peor manera posible.

Notó como Alice empezaba a moverse poco a poco, poniendo de inmediato todos sus sentidos en alerta esperando a que abriera los ojos.

Tras unos segundos los ojos de Alice se fueron abriendo lentamente, parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad que daba la luz artificial de la habitación, de manera instintiva se fue a llevar la mano a la cara, pero Jasper se la sujetó de manera dulce impidiendo así que pudiera soltarse la vía que tenía en la mano.

Alice lo miró extrañada, recorrió con la mirada la estancia, esa no era su habitación.

- Estas en el hospital, ¿recuerdas lo qué te pasó?

Fijó su atención en el rostro cansado del rubio, cuando de pronto la imagen de su cama manchada de sangre se hizo presente en su mente, un jadeo escapó de su boca mientras llevaba las manos a su vientre.

- ¡Jasper y el bebé!- gritó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer- dime que está bien por favor- suplicó, sin dejar de tocarse el vientre, mientras trataba de retirar las sábanas buscando así algún rastro de sangre.

- Alice, amor- dijo tratando de cogerle las manos que tocaban de manera repetida su vientre- el embarazo se…

- No, no, nooooo- gritó fuera de sí- tiene que estar dentro, por favor, tiene que seguir dentro de mí- sollozaba- por favor no se puede haber ido, no puede irse...- terminó rota de dolor

Jasper se incorporó de manera inmediata, abrazando a la pelinegra, solo se había permitido derramar unas pocas lágrimas desde que se había enterado de la noticia, pero el ver a su chica rota de dolor provocó que ese llanto que había mantenido a raya se desbordará uniéndose de esta manera al llanto desgarrador de Alice.

- Lo siento cariño, lo siento, venía mal

- No, no, no es verdad- gritaba Alice- por favor, no puede ser verdad

El doctor Gerandy acompañado de una enfermera, entró de forma apresurada en la habitación, la enfermera de guardia al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la habitación, lo había alertado de que algo marchaba mal.

Al ver el estado de ansiedad de Alice, inmediatamente le inyectó diazepam, provocando que al cabo de unos minutos el estado de agitación de la morena desapareciera sumiéndose en un llanto silencioso el cual fue desapareciendo hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Jasper, el cual no la había soltado en ningún momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella se sentía pletórica, por fin le habían dado el alta, aun se encontraba bastante molesta y dolorida, tendría que estar en cama al menos dos días más, pero le daba igual siempre y cuando no fuera la cama de ese hospital.

Todavía no asumía los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, tanto la noticia del traslado de Victoria al centro psiquiátrico penitenciario como la pérdida del bebé de Alice la habían impactado bastante.

Había ido un par de veces a la habitación de su amiga a visitarla, pero en las dos ocasiones, estaba dormida a consecuencia de los tranquilizantes, solo pudo hablar un poco con un destrozado Jasper.

Edward estaba muy preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su hermano, tenía miedo que cayera en una depresión o que la pareja tomaran alguna decisión precipitada de la cual luego se arrepentirían.

Seth te ha preparado un recibimiento por todo lo alto- dijo un sonriente Edward mientras intercalaba su atención en la carretera y en ella- según mi madre llevan desde esta mañana inflando globos, espero que cuando lleguemos los podamos ver entre tantos globos

Bella miró el rostro sonriente de su novio, ese día estaba especialmente guapo, su pelo se mostraba más desordenado de lo habitual, dándole un toque endiabladamente sexi. Cuando apareció en la habitación esa mañana para recogerla, tuvo que hacer acopio de un fuerte autocontrol para no tirarse encima de él y desnudarlo allí mismo en la habitación del hospital; los vaqueros que traía se amoldaban a la perfección a sus fuertes muslos, se sonrojaba al recordar el gemido que se le escapó, cuando se dio la vuelta mostrándole una vista espectacular de su trasero acentuado por esos vaqueros que le marcaban perfectamente su culo, y por si fuera poco hoy, había decidido ponerse una camisa blanca, la cual llevaba remangada hasta los codos con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejándole entrever unos vellos rebeldes. Toda una tentación pensó Bella, mientras trataba de volver a centrarse en la conversación.

- Yo también estoy ansiosa por verlo- confesó Bella- necesito comprobar que realmente todo está bien.

- Todo está perfectamente, te lo prometo.

Desde el incidente, por decirlo de manera suave, con Victoria, no había visto a Seth. Tanto Edward como ella no estaban a favor de que los niños acudieran a los hospitales a visitar a los enfermos; además su aspecto al principio era muy impactante, por culpa de la hinchazón del pómulo, así como los diversos moretones que adornaban su cara. Menos mal que la hinchazón había bajado totalmente y los hematomas no eran tan oscuros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las cartas llenas de dibujos que le había enviado Seth, donde le exigía que se fuera a su casa a dormir, no estaría tranquila hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos que efectivamente todo estaba bien con el pequeño.

Observó cómo el volvo entraba en el parking del edificio donde vivía Edward, tomó un par de bocanadas para tranquilizarse un poco antes de acudir al encuentro con el pequeño.

Edward como buen caballero inglés, se ocupó de su pequeño equipaje y le ayudo a bajar del coche, así como la obligó a apoyarse en su brazo para desplazarse hasta el elevador. Antes de entrar en el ascensor le dio un beso, según él, era la mejor terapia de relajación que conocía.

- Preparada- dijo Edward con una nueva sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del domicilio.

- Preparada- afirmó con seguridad Bella.

Edward abrió la puerta, empujando de manera delicada a su novia para que accediera a su piso.

- Ya estamos aquí- gritó el cobrizo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella.

El ruido de risas y rápidas pisadas se escucharon provenientes del salón, el cual se encontraba a oscuras.

- No hay nadie- gritó Edward- oh Bella me parece que Seth todavía no está en casa.

Una risa infantil se escuchó de fondo, Edward se lo estaba pasando bomba mientras seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le había dado su hijo, para que lo alertara de la llegada de Bella y asi poderla sorprender.

Por su parte Bella no podía dejar de sonreír ante la actuación exagera de su novio, anunciando la llegada de ambos.

- Bueno me parece que tendré que encender las luces del salón, para evitar que te tropieces

El cobrizo acercó a su novia al centro de la puerta del salón antes de encender las luces y así descubrir la sorpresa.

- A la de tres encenderé las luces- susurró Edward en el oído de Bella- una, dos, tres.

En el momentos en que las luces se encendieron, le mostraron a Bella, una estancia llena de globos presidida por una inmensa pancarta con letras infantiles de colores donde se leía, _"bienvenida a casa Bella",_ debajo de la pancarta estaba un sonriente Seth acompañado por Esme, Carlise, Rose y Emmet.

- ¡Es maravilloso!- exclamó Bella

Como un rayo, Seth corrió hacia Bella, abrazándola todo lo fuerte que pudo. Bella tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor, ya que la intensidad del abrazo, la había sacudido resintiendo la luxación de las costillas.

- !Bienvenida!- gritó Seth

- Cuidado cariño, recuerda que hay que tratar a Bella con mucha delicadeza- dijo Esme, mientras se acercaba a la castaña y depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla- bienvenida

Bella no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, Seth aunque había aflojado su agarre, no la soltaba, mientras la acompañaba al sofá, por fin se volvía a sentir plena. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba esa aceptación por parte del niño, de cuánto necesitaba sentir que todo de verdad iba a estar bien y en ese instante las piezas del puzle de su vida estaban encajando perfectamente.

Edward emocionado observaba en un segundo plano ese abrazo entre las personas más importantes de su vida, se había prometido en el hospital que no dejaría que Bella se separara de ellos, no sabía cómo pero ella regresaría a Madrid el tiempo justo para a recoger sus pertenencias y volver de nuevo a Londres, a su casa, porque este era su sitio, junto a ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado dos días desde que recibió la noticia de la pérdida del bebé, las primeras veinticuatro horas las pasó entre sedantes, cada vez que se le pasaba el efecto, notaba como un dolor lacerante se instalaba en su corazón el cual de manera inmediata se transformaba en un llanto desgarrador que concluía con una inyección de algo que la asumía de nuevo en un letargo.

Las siguientes veinticuatros las pasó sumida en un profundo silencio, aprendiendo a convivir con ese dolor en el corazón que parecía que no se quería marchar.

Durante todo ese tiempo la presencia de Jasper había sido una constante, abrazándola cuando se derrumbaba hasta que se quedaba dormida y susurrándole palabras de consuelo cuando las necesitabas, en otras ocasiones lo único que hacía era sentarse a su lado y respetar ese silencio que ella instauraba, era una situación tan irónica, ella no era quién merecía ese consuelo, ella que hasta hacía apenas unos días no había aceptado ese bebé. Ella debería de ser quién consolara a Jasper, era él quien desde un principio había apostado por ser padre y asumir esa responsabilidad, sin embargo los papeles de nuevo se estaban invirtiendo y la que recibía las palabras de aliento erala persona que menos se lo merecía.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a las causas del aborto, decían que era un embarazo ectópico, pero lo sentía como un castigo por haber odiado a ese bebé, si lo hubiera amado desde un principio no estaría en esta situación, si lo hubiera amado seguro que todo iría bien…se merecía todo lo que le había pasado.

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención, bajo el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un ojeroso Jasper.

Alice lo observaba, en estos días había envejecido, por primera vez desde que lo conoció aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía, su rostro mostraba desolación y su mirada era una mirada triste sin luz; una luz que añoraba, no en vano fue lo que la enamoró de él.

Alice recordó el día que lo conoció y cómo quedó deslumbrada por esa mirada azul brillante que parecía leerle las emociones, una mirada única que nunca había visto en nadie y que estaba segura que cuando estaban juntos brillaba más; sin embargo ahora estaba oscura, no tenía luz y era la única responsable de eso.

Le hizo una señal con la mano para que pasara y se sentara a su lado. Lo que le iba a decir la iba a terminar de romper, pero tenía que ser valiente por una vez en su vida y aceptar que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, no podía arrastrarlo a él en su mierda.

Eso era algo que tenía que enfrentar ella sola y después igual lo podría recuperar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Más tranquila

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, parecía mentira que no pudieran tener una conversación de más de dos palabras en estos días, los dos se miraban las manos.

- Jasper, tenemos qué hablar

Japer la miró con seriedad mientras empezaba a negar la cabeza.

- Una frase muy cliché, Alice, que indica que algo malo va a pasar.

- Jasper necesitamos hablar, desde hace una semana, nuestra vida se ha puesto patas arriba y la pérdida del…del…- Alice se sentía incapaz de concluir la frase.

- Del bebé Alice, del bebé

No lo reconocía, nunca había estado tan a la defensiva, pero no lo podía culpar, ella sola con su actitud había provocado ese cambio.

- Como te decía, es el momento de hablar de cómo vamos a seguir a partir de ahora.

- Y cómo vamos a seguir, porque seguro que tú ya tienes un plan- dijo de forma derrotada Jasper.

- Jasper ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Jasper mostró una mirada desesperada que encogió a Alice en su sitio

- ¿Qué me pasa?- gruñó- que no puedo más Alice- dijo alzando la voz- estoy cansado, agotado, llevo cerca de setenta y dos horas sin apenas dormir, donde me he dedicado en exclusiva a cuidarte a consolarte y qué he recibido a cambió- gritó

- Jasper, tranquilízate, por favor- dijo Alice mientras trataba de cogerle la mano, la cual fue retirada como si le quemara el contacto, provocando que el corazón de Alice se rompiera un poco más.

- Dices que me tranquilice- se rió sin rastro de humor- cómo quieres que me tranquilice si la primera frase coherente que me has dicho en estos días es qué tenemos que hablar para ver cómo seguimos- finalizó mientras imitaba el tono de voz de la muchachada.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguno se atrevía a romper ese tenso silencio.

- Por favor Alice, dime lo que tengas que decirme, si no terminaré volviéndome loco- suplicó el rubio

- Me voy a París en el momento en que me den el alta y me permitan viajar- anunció de manera directa, pensó que era mejor así que dar rodeos sin sentido- allí está mi amiga Megan y hace unos días me llamó para ofrecerme un puesto como diseñadora en la empresa donde ella trabaja, es una oportunidad única, y esta separación sé que a largo plazo nos va a beneficiar- tomo aire antes de continuar- no podemos seguir así, hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno y creo que el poner tierra de por medio nos vendrá bien

De entre todas las situaciones posibles que se había imaginado Jasper que se derivarían de la pérdida del bebé, esta sin duda no entraba en sus planes.

- Veo que lo tenías todo planeado ya, y supongo que el hecho de perder el bebé ha sido algo beneficioso para ti.

El gesto de horror que mostró Alice, hizo que Jasper se arrepintiera de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, dándose cuenta que como decía ella, lo mejor sería poner tierra de por medio antes de que se hicieran un daño irreparable.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso último, el cansancio está haciendo que no piense con claridad.

- No te disculpes, soy consciente que mi actitud con el embarazo no fue la más adecuada, pero te diré una cosa…lo había empezado a aceptar, había empezado a sentir algo, aunque no te lo creas, lo estaba empezando a querer- Alice se rompió de nuevo en un llanto amargo, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar hablando.

Jasper se acercó a consolarla, la seguía amando, le dolía ver cómo esa felicidad que habían alcanzado se había roto de manera tan cruel.

- Shh, shh no llores más, por favor, me mata verte llorar

- Perdóname por favor, perdóname- suplicaba- necesito encontrarme y saber quién soy, realmente he vivido con tantos miedos que no se qué clase de persona soy y si no me marcho nunca lo averiguaré

- No tengo nada qué perdonar, amor.

- Nunca te he merecido, eres demasiado bueno Jasper Cullen

Ambos se rompieron de nuevo en un llanto, tenían que sanar y la única forma adecuada era que esa sanación fuera por separado.

Una vez que se calmaron, se tumbaron en la cama y se abrazaron, cómo tantas noches lo habían hecho en la intimidad de su apartamento.

- ¿Me llamarás?- preguntó Jasper

- No te molestará- dijo temerosa

- Más daño me hará no saber nada de ti

- Te llamaré- afirmó Alice

Jasper agarró de manera suave el mentón de la que siempre sería para él, la mujer de su vida, elevó su cabeza y accedió a los labios de Alice, la besó con intensidad, con posesión; sabía que sería su último beso y necesitaba tener el recuerdo de ese último beso para poder seguir adelante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella se sentía exhausta, había sido sin duda un día con demasiadas emociones, y sus costillas se estaban resintiendo, hacía una hora que se habían ido todas las visitas y por fin iba a meterse en la cama y descansar.

Se había dado un baño reparador, el cual había sido interrumpido innumerable veces, por los hombres de la casa, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien; la próxima vez, tendría que echar el pestillo, si de verdad quería alcanzar una relajación absoluta.

Esas interrupciones había desembocado en una pequeña trifulca padre e hijo, Edward le había explicado que no podía entrar en el baño cuando Bella estuviera, ya que no era algo apropiado; lógicamente el pequeño no lo entendía, debido a que cuando estaba su padre, él podía entrar las veces que quería y no se enfadaba. Finalmente y para desesperación de Edward, Seth avisaba a voz en grito que iba a entrar y se tapaba los ojos para así no ver nada indecoroso cómo le había explicado su padre.

Sin embargo esa trifulca se quedó en paños menores cuando Bella de manera inocente preguntó dónde iba a dormir; como era de esperar la opinión de Edward y Seth era muy distinta, mientras que Edward afirmaba con rotundidad que dormiría con él, Seth afirmaba que debía dormir en su cuarto rodeada de todos sus muñecos que la protegerían por la noche. Bella los observó discutir durante aproximadamente una media hora, maravillada de cómo realizaban los mismos gestos de desesperación y de amenaza, viéndolos así nadie diría que Seth no era hijo de Edward. Finalmente fue Bella quién tuvo que mediar entre ellos, convenciendo al pequeño de que era mejor que durmiera con su padre, ya que el cuarto de baño estaba muy cerca y ella no podía andar mucho todavía, además de madrugada Edward le tendría que dar unos calmantes, y él sabía que los niños no podían manejar los medicamentos. Seth al principio no estaba muy convencido de los argumentos que le había expuesto Bella, pero fue el asegurarle que le podría contar el cuento que quisiera por la noche antes de acostarse el que sin duda le convenció.

Así que ahora se encontraba tumbada plácidamente en la inmensa cama de Edward, abrazando la almohada de él, la cual estaba impregnada por su olor.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió con delicadeza, apareciendo sus dos hombres con la cena.

- Tienes que cenar algo, antes de tomarte la medicación.

Afirmó Edward muy metido en su papel de médico, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y colocaba de manera delicada los cojines en su espalda, para que cenara más cómoda; una vez que se cercioró que la postura era la adecuada le puso encima de sus piernas la bandeja con la cena.

Seth se sentó también en la cama, observando cómo comía.

- Te lo tienes que comer todo, sino no te pondrás buena, ¿verdad papá?- el niño al igual que Edward se comportaba de forma muy protectora con ella.

- Verdad hijo

Bella sonrió, no se cansaba de verlos interactuar, era algo hermoso.

Una vez que finalizó su cena, Edward le dio los calmantes para que pudiera descansar bien.

- Bella, ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?- preguntó un entusiasmado Seth

- Claro, cariño, ese era el trato- dijo mientras le acariciaba con dulzura la cabeza.

El niño se levantó veloz para dirigirse a su cuarto a coger un libro, Edward aprovechó ese momento para poder besar a su novia como a él le gustaba, con pasión. El beso fue más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado, ya que un exultante Seth, apareció en la habitación con un regalo.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó Bella mientras cogía el paquete, el cual enseguida identificó, al ver el envoltorio- es de la librería de Sue- dijo entusiasmada.

- Seth quería regalarte un libro, y me dijo que tenía que ser de esa librería porque era tu favorita

- ¿Conociste a Sue?

- Si, y puedo asegurarte que te quiere como si fueras su hija- dijo un sonrojado Edward

- ¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó alarmada al ver el sonrojo de su novio

- Me leyó la cartilla- comentaba mientras se frotaba el cuello nervioso- además me hizo un par de amenazas bastantes explícitas que la verdad no me gustaría experimentar

Bella empezó a reírse, pero el dolor de sus costillas hizo que diera un pequeño gemido, tanto Seth como Edward se alarmaron, teniendo Bella que darles una mirada de advertencia para que no empezaran a crear un drama innecesario.

- Bueno voy a abrir este maravilloso regalo- afirmó tratando de desviar el foco de atención.

- Si, si ábrelo- exclamó entusiasmado el niño

De manera nerviosa empezó a romper el envoltorio, cuando vio la cubierta del libro, no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se le derramara, mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho.

- Sue, me explicó que desde el primer día que entraste en esa librería, te enamoraste de ese libro y que tu padre te prometió que cuando cumplieras quince años, te lo regalaría- explicó de manera nerviosa Edward, el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte de Bella- igual hemos hecho mal en comprarlo, pero Sue insistió que este sería el mejor regalo que te podríamos hacer- finalizó a modo de disculpa.

Bella observaba con verdadera adoración, el ejemplar de coleccionista de _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _su padre nunca llegó a regalárselo al morir un año antes de que cumpliera los quince, y después, ella nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para comprarlo, era doloroso, cada vez que lo viera le recordaría que su padre no estaba con ella. Pero el que se lo hubiera regalado Edward y Seth, le daba un nuevo valor, lo transformaba en un recuerdo bueno, el recuerdo de que quizás podría tener la familia que siempre había soñado.

- Es maravilloso- dijo al fin- el mejor regalo que jamás me podrían haber hecho

Seth le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia a su padre mientras Bella le depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla al niño.

- Gracias Seth, el regalo ha sido espectacular

- De nada- dijo un sonrojado Seth

- Bella, debes acostumbrarte a esto, te vamos a tratar tan bien esta semana que no querrás dejarnos nunca.

La castaña observó la mirada brillante de Edward, sus palabras le habían llegado al corazón, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un beso en los labios tratando de transmitirle todo su amor y agradecimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: este capítulo sin duda ha sido para mí el más difícil de escribir, por primera vez tuve sentimientos contradictorios respecto a Alice, sabía que si perdía el bebé mucha de vosotras quedarías decepcionadas…pero tras darle muchas vueltas decidí ser fiel a lo que desde un principio pensé que ocurriría con esta pareja…siento de verdad que acaben así ****de momento****.**

**La semana que viene tendremos un OUTTAKE, el cual tengo bastante avanzado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por vuestro apoyo y paciencia y por supuesto un nuevo capitulo.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Elenamar-16, loverobsten 27, crematlv 19, Lydia Zs Carlton, Melanie Lestrange, Miss Cullen 89, Narraly, Sara, Tiuchis, ClauVero, Alecullen, Jesk, supattinsondecullen, yolabertay, Maria Fernanda, freckless03, Narraly, Ayer Dormi**, **Gladiiz D'Klt**z, **Aripotter24**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**CHICAS OS MERECEIS ESTO Y MUCHO MAS, GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO.**

**OUTTAKE 2: VICTOR O VICTORIA**

Victoria miraba el prado verde que rodeaba el hospital el cual, se había convertido en su cárcel, meditaba una vez más sobre las distintas actuaciones que la habían llevado a encontrarse recluida en esa habitación, una habitación que se había transformado en su celda, la cual se había ganado a pulso, consiguiendo finalmente un justo castigo.

Los médicos afirmaban que había tenido suerte, una fractura simple, la cual había requerido una cirugía de tres horas para colocarle una varilla intramedular sujeta con unos clavos, los cuales si todo iba bien, como hasta ahora, se los podrían retirar una vez que el hueso se hubiera soldado correctamente.

La recuperación estaba siendo muy dolorosa, tanto a nivel físico como emocional, llevaba dos semanas de rehabilitación, con sesiones maratonianas para recuperar la movilidad correctamente.

Hacia media hora que había regresado de la última sesión con el fisioterapeuta, los dolores habían sido de nuevo muy intensos, pero ella los aguantó sin quejarse, era su penitencia particular. La obligaban a que usara muletas, pero hoy, después del tratamiento, había requerido su traslado en una silla de ruedas, se sentía demasiado exhausta como para tratar de dar un paso más.

Debido a sus antecedentes con las drogas, controlaban metódicamente el uso de analgésicos para el dolor, dándoselos en casos extremos de desesperación, y hoy no era uno de esos días.

Poco a poco se estaba sintiendo cada vez más ella, se sentía cada vez más Victoria y menos Vicky, el uso de los antidepresivos y antipsicóticos, junto con las terapias psicológicas, estaban haciendo su efecto, un efecto devastador.

Dentro de una hora tendría una nueva sesión con la psicóloga del penitenciario, volvería a sentirse como si le metieran los dedos en la garganta, para que vomitara todo el rencor que llevaba dentro de ella.

Desde su ingreso en el psiquiátrico, no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con el exterior, salvo las visitas del abogado, no había querido hablar con nadie, en especial con Charlotte, se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a ella, aunque siendo sinceros, no sabía si alguna vez volvería a estar preparada para ello.

El señor Jekens, su abogado, le había traído una carta de Charlotte, la cual todavía no había leído, no se sentía con fuerzas para leerla. Todos los días observaba detenidamente el sobre, pasaba sus dedos por la caligrafía perfecta de Charlotte, _para Victoria, _le daba la vuelta y cuando iba a rasgar el sobre, se acobardaba y la volvía a guardar en el cajón…así una y otra vez.

Siguió mirando por la ventana, mientras su mente se inundaba de recuerdos de ella con Charlotte, recuerdos que en lugar de darle esperanza, la atormentaban, sabiendo que no podría volver a recuperar esa vida. Ella sola se había encargado de destrozarla, su psicóloga le repetía una y otra vez, que si trabajaba, al final recobraría es vida perfecta, pero Victoria sabía que las personas como ella no merecían segundas oportunidades.

En el mismo momento que se despertó en la cama del hospital y fue consciente de lo que había hecho, explicándole la policía las consecuencias de sus actos, decidió que no lucharía por una nueva oportunidad para empezar desde cero, simplemente se dejaría llevar para que la molestaran lo menos posible y con el tiempo se olvidaran que alguna vez existió Victoria Lauvfebre.

El ruido del cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de sus pensamientos, en ese momento un fornido celador se asomó por la puerta.

-Tienes sesión con la doctora Smith

Victoria simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, de manera tope inició algunas maniobras con la silla de ruedas para salir de la habitación, el celador finalmente, se apiadó de ella, empujándola hasta la consulta de la psicóloga.

Y allí estaba nuevamente delante de la doctora Jane Smith, o simplemente Jane, como le dijo el primer día que se conocieron, siempre se sorprendía cada vez que la miraba. Era una mujer muy menuda no cree que pasara del metro cincuenta, de uno treinta años, con un cabello muy rubio y lacio, prácticamente albino, el cual, se acentuaba con la tez de porcelana que tenía. Parecía una muñeca con ese rostro aniñado que tenía, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le llamaban la atención, era sus ojos, de un azul intenso los cuales siempre le mostraban una mirada bondadosa que te desarmaban y hacían que confiaras en ella sin reservas.

Pero ella, había decidido que no volvería a confiar en nadie, tenía un plan al cual se iba a ajustar, y sabía que cuando lo llevara a cabo, tendría víctimas colaterales inevitables, por lo que cuanto menos lazos afectivos nuevos crease, sería mejor, menos víctimas dejaría a su paso.

-Buenas tardes Victoria ¿cómo te ha ido la rehabilitación?

Victoria la miró fijamente, realizando un inapreciable movimiento de hombros, ante la pregunta de Jane.

-Vaya hoy seguimos con el voto de silencio- dijo mientras mostraba una cariñosa sonrisa- te repetiré lo que te he dicho en las últimas cinco sesiones, estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero el que te ayude solo dependen de ti, asi que cuánto antes lo aceptes, antes iniciaremos el proceso de sanación.

Sanación, pensó Victoria, quién quiere sanarse, desde luego ella no, estaba cansada de tratar de sanarse, sabía que Vicky le había dado una pequeña tregua hasta que algo la volviera a despertar, no era el primer proceso de "sanación" al que se sometía, llevaba tantos que ya se había cansado.

Victoria cogió un cigarrillo, que se llevó a la boca, mientras le hacía un gesto de cortesía a Jane para que le diera permiso, para encenderlo, ésta como en otras ocasiones, afirmaba con la cabeza. Lo encendió mientras le daba una calada profunda sintiendo una paz que solo duraría el tiempo que tardase en fumarse ese cigarro.

-¿Abriste la carta?

El cigarro se quedó a medio camino de su recorrido, Victoria no se esperaba esa pregunta, cómo coño sabía qué había recibido una carta.

-Victoria, esto no deja de ser una prisión y todo pasa por un filtro de seguridad antes de llegar a su destinatario.

La mirada de Victoria mostraba una rabia contenida, con qué derecho husmeaban en sus cosas, quién coño se creía que era para leer una carta tan privada.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante minutos, ninguna de las dos rompían la tensión del ambiente, Victoria sabía que estaba esperando una reacción por su parte, pero no la iba a obtener, era la primera psicóloga que conocía, que sabía qué teclas tocar, si la hubiera conocido hace unos años, seguramente no estaría en esta consulta en este momento. Pero ya era tarde y no iba a reaccionar.

-Bueno Victoria nos veremos la semana que viene- afirmó Jane, transcurrido el tiempo estipulado para la consulta

Victoria asintió con la cabeza mientras movía la silla de ruedas para salir del consultorio.

-Por cierto- dijo Jane- sabes que a través de los silencios y del lenguaje no verbal se descubren muchas cosas

Tocada y hundida pensó Victoria, ante ese comentario.

-Antes de hacer cualquier tontería me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

Las palabras que le había dirigido Jane la dejaron aturdida, por qué no te conocí antes, cuando aún tenía esperanza, pensó Victoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tumbada en la soledad de su celda, le daba vueltas a su plan, hoy era el día, cuanto antes actuara antes dejaría la herida de sangrar.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se sentó delante del escritorio que había en la habitación, cogió papel y lápiz, disponiéndose a escribir la que sin duda sería la carta más difícil de su vida.

_Querida Charlotte:_

_Cuando recibas esta carta espero ya no me encontrarme entre lo vivos. Es por eso, que a modo de penitencia, te escribo estas palabras, son algo necesario, porque no quiero que en ningún momento te sientas culpable, por mi decisión. _

_Ha sido una decisión muy meditada, donde la única culpable soy yo, me he cansado de luchar Charlotte, ya no puedo más…_

_Te pido que una vez que la leas, la rompas y la destruyas, no merezco que desgastes tiempo en leerla una y otra vez, creando en ti algún sentimiento de culpa. Deseo que tengas presente que al fin voy a descansar en paz. _

_Llevo treinta años luchando contra esta enfermedad, treinta años luchando contra mis fantasmas, y ya no puedo más, los últimos acontecimientos me han ayudado a que tome esta decisión, no soy buena Charlotte, y por más que trate de cambiar, sé que siempre aparecerá algo que hará que Vicky despierte y destruya todo lo que haya conseguido y me da miedo que en ese proceso termine de destruirte a ti._

_Tú te tienes que salvar, si el mundo es justo, tú te salvarás y yo caeré, por eso no quiero que nadie me acompañe en mi caída, nunca me lo perdonaría._

_Me has regalado los mejores años de mi vida, junto a ti he descubierto lo que es el amor, algo que a personas como yo, parecía impensable de disfrutar._

_Nunca soñé que pudiera tener una historia de amor, como esas que lees en los libros…y puedo decir que la he tenido, la he vivido con toda la intensidad que pude, solo que el final por desgracia, no será como en los libros, no tendremos nuestro "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"._

_Por las noches, en la soledad de la celda, me acuerdo mucho de cómo nos conocimos, es algo que me reconforta. Quién nos iba a decir que pelearnos por un libro nos llevaría a enamorarnos…¿sabes? aun guardo el libro en la mesilla de noche de la que fue nuestra casa._

_Sé que lo que te voy a pedir no es justo, pero me gustaría que lo enterraras debajo del árbol donde nos dimos el primer beso, es nuestro lugar especial y los recuerdos deben ser enterrados en los lugares especiales._

Victoria dejó un momento de escribir, la presión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho, no la dejaba respirar.

El recordar ese primer beso la desgarraba, fue tan dulce y suave…ambas llevaban teniendo citas durante un mes, había hecho todo tipo de malabares con los horarios del hospital para poder quedar con Charlotte a tomar un café, salir a cenar o simplemente dar un paseo.

Esa tarde se habían citado para dar un paseo cerca del apartamento donde vivía Charlotte, una zona residencial donde algunas casa tenían parques privados, parecidos a los que se veían en la película de Notting Hill, Victoria entraba de guardia esa noche, pero por nada en el mundo se perdería un tiempo a solas con ella.

Cuando la vio aparecer, sintió un hormigueo en sus manos, se moría por poderla tocar, Charlotte llevaba un vestido vaporoso, estampado en tonos verdes y azules, que la hacían parecer aun más joven. Parecía una verdadera muñequita, estaba preciosa.

Durante el paseo sus manos se rozaran de manera descuidada, enviándole millones de descargas por su cuerpo y haciendo que su corazón, latiese de forma desenfrenada. Recuerda que se preguntó si esa era la sensación que sentía una persona cuando se enamoraba.

Mientras que caminaban conversando de forma entusiasmada sobre una de sus películas preferidas, Casablanca, Charlotte se detuvo ante una verja semioculta por una enredadera.

-Ven te quiero enseñar un lugar mágico- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y accedían al interior.

Lo que ocultaba aquella puerta era algo sencillamente maravilloso, un pequeño jardín con asientos de piedra y una fuente del mismo material adornada con niños regordetes.

En medio de ese jardín había un Sauce Llorón, sus ramas llegaban prácticamente hasta el suelo, si te adentrabas entre ellas, quedabas totalmente oculto a las miradas indiscretas de cualquier transeúnte.

Charlotte se dirigió hacia el árbol, quedando en seguida oculta, Victoria no se lo pensó dos veces y la siguió; estaba entrando cuando sintió cómo la cogían de la mano y la apoyaban contra el tronco del árbol.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se quedaron conectados, tratando de leer el interior de cada una, nunca habían hablado de sentimientos, ni mucho menos de orientaciones sexuales, pero si había habido muchas caricias robadas y alguna que otra palabra susurrada.

Charlotte se pasó la lengua por los labios, provocando que Victoria se excitase, poco a poco fueron acercando sus bocas, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarse.

El beso fue en principio suave, sin pretensiones, lo sentía delicado, como era Charlotte, poco a poco se fue volviendo demandante hasta volverse pasional cuando la lengua de Charlotte acarició los labios de Victoria.

Victoria sacudió su cabeza, esos recuerdos la rompían, y debía mantenerse serena si quería dar el siguiente paso.

Releyó la carta, antes de volver a coger el lápiz para continuar escribiendo.

_Quiero que a partir de ahora luches por tener la vida que te mereces, una vida con una mujer que te sepa valorar y darte el lugar que te corresponda, el que tú siempre te has merecido._

_No permitas que nadie te vuelva a ocultar, como hice yo por cobarde, tú estás hecha para que te luzcan y te demuestren con orgullo ante la sociedad._

_Debí luchar por nuestro amor, enfrentarme a mis padres y reconocer abiertamente que te amaba…si no nos hubiera pillado Edward en la sala de descanso del hospital, nunca hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para reconocerlo delante de mis amigos._

_Soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido, me he dejado pisotear tanto por mis padres, que el poco valor que tenía ellos me los arrebataron._

_Estoy tan dañada Charlotte, que por mucho que hubieras luchado por mí nunca me hubiera salvado, por eso te exijo que encuentres a la persona que de verdad te merezca y que en ningún momento te hundas por mí; no lo merezco, las cobardes como yo no merecen las lágrimas de amor de nadie._

_Te llevo en mi corazón, eso es algo que nadie me podrá quitar, ni siquiera Vicky._

_Por favor amor mío, perdóname y VIVE, vive por mí, pero sobre todo por ti._

_VIVE Y SE FELIZ._

_Siempre tuya_

_Victoria._

_Pdt: pídele perdón a Edward, Seth y Bella, esa no era yo, diles que traté de luchar con uñas y dientes contra Vicky, pero ella es invencible._

_Dile a Bella que ella es la persona correcta para hacer feliz a Edward y a Seth, que aproveche la oportunidad que le ha brindado la vida, si ella lo desea tendrán su "felices para siempre"._

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, vio como algunas caían en la carta que acababa de escribir, emborronando el papel. Inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas, doblando el papel para meterla dentro del sobre que tenía encima de la mesa, dejándola con mucho cuidado en un lugar visible de la mesa.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacando las tijeras que había cogido de la mesa del fisioterapeuta, junto con el bote de pastillas robado en la sala de enfermería en el momento que Luke, el enfermero, tuvo que salir a atender una llamada.

Se levantó y apoyándose en la silla, dio dos pasos para llegar a la cama, acomodándose en ella.

Cogió la tijera haciéndose un corte limpio en la muñeca derecha, la cual empezó a sangrar, a continuación se hizo otro corte en la otra muñeca.

Observó cómo la sangre corría por sus brazos, debía darse prisa, en pocos minutos se empezaría a sentir débil y antes tenía que tomarse las pastillas para asegurar el resultado final.

Sin titubeos ingirió las pastillas, acompañadas de un vaso de agua.

Cerró los ojos, el plan había llegado a su fase final, solo quedaba esperar.

La imagen de Charlotte se formó en su mente, deseaba que ese fuera su último recuerdo, el único recuerdo feliz de su vida.

La visión de su amor, se fue volviendo cada vez más difusa, en medio de ese borrón tuvo aun fuerzas para susurrar, _Te amo Charlotte_.

La oscuridad lo ocupó todo en ese momento.

**N/A: creo que poco más tengo que añadir, el capitulo es corto, lo sé pero no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo más largo.**

**Lo único que os puedo adelantar que ya no tendremos más drama y que el viernes habrá un capitulo nuevo.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Pero en especial gracias a :**

**LorenaFF,yasmin cullen,Leona St,eugiis19, Paty06,Sharito SD, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Tanya Masen Cullen, Caniqui, guasonaladygaby,Bitha Granger, Maya Masen Cullen,Jess,Edwardkaname, eddimargonzalez,Katyms13, Marah2221, Torposoplo12, Melanie Lestrange, Vikii Cullen, Alita C, EdbeLL MaNseN, Manligrez,lunacullen 84,Martha, Cat , Melania, ISACOBO, Vivi S R, Almudena diazgarcia, tiuchis, robcesionadatwilighter, SalyLuna, May Cullen, Kathow16, jhanulita, barbaraaa7, kpatycullen, sara, guisell, White acconite, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Elenamar-16, loverobsten 27, crematlv 19, Lydia Zs Carlton, Melanie Lestrange, Miss Cullen 89, Narraly, Sara, Tiuchis, ClauVero, Alecullen, Jesk, supattinsondecullen, yolabertay, Maria Fernanda, freckless03, Narraly, Ayer Dormi**, **Gladiiz D'Kltz**, **Aripotter24, ****the letters of Breakingdown, Eli Val**

**Los que no tengáis cuenta y queráis que os conteste me dejáis vuestro correo escrito todo junto sin espacio**

**Espero no haberme dejado ninguna atrás, sino me lo comentáis**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: sólo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Como siempre capítulo dedicada a mis Chicas Rock, gracias por vuestros consejos, gracias por esos ratos tan maravilloso que compartimos día a día. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Por supuesto también se lo dedico a mi amor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión en esta aventura en la que me he embarcado.**

**Las canciones de este capitulo**

**STARLIGHT DE MUSE**

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS, METALLICA**

**ANGEL, ROBBIE WILLIAMS**

**CHICAS OS MERECEIS ESTO Y MUCHO MAS, GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO****.**

**CAPITULO 19: CUANDO UN HOMBRE AMA A UNA MUJER**

Había pasado una semana, desde que Bella recibió el alta, una maravillosa semana donde la convivencia con Edward y Seth, había superado con creces todas sus expectativas.

Durante esos días se había sentido, más feliz que nunca, habían creado una especie de burbuja en la casa, donde impedía que entraran los problemas y reinara la felicidad.

La relación con Seth, era fantástica, el niño estaba constantemente pendiente de ella, por las tardes nada más llegar del colegio, iba corriendo a su habitación, para ayudarla a levantarse y merendar juntos, era el momento del día en el que ella aprovechaba, para estar sentada y abandonar su encarcelamiento en la cama. Durante la merienda, Seth, la ponía al día de cualquier novedad surgida en el colegio, mientras le preguntaba continuamente si necesitaba algo o se encontraba bien, era increíble el instinto protector que demostraba el niño con ella.

En esa semana, le había ayudado a realizar las tareas que traía pendiente de la escuela, Edward al tener turno de tarde, no podía ayudarlo como era la costumbre cuando estaba en casa. El pequeño estaba encantado con su "nueva ayudante", como él le decía, le comentaba en plan confidente, que ella explicaba mejor las cosas que su papá y tenía mucha más paciencia; esos comentarios hacía que se le cogiera un pellizco en el corazón, era imposible no querer cada día más a ese pequeño.

El pobre había tratado de leerle _Sentido y Sensibilidad, _ como le prometió por las noches, antes de dormir, pero cuando llevaba dos páginas le propuso como quién no quiere la cosa, sino prefería que le leyese su cuento favorito. Bella se mostró entusiasmada ante esa proposición, era consciente que el niño era muy pequeño para ese tipo de lectura, ese entusiasmo por parte de Bella de conocer su cuento favorito, lo alivió, provocando que se fuera inmediatamente a su dormitorio para elegir la lectura perfecta, cuando lo vio aparecer con Cenicienta, se extrañó, los niños de seis años normalmente odian los cuentos de princesas, pensó; pero al cabo de tres días donde le había leído, La Bella Durmiente, Blancanieves y La Sirenita, empezó a sospechar que se traía algo entre manos…tras una amenaza de no hacerle la tarta de galletas y chocolate, la cual sabía que era la favorita del pequeño, éste le confesó, que como _ella era una chica, pues pensó que lo que más le tenía que gustar en el mundo mundial eran los cuento de princesas y por eso se los leía, aunque a él personalmente la parte donde se daban besos le daba asco, y si le daba permiso se la saltaría, pasando directamente a las peleas._ Una vez que terminó su confesión, Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada enojada del muchacho, tras disculparse por ese ataque de risa, hicieron un nuevo trato, donde alternarían los cuentos de "chicas" con los de "chicos", para que así ambos salieran ganando.

Pero sin lugar a duda, si había algo, con lo de verdad Bella había disfrutado, eran las interacciones padre e hijo…habían sido sencillamente adorables. Cuando ambos estaban en casa, se establecía entre ellos una especie de competición por ver quién tenía más atención por parte de Bella, esa competición había desembocado en una bronca monumental a los dos en el segundo día de convivencia.

Con intervalos de diez minutos se habían turnado padre e hijo en preguntarle si necesitaba algo, se encontraba bien, tenía frío, quería comer algo, quería agua, quería leer, quería escuchar música, estaba aburrida y un sinfín de preguntas que habían tenido por respuesta lo único que me apetece es descansar; al observar Bella que no habían captado la indirecta había decidido con mucha dificultad, debido a los dolores al moverse, trancar la puerta con un silla, impidiendo de esa manera que entraran continuamente y la dejaran dormir. Las consecuencias de su idea, fue un ataque de pánico por parte de ambos hombres, al no poder acceder a la habitación con la asiduidad que ellos querían, estando a punto Edward, de romper la puerta debido a los golpes que le dio para poder abrirla. Lo único que detuvo a Edward y Seth, fue el ver a Bella enfadada como nunca la había visto gritándoles que o la dejaban descansar o hacía las maletas y se iba a casa de Alice, la amenaza surtió efecto, estableciéndose entre ellos turnos de treinta minutos para cuidarla, Bella protestó porque lo veía una tontería, ella prometía llamarlos si necesitaba algo, pero su propuesta en este caso no fue aceptada, teniendo que conformarse con que cada media hora aparecieran alguno de los dos a supervisar que no necesitara nada.

Mientras rememoraba cómo había sido esa semana, Bella se puso una de las camisetas de Guns and Roses de su chico, se había dado una largo baño relajante, preparando su cuerpo para la llamada que tendría que hacer sin falta mañana a Aro, desde que estaba de baja por culpa del accidente, la relación con su jefe se había vuelto aún más tensa, no le apetecía regresar, sabía que tendría que aguantar muchos reproches y seguramente la esperaría una montaña de trabajo pendiente. Se metió en la cama y se acomodó, apoyándose en el gran cojín contra el cabecero de la cama, ya mañana se preocuparía de su situación laboral, pensó mientras cogía el libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _el cual estaba releyendo de nuevo, y esperaba que Edward saliera de la ducha y se acostara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió cómo abrían la puerta del cuarto de baño, apareciendo ante ella, un impresionante Edward con los pantalones del pijama y su maravilloso torso sin cubrir, por el cual se deslizaban algunas gotas de agua, producto de estar secándose de manera energética el pelo con una toalla.

Se quedó observando embobada, el recorrido de una de esas gotas, la cual había empezado a descender por el pectoral izquierdo para proseguir por su trabajado abdomen y terminar perdiéndose por la cinturilla del pantalón, de manera inevitable sintió su boca secarse al igual que una fuerte humedad en su centro, mojándose de manera involuntaria sus labios con la lengua para aliviar al menos la sequedad de la boca.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?—la voz sugerente de Edward hizo que Bella saliese de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

— Me encantaría ser gota—Bella no pudo evitar que un profundo sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, seguía todavía hechizada por Edward, por lo que su boca no había sido capaz de filtrar sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro de Edward, como si de un león que va a atacar a una inocente oveja se tratara, se acercó a la cama, mientras atrapaba los labios de Bella, en un beso abrasador. De manera inmediata Bella llevó su mano al miembro de él, el cual ya estaba dispuesto para la acción, obteniendo por respuesta un gemido por parte del cobrizo acompañado de una maldición.

Cuando Edward, empezó a descender los labios por el cuello de su novia, ella ya estaba totalmente entregada, llevaban una semana donde no habían pasado de besos encendidos por el malestar que sentía ante cualquier movimiento, una semana dónde había dormido abrazada a ese pecho desnudo que la encendía, una semana donde se despertaba en mitad de la noche al sentir la erección de su chico rozar su muslo o sus glúteos mientras dormía… pero ella ya había aprendido la lección y aunque luego se tuviera que tomar cuatro calmantes, no pensaba realizar ninguna señal de dolor, necesitaba follar, si follar, nada de hacer el amor eso vendrían una vez que apagara ese fuego.

Edward llevó las manos a los pechos de Bella estrujándolos con pasión, provocando que esta arqueara su espalda para poder sentir más contacto, mientras aumentaba la fricción de su mano contra la erección, iba a empezar a bajarle los pantalones cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya.

—Espera— dijo Edward mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de controlar su respiración

—No—rogó Bella—no pares, necesito sentirte dentro de mí— suplicaba mientras trataba de continuar con su tarea.

—No quiero lastimarte, aún debes guardar reposo.

Edward hizo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para retirarse y quedarse sentado sobre sus pies enfrente de ella, observando su dolorosa erección.

—Edward, no es justo —lloriqueaba—llevo una semana a punto de morir por combustión y no creo que aguante más—se quejaba Bella, acercándose a él, mientras le pasaba un dedo por el tatuaje del brazo.

Edward le sujetó de manera delicada la mano, depositando un dulce beso, en su muñeca.

—Para mí tampoco está siendo fácil Bella, pero no quiero que te lastimes y tengas que guardar más reposo—susurró con dulzura, buscando la mirada de su novia— dentro de tres días vamos al médico y seguro que te dan el alta y podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bella hizo un puchero, como si de una niña de cinco años se tratara, sabía que no era una actitud madura la que mostraba en ese momento, pero necesitaba ponerle fin a esa tortura que era para ella el tener a Edward cerca y no poder tocarlo como deseaba.

—No es justo—dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

—Lo sé cariño, pero tenemos que aguantar un poco más.

Edward se acercó a ella, tumbándola y abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Vamos a dormir

—Qué fácil lo ves—refunfuñó Bella— no tienes corazón.

Edward se rió ante el comentario de la castaña, lo que provocó que esta la fulminara con la mirada y le golpeara el pecho.

—Te aseguro que con esto—dijo mientras le cogía la pequeña mano y se la llevaba a su dura erección—no será nada fácil conciliar el sueño

—Pues me alegro, así sabes el dolor que sufro yo todas las noches, al tener que dormirme con este calor que no quieres apagar.

—Buenas noches Bella, que tengas dulces sueños—dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la castaña mientras resignado apagaba la luz

—Buenas noches Edward que sufras un dolor de huevos que no te deje dormir en toda la noche.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Te jodes!

Una fuerte carcajada varonil se escuchó en la oscuridad, mientras que uno más resignado que otro trataba de conciliar el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina de un apartamento muy cercano a la vivienda de Edward, se preparaba el que sin duda, se esperaba fuera el mejor desayuno y declaración de amor de la historia. Emmet se encontraba en la cocina, muy atareado cocinando unas tortillas con queso, mientras que el café se terminaba de hacer, la fruta troceada ya se encontraba en sus respectivos boles así como las tostadas junto con la mantequilla y la mermelada perfectamente colocadas, de fondo se escuchaba en la radio _Starlight_ de Muse, la cual tarareaba para ayudar a templar los nervios.

_Sostenerte en mis brazos_

_Mi vida_

_Tú electrizas mi vida_

_Conspiremos para encender_

_Todas las almas que morirán solo para sentirse vivas._

_Todo tiene que quedar perfecto_, se dijo a sí mismo, tras dar un último vistazo a la bandeja y colocar el estuche de terciopelo debajo de la servilleta, decidió cogerla, para emprender el camino hacía su dormitorio donde todavía dormía su bombón.

La noche anterior había sido memorable, por fin habían podido disfrutar el uno del otro de manera tranquila y sin sobresaltos por culpa de llamadas telefónicas inoportunas, debido a los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en el grupo, no habían podido estar juntos de la manera que ellos querían y como consecuencia de esto, había tenido que posponer esa petición…pero hoy era el día ideal.

Inspiro hondo un par de veces antes de abrir de manera cuidadosa la puerta del dormitorio, nada más entrar depositó la bandeja en una de las mesillas de noche, antes de poder subir las persianas y que la claridad del día inundara la estancia.

La observó durante unos minutos antes de despertarla, era tan perfecta que a veces creía que se despertaría de un sueño y nada sería real, entre un revuelto de sábanas se veían las perfectas curvas desnudas de su bombón. Pero más allá de la perfección física estaba su perfección interior, nunca había conocido a una persona que diera tanto a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y sobre todo que hubiera demostrado tanta paciencia con él. Habían perdido cerca de dos años entre idas y venidas, esperaba que hoy fuera ese día en que la estabilidad llegara a sus vidas.

—Bombón, cariño despierta—, dijo Emmet mientras depositaba dulces besos por el cuello de su amada—vamos bombón, he preparado un súper desayuno para reponer fuerzas

—Mmm—fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la rubia, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la sábana—solo un ratito más

Rose se acurrucó en las sábanas dispuesta a continuar durmiendo, estaba agotada después de la maratón de sexo tan intensa que habían tenido.

—Despierta, amor—continuo mientras trataba de quitarle la sábana que le tapaba la cabeza—te espera una taza de café recién hecho y un gran beso de buenos días.

Como si de un gato se tratara, se empezó a desperezar entre las sábanas mientras que intentaba abrir sus ojos, una vez que logró mantenerlos abiertos, enfocó su visión en la cara de su novio, el cual la miraba con una gran sonrisa que se enmarcaba con sus adorables hoyuelos.

—Quiero mi beso—exigió con un tierno puchero

—Sus deseos son órdenes

Emmet atrajo a su novia para darle un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento, la lengua de él invadió la boca de la rubia sin miramientos, arrancando un gemido en el proceso por parte de Rose. Inmediatamente al beso se le sumaron caricias que encendían la piel, por donde pasaban las manos de ambos.

Emmet tuvo que luchar contra su deseo de continuar y terminar haciéndole el amor, primero era el desayuno y después le haría nuevamente el amor.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó de Rose, obteniendo a cambio un siseo de enfado como respuesta.

—Primero desayunaremos y luego prometo seguir cumpliendo todos tus deseos—dijo mientras esta lo seguía agarrando por el cuello, manteniendo su boca a escasos centímetros de la de él.

— ¿Prometido?—preguntó depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Emmet

—Prometido

Ambos se separaron para colocarse de manera adecuada para poder desayunar, Rose se apoyó en el cabecero mientras sujetaba la sábana ocultando sus pechos.

—No te pondrás tímida a estas alturas, privándome de la maravillosa vista de tu cuerpo desnudo, ¿Verdad, bombón?

Rose se quedó mirando fijamente la cara de Emmet, procesando la pregunta que le había hecho, no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, la verdad es que era bastante ridículo que ella se mostrara a estas alturas de la partida tímida.

—No, tienes razón—a continuación dejó que las sábanas se deslizaran por su torso quedándose arremolinadas a la altura de la cintura.

Emmet tuvo que acomodarse en el proceso, ya que su amiguito se había puesto todavía más contento, ante la imagen tan erótica que tenía delante de él en ese momento, quedándose embobado viéndola.

—Emmet, el desayuno—reclamó Rose, con una pícara sonrisa.

—Si claro, perdona—comentó mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza tratando de eliminar las imágenes que se estaban formando en su mente.

Empezaron a degustar el desayuno, Emmet observaba, cómo ella comía la fruta que había troceado con tanta precisión, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, notaba un ligero temblor en sus manos, por lo que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para aparentar una calma, que sin duda no poseía.

Mientras respiraba pausadamente, buscando su relajación, observó como una gota de jugo descendía por la barbilla de su bombón, provocado por el bocado que le había dado a un trozo de sandía, esa simple gota hizo que se tensara de nuevo…existía la posibilidad de que cogiera la servilleta para limpiarse y entonces tendría que soltar el discurso que llevaba ensayando varios días; sin embargo, la hábil lengua de Rose logró capturar la gota por lo que no necesitó usar la servilleta, provocando esa acción en Emmet una fuerte erección, genial simplemente genial, pensó, mientras trataba de recolocarse y disimular la permanente alegría de su amiguito.

— ¿Dónde está tu cabeza, amor?—preguntó la rubia, mientras depositaba el tenedor en la bandeja y bebía de su café.

—Perdona, bombón-dijo rascándose la nuca—estaba embobado, viendo cómo comías la fruta—se excusó.

—Mientes fatal, Emmet.

—No miento—afirmó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tratando así de reafirmar su postura—es verdad, me encanta ver cómo comes.

Rose lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si era verdad lo que decía.

—Buen intento cariño, casi lo consigues—dijo de manera perpespicaz, depositando su taza de café en la bandeja—perooo a ti te pasa algo y pienso averiguarlo muy pronto.

De forma despreocupada Rose cogió la servilleta para limpiarse los labios, en ese instante los ojos de Emmet se abrieron todo lo más que podían, al igual que los latidos de su corazón no podían ir más rápido.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara?!—exclamó mientras que se pasaba de manera nerviosa la servilleta por la cara.

Emmet seguía inmóvil y mudo delante de ella, paseando su mirada de la cara de novia a la bandeja y viceversa.

— ¡Emmet, por Dios, qué es lo que tengo!

Desesperada ante el mutismo de su chico, decidió levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño y así ver qué era eso tan grave que tenía en la cara, sin embargo cuando se disponía a hacer el amago de levantarse la mano de Emmet le sujetó el brazo impidiendo que ésta iniciara su camino.

Lo miró enfadada, no entendía la actitud de Emmet en esa mañana, en ese instante apareció delante de sus ojos un estuche azul.

Una vez que procesó la imagen que tenía ante ella, la tensión que hasta hace un momento estaba presente en su rostro, desapareció siendo sustituida por una de asombro.

Durante unos minutos, la pareja, se quedó mirando fijamente el estuche cerrado mantenido en la mano de Emmet, sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

—Creo que deberías abrir el estuche y ver qué es lo que hay dentro—susurró Emmet.

—Me da miedo

—No te va a comer—afirmó—además mientras que no lo abras no vas a saber qué es lo que hay dentro y el trato que conlleva.

Rose apartó la mirada del estuche, para fijarla en la cara de Emmet, tratando de leer la expresión de su rostro, pero los nervios que sentía le hacía incapaz de ver algo.

—Confía en mí, bombón—afirmó con rotundidad

Rose cerró los ojos, tratando de infundirse el valor del cual ahora mismo carecía…_vamos Rose, tú eres una mujer valiente,_ se dijo mientras abría los ojos y en un movimiento decidido cogía el estuche y lo abría.

Ante ella apareció un precioso anillo de oro blanco, el cual estaba coronado por una turmalina rosa ovalada, rodeada por cuatro pequeños diamantes a ambos lados de la piedra, sin duda era el anillo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto.

Emmet observaba atentamente la mirada emocionada de su bombón, era el momento de tirarse a la piscina, sin más dilación se dispuso a decir sin lugar a dudas las palabras más importantes de su vida.

—Sé que puede parecerte precipitado el que te regale este anillo,—comenzó mientras miraba fijamente el anillo que aun se encontraba en el estuche— pero hemos perdido dos años de nuestra vida jugando al ratón y al gato, es por eso que necesito un compromiso por tu parte y la mía, un compromiso que se simboliza en este anillo—cogió entre sus dedos el anillo y lo puso a la altura de los ojos de ambos antes de proseguir—me da igual el nombre que le quieras poner, boda religiosa, boda civil, vivir en pecado… lo que tú quieras, pero juntos, sintiéndome tu marido y tú mi mujer, porque para eso no necesitamos firmar ningún papel…Lo único que te pido y que deseo al darte este anillo es que vivas el resto de tu vida a mi lado y que me dejes amarte como te mereces, así que…¿qué me dices bombón, acepta este anillo en los términos que tú quieras?.

Rose miraba a Emmet mientras este se declaraba, no hacía nada por controlar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, sin lugar a dudas él era el indicado, el verdadero dueño de su corazón.

—Sí—dijo de forma categórica—quiero ese compromiso, deseo que me ames al igual que yo quiero amarte toda la eternidad, me casaré contigo Emmet, nos casaremos en el Iglesia como siempre fue tu sueño, porque eres el indicado y sé que contigo a mi lado nada puede salir mal.

Emmet notaba que las mejillas le dolían de la sonrisa tan grande que debía mostrar su rostro, nunca pensó que en sus treinta y tres años de vida iba a ser tan feliz al lado de una mujer, con la manos temblorosas, trató de sujetar con firmeza el anillo para poder colocárselo a Rose en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el temblor de manos no desaparecía mientras realizaba ese gesto. Una vez colocado, se fundieron en un beso apasionado que sin duda era el preludio de la unión de sus cuerpos para sellar la proposición.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por fin el médico le había dicho que podía volver a su rutina diaria de manera gradual, lo cual significaba dos cosas importantes para Bella, la primera adiós cama y la segunda volver a tener relaciones sexuales.

Bella se sonrojaba al recordar el bochorno que le había hecho pasar a Edward, cuando le preguntó al doctor Gerandy, amigo íntimo de Carlise para más inri, si con vida normal se refería a mantener relaciones sexuales plenas. El doctor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la pregunta, mientras le confirmaba que podrían reanudar su actividad sexual cuando desearan siempre y cuando no realizaran posturas muy arriesgadas, en ese momento ella no era muy consciente de la situación comprometida en la que había puesto a Edward, solo pensaba en su necesidad de apagar ese ardor que tenía instalado desde hacía unos días cada vez que veía a Edward en la casa. Sin embargo como suele pasar en la vida, se dio de bruces con la realidad, cuando al mirar a Edward con una sonrisa que competiría con el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillada, observó el rostro rojo de su novio y cómo él observaba con mucho interés sus manos…en ese momento fue consciente de todo, adquiriendo ella al igual que su novio una tonalidad de rojo bastante acentuada en su rostro.

Sin embargo esa intimidad tan deseada debería de posponerse hasta esa noche, ya que en breve momentos llegarían sus amigos, Jacob y Vanesa se marchaban mañana, y querían despedirse de ellos, así que aprovechando que habían ido a despedir a Alice al aeropuerto, vendrían al apartamento de Edward, donde tendrían todo el grupo una cena de despedida.

Con puntualidad británica, el timbre de la calle sonó a las seis, hora fijada para el encuentro, al momento aparecieron sus amigos en el salón. Tras los saludos de rigor las chicas decidieron marcharse a la habitación de Bella para cotillear de manera tranquila, mientras que ellos jugaban a la playstation con Seth en el salón.

Las tres amigas estaban recostadas en la cama con Bella, aprovechando las últimas horas que podían estar juntas, antes de que nuevamente se vieran obligadas a separarse por distintos motivos.

— ¿Hablaste con Aro?- preguntó una curiosa Rose

Hoy no solo había visitado al médico, sino que había tenido que hablar nuevamente con Aro, para comentarle que a pesar de que ya podría realizar una vida normal, todavía no la veían en condiciones para incorporarse al trabajo, por lo que tendría que estar de baja una semana más, implicando esa situación un enfado de su jefe, el cual, se mostraba cada vez más intransigente con el tema de su baja.

—Si – suspiró—y terminó sacándome de mis casillas, una palabra más y hubiera presentado mi dimisión.

— ¿Qué paso? — indagó Vanesa.

—Según él, dos semanas de baja por una luxación de costillas es demasiado tiempo, me dio a entender que quizás estaba exagerando los síntomas para alargar mi estancia aquí.

—Ese tío cada día está más capullo, cómo se nota que desde que se divorció, no ha echado un buen polvo.

— ¡Rose! —exclamaron Vanesa y Bella a la vez.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó con aire inocente—es verdad, está comprobado científicamente, la gente que no folla a menudo, no es feliz— finalizó mientras se miraba las uñas de la mano con aire distraído.

La vista de Bella se centró en un anillo sospechoso que se encontraba en la mano izquierda de su amiga, más concretamente en el dedo anular, un gesto de sorpresa apareció inmediatamente en su cara

— ¡Te vas a casar!.

La sonrisa radiante que mostraba Rose ante esa afirmación la delataba.

—Me lo pidió hace dos días, y fui incapaz de decirle que no, es el hombre correcto

Las tres amigas, se fundieron en un abrazo, donde Vanesa y Bella la felicitaban por la noticia, ambas sabían lo que le había costado superar el divorcio de Alex, por lo que afirmara que Emmet era el hombre correcto le daba un valor muy importante a ese grandullón, que por méritos propios había conquistado a la rubia.

— ¿Cuándo os casaréis?—preguntó Vanesa mientras se acariciaba su incipiente barriga—espero que no sea dentro de tres meses, porque no podremos venir—amenazó.

—Tranquila, te dará tiempo de recuperar la figura, será dentro de un año.

— ¡Un año!—exclamó Bella, un tanto asombrada porque hubieran pensado tan a largo plazo la fecha de la boda.

—Quiero que Alice esté ese día con todos nosotros, y que esté fuerte—dijo con tristeza la rubia—además deseo que también esté nuestra ahijada, Rose Isabella, quién sabe, igual me lleva la cola del traje—afirmó mientras miraba de manera cómplice a Vanesa y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Cuando se entere Jake, me veo haciendo las maletas y trasladándonos todos a vivir a Londres, no creo que soporte la distancia de vosotras—comentó Vanesa con un nudo en la garganta— ¡Dónde se ha visto que las madrinas de mi hija vivan tan lejos y no la puedan consentir!—finalizó tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

Las tres amigas se quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de la realidad que se presentaba ante ellas, sin lugar a dudas esa invitación de boda les había cambiado su vida y de qué manera.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hacer el traslado?—preguntó Bella.

—De hecho, podría decir que ya estoy trasladada— Bella miró a su amiga de manera interrogante, sin comprender a lo que se refería— quiero decir, el vuelo de regreso lo tengo para dentro de una semana, lo cambié por la situación de Alice, así que Emmet vendrá conmigo para tratar de empaquetar todo en una semana y hacer el traslado definitivo.

— ¿Y el trabajo?- preguntó esta vez Vanesa.

—Esme me ha propuesto cubrir de momento el hueco de Alice, y he aceptado, además al ser relaciones públicas y trabajar por mi cuenta puedo trasladar mi negocio donde yo quiera—dijo muy sonriente—por lo que aprovecharé el tiempo que trabaje en la tienda de Esme, para establecer contactos y ayudarla en la organización de eventos que realiza su firma.

—Eres muy valiente—afirmó Bella.

—Acaso… ¿tienes dudas de tu relación con Edward?—preguntó con suspicacia Rose—creía que tenías muy claro tu traslado

—Y lo tengo— dijo con seguridad Bella— lo que pasa, es que me da miedo dejar toda una vida atrás y empezar de cierta manera desde cero.

—Bella cariño, con el miedo no se llega a ninguna parte—afirmó Vanesa mientras le cogía la mano de forma cariñosa—míranos a Jake y a mí, más diferentes no podíamos ser cuando empezamos a salir, éramos el día y la noche, desde gustos musicales hasta la manera de enfrentar la vida, él era un espíritu libre y yo era una mujer con los pies en el suelo y míralo casado, a punto de ser padre y enamorado…además dentro de un año te aseguro que nosotros también estaremos aquí y sino tiempo al tiempo.

La castaña se quedó mirando a sus amigas, mientras pensaba en la conversación que acababa de tener, realmente si era sincera consigo misma no le apetecía volver a Madrid, sabía que su vida estaba en Londres, al lado de sus dos chicos, pero su conciencia no le permitía dejar en la cuneta de esa manera a Aro, m_aldita conciencia_, pensó en ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella se encontraba en la cocina preparando una especie de desayuno- almuerzo, eran cerca de la una del mediodía del sábado y Edward aun dormía.

Seth, se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus abuelos, lo cual se había traducido en una noche de pasión desmedida. Desde que le habían dado el alta, habían recuperado el tiempo perdido con Edward, y de qué manera, parecían dos adolescentes hormonales, que buscaban cualquier rincón para meterse mano.

En tres días regresaba a Madrid, ya no podía estirar más su ausencia del trabajo. El tema de su regreso, se había convertido en cierta manera, en un tema tabú. Edward no terminaba de comprender, su empeño en volver a Madrid, cuando Aro le estaba complicando tanto las cosas con sus formas déspotas hacia ella; pero ella era así de tonta, y trataba de hacer las cosas como le gustaría que se las hicieran a ella.

Decidida a despejar su mente encendió la radio buscando una sintonía que le gustara, en ese momento, las notas de _Nothing else matters_ de_ Metallica_ inundaron la cocina.

_Tan próximos sin importar la distancia_

_No podría ser mucho más de corazón_

_Eternamente confiando en quienes somos_

_Y nada más importa_

Cuando Edward se despertó, observó que se encontraba solo en la cama, aunque las sábanas aun olían a ella…a Bella. Inquieto por no tenerla cerca, se levantó y se puso a buscar el bóxer por la estancia, encontrándolo encima de la lámpara de la cómoda; de manera presurosa se lo puso para salir al encuentro de su novia.

La escuchó cantar una de sus canciones favoritas, se acercó de forma sigilosa a la cocina, apoyándose en la puerta con cuidado para deleitarse con el espectáculo.

Bella cantaba con un cucharón de manera, el cual hacía las funciones de micrófono, mientras manera de forma suave las caderas al ritmo de la música.

De forma pausada le pasó los brazos por la cintura, para atraerla hacia su pecho, causando un pequeño sobresalto en su pequeña novia.

—Buenos días—saludó Edward.

—Dirás buenas tardes, dormilón—se mofó Bella

Ambos se balanceaban al ritmo de la música.

—Me encanta esta canción—susurró Bella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

_Nunca me había abierto de esta manera_

_La vida es nuestra, la vivimos como queremos_

_Todas estas palabras no las digo porque sí_

_Y nada más importa_

_Busco confianza y la encuentro en ti_

_Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros_

_Abrir la mente para una visión diferente_

_Y nada más importa_

Edward cantaba al oído de Bella esa letra tan significativa, _nada más importa, _y era verdad pensó, solo importaban ellos y los demás daba igual. Mientras sonaba los últimos acordes de la canción, se volvió para quedar frente a él.

— ¿Has dormido bien?—preguntó Edward.

—Como un bebé—respondió con una sonrisa la castaña—sabes cuando esté en Madrid voy a echar de menos estos momentos.

—Podrías quedarte.

—No empecemos Edward, ya lo hemos hablado, voy a trasladarme pero todavía no es el momento.

Edward miró fijamente a Bella, era una cabezota, pero no quería discutir con ella un tema en el que ambos no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo, así que decidió pasar a la acción y tratar de convencerla de otra manera más eficaz.

Como si se tratara de una pluma, Edward la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en la encimera, junto a la mermelada y la mantequilla y los restos del desayuno que Bella estaba preparando. Subiendo la camiseta que traía puesta por los brazos para quitársela del todo, dejó expuestos ante él, los preciosos pechos desnudos de su chica.

—Ya que con palabras no te puedo convencer para que te quedes, lo haré con hechos—murmuró con una sonrisa diabólica—Dime a qué te refieres con eso de que todavía no es el momento de que te traslades.

Ruborizada por la forma en que él la mirada, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando él se agachó y se metió uno de sus excitados pezones en la boca.

—Me refería a que…quizás…y digo a lo mejor…en vez de esperar seis…meses… en dos podría venir…

—Dos meses…mmmm…interesante— suspiró mientras le quitaba las braguitas y la dejaba completamente desnuda delante de él—¿no son mucho dos meses?

—Edward…yo…quiero acabar…bien con Aro.

Él posó su mano en la cabeza de ella para inclinarla y así poder besarla con la voracidad que deseaba. La deseaba, la necesitaba, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar, no pensaba privarse de poder despertar el resto de sus días al lado de la tibia piel de ella.

—Shhh…bésame Bella.

Excitadísima, le besó con un húmedo y caliente beso, mientras le metía la mano por dentro del bóxer para acariciar su dura erección.

Con deleite Bella lo miró, de manera descarada cogió un poco de la mermelada de fresa que se encontraba a su lado y se untó sus pezones, ante la hipnótica mirada de él.

Edward dispuesto a entrar en el juego, cogió ambos pechos con sus manos y guió su boca al recorrido de mermelada que ella había dejado por sus pechos.

—Te necesito a mi lado todos los días, no soportaría dos meses alejado de ti—susurró cogiéndola de las mejillas—ahora tengo que convencerte que tú tampoco podrás estar dos meses separada de mí.

—No hagas eso Edward, no es justo

—Es justo, muy justo—sonrió besándola—y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que al final no te quieras ir.

Oírle decir aquello, hizo que el corazón de Bella, latiera a ritmo desbocado. Le gustara o no, no deseaba marcharse, y necesitaba una excusa para quedarse, aunque luchara contra ello.

Incapaz de decir nada, le miró. Le quitó el bóxer, deleitándose con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Edward era un dios griego perfecto, mientras él continuaba besándole por el cuello y diciéndole bonitas palabras de amor, ella se deleitaba tocando su cuerpo y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. No podía hablar, solo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Te deseo, Edward.

Él sonrió mientras depositaba sus fuertes manos en el trasero de ella, para acercarla a su dura y caliente erección, que guiada por sus manos encontró la entrada húmeda que lo ayudaría a alcanzar su liberación.

Mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a penetrarla, primero de manera lenta y pausada, hasta que ella se arqueó exigiendo las embestidas que deseaba recibir. Cuando Bella se tensó y gimió, del pecho de Edward surgió un profundo gruñido varonil.

Empapados en sudor, desnudos y abrazados, Edward cogió a Bella en brazos para dirigirse al sofá del salón y poder recuperarse, sin soltarla se sentó cómodamente en el sillón con ella encima.

De pronto el sonido del teléfono retumbó en el salón, de manera perezosa Edward estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Dígame?

Bella observó cómo el rostro relajado y despreocupado de Edward se transformaba en uno doloroso y triste.

—¿Cuándo es el entierro?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella no podía creer que estuviera sentada en el banco de una Iglesia, asistiendo al entierro de Victoria, desde que habían recibido la noticia en la mañana de ayer, el estado de schock en el que habían entrado tanto Edward como ella aun no los había abandonado.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de Edward, de convencerla para que no asistiera al entierro, ella estaba allí, para mostrarle sus respetos y despedirla con todo el cariño que era capaz de dar, ella no tenía la culpa de tener una enfermedad y no era nadie para darle la espalda.

Victoria merecía que la despidieran sin ningún rencor.

En la Iglesia solo se encontraban diez personas, pero, diez personas que amaban o respetaban a Victoria por encima de todo. Charlotte miraba desde el atril a sus amigos, en la primera banca estaba su hermana, junto con sus padres, los cuales eran acompañados por Edward y Bella

En la segunda banca se encontraban los padres de Edward, junto con Rose y Emmet, desgraciadamente los padres de Victoria no habían podido asistir, pero era lo mejor a fin de cuentas hubiera sido una situación tensa y sobre todo muy hipócrita.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de dirigir unas pocas palabras a sus amigos, desde que se enteró de la muerte de Victoria, no había soltado en ningún momento la carta que le dejó a modo de despedida y hoy al igual que días atrás la apretaba con sus manos poniéndola cerca de su corazón.

—Hola Angel- susurró Charlotte al micrófono con una suave sonrisa- parece mentira que esté viviendo este momento tan pronto, como verás estoy siguiendo las instrucciones que me diste en una de esas conversaciones absurdas que teníamos después de hacer el amor…- una suave lágrima recorrió su mejilla en ese momento- como verás llevo el vestido con más colores que he encontrado- Charlotte llevaba un bonito vestido de flores, en tonos rosas, verdes, azules y amarillos- estoy delante de tus amigos con una sonrisa y te puedo asegurar que los que te despiden, de verdad te quieren, me he encargado que no hubiera ni un hipócrita en la Iglesia.

Bella se secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, las palabras de Charlotte eran muy hermosas, era increíble lo enamorada que estaba esa mujer y la serenidad que transmitía en su rostro.

—Antes de acceder a tú última petición quiero que sepas, que te he escrito una carta, yo también se escribir cartas bonitas ángel- dijo con una dulce sonrisa— está junto a tu corazón para que la lleves allá donde estés ahora mismo, quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor y que siempre te voy a amar y prometo hacer todo lo que me pediste y luchar por ello…pero quiero que te quede bien claro que pase lo que pase en mi vida tú siempre serás mi Angel.

Charlotte se fijó en los rostros de sus amigos y familiares, los cuales, la miraban con un cariño inmenso, demostrándole que no la iban a dejar sola y la ayudarían a aprender a vivir de nuevo.

—Pues bien tú última petición, tu canción favorita.

Las notas de _Ange_l de Robbie Williams, empezaron a inundar la sala, Charlotte cerró los ojos y se la cantó a Victoria como tantas veces había hecho ella, se imaginó que estaban tumbadas en su cama y se la susurraba al oído.

_Así que cuando me recuesto en la cama_

_Con pensamientos recorriéndome la mente_

_Y siento que el amor ha muerto…_

_En vez de eso, amo a los angeles_

_A través de todo_

_Ella me protege_

_Me da mucho amor y comprensión_

_Sin importar si lo hago bien o mal._

El féretro fue portado por sus amigos junto con dos hombres de la funeraria, y como siempre deseo Victoria, no hubo lágrimas, sino sonrisas mientras la enterraban.

Una vez finalizado el entierro, se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Edward, donde todo el grupo se tomaría un pequeño almuerzo.

Bella se encontraba en el jardín absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver a Charlotte con una gran sonrisa.

—Charlotte yo sien…—no le dio tiempo a terminar. Los brazos de Charlotte la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo—lo siento mucho, lo siento-susurraba Bella, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazadas, sin decirse nada, ambas necesitaban ese abrazo; sin quererlo era una forma de poner sus consciencias en paz, era un perdón sin palabras.

Una vez que ambas mujeres se serenaron, se separaron y se dieron un cariñoso beso. Bella iba a dirigirse al grupo donde la esperaba Edward, cuando sintió como Charlotte la agarraba del brazo.

—Bella, ¿sabes que Victoria me dejó una carta de despida?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, fruto de aguantar la emoción.

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza

—Bella, me pidió que te pidiera perdón por el daño que te había hecho, pero no era ella en esos momentos, pero sobre todo me pidió que lucharas por ese amor que Dios te había regalado, por esa familia que te habían puesto delante; tienes la oportunidad de ser la mujer más feliz de este mundo, no merece la pena perder el tiempo en cosas que no son importantes.

Tras decirle esas palabras, Charlotte se marchó, dejando a Bella impactada por esas palabras y pensando que la solución la había tenido delante de sus narices desde hacía mucho tiempo y su cabezonería no se la había dejado ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

**N/A: Bueno el penúltimo capitulo, recién salido del horno, me muero de ganas de saber vuestras opiniones, perdonad que no ponga la lista de agradecimientos, pero no tengo tiempo si lo hacía igual no podía subir el capitulo.**

**Prometo en el próximo ponerla.**

**Os recuerdo que cada REVIEW=ADELANTO.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**


End file.
